


Weak in the Knees

by MochaCappuccino



Series: Steal a Heart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, Kinky, Living Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 144,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaCappuccino/pseuds/MochaCappuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously known as "Drive Myself Insane." Edited and remixed.</p><p>Blaine offers to help Kurt afford Dalton by having him room with him. Kurt repays him by helping him through his family drama. Love, angst, adventure, and lots of sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away High

**Author's Note:**

> If this story looks familiar to you, that's because it's a re-post of my old story, Drive Myself Insane. If it looks different than you remember, that's because I've edited it a lot (with the help of Laura aka gottriplets). Some chapters have just been polished, while others have major changes, or somewhere in between the two, particularly as we get to the second story in the series.
> 
> Why? Well, long story short, I was unhappy with a lot of things about the show, the story, and my life, so I stopped writing and took all of my fics down. My super-fantastic beta (the previously mentioned gottriplets) convinced me that I should re-write and re-post and finish the stories, since I was even more upset at myself for not having finished them.
> 
> Pictures will be incorporated throughout the story within the text, and the old bios, floor plans, etc will be back up at the new 'verse tumblr @ stealaheartverse.tumblr.com.
> 
> Chapters will be posted once a day until the end of the second story in the series, which is where it's already written through.
> 
> Be warned: A major storyline here is two boys exploring lots of different kinks together. It's definitely not the only storyline, but it is there. I won't warn for everything every chapter, but if there is something that is typically considered pretty triggering, I will warn for it. There is **NO** : major character death, watersports, scat, bloodplay, necrophilia, cutting, suicide. If you have a concern about a trigger or a squick, feel free to send me a message and I will be glad to let you know if it's something you should be worried about.
> 
> Last thing and I'll shut up: There are pictures in here. Some of them are my personal pictures, but many of them are collected from various places around the internet. I took them from official websites where possible, but that's not always an option. You can go ahead and assume I don't own them, because I'm really not too worried if someone wants to use one of the ones that actually are mine. If I somehow managed to use one of your pictures and you're not happy with me about that, just let me know.

"I just don't see how we could possibly afford all of this. I'm sorry, Kurt." Burt sighed and scratched behind his ear while looking over the numbers again.

"It's okay, Dad. I get it. It was worth a shot." Kurt forced a smile in his dad's direction. He really did understand, but it didn't make it any less frustrating.

"Well, sir, looking at your son's transcripts, we'd be able to offer him a partial scholarship." The headmaster typed a few numbers into a calculator before showing them a significantly lower number. "We could offer you his tuition at this cost."

"We could do that, but how much would room and board be if he were to board here?"

"The room and board numbers are here-" He pointed to a number and Burt's eyebrows flew up at the number. "-But all of our rooms are unfortunately filled through the end of the year. He'd have to commute until next summer when we could get him into a room."

"I don't know, Kurt. A two-hour commute seems silly. You'd be leaving at, what, five am? You wouldn't be home until dinner time. If it's what you want, we'll make it work, but four hours a day in the car seems ridiculous and the gas will add up fast."

"Just a thought, if I may." Blaine stepped forward from where he'd been hovering silently near the door. The three at the desk turned to him and the headmaster nodded for him to continue.

"My parents pay the extra for me to have a single room. If it were okay with the school and your family and of course you, Kurt, I'd be more than willing to have you share my dorm room. There's plenty of space for an additional bed and you'd be able to room with someone you know." Blaine nodded to signify he was finished before stepping back to lean against the wall next to the door again.

"That would be fine with the school. Our single rooms are just standard rooms with one less bed, so it's no issue for us."

"What do you think, Kurt?" Burt asked his son. He was nervous about Kurt transferring, but rooming with a friend seemed like it would make the transition easier.

"That would be fine with me. More than fine, actually, but I wouldn't want to impose on you, Blaine. Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's not imposing at all. I'd love to have you. Someone needs to keep me from singing at 2 in the morning and waking the floor up like I normally do." They shared a small smile before Kurt turned back to Burt.

"Alright, then it's settled. Of course, the cost of boarding too means money is going to be a lot tighter around home, so be aware of everything you're giving up for this, okay Kurt?" Kurt nodded quickly, a large grin on his face. "Now, where do we sign our bank account away?" Burt half-smiled at the headmaster.

"Don't be silly. I'd hate to put your family in unnecessary financial stress. I'll continue to pay for the room myself, along with the rest of Kurt's boarding costs." Blaine smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Everyone else looks up at him in surprise.

"Blaine, I couldn't possibly expect that of you and your family. Thank you for the offer, but-" Burt shook his head repeatedly while speaking.

"Nonsense, Mr. Hummel." Blaine interrupted.

"Call me Burt. I've told you a million times."

"Either way, stop. My family is, um, well-off I suppose you could say." The headmaster snorted quietly and Blaine gave him a look before continuing. "The money is really not an issue. Please, let me." Burt looked about to argue again, so he added "Stop arguing. It's happening."

"Alright, I suppose if you insist I'll let you for now, but we'll discuss this more later, okay?" Burt gave in before turning to Kurt. "I can take care of the rest of the paperwork. Why don't I give you two some gas and dinner money and Blaine can take you home to pack your things and get your car?"

"No need for gas money, Mr. Hummel. I'd be glad to do it."

"Blaine, honestly." Burt shoved a few bills into his hands. "It's Burt, though I have a feeling 20 years from now I'll still be telling you that and you still won't be listening." Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other quickly before turning away and blushing at the thought that Burt thought Blaine would still be around in 20 years. "If you really don't want to take the money, then let Kurt go shopping with it."

Kurt hugged his father with a grin before stepping out of the office with Blaine behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Blaine. You're way too good to me. Even though you think I'd have learned to stop fighting you on things by now, be prepared for a fight from both me and my dad about the room and board costs." Kurt looked over at Blaine when they were safely buckled into Blaine's silver Boxster.

"Hush, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his hand with a smile before pulling out of the school parking lot.

The time passed in a comfortable silence other than the radio for almost 15 minutes before Kurt's wandering mind got the better of him and he needed to ask.

"Tell me to shut up if you don't want to talk about it, but I’m curious. You said you're well off, which I figured as much what with, you know." He trailed off, gesturing at the car they were sitting in. "But you never talk about it and you act weird about it. I mean, I know it's way too personal to ask, but I've seen tuition and boarding costs. You have a ridiculous addiction to coffee that has to add up quickly and you always insist on paying for mine too. You drive to Lima to visit me ridiculously often. I'm just concerned I'm getting in with the son of a mob boss or something." Blaine snorted loudly before breaking into laughter, though it was hollow and bitter.

"I promise you my dad is not a mob boss or mafia or anything of the sort. I just come from what I suppose you'd call 'old money.' It's a family thing. Beyond what my parents have, I also have a trust fund I can get when I turn 18 and a well-funded bank account thanks to my grandparents. I don't really like to talk about it, no." He sighed and added quietly, "It's nice and all, but I'd give it all up in a heartbeat to have the kind of family you have."

"Are they-?" Kurt started to ask.

"They're just not very accepting of who I am. My dad's incredibly homophobic. He was in denial for a long time after I came out to them. After I was basically run out of my old school, he was so embarrassed of me.”

“What happened?” Kurt hadn’t known what had happened to Blaine before Dalton. Whenever it came up, Blaine avoided the topic.

“At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance.” Blaine paused to sigh. “I had just come out, so I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys, um, beat the living crap out of us.”

“Blaine, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

“My dad, he didn't care about me or my well-being. He was just mad that I disgraced the family name. He couldn't get over that. He sent me away to Dalton and paid for it so that I wouldn't embarrass him further. He honestly doesn't give a shit about me. He's made it perfectly clear that once I'm 18, I get my trust fund and then I’m to never speak to them again. My mother doesn't do anything to fight it. She's accepted the inevitable. My grandparents are still in denial about the whole thing. I’m pretty sure they think I'm just sick and I'll get over it. I'm just glad it's only until July that I still have to pretend to be their son." Blaine's grip had tightened on the steering wheel as he'd spoken of his father and his knuckles were white. He felt Kurt's hand on his arm and the tension quickly drained away.

"I had no idea. That's horrible."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten all worked up. That's why I really try to not talk about it."

"I have come to you with all of my issues and you've helped me with every single one of them. Let me do the same for you." Kurt spoke quietly, hand still on Blaine's forearm. "You can always talk to me, about this or anything else."

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly after thinking for a few moments before changing the topic. "So, how fast do you think you can pack? It's only 10 so we could grab lunch at your house, pack, and then I'll take you out to dinner before we head back. We can move you into my room and spend the rest of the night watching Disney movies."

"So, you think you can only take me out to dinner once and I'll move in with you? I’m not that easy. It takes a few more dates than that." Kurt teased lightly, but panicked after the words came out. He scrambled for something else to say. “So, Disney movies? I think I'll love living with you." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Egg salad okay?" Kurt poked around in the fridge while Blaine sat at the kitchen table.

"Sure, sounds delicious." Blaine stood and stepped over to the fridge while Kurt moved to make the sandwiches. He opened it and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. He finished filling the two glasses just as Kurt was done making sandwiches. They grabbed their lunches and headed down to Kurt's room to pack.

Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine flopped onto the bed and began to practically inhale his sandwich. He looked around his room and took a thoughtful bite before stepping over to his closet.

"At least I don't have to pack too much since we have uniforms." He sighed before pulling down his suitcases and setting them in the middle of the floor. He methodically opened the top three drawers of his dresser (socks, underwear, skinny jeans) and emptied them into the first suitcase. He opened another drawer and grabbed t-shirts and undershirts to add to the suitcase. He turned back to his dresser again but watched out of the corner of his eye as Blaine, humming absentmindedly as usual, slid to the floor to zip it closed for him. He grabbed a few bottles of skin care products from the top of his dresser and added them to the second suitcase.

"So, where are we going on our date tonight?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt could feel his heartbeat speed up slightly and a small blush crept up on his cheeks. He knew it wasn't a real date, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Well, we should be able to get back to Westerville in time for dinner, so why don't you pick somewhere there and you can show me around a little?" Kurt responded after thinking about it for a minute. He moved to his bathroom where he began to load up toiletries. Hair brush, gel, lotion, toothbrush - he checked each thing off his mental checklist.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, he found Blaine next to his desk and staring down at a picture frame in his hands. The toiletries fell from his arms into the suitcase with a thud and the crash made Blaine jolt and look up.

"Your mother, isn't it?" He stuttered out to Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt said after a heavy breath. "That's her."

"She's beautiful." Blaine smiled at him sadly before turning back to the desk and grabbing three other picture frames from the top shelf. One held a picture of Kurt with Finn, Carole, and Burt on a trip to Cedar Point. The second was New Directions right before they performed at Regionals last year. The last, the most recent, was of Kurt and Blaine when they went to see Rent a few weeks back. They'd asked a middle-aged couple to take it for them in the lobby during intermission and right before the shutter had snapped, Blaine had jumped onto Kurt's back. They'd both toppled to the ground right after the picture was taken, but the shot itself showed them still mostly upright and they both had massive grins on their faces.

Blaine stepped over and set the four frames into Kurt's suitcase with a smile before reaching out and squeezing his hand affectionately.

"We need more pictures in our room. You haven't seen it yet, but it's pretty boring in there." Blaine laughed lightly before walking back to the desk and plopping into the chair. "Want me to pack up your laptop into your bag?" He turned to see Kurt nod and got to work unplugging and winding the cords.

Kurt stepped into his closet and looked around. He was torn between wanting to take the time to carefully pick his clothes and wanting to hurry up so he and Blaine could get back to Westerville. He pulled a few button-ups and shirts out of his closet along with a handful of bow ties and placed them into the third suitcase.

"I know I'll be back a lot, but I'm still worried about not having enough clothes." Kurt sighed, picking out a few scarves and throwing them into the suitcase.

"You'll probably barely wear anything outside of the uniform. I feel like I only ever wear it or my pajama pants." Blaine responded as he picked at the DVDs on the bookshelf, pulling off a handful.

"Enjoying my movie collection?" Kurt laughed. "Grab whatever on the shelf you want to bring with and throw it in." He gestured at the suitcase before turning back to his dresser to pull out two pairs of pajama pants and a hoodie from the bottom drawer. He added them to the third suitcase, closed the lid, and zipped the suitcase.

"What do you still need to pack?"

"Just anything else personal I'd want." He scanned the room for anything else, picking up his Nook from the nightstand and the chargers from the wall and deposited them into his backpack. "I think that's everything I'll need." He zipped the final suitcase and slid it to the door where Blaine had moved the other two.

"At least it's easy to come back if you forget anything."

"True. Help me carry these upstairs?" Blaine brushed by him with a light graze of his hand along Kurt’s hip to grab two of the suitcases and headed up the stairs. Kurt watched, mesmerized once again by Blaine's ass in his uniform pants, before snapping out of it and grabbing the other suitcase and his backpack.

They headed outside and loaded the car quickly.

"We'll go to Dalton first to drop off one of the cars before dinner. I'll call you on the speakerphone when we get on the highway. Sound good?" Blaine asked as Kurt slammed his trunk shut.

"Of course." Kurt grinned back at him. "You sure you'll be okay making the drive all alone in your car?"

"Hopefully." Blaine chuckled. "I’ll try my hardest. See you there."


	2. Our Anticipation and Our Bad Behavin'

After dinner, they considered going to a movie but opted to call it an early night and head back to work on unpacking. Blaine stopped by Wes’ room a few doors down to grab the spare set of keys to his dorm which he had given to him in case of emergency. It was around 8 when they finally made it into the room.

"Welcome home." Blaine nudged Kurt's side as they stood in the entryway. "Let me give you the tour." Kurt snorted lightly as he glanced around the small room before looking over at Blaine. "This is the room. Oh, and that over there is the bathroom." He pointed to a door off to the left side of the room. "And, uh, yeah." They broke out into laughter for a moment before Blaine flopped back onto his bed.

"Quite an impressive place you've got here." Kurt smiled down at him from his standing position next to the bed.

"We've got, you mean." Blaine returned the smile fondly. "Let's unpack. All of my stuff is in the right half of the dresser, so you should have enough space." He hopped up and grabbed the suitcase that Kurt’s hanging clothes were in and started to hang them in the empty closet on the left side of the room. Kurt quickly emptied the suitcase filled with folded clothes into the left half of the double dresser near the door before starting on the final suitcase.

"We do have one issue I didn't think about." Kurt said as he set up his toiletries on top of the dresser.

"Hmm?"

"The bed." Blaine turned to look out into the room for a second.

"Oh, crap. I didn't even think about that. I have an air mattress in my closet that I use when someone wants to crash in here. I'll blow that up for myself and you can sleep in my bed until we get yours in here. We'll talk to the headmaster to figure it out first thing on Monday." Blaine pulled out the picture frames from the bag and set them around the room. The one of Kurt and his family went on the windowsill, the one of New Directions was set on the dresser, the one of Kurt's mom earned a place on top of Kurt's desk, and he placed the one of the two of them on his own desk.

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous. I'm not kicking you out of your bed. I’ll sleep on the air mattress." Kurt grabbed his laptop out of the bag and set it up as a final touch to his desk.

"I insist-" Blaine attempted to argue while sliding the now empty suitcases into the back of Kurt's closet.

"No. You have already done so much for me. I'm drawing the line and you should know better than to cross it."

"Pick out a movie." Blaine instructed Kurt, gesturing to the TV along the back side of the room. Kurt grabbed Aladdin from the shelf of DVDs and slid it into the DVD player. He stepped into his closet to change into a red and white McKinley football hoodie and pajamas as Blaine pulled the air mattress out of his own closet.

"Why on earth do you have a football hoodie?" Blaine asked in an amused tone when he stepped back in.

"It's from when I was on the football team and it's ridiculously warm and comfortable so I still wear it." Kurt shrugged.

"That's a story you're going to be telling me over breakfast tomorrow." Blaine replied in a slightly strangled tone before flipping the switch on the air mattress pump and stepping into his closet. "Well, here's my plan." Blaine half-shouted from inside the closet, trying to be heard over the noise of air filling the mattress. He continued once he stepped out in pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "I'm sleeping on the air mattress. You're welcome to do whatever you want." He flipped the switch off as it finished filling and plopped down on the bed while grabbing the remote.

"Stop thinking so much." Blaine laughed lightly at Kurt who was currently at war inside his head while standing awkwardly between the bed and air mattress. "Do whatever you want, but stop just standing there."

"Fine. I refuse to give in to your ridiculous antics, so I'm going to lay here until you get uncomfortable enough to leave." Kurt decided and sat down on the air mattress. It shifted beneath him as he maneuvered to lie next to Blaine.

"Won't happen." Blaine turned over to slide a bin from under his bed next to them. "Candy?" He pulled out a bag of Skittles and looked back at Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson, do you seriously have a bin full of junk food under your bed?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"No?" Blaine grinned back as he sat up to tear into the bag. "So, is that a no?" Knowing the answer without being told, he slid the bin back under before pressing play on the remote.

"Are you really going to stay here?" Kurt looked over at Blaine with a hint of nervousness, sitting up.

"Yep. Now shh, you're missing the movie."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, no noise other than the movie and the occasional rattling of the Skittles bag. Blaine stood up to grab the blankets and pillows off his bed and threw them onto the air mattress while Aladdin was meeting the Genie in the Cave of Wonders. He flipped the light switch and locked the door before reclaiming his spot on the mattress.

Kurt stared silently as Blaine placed the two pillows behind them, flung the blanket over their laps, and flopped backwards to lie down.

"You're really-" Kurt began to ask again, nerves growing.

"Shhh." Blaine grabbed at the sleeve of Kurt's hoodie and pulled him backwards until he was next to him, grinning the whole time. "Movie. Bedtime. Hush."

By the time Kurt got over his nerves enough to speak again, he turned to find Blaine asleep next to him. He let himself succumb to sleep with a sigh and a smile, watching Blaine's sleeping form. 

* * *

"Oh, Kurt. We need to know if you're joining us for the Warbler camp-out. I know you won’t technically be a Warbler until the meeting on Monday, but let's be honest. You're in." David turned to Kurt when he and Blaine sat next to him in the cafeteria the next morning.

"David! You're not supposed to-" Wes started to protest, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Wes." David glanced across the table to give Wes a look.

"Warbler camp-out?" Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine.

"Yeah. It's two weekends from now. We go out camping every November at Jeff's family's property down a bit south of Cincinnati. I forgot it was coming up. Do you think your dad would be cool with you going? It's a great time. We all load up the cars, skip classes on Thursday and Friday and road trip down." Blaine smiled fondly at the memories of last year's trip while Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"You guys go camping in the Midwest in November?"

"Yep." David grinned before biting into his toast.

"You want me to skip class to drive three hours to go freeze my butt off camping in November?" He asked again, still trying to comprehend the fact that these boys were serious. "Alright, I'm in, but if it's terrible, I blame you three." They all laughed.

"So, Kurt." Blaine changed the topic with an innocent grin. "About that football hoodie…"

* * *

Kurt fell easily into living with Blaine over the weekend. Saturday was spent relaxing in the room watching movies while on Sunday Blaine showed Kurt around the campus and making sure he knew where all his classes were. Blaine introduced Kurt to everyone they came across, but Kurt knew he'd never remember everyone's name come Monday. They spent Saturday night on the air mattress again, arguing over who should sleep in the bed but both content to sleep next to each other on the floor. By the time Sunday night came around, Blaine was ready for another argument about the bed.

Kurt was in the shower, so he had some time. He grabbed the pillows and blanket and made the bed. He sat down to wait, but his mind started to drift to Kurt in the shower. He knew he was straying into dangerous territory and decided to busy himself with other things while repeating to himself that Kurt was just a friend that he really needed to stop perving on.

He had absolutely no problem sleeping next to Kurt the past two nights. If he was truly honest with himself, he'd actually rather enjoyed it. He was fully aware of his feelings for Kurt, but he knew Kurt had dealt with so much from Karofsky that he wasn't going to push it. Kurt needed a friend right now, so that's what he'd be. Maybe sometime down the road, there would be a time where he could admit his feelings and they may have a chance to try at a relationship. For now, Blaine would hold it in and just pine from afar.

Blaine had a hard time keeping focused on good intentions though when Kurt walked out of the bathroom from his shower, dressed in pajamas with damp hair sticking to his neck and cheeks. He caught himself staring, watching the trail of a droplet as it dripped from the tip of a few strands of hair that were plastered together from the water, slowly down Kurt's cheek, down his long slim neck, catching on his collarbone before disappearing into the collar of his hoodie. After a few long seconds, Blaine shut his mouth and shook his head slightly. He attempted to adjust the growing hardness in his pants under the guise of leaning over to grab the remote before settling back down and finally speaking.

"Kurt, we have class tomorrow. You need a good night's sleep and you won't get that on the floor. You and I both know we're going to sleep next to each other on the air mattress, so let's just stop being ridiculous and both sleep on the bed." Blaine rambled to Kurt in one breath while looking at anything that wasn't Kurt.

Kurt contemplated for a moment and Blaine was pleasantly surprised when Kurt walked over to the bed, flipping the lights off on the way, and slid in beside him.

"Scooch over," was the only thing Kurt said, pushing Blaine over to the left side of the bed from his spot in the middle. He settled back against the pillows in a seated position before pulling the remote from Blaine's hand and pressing play.

Blaine sat in silence, watching Kurt getting comfortable. As the opening sounds of the movie came on, he snapped back to reality and sat back, turning the side light on and grabbing his book to start reading his assignment for the next day. His homework had been severely neglected all weekend and the classes he'd skipped on Friday had set him back even further.

Shortly after they got into bed, Kurt slipped himself down to lie under the covers. He couldn't see the movie very well anymore, but elected instead to watch Blaine as he read. He took in the way Blaine poked his tongue out as he read, the constant grin even though he wasn't doing anything particularly enjoyable, and the crazy mass of curls that Blaine had confided in him that only he and a few Warblers had ever seen 'properly untamed.' He'd tingled with happiness when Blaine had told him that, realizing how much Blaine trusted him even after such a short time of being friends. Ever since then, he'd found himself wanting to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, but he had restrained himself. Tonight though, he was tired and relaxed and slightly loopy from the combination of the shower, the perpetual feeling of safety in this school and this dorm room, and being so close to Blaine, in his bed, able to breathe in the faint scent of his cologne. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand was raised to Blaine's head and he carded his fingers slowly through the curly hair. Blaine let out an involuntary sigh at the feeling.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He peered down around his book at the boy half-asleep next to him on the bed. At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," Kurt stammered after a pause. "I've just always wanted to do that and for some reason I felt that was a good time. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'll just go-" He trailed off as he turned and shoved his head into the pillow.

"Why are you apologizing?" Blaine smiled at the back of Kurt's head. A muffled response came from the pillow and he laughed lightly. Placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, he pushed him slightly to make him turn over. "What?"

"I said 'because now you think I'm ridiculous.' I'm just gonna go sleep on the air mattress now." Kurt moved to get up but Blaine reached out and took hold of his hand to pull him back.

"I'm not mad, I don't think you're ridiculous, and I'm not letting you sleep on the air mattress." Kurt stopped trying to get up and relaxed back into the bed. They both looked down at their entwined hands, neither one wanting to pull away, before looking back to each other.

A soft knock on the door broke their quiet trance and before either had a chance to respond, the door was pushed open to reveal Jeff and Nick on the other side of the door.

"Aw, look at your two. You look like a cute old married couple." Nick grinned at them, nodding at their hands. They quickly dropped their hands and shifted away from each other, blushing.

"I didn't know you two were together." Jeff added with a wink.

"Yeah, when did that happen?"

"Is there something you guys needed?" Blaine asked irritably.

"Jeff, I think we interrupted something."

"Oh, shit. You're right. We'll just go." They both backed out of the room, barely containing their giggles.

"Wait, what did you guys-?" Blaine asked again, but the door slammed shut after them.

A moment passed before both boys were laughing and getting comfortable again. Blaine gave up on his reading for the night, tossing his book onto his nightstand and flipping the lamp off.

They turned their attention back to the TV, not saying anything else, not needing to talk or acknowledge anything that had happened. As they were drifting off to sleep, they subconciously let their hands find each other, squeezing and staying clasped as they fell asleep.

* * *

Classes flew by during the week and Kurt adjusted easily. The classes were harder than the ones at McKinley, but he'd always found McKinley’s to be incredibly easy. Most of his classes were with Blaine, with the exception of French (where Blaine had Italian) and Government (where Blaine had Geography, claiming a hatred of politics). He suspected that was why Blaine had offered to run Kurt's scheduling choices down to the counselor on Friday while Kurt had stopped to talk to Wes and David about joining the Warblers after they'd left the headmaster's office. It was true of course, but Blaine wouldn't admit to it.

They quickly took to texting each other during the two classes they didn't have together. They used the time to get to know each other's pasts better. They knew of each other's bullying pasts and their struggles, but both were eager to hear about other parts of their lives, about family and vacations and embarrassing stories.

Kurt went to the Monday Warblers meeting ready to audition with Blaine's offer of backing him up on piano accepted, but as soon as they were all there, Wes told him an audition was unnecessary. They all knew he could sing very well and were so desperate for higher voices.

They dismissed early with no practice, but on Wednesday when they sang together for the first time, Kurt felt so right. He felt appreciated for the first time, unlike he'd ever felt back at McKinley. Blaine noticed the huge smile on his face and squeezed his hand lightly. Kurt noticed, as he did every night, how perfectly their hands fit together. They'd taken to tangling their hands together every night as they were falling asleep, though neither talked about it nor mentioned it out loud, afraid to break the spell they seemed to fall under.

The week passed otherwise uneventfully until Saturday, the day Kurt had decided to drive home to get his stuff for camping the following weekend. Blaine offered to come with, but Kurt knew the homework that Blaine had been avoiding all week in favor of spending time with Kurt had piled up. He insisted Blaine stay home to finish it that night and that he'd be back first thing in the morning.

* * *

Kurt really had planned to go back Sunday morning, but when he came home to find Finn and Rachel making out on the couch and realized he'd forgotten this was the weekend his dad and Carole had a wedding and would be out of town for the night, he changed his plans.

He loaded the car quickly without a word to Finn and Rachel, who had moved up to Finn's room when he'd gotten home, and hopped back on the road.

Several attempts to call later, he was unable to get a hold of Blaine and figured he'd just head back to the dorm and find him napping instead of doing homework. He turned the music up louder and sang the drive away.

When he pulled into Dalton, he parked in his spot and decided to leave the camping gear in the car so it didn't crowd their already small dorm room. He trudged across the courtyard to his building and dragged his feet up the two flights of stairs, feeling exhausted. Part of him was mad that Blaine was probably napping since it would mean he didn't work on his homework, but the rest of him was hoping he was asleep because that would mean he could just curl up in bed with him and sleep away the rest of the afternoon.

As he reached their door, he knocked just in case, but received no response. He opened the door and stepped in. The sight that greeted him both surprised him and warmed his heart. Blaine was passed out in the bed, as he expected, but was inexplicably dressed in his usual pajama pants and Kurt's McKinley hoodie. He smiled to himself before slipping his shoes off and sliding under the covers next to Blaine. He wanted to wake Blaine up and ask him why he was napping, why he wasn't doing homework, and most importantly why he was wearing Kurt's hoodie, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the beautiful sleeping boy next to him. He'd ask about the hoodie later over dinner teasingly and he knew Blaine would stammer awkwardly and claim that he couldn't find his own. They both knew it was sitting on the back of his desk chair like always, but neither would bring it up. For now, he just curled up on his side next to him, one hand in Blaine's hand and the other in Blaine's hair and let himself drift quickly to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, yessssss. God, Blaine, right there."

David paused, mouth open, about to knock on the door to Kurt and Blaine's dorm. He hadn't known the pair were anything more than friends, though to say he was surprised would have been a lie. He'd heard from Jeff and Nick about how they had walked in on the pair holding hands and he'd seen the way they stared at each other. Anyone who couldn't was blind.

"It's like your fingers are magic." Kurt whined out, brokenly.

David quickly weighed his options in his head. He really didn't want to walk in on that, but Wes had sent him with very specific instructions to retrieve the two boys for the meeting, under threat of a gaveling. The fear of the gavel outweighed the possible awkwardness, he finally decided. He rapped on the door just as Kurt let out another moan.

"Um, guys?"

"Come in!" He heard Blaine call.

"…Really?" David blurted, surprised that they'd invite him in. He expected panic and shuffling and calls of hold on a minute.

"Yeah. The door's open." Kurt responded. David nervously pushed open the door, torn between closing his eyes or not, scared of what he'd find on the other side. Once he caught sight of the pair, he couldn't help but start laughing. The sight in front of him was nothing like he'd been expecting.

"What?" Kurt asked, fully clothed, and face down on Blaine's bed.

"Nothing. I just heard you and I thought…" David trailed off into giggles again.

"Heard what?" Blaine, who was straddling Kurt and massaging his lower back, looked confused for a second before his eyes lit up in comprehension. "Oh god! You thought- No. No, Kurt just messed up his back today and I was just trying to make it feel better." Kurt and Blaine joined in giggling for a minute before David remembered why he'd come in the first place.

"Wes wanted me to grab you guys for an emergency last minute pre-trip meeting."

"I'm already in pain. Now I have to sit through a meeting too?" Kurt groaned from the bed. "Alright, I'll get up once Blaine does." Blaine scrambled off of him before pulling him to his feet. "You're not off the hook on finishing this massage, though." Kurt playfully nudged Blaine's shoulder as they headed towards the commons behind David.

* * *

"Would you hurry up? We have to be down to leave in less than an hour and I need a shower, too!" Kurt nagged through the door to the bathroom where he could hear Blaine humming to himself and brushing his teeth.

"One second, one second." Blaine laughed and threw open the door. Kurt's jaw dropped in shock to see Blaine in just his briefs, attempting to brush his teeth and pull on his jeans simultaneously. The world seemed to stop and all he could think about was Blaine, shirtless, not wearing pants, almost naked, and so incredibly sexy. He tried to speak, to tear his attention from Blaine's crotch, but was unsuccessful.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice broke through the haze and Kurt realized that he'd not only been staring but was now sporting an uncomfortable erection that Blaine could definitely see if he looked down. Kurt blushed and tried to revert to the slightly snarky, slightly flirty mode he usually adopted when he was with Blaine.

"Can you move? I need to get into the shower and you're in the way and I really don't think you want to see that."

"I don't know…" Blaine said thoughtfully with a small wink, but Kurt pushed him out of the doorway and stepped in.

As soon as the door clicked shut and the water was running, he let out a small groan. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them off before tossing his shirt to join them.

Once the temperature was comfortable, he slid in and let the water slide over him. He considered a cold shower but realized he didn't have time and knew it'd take him much less time to just take care of it himself. He reached down and stroked a few times lazily at his erection. As much as he hated himself for it because Blaine was supposed to be his friend, he knew it was useless to fight himself on it, knew that it wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last time he'd picture Blaine while jerking off.

He sped up a little, thinking of the sight he'd seen a few minutes earlier. It was the first time he'd ever seen that much of another guy’s body in person before and it had turned him on so much that he knew it wouldn't take him long.

He pictured the smattering of chest hair that lead down and disappeared into a pair of black briefs that left little to the imagination. He could picture how Blaine’s muscles rippled slightly in his arms as he pulled his pants on. He wanted to lick Blaine’s perfect hipbones, kiss his way down his well-toned legs, and suck bruises into his neck, collarbone, and anywhere else his mouth could find.

His hand began to move erratically as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and thought about Blaine's hand on him. He hadn't jerked off since he and Blaine had started living together. Some nights he stayed awake, pretending to be asleep and memorizing Blaine's hands. He pictured the rough callouses from all his guitar playing, a complete opposite to Kurt's own soft hands.

The water cascading down his body, his hand moving in a well-practiced manner, the two weeks since the last time he'd done this, and the images of Blaine combined to send Kurt over the edge, tumbling and gasping and shooting streaks against the wall of the shower.

He realized that he'd hit and slid down the wall slightly harder than he thought because he could hear Blaine at the door, yelling over the shower.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just, uh, dropped my shampoo!" Kurt called back nervously.

"Well, hurry up. We have to be in the senior commons in less than a half hour. If you don't get out here soon, I'm coming in there to get you." Blaine joked but both couldn't help but pause and consider the idea to themselves.


	3. At the End of Tonight

Cars had been sorted and assigned at the emergency meeting on Wednesday, so when the Warblers found themselves dragging their stuff from the senior commons out to the parking lot on Thursday, they were able to get their stuff packed with minimal effort.

Kurt had left his camping stuff in the car earlier in the week so he only had his suitcase. To save Blaine from having to go home and face his father any more than necessary, he'd insisted they share his tent rather than Blaine getting his own. Blaine tried to argue about privacy but they both knew it was pointless since they were roommates anyways.

They considered taking the Porsche but decided it would be best for camping to take Kurt's Navigator. Once they mentioned this at the meeting, most of the Warblers argued over the back seat spots, knowing Kurt had a DVD player built in and that Blaine always remembered to bring snacks. Wes and David finally beat out Nick and Jeff after everyone else had given up and left. They had turned in triumph to inform Kurt but found him and Blaine curled up on one of the couches asleep. The four boys watched the couple in silence for a few moments before deciding to just leave them there, where they’d napped until late in the afternoon.

Once everything was loaded into the trunks, the Warblers all gathered up around Thad's truck.

"Alright, we'll head down 71. No stops, driving straight through so we can have dinner and set up before it's dark." Thad told everyone from his seat atop his hood. "If anyone gets lost, call Jeff. Any questions?" At the silence, he added "Alright, let's go" and hopped off the hood to get in the truck with Trent and Luke.

"Excited?" Blaine grinned over at Kurt as he slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm still mostly shocked that we're doing something so ridiculous." Kurt tapped a few buttons on the GPS to pull up the address he'd programmed in earlier in the week before slowly backing out of his spot and heading out of the parking lot.

"It's not ridiculous. It's fun!" David piped up from the backseat. "What movies have you got?"

"Blaine, could you?"

"Of course!" Blaine unclicked his belt to lean over and slide the binder out from under his seat and hand it back to Wes and David. He caught Kurt's eye as he leaned back into his seat and they shared a small smile. "Snacks?" He questioned as he pulled a bag and a soft-sided cooler into his lap from the space at his feet.

"David's here. Do you even have to ask?" Wes laughed, grabbing a bag of chips from Blaine's hands. Blaine handed a container of Kurt's homemade cupcakes, a bag of Twizzlers that he knew were David's favorite, and two sodas back to them.

"Don't make a mess in my car!" Kurt reminded them with a smile.

"Kurt, these cupcakes are really good!" Wes told him through a mouth full of cupcake.

"Thank you." He couldn't help but be thrilled, even at such a small compliment. Every time he'd baked in the past for New Directions, no one had said a word so it was nice to be told they were delicious.

"Soda for me, iced tea for you." Blaine placed them in the cup holder. "I grabbed one of those muffins you love from the caf at breakfast, too." Blaine told him, pulling more stuff out from the bags before shoving them back to the floor.

"Really?" Kurt glanced over at Blaine with a surprised expression. He hadn't known that Blaine had noticed his love of the amazing muffins.

"Lemon, your favorite. Here, I don't want you to make a mess in your car." He pulled it out of the bag, broke off a piece and held it out in front of Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened his mouth and took the chunk of muffin from Blaine's fingers, his lips brushing against Blaine’s skin as he pulled back.

After Kurt finished his bite, Blaine held out another piece. Kurt leaned over to take it and just as his mouth started to close around it, they hit a small bump in the road. The slight bounce caused Kurt to lick Blaine’s finger. Kurt blushed immediately and pulled away, but Blaine just stared at him with his lips parted.

"Awwww." Wes and David chorused from the backseat. Kurt and Blaine jumped, breaking their eye contact and remembering they weren’t alone in the car.

"Are you guys going to be all cute and lovesick the whole drive? Wes, maybe we should've let Nick and Jeff ride in here. They'd handle it better." David nudged Wes in the ribs and they laughed together lightly.

"We are not!" Kurt protested.

"Suuure." Wes responded with a smirk before looking back down at the DVD binder. He flipped through it a bit before pulling Hercules out and sliding it in.

Wes and David settled into silence with only the sound of crunching potato chips and the movie coming from the backseat. Kurt and Blaine talked quietly so as not to interrupt, stopping occasionally for Blaine to feed Kurt another bite of muffin or to sing along when a good song came on the radio.

Time in the car seemed to fly by. Part way through the movie, Blaine turned around to see that Wes and David had fallen asleep. They'd both propped their pillows up on the sides of the car while their feet were tangled in the empty middle seat.

"They ate all of the cupcakes," Blaine said incredulously, grabbing the container from the floor and shaking his head.

"I made a dozen!" Kurt responded, surprised. He took one hand off the wheel to rest on the armrest, not realizing Blaine was already using it. "Oh, sorry." He moved his arm over a little so they could share it. Their fingers immediately found each other and tangled together. Kurt was surprised, because they never did this outside of their room and the comfort of their bed where they had their exhaustion and sleepiness to blame. Blaine shifted in his seat and curled up against the door, not removing his hand from Kurt's.

Kurt wanted to ask what they were doing, but he couldn't bring himself to actually speak the words. He was acutely aware of Wes and David in the backseat and although they were sleeping, he didn't want them to wake up and hear the conversation. He didn't want to freak Blaine out or make him stop holding his hand. He wanted to just surrender to the happiness of Blaine's hand in his, but he couldn't stop the thoughts of wanting more. He glanced at the clock and realized he'd been lost in thought without a word for almost 20 minutes and decided to finally just do it, just gather up his courage and ask.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively before turning to glance over at the passenger seat. He sighed at the sight of Blaine, completely passed out. Talking would have to wait. Maybe they could talk tonight.

A glance at the GPS told him they were still about an hour away so he tuned the satellite radio to Broadway classics and changed the balance so it was only in his seat so he could softly sing along to himself for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Wes woke up just as they were entering Kentucky. After registering where they were, he glanced up to say something to Kurt and Blaine but noticed Blaine sleeping peacefully while Kurt held his hand and sang quietly. He didn't want to break the spell so he leaned over and lightly shook David awake. When David opened his eyes, Wes held a finger to his own lips to signal him to be quiet and pointed with the other hand to the front seat.

"So, did you two finally get your act together while we were napping?" David broke their silence from the backseat in a hushed tone. Kurt jumped slightly in surprise before glancing in his mirror then over at Blaine.

"No." He said with an obviously disappointed sigh. "I don't really think he…" He trailed off for a moment. "Why am I telling you this? Oh my god, I'm going to just shut up. Sorry."

"You don't think what?" Blaine murmured from the passenger seat, rubbing his eyes as he woke up from the noise of their talking. "Are we there?"

"Not quite yet, honey. About 15 more minutes." Kurt squeezed his hand and he snuggled back onto the pillow, snoring lightly within seconds.

"’Honey’?" David asked tentatively.

"Shut up." Kurt turned the radio up a bit more.

* * *

Kurt pulled off the dirt road and into the clearing in the forest. He parked behind Cam's car and pulled the keys out. He squeezed Blaine's hand softly to wake him up.

"Blaine? We're here."

"Mmkay, 5 more minutes." Blaine, still mostly asleep, grabbed at Kurt's other hand and tried to pull him across the center console. Kurt was surprised and unprepared so he ended up falling over into Blaine's lap.

"Uh, Blaine?" Wes and David were cracking up in the backseat.

"Shhh, cuddle time." Blaine's arms came up around him and held on tightly.

"Would you two stop laughing and help?"

"Nah, we're going to go and start setting our tent up." David responded and slid out of the car.

"Thank goodness we don't have to share a tent with those two." Wes laughed and slid out behind him, slamming the door shut after.

"Blaine, wake up." Kurt half-heartedly shook Blaine's shoulders. He certainly didn't dislike Blaine-cuddles, but he'd prefer them to be given consciously. "Please wake up."

"Hmm? What?" Blaine finally started to blink back to awareness. "Oh, sorry!" Blaine quickly retracted his arms and helped Kurt back into his own seat. "Sorry. I apparently get a little handsy when I'm asleep." Blaine blushed and stared out his window. "We're here."

"Don't worry about it and yes, we're here. Help me get stuff out?" Kurt hopped out and popped the trunk.

Once they had all of their stuff out of the trunk, they carried it over to where the rest of the group was gathered.

"Alright, pick spots wherever you want to set up your tents. We'll get everything set up then make dinner. Cam, do the honors of making the fire?" Jeff spoke to the group. Cam nodded and headed over to the fire pit.

"Alright, Blaine. Since you've been here and this is my first time, you can pick the spot to set up the tent." Kurt turned to Blaine as people started to set up tents.

"I prefer to be a bit distanced from the group, if you don't mind. Flint is always up at the crack of dawn and Cam will end up waking up with him since they're sharing a tent. Cam will make Thad get up, who will probably end up waking up Luke and Trent, and then it's loud and I won't be able to sleep." Blaine rambled. "Yes, this all happens every year and I know better by this year." He laughed and Kurt joined in.

"Over there?" Kurt pointed at a ways up the clearing at the edge of the woods. Blaine nodded and grabbed the bags.

It may have been Kurt's tent, but he'd never used it before and it quickly became painfully obvious.

"Wait, no, I think this pole goes into that hole."

"No, the other hole."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt! The big pole gets put in later. The small poles go in first.”

"Woah, hopefully the sex isn't that awkward." The two boys turned to see Nick standing behind them, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up and help." Kurt snapped, but he had a small smile on. "I have no idea what I'm doing with this thing."

"You go help Cam get dinner ready and I'll help Blaine, okay?"

"Sounds fantastic. You're the best!" Kurt practically skipped over to pull the coolers out of Thad's trunk and set up the food.

"So, what's up with you two?" Nick asked Blaine as soon as Kurt was out of earshot.

"What's up with you and Jeff?" Blaine shot back. He was surprised to hear a small sigh out of Nick.

"I don't know. I don't want to push him, but we've talked about it a few times. We're just worried about ruining our friendship, you know? We both want it, but we're scared of what might come after." Nick bitterly grabbed at the tent and threaded a pole through as he spoke.

"Wow, Nick, I had no idea. How are you feeling about it?" Blaine looked at his friend in concern, as he grabbed his own pole to thread through.

"I get it, but I'm really just ready to break. I- I think I love him. No, I know I do and I'm sick of worrying about the consequences because I just want to be with him, you know what I mean?" He looked up at Blaine and was completely unsurprised to see him looking thoughtfully at Kurt, who was currently unpacking containers of food from the coolers and bags surrounding one of the picnic tables. "Obviously, you do." He added with a small snort.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "I know exactly what you mean. We haven’t been friends as long as you two have, but yeah. I get it."

"Alright, then let's be done with this. We need to just tell them the truth and see what happens." Nick speared the last pole forcefully through the holders as he spoke. "I'm telling him tonight in the tent before bed. I can't be just his friend anymore if there’s a chance for more. I suggest you do the same because I can see it tearing you apart, too."

"Yeah, I will." Blaine decided with a nod. "Tonight."

* * *

"What do you think they're discussing?" Jeff walked up next to Kurt, eyes trained on Blaine and Nick who were snapping the poles into place on Kurt's tent. Kurt looked over in surprise. He hadn't spent much time talking to Jeff outside of Warbler rehearsal and wasn't expecting him to come over to talk to him.

"Um, I don't know." Kurt shook his head slightly as he arranged the stacks of plates, napkins, and silverware on the table.

"You love him, don't you?" Jeff asked after a moment of silence. Kurt choked on the air for a second, not expecting Jeff to ask him that at all, let alone so directly.

"Uh, um, well, no, of course not, I mean, yes, as a friend, but not like, you know, uh, okay, yes I do." Kurt stuttered out in a mostly incoherent manner. "How did you-?" He started to ask, but noticed the look in Jeff's eyes as he watched the boys who were currently trying to figure out the rain fly. "Oh. You and Nick?"

"Me and Nick." Jeff repeated with a hint of sadness.

"Tell him." Kurt encouraged, remembering the looks he'd seen Nick give Jeff several times in the past few weeks. "Tell him the truth. He should know." He could see Blaine and Nick heading over, having finished with the tent.

"I will." Jeff smiled and turned to walk away. "You, too," he added over his shoulder just as Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"’You, too’ what?" Blaine asked, sliding up next to Kurt to grab a cookie off one of the plates.

"Nothing." He smacked Blaine's hand away. "Not until after dinner."

* * *

The sun had set as they all finished dinner and sat around the campfire. Kurt reveled in the wonderful companionship of the group. He looked around the circle to watch everyone interact so well with each other. Flint, Thad, and Blaine were arguing about football. Wes, Nick, and Cam were discussing possible setlists for sectionals in a few weeks. Kurt was between Blaine and Jeff, occasionally putting in his opinion to Jeff and David's talk of what they should do the following day.

The wind picked up a little and Kurt pulled his arms in closer, wishing he'd brought his sweatshirt from the tent. He jumped in surprise when Blaine slipped his coat around his shoulders.

"Bed time?" Blaine smiled down at Kurt and asked, squeezing Kurt's arms through the fabric of the jacket. He looked up to see Blaine looking strangely over at Nick. He stood slowly.

"Yeah, sounds good." He glanced between Blaine and Nick again, raising an eyebrow at the odd smile they both shared and glad to see Nick jump up to take Kurt's just vacated seat next to Jeff.

"We're heading to bed, you guys. See you in the morning and no one wake me up." The group laughed, remembering the time the previous year when Cam had made a point to wake him up particularly early and Blaine had been less than happy about it.

Kurt unzipped the tent and he and Blaine scrambled in quickly to avoid letting any bugs in. Blaine flipped the lantern on and zipped the tent back up as Kurt started to grab the sleeping bags.

"If, uh, if you want we can put the two sleeping bags together to keep the heat in better." Blaine started nervously. "I mean, we've been sharing a bed in the dorm, but if you're not comfortable-"

"Blaine, it's fine. That sounds good. Stop worrying." Kurt unzipped one of the sleeping bags and flipped it open on the floor. Blaine unzipped the other while Kurt put the pillows down onto the makeshift bed. "I should change into pajamas, but I'm too cold to even consider the concept of removing clothes." They both laughed.

"So true." Blaine flopped down onto the sleeping bag and pulled the other sleeping bag up. Kurt leaned over and flipped the lantern off before sliding in next to Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but shiver at the cold.

"I am never going to fall asleep, I swear." Kurt groaned into his pillow.

"Come here." Blaine held his arms open, but Kurt hesitated. "Kurt, come on. It's fine. It's cold and you need to get to sleep."

"It's not that. It's just…" Kurt trailed off and sighed. He wanted to look away, stare at anything but Blaine, but it was almost pitch black in the tent so he knew it was pointless since Blaine couldn't see his face anyways. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Me, too," Blaine responded. "Can I go first?"

"Umm, sure." Kurt answered nervously.

"Kurt." Blaine reached out and took his hand. "Every time I… No, no, that's not right. Ever since I- When you, um…" Blaine trailed off, stuttering and unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. "You, um, I'm in, uh-" Kurt shook his head slightly and tried not to laugh in surprise at the usually so eloquent Blaine struggling. His heart leapt, hoping he was attempting to say exactly what Kurt wanted to say. He decided to take the chance and hope for the best.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kurt leaned forward and closed the space between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and barely there. It only lasted for a moment before he pulled back with a smile. Even just a small chaste kiss sent electricity flying through his body.

"You were just struggling there, so I thought I'd help you out with what I was hoping you were trying to say. My turn?" Blaine made a small squeaking sound that Kurt took as affirmation to continue. "Blaine, I love you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that day on the stairs. I keep telling myself 'No, we're just friends. I'm just being ridiculous. I'll get over it.' Except that I won't. I keep waiting for it to pass and it doesn't. It just keeps growing stronger and I can't sit here any longer and ignore it. Every time we fall asleep together, I have the best night's sleep. Every morning I wake up to your face next to mine, I realize all over again that I want to be able to kiss you awake and wake up to you in my bed every morning. Every time you take my hand in bed or in the car, it makes me long to be able to do that whenever I want. I apologize if I'm just crazy and you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you and hope you understand." The silence after he finished stretched out over a few seconds and Kurt panicked that it was all one-sided and that he'd been making it up.

"Kurt." Blaine finally spoke up. "I don't know what to say, except that I love you, too." He closed the gap between them again, except this time the kiss wasn't soft or chaste. He poured every ounce of passion he couldn't speak into the kiss, trying to convey all his feelings through it. There was so much emotion inside him and for once he couldn't be his usual eloquent self because it was overwhelming to him to know that Kurt felt exactly how he did. He tentatively poked his tongue out to lick at Kurt's lower lip and Kurt happily obliged, opening his mouth to let their tongues dance together.

Minutes, seconds, or hours later, Blaine was unsure, but he felt Kurt's hand reach out to lightly run up his side, up to his collar, grabbing it and pulling him closer. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist in response. Blaine could feel himself hardening quickly. Though a small part of him wanted to be embarrassed and shy away, he felt a pressure on his hip coming from Kurt. He instinctively rolled his hips against Kurt's and they both snapped back, gasping.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed there and I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Blaine freaked out, rambling and blushing.

"Blaine." Kurt slid over closer to him again, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. "Stop apologizing. I promise I won't freak out. Now, is this okay?"

"Uh, yeah. More than okay. Kurt, I don't want to push you or anything, though. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything because, let's be honest, we've only known about each other's feelings for about a half hour." He continued to ramble over Kurt's protests. "Not that I don't want to because, if we're being completely honest, it's all I've wanted since I met you and oh my god, did I say that out loud?"

"Blaine, honey, please stop talking and freaking out and over thinking everything." Blaine shut his mouth. "You act like I don't want it too, but I do. I so do. Now, shut your mouth so I can get back to kissing you and wherever this leads tonight or any other night is fine with me, okay? I'll let you know if I want you to stop and you do the same. Promise?"

"Promise." Blaine lifted his head slightly to meet Kurt's lips again, but this time he didn't stop himself from bucking up into Kurt. He started slow at first, trying to steady his breathing and keep himself from coming right then and there because all he could think about was Kurt, hard, on top of him, wanting him, kissing him, and loving him and it was almost too much.

Kurt broke away and rolled over onto his back. Blaine whined in protest but Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him over to be on top.

"Sorry." Kurt breathed quietly into the otherwise silent tent. "I just wanted to be able to do this." Kurt's arms came around and grabbed Blaine's ass, pulling Blaine harder down onto him, their erections lining up and creating a perfect friction. Both let out low moans and stilled immediately. "Oh my god."

"I know, right?" Blaine half-chuckled breathlessly. He ground his hips down again several more times at a slow pace. "Kurt, I've never…" He started after a moment before trailing off, embarrassed at admitting he'd never done this with another guy before.

"Neither have I." Kurt responded knowingly. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow, but for tonight-" He bucked his hips up into Blaine's again. "I'm not going to last long, I'll be honest, so we can waste time talking later." He crashed his lips into Blaine's again. Blaine responded by rutting down again and slowly built up a rhythm of delicious friction. One of Kurt's hands came up to slide through Blaine’s hair as best as he could with the light layer of gel. Blaine had left it looser than normal, but still somewhat gelled. The other hand continued to grip Blaine's ass, pulling him closer with every thrust. Kurt filled the air with small moans and the occasional sigh of Blaine's name. Blaine swallowed them all, not letting Kurt remove his mouth from where it was pressed to his own. Kurt attempted to match every thrust of Blaine's, but struggled slightly under the unfamiliarity of it all and the weight of Blaine on top of him.

"Oh god, Kurt. Close." Blaine whined into the thick air around them. He picked up his speed slightly, feeling the coil within his stomach winding tighter and tighter. Kurt sobbed out a broken _Blaine_ and tangled their tongues again, hands grabbing desperately at Blaine's ass.

" _Fuck_." Blaine groaned at the sound of Kurt's voice, completely wrecked and wanton, shocked at hearing the word that Kurt always scolded him for saying come from Kurt’s mouth. It was all he needed to send him flying over the edge, shuddering and shaking and gasping. The knowledge that he'd made Blaine come and the desperate sounds coming from his mouth took Kurt tumbling over the edge right behind him, heat and pleasure overwhelming all of his senses.

"Wow. That was wow." Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder as he collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath and steady his breathing as they recovered from their orgasms.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed back. "Ugh, we should've taken our pants off though. Up." He pushed lightly at Blaine who rolled over to his own side. "Do you mind if I…?" Kurt gestured down at his clothes and the bag at his feet, hoping Blaine wouldn't mind if he changed right there.

"No, no, of course not. Go right ahead." Blaine got up on his knees and moved so he was at Kurt's feet. "Mind if I help?" Kurt noticed the wink and grin on Blaine's face now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He nodded silently, his mouth drying up at the sight in front of him.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and slowly lowered them to the ground.


	4. Interlude - Come Running Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of the changes of the re-write, what used to be Counter This Addiction (the Niff side-story) has been inserted throughout the stories as interludes (and there's more of them now!). They will all be marked in the chapter title as "Interlude - " followed by the chapter title.

The sun had set as they all finished dinner and sat around the campfire. Nick was talking about setlists with Wes and Cam, but he kept catching himself staring at Jeff, who was in discussion with David and Kurt. Blaine caught him staring at one point and winked, which Nick returned with an eyeroll before turning back to the discussion.

The wind picked up a little and Nick watched with a smile as Blaine slipped his coat around Kurt and suggested going to bed. He saw Kurt catch Jeff's eye and they exchanged an odd look. He turned to Blaine and smiled in encouragement. As soon as Kurt stood, Nick moved to take his seat next to Jeff.

"We're heading to bed, you guys. See you in the morning and no one wake me up," Blaine said with a wave. The group laughed, remembering the time the previous year when Cam had made a point to wake him up particularly early and Blaine had been less than happy about it.

Once they had walked away, Nick turned and smiled at Jeff. Jeff's hand rested on the armrest of his chair and Nick had to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing it. He was ready to drag Jeff away like Blaine had with Kurt, but Jeff seemed to be enjoying his conversation with David so Nick decided to wait a bit longer. After a bit, Flint headed off to bed, followed shortly by Cam. Wes kept yawning loudly so David broke off from his discussion with Jeff to suggest that Wes go to bed.

"I'm considering it myself. Nick, you ready?" Jeff flashed him a nervous look before turning quickly back to the fire.

"Of course." Nick smiled and took his hand to help him up. "Good night, guys." The rest of the boys that were still awake grumbled their replies as Nick and Jeff headed to their tent, still hand in hand from Nick helping Jeff stand up.

Nick let go as they reached the tent to unzip it and let Jeff through before zipping it behind them. He took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he had to say. Jeff blushed slightly under Nick's gaze as he slipped his pants off and changed into pajama pants. They’d been best friends and roommates for so long that neither of them had any shame around the other.

"Nick? You okay?" Jeff stepped over in front of Nick "You seem like something's bothering you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nick matched his gaze and grinned. "Actually, no. I'm not fine. Jeff, this isn't working."

"What isn't?" Jeff panicked slightly, unsure of what Nick was referring to and fearing the worst.

"Us. This." Nick gestured between them. "Jeff, it's not working and I hope you understand." Jeff's eyes widened in worry.

"Nick, I know I have all these feelings for you and I know we're here again and last time we were here we ended up sleeping together, but if you don't return my feelings, that's fine. Please don't do something stupid, though. We can make it work." Jeff flew into full panic mode and tried to grasp at what he thought to be the last scraps of their friendship. He was dumb to think Nick wanted him that way. A hand on his own brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see an adorable look of confusion on Nick's face.

"Jeff, what are you talking about?"

"Please don't end our friendship. I can handle just being your friend and nothing more, but I can't handle you not being my best friend." Nick cut Jeff off with a quiet chuckle.

"Jeff, hear me out." He placed his other hand on Jeff's free hand and laced their fingers together with a smile. "What I meant is that us just being friends isn't working anymore and I wanted to revisit that conversation we had last year on the camping trip. I'm in love with you, Jeff. I know we were worried about messing up our friendship and I was scared to speak up, to beg you like I wanted to. Letting you go that morning after being with you and waking up wrapped in your arms was the hardest thing, but I went through with it because you seemed to be set on it. I know neither of us wanted to lose that friendship, but that friendship is why we're perfect for each other. Please, Jeff. Give me a chance?" Nick dropped his gaze as he finished to stare at his shoes, scared to look at Jeff and scared of the possibility of rejection, even though he knew Jeff had just admitted to his own feelings.

"Nick. Look at me." Nick slowly raised his eyes to meet Jeff's. "I hated that morning but at the same time, it was the best morning of my life. I've struggled with it, replaying that morning over and over. I keep wishing I could go back and plead for you to give us a try. I always hope every time we all get drunk that it'll happen again. I can't help it because I'm in love with you, too." Jeff smiled and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Nick's waist.

"Is that a yes?" Nick's whole face lit up with excitement.

"Of course it's a yes." Jeff pressed a kiss to his lips. Nick grinned into the kiss, opening his mouth to run his tongue along Jeff's lips. Jeff quickly opened his mouth to reciprocate and they let their tongues dance together for a moment before Jeff was stepping backwards towards the air mattress he'd brought.

A silent agreement passed between them as Nick laid down first and Jeff moved to grab supplies from his bag before joining him. Jeff pressed kisses to Nick's neck as he slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt Nick was wearing. After unbuttoning it and helping Nick slip it off, he lowered his mouth and trailed slow kisses down Nick's chest. He let his hands slide down to undo Nick's pants as he worked his mouth back up and over to nip at Nick's left nipple. He brought his hands to his own t-shirt and pulled it off before leaning down again to capture Nick's other nipple in his teeth.

Nick lifted his hips and Jeff helped him shimmy out of his pants, pulling his boxers down along with them. Jeff pressed Nick back into the mattress with one hand as he used the other to push his own pajama pants and boxers down far enough to kick them off. As soon as they were off, Jeff scrambled to line up with Nick and press their erections together. The happy ache of finally filling the void in their hearts left by not having done this in a year overwhelmed both boys. They stilled for a moment, letting everything sink in.

"Love you." Nick whispered, breaking the spell of the silence.

"Love you, too." Jeff leaned down and kissed Nick hungrily as he began to thrust slowly against him.

"Please don't make me wait, Jeff. No teasing tonight. Just make me yours again." Nick begged as Jeff kissed along his collarbone. Jeff pulled back and looked nervously and questioningly at him.

"A-are you sure?" Jeff sat up on his knees between Nick's legs.

"Of course I'm sure. Please?" Nick bent his knees and planted his feet on the ground in invitation. Jeff's mouth went dry at the sight of Nick, naked and willing, beneath him. He fumbled around to grab the lube and at the sound of the lid clicking open, Nick breathed a sigh mixed with relief and need.

Jeff warmed some lube between his fingers before he lightly pressed his fingers against Nick's hole. Nick groaned and pushed into the touch. Jeff slowly circled his hole before pressing a finger in. He let Nick adjust a moment before dragging it back out and thrusting shallowly.

"Faster." Nick tried to use his own hips to speed Jeff's finger up but Jeff pulled it out and replaced it with two. He whined at Jeff's still maddeningly slow pace. "Jeff, please."

"I don't want to hurt you." Jeff admitted quietly while trying to hold himself back. He grabbed a condom from the box and tore it open with his teeth.

"I want it rough. I want to feel this for weeks as a constant reminder that I'm yours. Please." Nick begged and tried again to speed it up with his own hips.

"Nick…" Jeff started nervously, but stopped when he looked into Nick's face as saw his desperation and need as he tried to fuck himself on Jeff's fingers. Jeff rolled the condom on with his free hand as he added a third finger with the other.

"Stop worrying, okay? I do this to myself all the time." Jeff's breath hitched at the confession. "I do it and I pretend it's you and I just need you inside me because it's never been the same since I learned what it really feels like with you." Nick was about to start full out begging when he felt Jeff's fingers disappear and something much bigger pressing into him.

Jeff pressed his cock in slowly until Nick moaned in frustration and used his feet to pull Jeff deep into him all at once. Jeff let out a strangled noise of surprise and took a moment to pause because the overwhelming feeling of being buried completely inside Nick had him close already.

"Jeff, move." Nick hissed after a moment. Jeff pulled back and slowly pushed in again. "Come on, fuck me like I know you want to." Jeff was still nervous, but increased his pace slightly.

"You're going to be sore if I go faster, honey." Jeff continued a slow pace of thrusting that was like sweet torture to Nick.

"Don't care. Please, baby. Just fuck me." Nick growled out and Jeff's self-control snapped and he pulled out completely. "What? No, come back." Nick blinked in confusion.

"On your knees. Now." Jeff lightly tapped Nick's ass and Nick snapped out of his confusion and scrambled to his knees. "What did I ever do to be lucky enough to witness this sight?" Jeff smiled down at Nick, on his knees with his face pressed down into the mattress.

"Stop talking and fuck me." Jeff grabbed Nick's ass for a moment before slamming back into him. "Harder." Jeff pulled back and slammed in again. Nick let out a scream of pleasure. He placed one hand on Nick's shoulder and the other on his hips to use as leverage to pull Nick into him on every thrust. He could barely make out Nick's babbles into the mattress until they started getting louder as he thrust harder and faster. "Fuck, Jeff, oh god, yes, yes, harder, fuck, love you, fuck, fuck."

Jeff loved hearing Nick fall apart underneath him and moved his hand from Nick's shoulder down to grab Nick's cock. Nick keened at the touch and thrust himself back harder onto Jeff. He couldn't decide if he wanted to thrust back into Jeff's cock or forward into his hand and it was the most maddening and delicious form of torture.

Jeff shifted slightly inside him and now he was slamming into his prostate with every harsh thrust and he couldn't help the steady stream of whines and curses that fell loudly from his mouth. Jeff couldn't even be bothered to worry about the rest of the boys overhearing because he was too happy that he could make Nick like this and didn't care if everyone knew. In fact, he wanted to run through camp after he was done, shouting in joy and telling everyone.

He jerked harder at Nick's cock, knowing they were both so close and then Nick was clamping down on his cock and tore his orgasm from his body and they were both screaming and falling and blissful until they collapsed together into the mattress. Jeff moved to slide out after a moment but Nick reached up and grabbed his ass to keep him there.

"Give me a minute. I need to commit this feeling to memory in case I wake up to find you’ve changed your mind." Nick sounded almost sad, but Jeff slid out and rolled over so he was next to him.

"Look at me, love." Nick reluctantly looked over and met Jeff's eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind. I love you so much and now that I know you feel the same, you're not getting rid of me. Now no more sadness after that because that was one of the two best times I've ever had sex." Jeff pressed a kiss to Nick's forehead and Nick cuddled into his side.

"Same here. Though to be honest, that's not saying much because I haven't slept with anyone else since last year." Nick admitted quietly.

"Neither have I, love. I've been yours all along." Nick smiled and captured Jeff's lips in a chaste kiss. "Now, let's clean up. I'm sticky and gross and tired."

"You'll still love me in the morning?"

"And every morning after that."

* * *

"Ughhh," Nick groaned at the light streaming in and waking him up before turning over to kiss the boy curled up next to him awake. "My ass is so sore. I can already feel it. I'm going to be struggling to sit all day."

"Sorry, honey," Jeff laughed, reaching over to run a hand through his dark hair. "In my defense, you begged for it rough. I warned you."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to complain."

"Alright, fine, complain away. Ready to go out there and face everyone?"

"Think they heard us?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Jeff bit back a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Love you, Nick."

"Love you too, Jeff."


	5. I Just Had the Best Night of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to the night before are in italics.

Blaine couldn't help but stare in wonder at the boy asleep in his arms. He looked so peaceful and content, and he couldn't help the thrill that ran through him at knowing he'd done that. This was by no means the first time he'd found himself awake before Kurt and watched him sleep, but it was the first time he didn't feel like a total creeper for doing so. As he watched, memories of what they'd done the night before filtered into his mind.

_"Mind if I help?" He grinned as he lowered Kurt's pants to the ground and helped him step out of them. His hand came forward to cup Kurt lightly through his boxer-briefs. Kurt responded with a shuddering breath._

_"Blaine." Kurt slipped his arms under Blaine’s and pulled him to his feet. Their mouths met as Kurt reached to unbutton Blaine's pants and push them to the ground. Blaine kicked them off and stepped forward to press his body to Kurt’s. He didn't want to break away and stop touching the boy in front of him, but the sticky and uncomfortable mess in his boxers was starting to get to him._

_"Kurt." He finally broke away, but Kurt chased him with his mouth, trying to continue their kiss. "It's just, my boxers are rather uncomfortable. Hold on." He reached down to slowly drop them but kept his eyes trained on Kurt. It was hard to see clearly in the dark of the tent, but he could tell Kurt was trying to fight to urge to stare. His gaze kept switching between where Blaine's hands were trailing down to grip his waistband and away at anything that wasn't Blaine. He knew Kurt was conflicted, so he took matters into his own hands. "Kurt, it's okay." Kurt's eyes snapped from the roof of the tent down to meet Blaine's warm hazel eyes. "You're allowed to watch. I'd prefer it if you did, actually. It'd hurt my feelings otherwise." He teased lightly with a smile. "It's a perk that comes with the boyfriend title."_

_"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked after a slight pause, the corners of his mouth perking up slightly. It took Blaine a second before he realized what Kurt meant._

_"Yes, you're my boyfriend now, assuming you want to be. I know we didn't exactly say that, but I know that I definitely want that and I have a feeling you do to."_

_"Of course I do!" Kurt leaned forward to press another kiss to Blaine’s lips before sliding his hands to Blaine’s waist and pushing his boxers down. He stepped back and took in the sight in front of him. Even in the darkened tent, he could see how gorgeous his boyfriend was naked. He realized how much he couldn't wait to do this again with lights on, able to see every detail, because they were definitely doing this again. They'd be doing this every chance they got._

_"Um, Kurt? You're making me a little self-conscious here." Kurt snapped out of his daydream, realizing how long he'd been zoned out and staring._

_"Sorry. You're just absolutely stunning." Kurt blushed slightly before he slid his hands into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them to the floor. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and as much as he wanted to stare, he quickly crossed the distance between them and caught Kurt's bottom lip between his own._

Kurt started to stir in his sleep, turning around in Blaine's arms so they were chest to chest. Blaine could feel Kurt hard against his leg. He gasped quietly, trying to keep from waking Kurt up, and an idea formulated quickly in his head.

He rolled Kurt onto his back and slid his arms out from under him. Kurt groaned quietly at the loss of warmth, but stayed asleep. Blaine sat up, pulling the covers back with him. He took a moment to take in the sight of his still-naked boyfriend in the morning light. He was beautifully pale, a perfect mix of lithe slenderness with a hint of muscle in his arms and legs. His hair was in disarray, as it was every morning, and Blaine loved it that way. He finally let his gaze trail down to Kurt's erection, taking in the sight of his gorgeous cock. While Blaine knew he himself was decently endowed, though nothing crazy, Kurt was slightly longer than him and the sight of it made his mouth water. Kurt sighed in his sleep and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

He took a second to consider if Kurt would be mad at him for this. Last night, they'd hit the ground running in their sex life, but he remembered the discussion they'd had.

_Blaine settled back against the ground and Kurt climbed onto his lap. It was similar to what they'd just done, but this time they were naked and could feel every inch of each other's skin._

_They'd quickly picked up a rhythm and let themselves fall into it, kissing and touching and moaning. Blaine could feel himself getting close when Kurt pulled away and rolled to his side._

_"Kurt." He whined, making a pathetic grabbing motion with his hands._

_"I just wanted to be able to touch you easier." Kurt whispered breathlessly into his ear, pulling Blaine onto his side. "Is this okay?" Kurt's hand hovered next to Blaine's cock._

_"God, yes." Blaine bucked his hips to thrust into Kurt's hand, bringing his own hand down to wrap a tight circle around Kurt._

_"Fuck!" Kurt shouted at the touch. Blaine used his other hand to press against Kurt's mouth._

_"Shhh, you don't want them to hear us, do you?" Blaine sped up his hand as Kurt was bringing him right back to the edge at an alarming pace._

_"Don't care." Kurt groaned back. "So close already. Don't give a shit about them."_

_"Me, too, baby." Blaine bit his lip after he let the pet name slip, hoping Kurt wouldn't get mad, but it'd felt right at the moment. After Kurt didn't react to it, he resumed giving the heavy cock in his hand his full attention. "So close." He echoed right before he crashed his lips back into Kurt's, feeling the coiling and heat and friction and then he was coming all over Kurt's hand. Kurt followed quickly behind._

_"Kurt?" He asked once they were both back down from their highs._

_"Yeah?" The soft and tired voice replied._

_"I hate to be the buzz kill but I wanted to talk to you about our relationship real quick before we go to bed."_

_"What about it?" Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine kept his eyes trained on the ceiling as if it would provide him with magic powers if he stared hard enough at it._

_"I know we kind of sped into physical stuff tonight, but I just wanted to talk to you about what you want. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do with me because you feel any sort of obligation, either in general or because we already did a lot tonight. I just want to you to honestly answer me, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"How much are you comfortable with and wanting to do with me sexually? Obviously, it can change down the road, but I just need to know my boundaries."_

_"Everything." Kurt responded without pause._

_"Huh?" Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard him right._

_"Blaine, I want to do anything and everything with you. I know we're both inexperienced, so we can experience everything together. I want us to be ridiculous and stupid and crazy and do stuff we'd never imagined. I picture us hearing about some weird kink and trying it out just to see or being in wildly inappropriate places but still unable to keep our hands off each other, unable to stop from grabbing each other and fucking the other into oblivion. I can see us trying out bondage and road head and sex while completely trashed and any other thing we can think of, and sure, a lot of it will be super awkward. We'll have awkward moments, but we'll also have amazing sex and I imagine finding stuff we never thought we'd like just because we wanted to try something. I don't know about you or how you feel, but now that I know what this much feels like, I just want to do everything in every way possible with you." Kurt stopped to take a breath. "Alright, I'm shutting up now that I've probably thoroughly freaked you out."_

_"Wow, that's a lot to process."_

_"Sorry." Kurt responded with a weak laugh._

_"No, no, don't be sorry. I just don't even know where to start thinking, because oh my god, the visuals I have in my head right now. I was expecting an answer that definitely didn't go beyond blow jobs because I didn't think you'd be up for more for now, but wow. Sorry I'm rambling and not making sense, but I'm just trying to think beyond the image in my head of handcuffing you to my headboard and riding you until we both pass out." He paused to smile before continuing. "Kurt, I think that sounds fantastic. I'm fully on board with that, but can I make three rules before we start?"_

_"Of course! I'm just surprised you're agreeing to this. What are you thinking?"_

_"Alright, the three rules to our little sex pact would be one," he held up a finger before continuing, "we try everything. No exceptions, everything. Two," he held up a second, "no judgments. If one of us likes something the other doesn't, no judging. Three," he held up a third, "we have to be honest. It'll only work if we're completely honest with each other. Sound fair?"_

_"Sounds fair." Kurt nodded before pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now, bed time?"_

Blaine sank his mouth down around Kurt's erection and moaned low in his throat at the feeling. He took Kurt in as much as he could and let himself get used to how it stretched his mouth. Once he felt comfortable, he began to move his mouth up and down slowly, eyes locked on Kurt's face. He watched Kurt start to wake, shifting and fidgeting without being fully awake.

His eyes flew open the second Blaine took him in deeper and sucked hard.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped, accidentally thrusting deeper into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled off, coughing. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Now, shut up and let me get back to what I was doing." Kurt groaned at the sound of Blaine's voice, deeper and with a slight scratch. He realized he was already close to coming and was unsure how long Blaine had been at this while he'd been asleep.

"Oh god, Blaine." Blaine continued to suck, using his hand to reach what his mouth couldn't. "You're amazing. Holy shit. I'm gonna…" He trailed off, trying to push Blaine back, but Blaine refused to move. He let his unoccupied hand slip down to gently cup Kurt's balls and hummed around the cock in his mouth. He felt Kurt tense up as his mouth and throat filled with come. He pulled off and moved up to crash his lips to Kurt's. Their tongues met and danced together and the thought of what he'd just done and knowing Kurt was tasting himself on Blaine's tongue was almost enough to make him peak. He felt a hand slide between their bodies and Kurt grabbed him. It only took four quick jerks and he was shooting come all over between their pressed bodies.

"Wow, what a wakeup call." Kurt breathed into Blaine's hair as they both melted back into the floor.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the tent to see the whole group of Warblers around the campfire. Blaine tumbled out behind him and zipped it up before taking Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the fire.

"Morning, you two!" Thad smirked at them as they sat down in two adjacent chairs. "Breakfast is on the table. Eat up because we're heading to the lake to go to the beach."

"Beach?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Again, it's November."

"Not to swim.” Thad answered in a tone that made it sound like Kurt was crazy for even considering the idea. “We're going to play Frisbee and hang out."

"Your people are crazy. You do know that, right?" Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered loudly.

"Hey, they're our people." Blaine faked a look of anger.

"Well, you can keep them in the divorce." Kurt responded without thinking, worrying after he said it that Blaine would freak out at the forwardness of the comment.

"Fair enough." Blaine responded, trying not to freak out at the divorce comment, though not for the reason he could tell Kurt was worried about. He wasn't scared at the concept of them getting married. He knew it was early and they were young, but he could feel it inside of him that Kurt was it for him. There would be no getting over Kurt. No, what scared him was the concept that they'd divorce. They'd been officially together for 12 hours, but the thought of living without Kurt scared him. He put those thoughts aside for the moment, knowing Kurt was worried, and leaned forward to kiss him, hoping to reassure him. He had forgotten where they were until a round of applause broke out from around them.

"About time." Cam yelled at them, shaking his head while they broke apart and sat back. "We were actually discussing that this morning. We were all very sick of you two dancing around each other." They all laughed, Kurt and Blaine joining in.

"Wait, where are Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asked, noticing the two still-empty chairs.

"Here!" Jeff answered, walking into the main camp hand-in-hand with Nick. "We just wanted to take a walk this morning since we were up before anyone else."

"Yes!" Cam jumped up and pointed at their clasped hands. "Thank god! We are always going camping from now on when we're sick of sexual tension between members of the group." He realized everyone was staring at him and sank slowly back into his seat. "Sorry, but it's true." Laughter broke out among the group again.

Jeff walked over to the table to grab coffee while Nick sat down in one of the empty chairs. Kurt stood and walked over to the table, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead as he passed him. He stepped up next to Jeff to talk to him, both missing the knowing smile Blaine and Nick shared over the fire.

“So, I heard you had a good night last night.” Kurt teased lightly as he put a layer of peanut butter on a slice of bread.

“Oh God, you could totally hear us, couldn’t you?” Jeff’s cheeks and the tips of his ears turned pink as he spoke. “Nick can get really loud.” He stared down at the two mugs he had grabbed as he filled them with coffee.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you. I mean, everyone else may have heard you guys, but we were a little too busy to pay too much attention.” Kurt was surprised at himself for speaking so openly, but being around the boys at Dalton made him open up so easily. He took a bite from his bread as he smiled over at Jeff.

“I take it everything went well between you two then?” Jeff nudged Kurt’s side with a grin.

“Absolutely. You guys, too?” Kurt nudged back.

“Kurt, are you flirting with my boyfriend?” Nick called across the campfire as he watched the two boys giggling and talking.

“Does that answer your question?” Jeff chuckled as he picked up the two mugs and headed over to Nick. “We’ll talk more about this later.” Jeff called over his shoulder with a wink at Kurt.

* * *

"I just think it would make more sense if you did this over the summer or over Labor Day." Kurt argued from his spot in Blaine's lap.

"No, this is more fun! I know it's ridiculous and all, but we love it." Flint was laughing.

After spending the day at the beach, playing Frisbee and lounging around, they had decided to head back and build a fire. It was particularly cold and Kurt was annoyed at the weather.

"Alright, I will admit it's been fun. What's the plan for the rest of the weekend, then?" Kurt gave in with a small wiggle against Blaine’s chest.

"I'm going to grab our sweatshirts, okay?" Blaine whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to it and standing up.

"Well, tonight is the night we do the typical campfire thing. Tomorrow, we usually play football and maybe hike around a bit. Tomorrow night is the best because it's the night when we break out the alcohol and play stupid party games. Sunday, we pack up, nurse our hangovers, and head home in time to cram in all the homework we skipped out on."

Jeff sat down next to Kurt and handed him a skewer with a marshmallow on it.

"I don't do marshmallows." Kurt responded, frowning and moving to hand it back.

"Make it for Blaine, then. He'll love you for it. He likes them completely burned to a crisp with double chocolate." Jeff smiled and handed the chocolate and graham cracker to Kurt, who was staring at him strangely. "Believe me. Blaine's obnoxiously vocal about how he likes his s'mores when we come out here." They shared a smile and Kurt turned to the fire.

He was just putting the top graham cracker on when Blaine reappeared, wearing Kurt's football hoodie.

"I thought you were bringing me my hoodie, not wearing it yourself." He smirked at Blaine before moving forward in the chair to allow Blaine to sit behind him again.

"I brought you mine." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and held out his own blue Dalton hoodie. Kurt smiled and took it. "You made a s'more? I'm actually rather shocked. It doesn't seem like something you'd eat." He sat behind Kurt and attempted to pull him into his arms.

"Actually, it's for you." Kurt turned slightly and held it out in front of Blaine. Blaine eyed it warily.

"Burned, two chocolates. How did you…?"

"Boyfriend instincts." Kurt glanced over and winked at Jeff as Blaine leaned forward to take a bite.

* * *

"As hot as you are in my hoodie, I'm can't wait to get you naked." Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and pulled at the sweatshirt. Kurt tried to tug Blaine's pants down but they kept getting tangled in limbs and clothes. They paused and began to laugh.

"Alright. I have a feeling we'll get better at this as time goes on, but for now, undress ourselves?" Kurt asked when he stopped laughing. Blaine nodded in agreement and both stripped themselves quickly.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Blaine grinned as they both stood naked.

"Well, we're limited by the fact that we didn't pack lube and condoms, unless you…?"

"No, not in my wildest dreams was this how the camping trip panned out. I didn't bring anything."

"Well, if I recall correctly, I need to pay you back for the wakeup call this morning." Kurt grinned and pushed Blaine lightly down to the sleeping bag. He kissed his way down Blaine's chest to the dark trail of hair that started below his navel and worked its way lower. Kurt dragged his tongue down it until his chin hit Blaine's cock. He pulled back and licked from the base to the tip before sucking him into his mouth.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned before he pulled Kurt off.

"What are you doing?" Kurt protested.

"You said you wanted to try everything. I had an idea."

"Do tell."

"Just follow my lead." Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hips and maneuvered him so he was turned around on top. "I'll try not to choke you." Kurt said in a slightly worried tone. Blaine eased his worries by lifting his mouth to surround Kurt's cock in warm, wet heat. Kurt groaned and dropped his head to reciprocate.

Kurt used one hand to hold himself up and used the other to caress Blaine. He ran his nails up and down Blaine’s legs, gripped loosely at his balls, and stroked the part of Blaine's cock he couldn't fit his mouth around.

Blaine got an idea and pulled off for a second to suck two fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit. He took Kurt into his mouth again but brought the hand up to press at Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned around his cock and he took that as agreement to go further. He pushed in slowly, inching his finger in until it was buried. He let Kurt adjust to the intrusion before pulling it out slightly and pushing in again. Kurt pulled off to pant and gasp at the ministrations of Blaine's fingers.

"Another." Kurt finally managed to grunt out.

"Only if you get your mouth back on my cock." Blaine responded as he sped up his finger. Once Kurt had taken him into his mouth again, Blaine pulled his finger out entirely and added a second.

"Faster." Kurt's voice was getting higher pitched and desperate. Blaine sped up, feeling himself getting closer at the sound of desperation in Kurt’s voice. He crooked his fingers slightly, feeling for Kurt's prostate.

"FUCK!" Kurt pulled away slightly to scream, gripping his nails into Blaine's legs as Blaine found it. Blaine brushed his fingers over it repeatedly, loving the sound of Kurt coming undone.

Kurt came with a last brush over his prostate, trying not to thrust down Blaine's throat as the pleasure overtook him. The muffled moans and screams coming out of Kurt's mouth overwhelmed Blaine and suddenly he was coming down Kurt's throat.

Kurt rolled over onto his back, still backwards on the bed. They both lay panting for a few moments before Blaine spoke.

"Holy fucking shit."


	6. Dare You to Tell Me to Walk Through Fire

"So, Kurt, how've things been with Blaine? I didn't really get too much of a chance to talk to you yesterday about it all." Kurt jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of Jeff's voice as he sank into a chair next to him by the fire. Kurt had been up much earlier than everyone else and after he couldn't fall back asleep, he'd slipped out to make the fire and some coffee.

"Things have been really good, actually." Kurt blushed at the thought of what he and Blaine had done last night. "How about you and Nick?"

"Good, good." Jeff smiled dreamily. "I mean, for us, getting together wasn't too crazy. There have been quite a few drunken Warbler party hook-ups between us in the past. We actually lost our virginity to each other on the campout last year, but once morning came and we sobered up, we were both too scared to say we wanted more, afraid of ruining our friendship. I know I've thought about it for a long time, but I guess Nick has, too. If I'm being completely honest, every time we all get together and drink, I make sure to come prepared, if you know what I mean," Jeff flushed red and stared intently at the fire before continuing, "just in case. I always figured it was silly and almost gave up for this year, but I'm pretty glad I didn't. Now I'm realizing I'm probably oversharing, sorry. I've just never had anyone to sit and talk to about this."

"Jeff, don't worry about it at all. I totally get that. I've never had anyone either until I met Blaine, but I couldn't exactly talk to him about my feelings." Kurt smiled before leaning over and squeezing Jeff's hand lightly. He understood not having someone to talk to and hoped he and Jeff's new friendship would provide them both with that outlet.

"Well, how about this? Let's just agree to be each other's confidante in relationship matters."

"Sounds good." Kurt grinned with a nod.

"So, are you ready for crazy drinking night tonight?" Jeff changed topics as he stood up to seek out breakfast in the coolers. "As a Warbler drinking party virgin, let me warn you of two things. First, Thad will try to push Spin the Bottle. Don't give in. We're all united against it, because he tries to cheat and it's obvious and it starts fights."

"How do you cheat at spin the bottle? That doesn't really seem possible." Kurt questioned with a smirk.

"Exactly. It's more like drunken Thad trying to move it after it stops spinning to try and make it weird. Second, don't ever take Cam's dares when we inevitably play truth or dare, unless you don't mind doing something like having sex with Blaine in the middle of the camp." Kurt's eyes got huge at that. "Blaine doesn't seem to get it through his head that Cam will do stuff like that though, so you may be screwed either way." Kurt looked thoughtful before speaking.

"Wait, has Blaine-?" Blaine had said he'd never done anything like that before.

"Oh, god no. Cam at least has the decency to only make people who are together do anything that crazy."

"Oh, okay." Kurt visibly relaxed at that.

"Speaking of, tell me to shut up if it's too personal, but have you and Blaine…?" Jeff trailed off and looked away.

"No." Kurt admitted after a pause. "We discussed it, but we didn't really plan on getting together or anything, so we didn't really bring, um, supplies. Believe me, that'll be the first thing I go buy when we get back to civilization."

"What will be?" Nick yawned tiredly, stumbling into the camp.

"Nothing." Jeff answered as he stood and crossed to where Nick was. Nick shrugged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading straight to the cooler.

The rest of the camp woke shortly after, filtering in and grabbing breakfast. When Blaine eventually came out of the tent, he grabbed an apple and curled up in Kurt’s lap, munching on it quietly.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Jeff stood up from Nick's lap and headed in the direction of their tent.

"So, the usual today?" Flint asked the group a few minutes after Jeff left. "Football then drinking?" The rest of the group responded with varying levels of agreement.

"We can all pile in the back of my truck and head down to the field." Thad volunteered. "Ready?" He stood up and glanced around.

"Actually, I think Kurt and I are going to hang back for a bit. We'll catch up with you in a little bit." Blaine spoke up, earning a confused look from Kurt. Blaine met his eyes and shook his head a little, hoping Kurt would understand that they'd talk when everyone was gone. Kurt nodded slightly before turning back to the group of boys jumping into the bed of Thad's truck.

"Did I miss anything?" Jeff rejoined the group with a mischievous grin and a wink at Kurt.

"What did you-" Kurt started to ask.

"Nothing!" Jeff smiled and jogged over to the truck. He took Nick's offered hand to pull him in and the truck was off.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked Blaine, who silently stood, took his hand, and pulled him to the tent.

"Jeff acting strange or me saying we're not going?" Blaine asked as he leaned down to unzip the tent.

"Both actually, though I was referring to you." Kurt stepped through the door of the tent, laughing at the sight in front of him.

"I thought it was obvious that I wanted to stay back for some early morning fun with you." Blaine followed him in and zipped up the tent. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well, I know what Jeff was doing." He stepped over to the bed to grab a full box of condoms and an unopened tube of lube from the bed. He placed them in Blaine's hand and picked up the note.

"How did he…?" Blaine started to ask before trailing off, confused. He read the note over Kurt's shoulder.

_I brought extras and figured you could use them. I planned to offer them to you earlier before Nick interrupted. Have fun, boys! Love, J._

"Don't question it, Blaine. Just appreciate it." Kurt smirked as he dropped the note and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

Clothes were removed quickly between heavy breaths while hands and lips skimmed every inch of skin as it was revealed. They stumbled onto the mattress, kissing like their lives depended upon it.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered over Blaine's broken and desperate whining. "Fuck me. Please?" Blaine pulled back, eyes wide.

"Are you… are you sure?" Blaine was expecting to bottom their first time, too scared to hurt Kurt and make him uninterested in any future escapades.

"Yeah." Kurt put a finger under Blaine's chin and made him look up into his eyes. "I'm sure. I know what you're thinking," and he did. He could tell by the look in Blaine's eyes and he knew Blaine well enough to know. He continued, "but please do this for me. Though, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to, um…" he trailed off with a vague hand gesture, blushing.

"To bottom from the top?" Blaine supplied helpfully.

"Yeah." Kurt affirmed breathlessly.

"Lie back." Blaine instructed and Kurt settled back against the blankets. Blaine wasted no time in kissing his way down Kurt's chest to sink his mouth around Kurt, who whined and fought not to buck up into the wet heat. Blaine grabbed the lube from where it'd landed on the bed and popped the lid open. After squirting a liberal amount on his fingers, worried about not having enough and hurting Kurt during his first time, he warmed it between his fingers.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine's finger ghosted over his hole before pushing one finger in tentatively. They had done this much last night, but this time felt different. They were both aware that it was because they knew they'd be going further, but it felt odd nonetheless.

Blaine slid his finger maddeningly slow, in and out, reveling in the feel of Kurt tight around his him and at the drag of skin on skin.

"More," hissed Kurt after a minute. Blaine pulled his finger out and slid two back in.

"Have you, um, have you done this before? To yourself, I mean?" Blaine asked nervously. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to know.

"Um, on a few," Kurt paused to moan as Blaine curled his fingers up and he couldn't think anymore. "Uh, a few occasions." Blaine responded by burying his fingers all the way.

"Another?" Blaine asked, voice shaking. Kurt nodded and he slid a third finger into the impossibly tight heat.

"Oh my god, just fuck me now or I'm going to come and it won't be an option." Kurt demanded, the fullness overwhelming all of his senses.

"Calm down." Blaine smirked while he fumbled around for the condom packet. "I still need you to be able to walk after I'm through with you." He tried to sound more confident than he knew he was.

"I'd prefer not to. Now hurry up." Kurt whined as he started to fuck himself on the fingers that Blaine had stopped moving while he was grabbing the condom. He looked up through heavy eyelids to see Blaine tear open the packet with his teeth. The sight shouldn't have been so sexy, but it snapped something in Kurt.

He pounced up onto Blaine, pushing him down to the bed. He grabbed the condom from Blaine before attacking him with his mouth. He tried to calm his shaking hands so he could put it on effectively, but was unable to.

"Now who's taking forever?" Blaine teased, but the breathiness to his voice made it painfully obvious he didn't mean it.

"Shut up or I'll just fuck you without it." Kurt snapped back.

"I wouldn't complain, if that's supposed to make me mad or something." Blaine shrugged slightly beneath him. It made Kurt pause and look curiously up at him. "What? We're both virgins. I'm clean and I assume you are, too. I mean, unless you think you'll get knocked up." Blaine winked with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said quietly, the previous fierceness in his tone gone.

"Yes, I'm sure. Only if you would be okay with it, that is. Personally, I'd love to truly be able to feel every inch of you." Blaine smiled and pulled him back into a kiss. The touch of Blaine's tongue sent Kurt reeling back to his desperate and horny mode. He grabbed the lube and coated Blaine's length before rubbing the excess off on the blanket.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, praying and hoping that Blaine wouldn't back out.

"Always for you." Blaine grinned, taking hold of Kurt's hips and shifting him up to press against his cock. He waited, wanting to allow Kurt a second to get ready, but Kurt sank down immediately.

Blaine groaned deep in his throat and the sound was counterpointed by Kurt's higher breathy whine. They paused, allowing the adjustment for a few moments before Kurt slowly started to move.

He raised himself up and dropped slowly a few times, tentative and nervous. The burn caused by the stretch was mixed with the pleasure of being filled so completely and the knowledge that it was Blaine doing it. His thoughts alone threatened to overwhelm him already. Everything had moved so quickly and he couldn't help but think that two hours ago he'd woken up in Blaine's arms with no plans to lose his virginity today, two days ago he didn't know how Blaine felt, two weeks ago he had been at McKinley, and two years ago he'd never thought he'd find someone to love.

"Holy fuck." Blaine moaned. "So fucking tight, oh my god." The sound of Blaine, blissful and happy, snapped Kurt from his thoughts.

"Good?" Kurt teased, speeding his hips up slightly.

"You have no idea." Blaine was fighting not to close his eyes, wanting to watch Kurt but having his body try to force his eyelids into shutting.

"No, I don't actually." Kurt grinned and leaned forward to whisper into Blaine's ear, "But I think I'd like to find out soon." Blaine whined and snapped his hips up into Kurt. Kurt pulled back to straighten up and resume fucking himself on Blaine's cock before adding, "I can't wait to do this to you, knowing how amazing it feels and how much you'll enjoy it."

"Are you doing okay?" Blaine choked out, trying to ground himself.

"More than okay, sweetie. Fucking fantastic." Kurt bit his lip, sucking on it between his teeth. Blaine shifted his hips underneath Kurt and repositioned him so that he was thrusting into his prostate. Kurt let out a long moan that rose in pitch until he ended it with a high "FUCK."

"I'm close." Blaine breathed out heavily, trying to stop himself but he knew he wouldn't last much longer with Kurt so hot and tight around him. The sound of Kurt’s voice, still trying to be bossy and in control but with a breathless quality and the occasional loss of composure, spurred him on in an alarming manner.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked down at him with blown pupils and lips parted. He watched Blaine's face for a few more seconds before he spoke again. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and knew he was close, too. The surprise of Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock brought him back to his senses and he commanded, "Come for me, then. Come inside me."

Kurt dropped his hips hard a few more times while Blaine stroked him roughly and then they both lost themselves, coming hard before they collapsed in a foggy haze of bliss.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he lay on top of Blaine, trying to come down and catch his breath. When Blaine moved to slide out of him, he whined in disagreement, but Blaine just chuckled and grabbed his shirt to use as a towel to clean up the mess of come and lube. When he was finished, he pulled Kurt to cuddle into his side and they both drifted into a content sleep.

* * *

This time when Kurt woke, Blaine was already awake and missing. He slid on his pajama pants and Blaine's Dalton hoodie and stepped out of the tent. He was sore and it wasn't the easiest to walk, but he managed.

The rest of the boys were still playing football and Kurt could see the mop of curls that belonged to his boyfriend over the back of one of the chairs.

"Hey, sweetie." He grinned as he sat gingerly down in the seat next to Blaine. Blaine's head shot up to look over at him. "How are you?"

"Fantastic." His eyes were slightly glazed over in happiness. "Wonderful. Amazing. Unbelievably happy. You?"

"Add sore and you've got me." Blaine looked concerned at this, but Kurt waved him off. "I'm fine. What're you working on?" Kurt gestured to the notebook on Blaine's lap.

"Well, you know our little pact?" Blaine grinned mischievously.

"Of course." Kurt replied with a bit of suspicion.

"Well, I thought we could make a list of what we can think of that we want to try, add to it as we think of more, and cross stuff out as we do it." Blaine presented the first page which had two columns, one marked Kurt and one marked Blaine. The one that said Blaine was already partially filled with 15 or so things. Kurt took the list and skimmed down it. Some of them were completely expected out of Blaine (exhibitionism, car sex) while others shocked Kurt (breathplay, spanking). When Kurt got to the bottom of the list, he looked up at Blaine who was blushing and staring at the ground. "Don't judge me?" He asked, noticing Kurt look up.

"Of course I'm not going to judge you." Kurt grabbed the pen from Blaine's hand and started to add to the list under his own column.

_Bondage_

_Wall sex_

_Over Skype/Phone sex_

_Drunk sex…_

Blaine looked up in surprise as Kurt almost filled his column. He started to say something ("What's somnophilia?") just as the guys arrived back to camp. Cam and Jeff were attempting to stand in the back of the truck and everyone was screaming at them. The noise made Kurt slam the notebook shut and dash to the tent to hide it far away from prying eyes of the other boys.

* * *

"Spin the Bottle! We HAVE to play Spin the Bottle!" Thad was yelling from on top of the picnic table while the other boys rolled their eyes.

"No!" Jeff and Wes yelled together.

"Kurt? Please support me here?"

"No, Thad. I'm not going to support this." Kurt shook his head from where he was sitting on Blaine's lap.

"Truth or Dare. It's the obvious option." Nick argued over Thad's protests. A general agreement broke out amongst the Warblers that it was the best choice. "Thad, sit your ass down. I'll start. Cam, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

"I'll start tame and with something that'll settle a little discussion Jeff and I had this morning. Let's go, drop trou." Nick waved his hand like this was completely normal.

"That's tame?" Kurt squeaked in Blaine's ear as Cam shrugged and stood up.

"For Warblers, yeah." Blaine sipped at the beer in his hand, his fourth, and eyed Cam as he unbuttoned his pants. "You don't really have to do anything you don't want. We're good about respecting limits, I promise." Cam shoved his pants and boxers to the ground. Blaine watched as Kurt choked on the vodka cranberry he was drinking and chuckled.

"Nick, don't take this the wrong way and get mad at me, but damn, Cam. Yum." Jeff, who was slamming down his third beer, giggled from the seat to the left of Blaine's. Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff, who blew him a kiss in return. "Love you, honey."

"Alright, my turn. I oughta try and get our new-comer." Cam started, pulling his pants up and turning to face Kurt.

"I already warned him." Jeff called over to him.

"Damn. Well, I can count on Blaine. Blaaaaaine?" Blaine let out a ridiculous giggle at Cam, who was waggling his eyebrows.

"Hold on!" Blaine replied before slamming the rest of his beer. He lifted a hand to Kurt's cup and pushed it to his mouth, forcing Kurt to drink the entire second half of his drink. "You'll need this, baby. Dare."

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "What am I going to have to do because of this?"

"I'll be nice. You two, blow job. I don't care who does what." Cam scooched his chair closer and plopped down into it.

Blaine slid out from under Kurt and turned to stand in front of Kurt. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt was shocked at the force of the kiss and the concept of what Blaine had apparently agreed that they'd be doing in front of their friends. His cock paid immediate attention to the situation and apparently had no qualms about any of it.

"Let me suck your cock, please?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before licking lightly at Kurt's neck. Kurt was too surprised to do anything other than nod.

Cheers erupted from the Warblers as Blaine sunk to his knees in front of Kurt. He unzipped Kurt's pants and helped Kurt's erection spring free.

He licked a tentative line from tip to base and back up before swallowing Kurt down as far as he could.

Kurt wanted to be concerned at fact that the Warblers were sitting around them, but he couldn't bring himself to care when it felt like Blaine was working magic over his cock. He vaguely heard something from Jeff about taking notes and something from Thad about Blaine looking like he was born to give blow jobs.

Blaine loved the attention, Kurt could tell. Blaine was such a performer and it was no surprise that his love of performing extended to this as well.

Kurt thought he heard Blaine moaning for a moment before he realized he was hearing himself. The alcohol was starting to hit him quicker than he’d thought because of all that he'd slammed down. He let himself stop worrying completely and surrender to the wet warmth of Blaine's mouth.

He could feel himself getting close but realized this wasn't how he wanted to come. He pushed Blaine off, with much protesting from everyone, Blaine included. He tucked himself back in the best he could and pulled Blaine to his feet while he stood.

Everyone looked up at them confused and Kurt realized he didn't have an excuse for why he'd stood up, so he just went with the truth.

"Blaine Anderson, get your ass in the tent right now and fuck me."


	7. Daddy Gave Me a Name Then He Walked Away

Kurt's head swam with the presence of alcohol and Blaine's mouth on his own as they stumbled into the tent.

"God, your mouth should be illegal. You are way too good at that." Kurt sobbed out brokenly through their kisses. "I can't believe I let you do that in front of all of them." Blaine smiled into their kiss, still surprised at it himself.

Kurt dropped onto the bed and Blaine climbed over him, pulling his hoodie off. He planned to take his time, slowly undressing Kurt and prolonging their orgasms as long as possible. Kurt had other ideas. He slipped his hands into Blaine's waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down as far as he could before pushing Blaine off and onto his back to pull them fully off. Kurt slid his own pants and hoodie off before sliding on top of Blaine and grabbing the lube from next to their bed.

"Kurt." Blaine protested breathlessly. "Let me take my time with you." Kurt squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them up. He reached behind himself and plunged two fingers straight in, still somewhat stretched from earlier. Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt fingering himself with no reservations, desperate to come. He quickly added a third but only waited a moment before pulling them out and grabbing the tube again. He slicked Blaine's cock up and moved to straddle him better, letting Blaine press lightly against his entrance.

He only waited a moment before slamming down, taking all of Blaine into him in one swift motion. Blaine held his hips to try and steady him while he adjusted, but between the alcohol and the blow job in front of their friends, Kurt was in no mood to pause and began to ride Blaine almost immediately. He bit his lip, the pleasure outweighing the burning sensation.

"Kurt." Blaine tried to protest again. "Are you sure-?"

"Shhh, just fuck me." Kurt cut him off.

"Fine." Blaine smirked, using his legs to flip Kurt onto his back so he was on top. He grabbed a pillow from behind them and slid it under Kurt's hips, staying buried deep the whole time.

"So close already, Blaine." Kurt begged. "Please." Blaine pulled back and slammed his hips forward, making Kurt groan deep in his throat and making himself whine.

Blaine tried to focus through the haze of the alcohol, knowing neither of them would last. He couldn't help but stare at the beads of sweat that slipped slowly down Kurt's chest and paused his hips to lean over and lick a long stripe along the path one had travelled. Kurt sobbed out in protest and tried to fuck himself onto Blaine's motionless hips. Blaine straightened up again and resumed thrusting quickly into Kurt, overwhelming them both.

Kurt shifted his hips against Blaine's slightly, moving so that Blaine would hit directly onto his prostate with every thrust. Blaine licked his hand and dropped it to Kurt's cock. It was still far too dry, but neither cared as Blaine stroked in time with his fervent thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Kurt babbled under his breath, feeling the familiar tightening and seconds later he came all over Blaine's hand. Blaine slowed slightly and watched as Kurt put his come-covered hand to his lips. Kurt slowly licked the skin between Blaine's thumb and first finger, and the sight of Kurt lapping at his own come had Blaine coming deep inside Kurt before collapsing.

* * *

They stumbled back to the campfire, clad in each other's pajamas and beyond caring. All the boys knew what they were doing. They didn't have to bother hiding it.

They walked in to find Nick in just his boxers attempting to give Jeff a lap dance. Kurt settled himself into the chair he'd previously vacated and pulled Blaine into his lap.

"Hey! You're back!" Thad pointed at them as Nick stopped attempting and just curled up in Jeff's lap. "Blaine! Truth or dare!"

"Considering what it got me last time around, dare." Blaine grinned as Kurt poked him in the side.

“Give me a few minutes to recover!” Kurt protested with a smirk.

"I dare you to make out with anyone here, but it can't be Kurt."

"Um, like who?" Blaine tensed, not wanting to upset to Kurt and trying to figure out Thad's motive.

"Whomever. I mean, I guess if you make me pick and I have to choose, then me. Okay, let's go!" He jumped up out of his chair and stepped half-way to the chair Blaine and Kurt were in.

"Sit down, Thad. You know it's against our rules to make people cheat on their significant others." David rolled his eyes with a glance at Blaine's face.

"Why would you pick yourself anyways?" Cam turned to raise an eyebrow at Thad questioningly.

After a few more rounds, they ran out of ideas and the boys slowly trickled to bed. Jeff squeezed Kurt's outstretched hand with a grin as he and Nick passed them on the way to their tent, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone by the fire.

"I'm glad to see you made friends with Jeff." Blaine settled back against Kurt, staring into the fire. "I knew you'd love all these boys, but I'm glad to see it happening."

"Yeah, they're all pretty good people." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's ear. The combination of sex and not having drunk anything since they had gone to the tent had sobered them up and they watched the fire as it slowly died.

"I'd be perfectly content to just stay like this forever." Blaine whispered into the thick air.

"I know. Me, too." Kurt squeezed his arms around Blaine with a small smile. They silently decided to head to bed. Blaine tossed the bucket of water onto the crackling flames and they went out with a hiss. He set the bucket down and took Kurt's hand, tangling their fingers together and heading towards the tent.

* * *

Kurt woke before everyone else and made coffee, knowing most of the boys would be stumbling out hung over and unable to make it themselves. He set out food and made a plate for himself and Blaine before slipping back into the tent with both the plate and coffee.

"Mmm, smells delicious." The aroma of coffee quickly filled the air and woke Blaine from his sleep. "You didn't have to make me coffee." He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before taking the mug from him. "I love you for it, though."

"Love you, too." Kurt beamed and looked down at his feet, unable to stop the joy that filled him every time they expressed their love for each other.

"Come cuddle with me." Blaine set his mug down next to their bed and pulled Kurt down on top of him. "I missed you."

"You were asleep and I was here the whole time except when I went to make coffee." Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend.

"I know. I still missed you."

"You're adorable." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He could feel Blaine starting to get aroused just from having Kurt on top of him. "Hey, we've gotta get everyone up and head back. We don't have time for that."

"Sorry, can't help it. Not when I've got you on top of me."

"Insatiable, I swear." Kurt teased as he rolled off of Blaine to cuddle into his side. "We really should get up and pack up the tent, though."

"Yeah, in a minute." Blaine dropped his head to the pillow and curled his arm around Kurt, both of them falling back asleep within minutes.

* * *

Once they started to get back into civilization where cell signal existed, Blaine's phone went off with a new voicemail. He lifted his head from the pillow he'd placed on the center console to glance at it. A low groan escaped his throat when he realized it was from his father. He glanced back to see Wes and David asleep. He didn't want them to get involved in whatever drama his father was going to start with this voicemail.

"Great. Let's see what ridiculousness he wants now." He hit the button to play the voicemail and pressed the phone to his ear. Kurt could hear the muffled sound of Mr. Anderson's voice, but couldn't make out any words. After the call was done, Blaine sighed and dropped the phone into his lap.

"Dare I ask?" Kurt pulled the phone from Blaine's lap and set it next to his own in the center console before lifting his hand to card his fingers through Blaine's relatively gel-free curls. Blaine nuzzled into the touch before slumping back over onto the pillow. He bit back the cries threatening to escape and took a deep breath.

"You know how Thanksgiving break is this coming weekend?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded.

"Well, apparently my family is going to visit my grandparents at their house in Italy for it. It's a whole last minute thing."

"I know they're terrible to be around, but at least it's just one weekend. After that, you can come back home to our dorm and hide from them until Christmas. We can always Skype while you're there, if you want. I'll give you as much moral support as you need." Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's as he tried to comfort him.

"No, no. When I say my family, I mean my mom and dad and Cooper."

"What do you mean? I assumed you meant your parents and brother, yes." Kurt glanced over, confused.

"As in, without me." It hit Kurt and his face fell.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm not invited. It's not that I really want to go. You and I both know that I'd just complain and be miserable the whole time, but still," Blaine let out a low sigh before continuing, "I would've liked to be invited and not treated like the embarrassment I am."

"You're not an embarrassment, Blaine. You're wonderful and I hate that your family is too idiotic to realize just how amazing you truly are."

"Thank you." Blaine flushed pink and sat up. "Now I've got to figure out what my plan is for the weekend. They close the dorms, so I'll have to go home, I suppose. Hopefully my family will understand that and allow me to be in the house for the weekend while they're gone." He stared intently out the window, trying not to complain too much but feeling lost and frustrated.

"Put your head back down and sleep, sweetie. We'll worry about it when we get back."

* * *

The sound of Kurt's voice weaved in and out of Blaine's dreams for a while before he finally woke up and noticed that Kurt was on the phone. He sat up quietly and glanced around. Wes and David were still asleep, they were off the highway and almost back to school, and Kurt was talking quickly and quietly with the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear.

"I know, Dad. I know. Of course. Dad. Dad. I know. Dad. Oh my god, please stop talking. Dad?" He sighed, clearly struggling to get in a word. "Oh my god, Dad, if you don't stop saying that… I get it. I know. So that's a yes? I'm taking this as a yes." He paused and a grin broke out on his face. Blaine reached over to intertwine their hands and Kurt looked over, surprised to see Blaine awake. "Thank you, Dad! I'm going to go now. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you again. Love you, too." He ended the call and dropped the phone into the console.

"Do I get to know what that was all about?" Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. Kurt ignored the question and put on a thoughtful face.

"Hmm. Do you think you'd be able to keep quiet enough that I could fuck you every night this weekend without my family hearing?" He smirked and looked over at Blaine as he turned down the street the school was on.

"Huh?" Blaine's brain short-circuited at the immediate images that flooded his mind at Kurt's words and made him unable to comprehend the meaning behind the sentence.

"Maybe we'll skip Thursday night. I've seen how much you can eat and I don't think you'll be up for it once you taste how good the food Carole and I make is." Kurt continued, feigning ignorance at Blaine's stare.

"Wait." Blaine's brain finally caught up. "Do you mean what I think you do?"

"Only if you want, of course. I don't want you to feel obligated, but the offer is on the table if you're interested. I didn't even tell my dad about us yet, so you don't have to fear his shotgun-related threats, though he of course was quick to point out that we weren't allowed to do anything in the house." Kurt tried to sound more confident than he felt, but the butterflies in his stomach at the idea of spending Thanksgiving with his boyfriend were overwhelming. "Hence the being quiet," he added after a pause.

"Of course I want to, but I don't want you to feel like you have to. I don't mind just staying home alone for the weekend, assuming my parents say yes to me being allowed in the house."

"You do mind, even though you'll never admit it, but it's okay because I don't feel like I have to. I want you to. Speaking of being allowed, should you call-?"

"No, they wouldn't care. I would think that they'd say no just to upset me, but that'd be giving them too much credit into caring about my emotions. I'm honestly surprised my father bothered to call and let me know that they wouldn't be around." He pressed his face to the cold glass as they pulled into Kurt's parking spot.

He smiled as Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss into his curls before turning to wake David and Wes up. His anger and sadness was still there, but it was so minimized by the idea of staying with Kurt and spending Thanksgiving with him that he didn't care much.


	8. Just a Little Patience

"You're sure that you're okay with this?"

"Blaine, I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't been."

"I just don't want to overstep any boundaries, okay?"

"You're not. Now please get back over here and in bed with me."

"Kurt, we have to leave in less than an hour if we want to make it for dinner and we haven't even packed."

"Don't care. Bed."

"It's going to take me longer than that to decide on acceptable outfits that will pass your inspection."

"I'll pack for both of us. Bed."

"I don't know where my suitcase is."

"We were just camping. You had it then. Now, come on. Bed."

"Yeah, but I don't remember where I put it."

"Just share mine. Bed."

"Fine. 10 more minutes, then we’ll pack."

* * *

“Hurry up! Let’s grab the stuff and get in before the snow can ruin my hair.” The snow piled quickly onto them as they jumped from the car. Blaine grabbed the suitcase and Kurt grabbed their backpacks, but they only got a few steps before Kurt slid on the ice. Blaine's arm came out to wrap around Kurt's elbow in an attempt to steady them both.

“Kurt, I did advise against you wearing boots with a heel. You can’t run on this much ice without falling on your butt, and you know how valuable your butt is to me.” Blaine paused to lightly tap Kurt’s ass. “If you fall, I will not hesitate to laugh at you.”

Kurt kept attempting to fuss with his hair as he took slow, measured steps towards the door. Blaine looked over at him, covered in snow and wrapped in a scarf and black peacoat, and let himself get lost in the moment.

He loved winter, loved snow and holidays. Something about the crunching of snow under his feet, the smell of Christmas in the air, the stark contrast between cuddling under the blankets and the cold outside filled him with excitement and wonder. He paused and spun Kurt into his arms.

"Blaine, what are you doing? The snow is seriously destroying my hair. We should hurry." Kurt protested weakly, snuggling his nose into Blaine's neck and sighing. Blaine pulled back slightly as Kurt looked up and their lips met. Their lips stayed pressed together softly for a moment before Kurt was parting his lips and pressing his tongue against Blaine's lips, and Blaine quickly granted him access. The warmth radiating between them and the taste of each other led them to being lost in time, apathetic to the snow falling around them.

“We should head inside.” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips before pulling away. He took two steps towards the porch before sliding on the ice and losing his balance. Blaine tried to catch him again, but they both ended up tumbling onto the snow-covered lawn with Blaine on top.

“Well, I think your hair’s a lost cause at this point.” Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle at how much snow was in Kurt’s hair as he looked down. He lowered himself down to kiss Kurt again, who gave in to the magic of the snow and allowed himself to get lost in Blaine.

It wasn't until they heard a noise from the door that they broke apart. Burt stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you boys planning on coming in anytime soon or should we start eating without you?"

"Dad!" Kurt's voice was higher than normal and slightly breathless. "Yeah, we're coming in."

"Does he know?" Blaine whispered quietly as he stood up and held a hand out to Kurt. He pulled Kurt to his feet and turned to grab the handle of the suitcase that he’d abandoned in his attempt to stop Kurt from falling.

"He does now." Kurt responded through his teeth, picking the backpacks up and heading towards the door. As he reached it, Burt pulled him into a bear hug before pushing him lightly through the entryway.

"Blaine. It's great to have you." Burt smiled at him as he stepped up to the doorway before pulling him in for a hug as well. Shocked wasn't nearly a good enough word to describe what Blaine felt. His own father hadn't hugged him in as long as he could remember, but here he was on his boyfriend's doorstep, after having just been caught kissing said boyfriend and he was being hugged by his boyfriend’s father. When Burt released him, he stood there stunned for a moment before stepping through the doorway, luggage in tow. Burt eyed the single, shared suitcase in suspicion for a moment before turning towards Finn, who was standing at the end of the hall. "Finn, take their luggage down to Kurt's room for them, will you?" All three boys looked at Burt in confusion.

"My-my room?" Kurt stammered out.

"Unless you guys would like to sleep somewhere else, yes. Don't give me that look. We'll talk later. Now, Kurt, Carole needs some help in the kitchen, if you wouldn't mind." He saw the look on Kurt's face and added, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. We're just going to go watch football or something." He turned to Blaine and tilted his head towards the living room. They walked together and sat down, Burt in the chair and Blaine on the couch.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Hummel. I can't begin to explain how wonderful it is that you guys would take me in with my parents being like they are."

"No problem at all, except that it's Burt, not Mr. Hummel. Seriously, kid.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “What do you mean about your parents?"

"Didn't Kurt tell you?" Blaine was surprised at Burt's apparent confusion.

"All Kurt told me was that he wanted to have you over for Thanksgiving. I thought it was weird that you wouldn't want to be with your family, but you're welcome here just as much as Kurt or Finn. You're a good kid and I like having you around."

"Wait, so you said yes without even knowing?" Blaine let out a small sob in surprise. He was so used to being an embarrassment that no one wanted to talk about or to. The idea that Kurt's family would welcome him in was strange enough, but the knowledge that they'd done it not out of pity, but because they actually enjoyed having him around was overwhelming.

"Blaine, what on earth did your parents do?"

"They, uh, went to Italy for Thanksgiving with my brother and basically didn't invite me. If it weren't for you guys, I'd be spending the whole weekend by myself back at our house in Westerville." Blaine kept his eyes trained on his feet. He hated his parents for how they were, but still felt like he shouldn't speak poorly of them to other adults.

"That's bullshit!" Burt got to his feet, anger on his face, as if he was about to go tell the Andersons off.

"Dad!" Kurt scolded as he stepped into the room.

"Well, it is!" Burt's arms came to fold over his chest.

"Kurt, you didn't- you didn't tell them?" Blaine looked up and locked his eyes with Kurt's, the range of emotions shown on his face both surprising and worrying Kurt.

"Tell them what? Oh!" After a moment, he registered what they must have been talking about. "No. I figured it's not my place to go spouting your family issues to everyone. Are you mad that I didn't?"

"Of course not!" Blaine got to his feet and stepped over to Kurt. "I'm just trying to take in the fact that your family let me come this weekend and it not being out of pity." Kurt pulled him into his arms to comfort him.

"I do have a few other things I'd like to talk to you boys about, when you're done." Burt said quietly after a moment. They broke apart, cheeks pink in slight embarrassment, and sat down on the couch. There was a shift on the couch as Blaine scooted closer to press into Kurt's side and tangle their fingers together. "First, I'm correct in assuming you two are together now after that little show in the driveway, correct?" Kurt nodded and Burt continued. "Alright. I'm happy for you two. I think it's good for both of you. Second, Blaine, you hurt my son, and I know you won't but this is me being an overprotective father so bear with me, you hurt him and I'll make you pay. But Kurt, you better not hurt him either. He's a good kid and no son of mine is going to treat someone like him with anything but the best of intentions. I raised you better than that. You both understand?" They nodded, surprised. "Third, I'm only going to say and talk about this once, unless it needs to happen again. I don't want any sort of confirmation or denial or anything from your end, but you know if you need me, I will listen and talk. I know what teenagers are like. I know what teenagers do. I'm not stupid. Plus, I know you're roommates in the dorms anyways. I'd rather have you two in this house than out somewhere unsafe, particularly considering how many awful people there are in this world and how hard it is for you two together anyways. I'm going to play out-of-sight, out-of-mind on this one. You two can sleep together, but just don't be idiots and don't let me know and, well, be safe." With that, Burt nodded at them both, stood, and walked out of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a moment, looking up at his boyfriend to see an unreadable expression on his face.

"Give me a minute. My brain's trying to catch up with everything that just happened." Blaine chuckled and cuddled up against Kurt's side, pressing a kiss to his neck.

* * *

"It's good having you here, bro, but why aren't you with your family?" Finn asked Blaine once they'd all settled down to eat dinner.

"Finn!" Kurt snapped with an apologetic look at Blaine.

"Kurt, it's fine. My family's in Italy for the break. They went without me so Kurt talked to your family and they invited me to come here."

"Okay, cool. Let me know if you want to play some Call of Duty with Puck, Mike, and I later." He plopped some mashed potatoes on his plate and started to eat as he finished speaking.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and Kurt squeezed his leg under the table. "So, what do you guys do for this weekend?"

"Burt and I work tomorrow and Friday, so you guys can decide for yourselves what you want to do. Thursday we have brunch and then dinner. Nothing too fancy." Carole answered.

"I plan to go shopping Friday. You're welcome to join if you'd like or stay and sleep." Kurt told Blaine as he cut his chicken. "So, Finn, how has school been?"

Blaine drifted away from the conversation, taking in the comfortable air with which Kurt's family ate dinner. Dinner at home was always stifled, minimal conversation, quick but far from painless. Here with Kurt, he realized how much he wanted a home life like this more than ever. He ached with want and need at the idea of joking over dinner and shared stories and love and acceptance.

"Blaine?" He was brought back by the sound of his name coming from Carole.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I was asking if you had any special requests for food on Thanksgiving." She was stifling a laugh and Blaine could see Kurt and Burt were, too.

"Oh, um, no. I'm sure whatever you make will be amazing." She considered pushing to ask for more, but Kurt shook his head slightly at her to stop her.

* * *

"Kurt." Blaine whined, high pitched and needy again Kurt's neck. He raised his hips again to find nothing there, nothing he could rut against to find the friction he wanted.

"Patience." Kurt grinned against his collarbone as he sucked and nibbled his way across it. Curled into Blaine's side, he could easily get the friction Blaine could not and he loved watching Blaine fall apart at that thought.

"Please." Blaine begged again. Kurt ignored him entirely this time, so Blaine loosened his hand from where it was gripping the sheets of Kurt's bed to let it find its way to his pants, undoing them quickly and trying to shove them down.

"Stop that. If you want to fuck me, you're going to have to do what I say." Kurt pulled Blaine's hand away but mercifully replaced it with his own. Blaine lifted his hips enough for Kurt to shove his pants down to his thighs and finally wrap his hand around his cock. Blaine stifled a moan, knowing they couldn't let everyone in the house know what they were doing and infinitely glad for the movie they'd turned on to help drown him out. Kurt started slow, languid strokes that were good but altogether not what he needed.

"Kurt, fuck me. Please? Please just fuck me, oh my god." Kurt suppressed a giggle at Blaine's desperation.

"You sure?" He paused, thinking through Blaine's request. Things on the camping trip had been so crazy and they'd had so many tests right before the holiday break that they hadn't taken the time for Blaine to bottom for the first time.

"More than sure. Please?" Blaine came down from his haze long enough to smile and kiss Kurt lightly. Kurt nodded with a grin and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. Blaine propped his legs up on the bed and Kurt stuck a pillow under his hips.

"Ready?" Kurt squirted some lube on his fingers, giving it a moment to warm up before lowering it to rub slowly at Blaine's hole.

"Yes, so ready." Blaine squirmed and pushed against the pressure of Kurt's fingers. Kurt pushed one inside and was rewarded with a moan so loud that he was incredibly thankful that Blaine had suggested the movie to drown them out. Unfortunately, what they didn't foresee was the noise making it impossible to hear people coming into the room.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen my Xbox contr- Oh my god. Sorry, sorry, I'll just, um, you didn't respond when I knocked. I'll just, yeah." Kurt and Blaine watched as Finn stood on the staircase, floundering and bright red, before turning to run up the stairs.

"Finn!" Kurt caught up with the situation first, the icy tone of his voice stopping Finn in his tracks halfway up the stairs. "Say anything to Dad or Carole and you know what'll happen."

"Sure thing. Have fun. Or don't. I mean, ugh, I'm gonna go." Finn responded, keeping his back turned.

Once the door slammed shut, they both stared at each other in horror for a moment before breaking into giggles.

"Oh my god, his face. That was priceless. Unfortunately, the mood was effectively ruined."

"Yet you still have your finger inside me." Blaine grinned cheekily.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt eased his finger out. "I'd say we could try to pick back up from where we left off, but Finn's terrible at keeping a straight face and my dad will probably come check on us to see why he's so scared." He grabbed a tissue and wiped the majority of the lube off onto it with a sigh.

"Fine, but tomorrow, you're fucking me. Deal?"

"Do you even have to ask if I'm okay with that? I'm so okay with that."

* * *

 "I thought they'd never leave!" Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist and grinned into his shoulder. "Bedroom. Let's go."

"Blaine, I am in the middle of making pancakes. After we eat, okay?" Kurt poured another round of pancakes on the griddle and leaned his head to rest on Blaine's.

"Don't wanna wait. Want you now." He started to suck lightly at base of Kurt's neck.

"What if they forgot something and come back?" Blaine kept one hand around Kurt's waist but let the other graze down his hip and along his thigh before coming back up and drifting dangerously close to Kurt's cock.

"Then I guess that means you fucking me over the table is out. Damn, I was hoping for that."

"Blaine!"

"I don't care where you fuck me, honestly, so long as it happens."

"Blaine, you will not be able to dirty talk your way into this. After pancakes, end of story." Kurt giggled and began to flip the pancakes.

"Oh, is that so?" Blaine leaned up and flicked Kurt's earlobe lightly with his tongue before placing his lips right next to Kurt's ear. "I want you inside me so bad. I want you to stretch me open like we didn't get to finish last night and then I want you to fuck me with that gorgeous cock, filling me up and making me scream so hard that I forget my own name. I want you to fuck me so that I'm so far gone that I would literally do anything you asked of me if you'd just let me come. I want you to pound me into the wall, the table, the floor, the bed, anywhere, as long as it's your cock making me come undone. I want-"

"Oh my god, Blaine. Basement. Now." Kurt flicked off the stove and dragged Blaine to the stairway to his room.


	9. Thanks for All the Joy

"You cannot talk like that and not expect me to want to drag you to my bed and jump you." Kurt scolded half-heartedly as they stumbled towards the stairs.

"That was kind of the point." Blaine grinned as they stepped through the door and hurried down the stairs, Kurt shutting the door behind them. Kurt kissed lazily up the column of Blaine’s neck, but his kisses turned hungry as he reached his ear. He nibbled and sucked his way down Blaine's throat until he reached the edge of his collar.

They broke apart and tore the clothes off of their own bodies before rejoining each other, naked and hard.

"You're gorgeous like this." Kurt let his eyes take in the length of Blaine's body.

"Right back at you, beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and took his hands to lead him to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Stop worrying. I want this so bad." Blaine laid down on the bed and pulled Kurt down on top of him. "I'm just glad no one's here to interrupt this time." He slid his hips slowly against Kurt's, reveling in the drag of skin on skin and having Kurt's cock pressed right up against his own.

"Love you." Kurt smiled down at Blaine one last time before grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

At the sound of the soft click of the tube, Blaine dropped his head back and propped his legs up. Kurt settled between them and warmed the lube in his hand. He pressed slow, lazy kisses to the inside of Blaine's leg as he trailed one finger to his hole and pressed lightly. Blaine responded with a deep moan as Kurt pressed in to the first knuckle. He pressed his hips down to Kurt's hand to take it in the whole way. Kurt started to pump it in and out, loving the feeling of heat surrounding his finger.

"How often do you do this to yourself?" Kurt asked curiously, noticing that while still incredibly tight, the tightness gave way faster than his own.

"More than I'd care to admit." Blaine gritted out. "Faster, please."

Kurt pulled his finger out to add a second one and slid them back in through the tight ring of muscle. He picked up a slow speed again, but Blaine was too impatient.

"Kurt, please. Please. Just now. Do it." Kurt slid a third finger in for a moment while he used the other hand to lather his cock in lube.

Kurt took pity on Blaine's need and want. He pressed the head of his cock to Blaine's hole and slowly pushed in. He buried himself to the hilt and waited for Blaine to adjust.

"Okay, move." Blaine breathed after a moment, getting used to the stretch and feeling of being overwhelmingly full.

Kurt slid his hips back and snapped them forward. Both boys groaned, wanting and needing and finally feeling exactly what they wanted. Kurt set up a rhythm, speeding up more and more at the sounds Blaine was making. Blaine couldn't help but stare down at where Kurt's cock was disappearing repeatedly into him. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"Fuck, this is going to be embarrassingly short." Blaine whined, feeling close already with how perfectly Kurt was slamming into him.

"That's okay. We've got all the time in the world to perfect it." Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine lightly before leaning back to continue fucking into him harder and harder.

Kurt felt heat pooling in his own stomach quickly. He could see from the blissed out and happy face Blaine had on that he was close and on cloud nine. It only egged him on harder and he grasped Blaine tightly, jerking him in time to the thrusts he was mercilessly pounding into him.

Three quick snaps of his hips and Blaine was coming hard, splashing between them and covering them both. Two more and he was right behind, spilling into Blaine and collapsing on top of him.

Kurt pulled out slowly and curled up to Blaine. They both passed out from the exhaustion, only to be woken by Carole calling several hours later to say that she and Finn were on their way home.

* * *

Blaine woke Thanksgiving morning to the sunlight streaming in through Kurt's window and grinned when he remembered where he was. He threw his arm out to feel for the body of his boyfriend to drag him in for some morning cuddles, but was greeted with a cold and empty bed.

He waited a moment to try and wake up further and the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch slowly hit him. He recognized that smell. He'd smelled it once before, when he'd spent the night at Kurt's following a New Directions party back when they were still just friends. Even though he wanted to stay curled up under the warm blankets, shielded from the biting November chill in the air, the knowledge of warm rolls and a warm boyfriend awaiting him in the kitchen were enough to make him drag himself out of bed. He slipped a black v-neck on from their suitcase and slid into his fuzzy black slippers before opening the door and stumbling up the stairs.

"Morning, gorgeous." Kurt greeted him in a chipper voice. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Blaine smiled sleepily and shuffled across the kitchen to curl up against Kurt's back where he stood at the counter mixing dough in the stand mixer. He was still feeling fuzzy from not being fully awake and not having any coffee, and the warm feeling of Kurt in front of him was lulling him back to sleep on his feet. "Missed you when I woke up, though. I was hoping to give you a morning blow job to return the favor from last night."

Kurt froze underneath his touch and his head shot up. Blaine stepped back to look at him and noticed Carole standing at the table, frozen in the middle of stirring a bowl of coleslaw. They stared at each other for a second before Blaine glanced back at Kurt, still facing the counter but the tips of his ears and the back of his neck were bright pink.

"I mean, um, uhhhh…" Blaine tried to backpedal but couldn't come up with anything at this early hour. Suddenly, Carole burst out into laughter, setting the bowl down and bracing herself on the table, her whole body shaking.

"Oh, Blaine, honey. There’s no way to save yourself on that one. You're fine." She finally managed, wiping away her tears. "Just be glad it was me and not Burt in here. He may say he's okay with everything, but it's just because he's telling himself it's not happening." She started giggling again and this time, Blaine and Kurt joined in nervously at first.

Burt walked in to find them all laughing and they stopped abruptly when they noticed.

"What's going on?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear. Out, out, out. We're cooking. Blaine, you go ahead and go watch football with him. He needs someone to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t ruin his appetite."

* * *

"So, are we gonna do the thing where we all say what we're thankful for again?" Finn asked through a mouthful of turkey.

"Sounds like a great idea, sweetie. Who wants to start? Kurt?" Carole smiled fondly as she glanced between her two boys.

"I'm thankful that you guys are allowing me to go to Dalton and supporting me in my decision to do so. I'm also thankful for you, Blaine, both in your help towards Dalton and in my life. Dad?"

"I'm thankful for finding Carole, and that along with Finn, you guys have been able to join our family and make us feel a little more whole."

"I'm thankful for the same thing." Carole smiled across the table at Burt.

"I'm thankful for all this food." Finn grinned down at his plate and took another bite of mashed potatoes before nodding in Blaine's direction.

"I'm thankful that I have you guys and that you invited me here. I'm thankful to feel like I'm part of a family, even though I'm not really. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me." Blaine shot out his whole little speech of gratitude like rapid fire, eyes never leaving his lap. Kurt's hand slid over to squeeze his tightly. He squeezed back and glanced up.

"You're always welcome here, Blaine." Carole smiled sadly at him.

"That's nonsense about not being family, kid. You may not have been around here long, but you are and don't you dare think otherwise." Burt told him. "Now, that was enough depression for one meal. What do you boys want for Christmas?"

"The new Call of Duty game." Kurt pointed at Finn, answering for him teasingly.

"A shopping trip for some more clothes." Finn grinned, doing the same.

"Blaine?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine looked over from where he'd been discussing plans for the weekend with Carole.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Blaine blushed at the question.

"Nothing, sir. Just being here for Thanksgiving with your family is present enough to make my entire year."

"Blaine." Burt rubbed the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "First of all, this is not your present. You're getting a present either way, so you either tell me now or be surprised on Christmas when I make Kurt tell me what to get you. Second, you know not to call me sir. Honestly, you're still going to call me sir even after you two get married, aren't you?" Everyone's eyes shot up to stare at Burt and the room went silent. Burt realized what he said and gaped, trying to find what to say. Blaine recovered first.

"Yes, sir, and you'll still tell me not to every time." He grinned before turning back to his plate.

"Well, at least I know what I'm in for. Carole, please pass me the gravy." Burt returned the grin and they slipped back into conversing about school, work, and life.

* * *

"Remember what I said about keeping quiet?" Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt as soon as they were back in the room while pushing him against the door. Blaine was already vibrating with arousal from the teasing Kurt had been doing under the blanket while they'd watched TV on the couch with the family. Kurt had gripped him tightly through his jeans, stroking his fingers up and down the outline of his quickly hardening erection. That, combined with the occasional flick of Kurt's tongue over his ear and the exhibitionist kink he was quickly learning he had, had pushed him close to the edge already and he knew it wouldn't take much to set him off.

"Of course." Blaine breathed back heavily as Kurt slid his pants and boxers to the floor, falling to his knees as he did so.

"Just making sure." Kurt grinned, taking Blaine into his mouth until all he could breathe and smell was Blaine. He'd quickly fallen in love with the feel of Blaine's cock heavy on his tongue, the almost silky feel of the soft skin, and the sounds Blaine made when he nibbled and sucked on the right spots.

Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt drew back and sucked on the head. Kurt lapped at it slowly before pulling away.

"Blaine. If you can't be quiet, I'll either have to gag you or stop." At Kurt's words, Blaine’s cock twitched, feeling abandoned and definitely interested in the idea of gagging.

"Fuck, sorry. I'll try to, fuck." Blaine lost his train of thought as Kurt took him in again, moving him forward until he was pressing against the back of his throat. "Fuck, close, oh fuck." Kurt resisted the urge to stop again to tell Blaine to shut up and settled instead for growling at him the best he could with a cock down his throat.

The vibration from it shot through Blaine's cock and he was spilling down Kurt's throat, whimpering his name and trying not to collapse and Kurt sucked him through it.

* * *

"Blaine, sweetie, wake up for a second." Kurt gently shook Blaine's shoulders.

"Mmmm, huh?" Blaine answered groggily, not wanting to be awake. He tried to reach out for Kurt to pull him into his arms in an attempt to shut him up, but Kurt evaded him.

"I need to go help my dad in the shop for a bit today. One of the guys called out. I'm going to ride with him so I'll either get a ride back later or call you to come pick me up. Will you be okay?" Kurt carded his fingers in Blaine's curls as he spoke.

"Mhmm, sounds good. Love you baby."

"Love you, too." Kurt kissed him quickly before Blaine buried his head back in the pillow while Kurt slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Dad, we don't have this alternator in. You'll need to order a new one, okay? I'll call and let them know it'll be an extra day."

Blaine walked in to hear Kurt hollering across the room to his Dad in the office. He grinned at the sight of Kurt, dressed in coveralls and covered in grease but with still-perfect hair.

"I'll just run over to Hank's and pick it up. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." Blaine watched silently from the side doorway as Burt came out of the office with his coat and headed out to the front, leaving Kurt alone.

"Well, well, well." Blaine slid up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What have we here? God, you look hot right now."

"Glad you think so." Kurt smiled back cheekily, melting into Blaine's arms.

"I never knew it before right now, but I apparently have a strong urge to get bent over an engine and fucked by my super sexy mechanic boyfriend." Blaine slid around so he was in front of Kurt.

"Oh, really?"

"In fact, I even prepped myself before I left the house in case I had the opportunity. I mean, it's only logical, right?"

"Right." Kurt's brain stopped working at the knowledge that Blaine had been at his house, maybe in his room or his shower, turned on and fingering himself while Kurt wasn't there. Every ounce of blood in his body rushed directly to his cock.

"I brought lube and a condom." Blaine fished the two out of his pocket. "I know we don't usually use one, but I didn't know what would be up with your dad, so I figured it'd be best for easy clean up."

Kurt nodded and shucked his coveralls off to the waist before unbuttoning the pants he was wearing underneath them.

"You're going to get covered in oil." Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine just ripped the condom off and rolled it down Kurt's length before slathering it with the single-use packet of lube.

"Don't care. I just want your cock in my ass." Blaine slid his pants and underwear down together to his thighs. Kurt turned him quickly to bend him over the engine block. He ran his fingers through the lube on his cock to lube up two fingers quickly and thrust them into Blaine's ass. He pumped them a few times before pulling them out and pressing the head of his cock slowly in.

Both moaned deeply after Kurt buried himself balls deep in Blaine. Blaine tapped Kurt's hand after a moment, signaling that he was good for more. Kurt slowly started to move, still getting used to topping. He slowly built a rhythm, but nothing good enough to get either of them off when-

"Kurt! I'm back! I forgot Joe moved, so I stopped by his place instead since it was so close." Burt called from the front of the shop. The boys froze for a moment before Kurt was pulling out of Blaine, pulling his coveralls up and fastening them while Blaine slid his jeans back on.

"Is your entire family out to cockblock me?" Blaine whined in Kurt's ear just as Burt walked through the door and took in the sight of the disheveled boys standing in his shop.

* * *

After spending Saturday morning sleeping in late and the early afternoon watching the Ohio State game against Michigan, the two boys found themselves curled up together on Kurt's bed under the covers.

"You know how we started that notebook?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Yes." Kurt smiled knowingly.

"Well, if you're interested, I was thinking maybe we could spend the afternoon with a laptop and the notebook and work on our list of ideas." Blaine stared down at his hands and blushed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Kurt rolled over to the edge of the bed since he was closest to it and opened Blaine's backpack. "Is yours in here?"

"Yeah," answered Blaine, slightly breathless already. The idea of Kurt and sex and sex with Kurt never failed to amaze him.

"Notebook or laptop?" Kurt rolled back holding both.

"Um, laptop. Your handwriting is better than mine."

"That and the fact that you don't want your boyfriend to see what you're doing on there." Kurt winked with a chuckle.

"Kurt, I'm about to look up sexual kinks with you for a pact we made to try anything and everything. There is nothing on my computer that I would possibly be too embarrassed for you to see."

"Alright, alright. Calm down and let's work on this." He turned the notebook open to the first page where the start of their list was and grabbed a pen.

They quickly filled the first page and Kurt realized it was too much of a mess to keep track of. He ripped it out and titled each page in the book with a letter of the alphabet. Blaine looked up from the Wikipedia page he was browsing entitled "Suspension Bondage" to watch Kurt copy the list down on the new alphabetized pages.

"I love that you're organizing it so well." He leaned over and pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair.

"Yeah, well, we've got a big list. Am I adding this?" Kurt gestured at the screen.

"Definitely."

* * *

"I hope your family was serious about me coming back for Christmas, too." Blaine grinned, hopping into the driver's seat Sunday night. They had spent the day being lazy, watching movies, and packing different clothes for Kurt to bring back to Dalton. The crestfallen look on Kurt's face when he glanced over made him frown. "What?"

"It's just, don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you for Christmas. It's almost embarrassing how much I want that, actually, but don't you hope your parents will be around?" He looked nervously at Blaine, trying not to upset him but needing to ask.

"Honestly? Yes and no. My ideal would be that everyone from both of our families could get together and do a big happy, albeit obnoxiously cheesy Christmas, but that's not going to happen. Sure, I want to see my family for Christmas, but I want my family to want to see me. I don't want to feel like some burden, though I know that's what I am." Blaine sighed and pulled the gear shift into reverse to back out from the driveway.

"You're not, you know." Kurt responded quietly once they were on the street and headed away from the house, away from the setting sun, towards Westerville. He paused before elaborating. "You're not a burden. If that's how your family sees you, fine, that's their loss. I don't see you that way, nor does my family or your friends or anyone else. I know we talked a bit about it already, but let me be clear. I did not invite you this weekend because I felt obligated. I get it that you're used to that being the case with your family and that's horrible, but please understand that I invited you, as well as my family, because we all wanted you to be there. They love you and I love you and if Christmas with us is what you want, you're more than welcome and we'd love to have you, not because we feel we have to or that you're a burden, but because we genuinely want you there. I just wish your family wasn't so terrible."

"Thank you." Blaine didn't look up from the road, tears pricking the corners of his eyes at having not only Kurt, but Kurt's family as well, who actually enjoyed his company and wanted him around. He laced his fingers happily with Kurt's on the center console as Kurt leaned against the window and began to drift off.


	10. The Snow is Snowing, The Wind is Blowing

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Now, Saturday is sectionals so we need to finish preparing for that." Wes looked out over the commons. "Though we haven't stooped low enough to spy," he shot a pointed look at Kurt, "I've heard that McKinley is quite a threat so we really need to be at the top of our game. We'll take it part by part and make sure everyone's got their vocals tight, followed by a choreography-"

"It's snowing!" Thad screamed, toppling his chair and running to the window.

"-run through?" Wes finished, as they all turned to the large windows. Upon seeing the flurry outside, most of the other boys got up and followed Thad to the window. Wes looked between the other three who had stayed in their seats; Blaine, Kurt, and David.

"It's not even the first snow." David shook his head, chuckling.

"Anything to get out of practice, right?" Cam called back to them, a massive grin on his face.

Wes turned to make a joke to Kurt and Blaine, but found the boys staring at each other with such love and affection, lost in their own world, that he stopped and faced the group again.

"Well, clearly this practice won't go anywhere for a while." Wes sighed in resignation. "Let's all go play outside until the snow stops."

* * *

The problem was that the snow didn't stop. It continued, falling harder and harder as the afternoon progressed and Wes gave up hope when it was time for dinner.

By the next morning, it was almost two feet deep. They were all awoken in their dorms by Flint and Cam running down the halls, banging on doors and screaming "SNOW DAY!"

There were plans made loudly in the hall for a Warbler snowball fight, but Kurt and Blaine tried to ignore them. They were locked in their room, under blankets for warmth since Dalton always kept the temperature too low, undressed and mapping each other's body.

"Can I just stay here in bed with you all day?" Kurt asked, breathless. He slid his erection along Blaine's slowly in an attempt to convince him that the pleasure in their bed was far greater than the pleasure of a snowball fight. The moan that escaped through Blaine's lips told him he was currently winning out over getting up and going outdoors.

"All day, every day." Blaine responded, lifting his head to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt followed his head back down to the pillow, sucking his lower lip in and nibbling lightly on it. He let his hands trail down Blaine's sides to rest on his hips, already smattered with bruises from how hard he'd grabbed Blaine while fucking him over the desk last night.

"You know, we haven't really even had a start on that notebook of ours. "

"I know. I've been wanting to, but everything's still so new and overwhelming that it's been hard to think straight. I just want to spend hours learning your body, finding every spot that drives you wild and every place that makes you scream my name."

"Well, let's do that today. It's a snow day, everyone will be outside, we can stay here and do that until we can't-" Banging on their door interrupted them.

"Come on, you two. If I couldn't stay in bed with Jeff all day like I wanted, neither can you. Don't make me come in there." Blaine groaned at Nick through the door.

"Maybe if we don't respond, they'll leave us alone." Kurt stage whispered to Blaine so Nick could hear.

"Not gonna happen! Now up, or I'll break down the door."

"He'll do it. He's super cranky." Jeff called, amused. "Plus, if you two are naked when he gets it open, you never know. We may just join in, because along with being super cranky, he's also super horny."

"Hey!" Nick responded and a playful smack was heard, along with whispers and murmurs of agreement. "Alright," he continued after a minute, "we're coming in and joining."

"Ugh, I'm getting up." Blaine huffed, sliding out of bed and half-stomping to his closet.

"Wait, wait, wait. I really don't want to leave and if our only motivation is Nick and Jeff joining us, well, I'm just saying, that's not really convincing me to get up." Kurt laughed, watching Blaine poke his head back out to glare at Kurt with narrowed eyes while pulling a pair of dark jeans on.

"Fine. Then I will send Thad to join in," came Wes' voice.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Give me a minute." Kurt headed towards his closet, but added in a low voice to Blaine, "he wants you too much already." Blaine chuckled while shaking his head, aware of Thad's odd crush on him despite claiming to be straight as a board.

* * *

When they opened the door, bundled in their peacoats, scarves, and gloves, they found most of the group waiting for them in the hall.

"About time!" James shouted in relief. The large group of boys all started to head out towards the sports fields. Kurt pulled Blaine to the back of the group to fall in step with Nick and Jeff.

"How long do we have to do this before we can head back to the dorms?" Kurt looked over at Nick, who shared his look of annoyance.

"You two are adorably cranky about this." Jeff laughed, catching Blaine's eye and sharing a smile over their annoyed and horny boyfriends.

"I had plans for today!" Nick whined.

"We only knew about the snow day for less than 5 minutes before this was planned. You can't have had them that formulated," Jeff teased, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

"Well, let's just sneak away. Will they really notice?" Kurt suggested.

"Yes," all three boys chimed in together.

"But it shouldn't last more than an hour," reasoned Blaine.

They reached where all the other boys had stopped and joined the group.

"Alright, we'll split up half and half for teams," Wes announced. The boys started to split themselves up before Wes realized a problem. "Wait! I will split the teams, actually. I'll go down by grade level. Evan, Chad, Luke, James, Kurt, Jeff, David, and I against Jake, Trent, Flint, Blaine, Nick, Cam, Thad, and Sam. Good?" At the sounds of protest, Wes smiled. "Alright, good. Play ball!"

"Did you have to put Nick in the other group?" Jeff complained as soon as they were heading to their side.

"Yes. I couldn't have you all making out instead of playing." Jeff opened his mouth to argue. "And don't say we should've let you stay in bed then. I also had to split Kurt and Nick up because they're the crankiest and I did not want to subject anyone to the two of them complaining together. Now shut up and get working on making snowballs."

* * *

"Wes, I'm done with this. I'm freezing, I'm cranky, I’m bored, and we've been playing for almost two hours." Kurt stood up in their fort and climbed out. He pulled Blaine's white handkerchief from his pocket and jokingly held it up to Jake, the freshman who was standing guard at the other fort.

"All of you surrendering or just you?" Jake called.

"Just me, though I demand that for taking myself out, you guys lose one of your own."

"I'll get Blaine." Jake smiled back knowingly. He disappeared and reappeared a moment later, followed by Blaine.

"What are you doing, Kurt? Thad's going to kill me."

"This game is way too intense. It's not going anywhere. I'm bored of it. Come sneak into the kitchens with me to steal some food and warm drinks, then we can go spend the rest of the day in bed like we planned."

"Alright, alright." Blaine tangled their fingers together and pulled Kurt across the field towards their dorm hall.

They headed straight for the kitchen, empty of the usual workers due to the snow day. During snow days, those boarding at Dalton had free reign of the food stores, but had to make anything they wanted themselves. Kurt was grateful to see that someone had already flipped the hot water machine on and set to work refilling it with more water while Blaine mixed two mugs of hot cocoa.

"What do you want for food?" Blaine asked, opening the fridge and digging through it.

"Whatever is good with me. Preferably not cold pizza, though." He grinned as Blaine put the box back in the fridge.

"Cheese, fruit, and sandwiches?"

"Sounds good." Kurt grabbed two plates from the cabinet while Blaine pulled several containers from the bottom shelf and another from the drawer. They were too enthralled in making their lunches to notice the three freshman Warblers standing at the door to the kitchen. Kurt put a light layer of mayo on the bread he'd pulled from the bag before handing them to Blaine, who was secretly adding extra mayo to his own before adding meat, lettuce, and tomatoes. Kurt caught him on his second sandwich and lifted the knife to smear a dollop on Blaine's nose. Blaine grinned and rubbed it off the tip of his nose, then sucked it off his finger loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes at him before leaning over and kissing him with a giggle.

"Um, guys?" Chad, the ringleader of the freshman, spoke up. Both jumped and looked over at the door.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and continuing to make the sandwiches.

"Thad and Sam sent us in here to get snacks and drinks for the movie marathon we're having in the commons, but we don't really know what to get."

"What happened to the snowball fight?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood and grabbed one of the food carts from the back wall and brought it to the pantry.

"After you guys left, Nick got mad and grabbed Jeff and they left. Wes called Thad from the fort and they called it a tie," explained Evan.

"Of course, James and Cam tried to start it back up again, but we abandoned them in favor of this instead," added Jake.

"This should be everything you need. If there's anything missing, you tell them that I said to get it themselves." Blaine pushed the full cart over to the boys. "Make sure you give David the popcorn before Sam can get to it or you'll have a fight. Let James know there's a few diet sodas, but that they're under the rest and let Cam know they're out of snickers bars so he'll have to make do with the peanuts and milky ways. Don't let him try and talk you into going out in the storm to get him some like he did last year with Flint. Oh, and tell Wes that we'll be in our room and that we are not to be bothered no matter the circumstances." The three freshman nodded and thanked Blaine profusely before leaving. "Shall we?" He turned to Kurt and grabbed the plates Kurt had finished making.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Kurt laughed, gesturing to the retreating figures of the boys. He picked up the two mugs and headed towards the door.

"If you sit through enough Warbler parties, you learn people and their vices." Blaine joined in the laughter and followed Kurt to their room.

* * *

The second they got through the door, plates and mugs were abandoned on their desks in favor of Blaine shoving Kurt up against the door.

"Wait, wait." Kurt pushed back slightly and Blaine released his hold. He stared up at Kurt through confused, darkened eyes.

"What?"

"I just thought we were taking this slow today." He cocked his head slightly with a smirk, gripping Blaine's hands and leading him to their bed. Blaine let his hands trail up Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning as he went. "Or did you change your mind?"

"God, I just want to fuck you right now." Blaine bit his lip and looked at the ceiling, drawing in a shuddering breath. "But you're right. I'd rather take it slow for once." He pushed slightly on the shoulders of Kurt's shirt, making it drop to the floor and leaving only an undershirt in its wake.

"Good choice." Kurt grinned as he grabbed for the hem of Blaine's black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He pressed Blaine slightly on the shoulders, causing him to flop back on to the bed. Blaine spread his legs and Kurt stepped into them so his knees were against the bed. Kurt dropped his hands to Blaine's waist to undo his pants and slid them, along with his boxers, down his legs, freeing his erection.

Kurt leaned forward and licked a wide line from base to tip before swallowing Blaine down. He only bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with a mischievous smile.

"Why'd you stop?" Blaine protested.

"That was just to make sure you're interested. Now…" Kurt trailed off as he slid his own pants and briefs off before climbing over Blaine. He brushed his erection over Blaine's, eliciting a ragged moan and a buck of Blaine's hips into his own.

Kurt kissed his way slowly along Blaine's jaw, neck, and collarbone before coming back to nibble lightly on Blaine's left earlobe. Blaine ground his hips up again at the pressure on his ear.

"Like that?" Kurt teased as he started to kiss and suck his way down to Blaine's left nipple. Blaine nodded, repeating the grinding of his hips in a slow rhythm. Kurt licked at it slightly, then tugged it experimentally with his teeth. He licked along the way to his other nipple and repeated the action, earning a hard buck and Blaine moaning his name.

He pulled back slightly and licked from Blaine's navel up his chest, then expelled a hot breath along the wet skin.

"Blaine, scoot up on the bed a little more, please." Kurt tapped his thighs and Blaine adjusted himself back to lie fully on the bed. Kurt grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slowly slicked up their cocks, one in each hand. Blaine stared down at the sight with dark, lust-blown pupils. Kurt leaned forward to align their cocks and grabbed them both with one hand.

Both boys snapped their eyes to each other, pausing for a moment before starting to thrust them together. Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away and pulled him down to press his full weight onto Blaine, keeping their cocks together. Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine in a kiss, thrusting harder, dragging his cock back and forth, and loving the added feeling of slickness from the lube.

Their lips broke apart, but rather than the usual feeling of something missing that came when they weren't kissing, just the knowledge that they were so close and sharing the same breath added to the heady feeling in the air. Blaine felt himself getting close, trying hard to stave off coming, wanting to come with Kurt, but he couldn't and he was spilling and shooting. Kurt pressed their lips together once more, swallowing down the screams coming from Blaine.

Blaine fought his way through the haze to flip Kurt onto his back and slide down to settle between his legs. Kurt propped his legs up and Blaine fisted Kurt's cock tightly. He jerked it a few times to keep Kurt close before lowering his head down. He placed a tentative lick of his tongue to Kurt's hole and was rewarded with a resounding "FUCK" from Kurt.

He pressed a little harder with his tongue, trying different pressures while still jerking Kurt roughly, and it was only a few moments before Kurt was screaming his name and bucking wildly, come flying everywhere.

Blaine crawled up and collapsed into Kurt's arms.

"Round two? I want my turn to explore your body." He teased Kurt, closing his eyes.

"Mmm, later. Not now. Sleep time now. Explore time later."

* * *

"You guys seem to skip classes a lot." Kurt eyed Blaine as they headed down to the commons for the all-day pre-Sectionals practice on Friday.

"Yes, but this is excused. It's not like we're not allowed to or that we'll get into trouble." Blaine argued back, slipping his hand in Kurt's as they descended the stairs at the end of their dorm hall.

"I have a French exam next week, though. I was really wanting to be at the review lesson today." Kurt complained lightly. He and Blaine turned down the hall to the left as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

"You're practically fluent. You'll be fine." Blaine chuckled, grabbing for the door handle to the commons.

"If I fail, it's on your head, Warbler." Kurt smiled, stepping through the door and heading to the couch where Nick and Jeff were already collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the far side. "Hey, guys!" He plopped down on the other end of the couch.

"Where are Wes and David?" Blaine asked as he surveyed the head table while sitting on the floor and settling between Kurt's legs. Kurt's hands automatically fell to Blaine's shoulders to slowly massage them.

"Here!" David answered, stepping into the room. "Everybody stand up. Warm ups!" The entire room groaned and slowly got to their feet.

"How long before we can sneak out and I can fuck you?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as they stood.

* * *

"Who was that?" Blaine asked, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked away from the concession stand at Sectionals and the loud brunette Kurt had been talking to.

"Oh, that's Rachel. You know, Finn's girlfriend. She would've been at Thanksgiving but her dads took her to New York for the break."

"Now I feel bad you didn't introduce me." They turned the corner to head to the green room.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair right before they stepped in.

"Ah, or are you just embarrassed by your ridiculously short and hideous boyfriend?" Blaine winked with a smirk.

"Well, that's a given." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt parted his lips slightly and pressed his tongue in to tangle with Blaine's. Blaine let his hands slip down to grip Kurt's ass when they were interrupted by Wes clearing his throat.

"If you two don't mind, we're trying to head over to the stage but you're kind of blocking the door." Wes shook his head at them and they jumped out of the way. After everyone had exited the room, they joined the back of the group.

"Oh my god, I feel terrible now." Blaine was still blushing light pink and staring at the ground as they walked.

"I'll make it up to you with a blow job on the bus ride home, okay?" Kurt whispered in his ear before sauntering off to join the group, hips sashaying mesmerizingly.


	11. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this chapter is a good time to bring up something important:  
> My Italian is OK, but not great. If any of you wonderful people would be willing to be a sounding board for me to run things by as an Italian-speaking-Blaine-beta for me, let me know. :)

Blaine curled up in Kurt's arms, kissing down his neck, once they had settled into the back seat of the bus, away from the other Warblers who were gathered around Cam's laptop to watch a movie during the dark ride home.

"I'm glad we tied. It would've been nice to win, but it'll be nice to go against them again at Regionals. You just better not switch back on us," Blaine paused and slid on top of Kurt, pressing him down into the seat and grinding his hips down, "because I have plans for you at Regionals."

"Oh, really?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine's grinning face. He captured Blaine's lips in a rough kiss before pulling back. "Well, I'll change my plans then."

"Wait, what?" Blaine attempted to sit up, concern filling his eyes, but Kurt held him close and began to suck a dark bruise into the base of Blaine's neck. "I don't mean to try and say you can't or control you or anything, but I just thought you'd be staying."

"Blaine, honey, I'm kidding. You can't get rid of me that easily." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's concern and slid out from underneath him to settle on his knees on the bus floor, fighting a grimace at the dirty floor. "Now, I'm pretty sure I recall promising you something special for the ride home." Blaine looked confused for a second, but remembered quickly and his dick jumped to attention.

"God, yes." Blaine sat up and unbuckled his belt while Kurt worked the button open and the fly down. Kurt trailed his hands down into Blaine's waistband and gave a few teasing and tentative strokes before Blaine lifted his hips and shoved his pants and underwear down a bit.

"You better keep quiet." Kurt hissed, leaning in closer as his hand sped up slowly. "Can you do that for me?" Blaine's eyes got wide and he nodded vigorously. "Good." Kurt bent down to Blaine's cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He sucked lightly before sinking his mouth down all the way. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and made Kurt look up through his eyelashes to watch his face.

Kurt had learned quickly in the last few weeks that sucking Blaine off was one of his favorite things to do. Blaine never failed to thrill him with the sounds and faces he made. Blaine completely lost himself in bliss, which made things like this even more dangerous. They knew the boys wouldn't be mad at them if they caught on to what was happening in the back of the bus, but they'd never live it down.

Kurt pulled off and lightly sucked one of Blaine's balls into his mouth while continuing to work him over with his hand. He switched several strokes later to pull the other into his mouth and Blaine began to whimper, quiet and broken.

He knew Blaine's exhibitionist kink always sent him to the edge faster than normal and this time was no different. Blaine began to slowly lift his hips and thrust shallowly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips and sped them up, relaxing his throat as much as possible.

Their location, combined with Kurt on his knees letting Blaine thrusting into his open, willing mouth, sent Blaine spiraling hard and fast. He came in long spurts down Kurt's throat, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming Kurt's name. He was still hazy as Kurt tucked him back in and curled into the seat next to him. Blaine drifted to sleep quickly, mumbling repeated thanks to Kurt as he did.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked from his place in between Kurt's legs as they lay tangled together on their bed watching the news the next morning.

"After sectionals yesterday, can we just do nothing?" Kurt absently ran his fingers through Blaine's still somewhat stiff hair from the day before.

"A lazy Sunday sounds perfect to me." He turned so he was facing Kurt and crawled up to press him down into the mattress. He peppered light kisses all over Kurt's face before landing a hard and deep kiss on his mouth. Kurt grinned into Blaine's mouth as he felt a growing pressure on his hip.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be completely lazy." Kurt added as he leaned forward and sucked Blaine's earlobe into his mouth for a moment. He pressed his lips closer to add, "We could get started on something from the list."

"I have the perfect one." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt to his feet behind him and shuffled them off towards the bathroom.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's while they stripped each other of their pajamas, tumbling backwards into the bathroom. Blaine broke the kiss to flip the water on while Kurt pulled his undershirt off.

"Wait. Lube!" Kurt started to step back into the room to grab it from their nightstand, but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"I put some in the medicine cabinet last week."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," teased Kurt as he grabbed the lube from the top shelf. "How did I not notice this before?" Blaine shrugged and stepped under the spray, letting it run over his gel-filled hair. Kurt grabbed towels from the cabinet and placed them on the closed toilet lid before stepping in behind Blaine. "Let me wash your hair."

Blaine handed the bottle of shampoo to Kurt who squirted some between his hands before lathering it into his hair. He massaged Blaine's scalp for a minute before tapping his shoulder to rinse off.

Blaine grabbed the soap from the holder and rubbed it between his palms for a moment. He stepped next to Kurt and began to meticulously soap Kurt’s pale skin. He loved feeling the slip of soap as his hands glided along the slim musculature of his boyfriend's body. He couldn't help but feel he'd won some sort of lottery with Kurt, who was perfect to him in every way.

After spending a few moments ravishing each nipple and more than a few moments worshiping his chest, Blaine's hands trailed lower and he knelt down. He finished dragging his fingers along Kurt's stomach and slid both hands down one of Kurt's legs, purposefully ignoring his cock in favor of slow, teasing rubs and kisses. After thoroughly teasing one leg, he switched to the other.

"Blaine, please." Kurt whined, thrusting his hips forward almost imperceptibly. Blaine leaned forward to lick a wide stripe up Kurt's cock before leaning back to grab the lube. He nudged Kurt's legs apart and coated two fingers quickly. Kurt grabbed onto the edge of the shower door as Blaine ran a finger around his rim for a moment before thrusting in. Since they'd had middle-of-the-night sex while mostly asleep a few hours prior, Kurt wasn't as tight as normal and Blaine only had to work his finger for a little bit before he slid a second one into the overwhelming heat. "More, harder." Kurt whined, knowing he wouldn't be content until it was Blaine's cock replacing his fingers.

"Oh yeah, ready for me to fuck you?" He pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle again, this time squirting some along his length. He turned Kurt so he was pressed against the wall and stepped in between his legs. "Legs around me." He held Kurt’s hips to support him as he got his legs around Blaine. Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock while he used the other to line himself up as he pushed into Kurt.

He bottomed out and both stayed unmoving for a moment, enjoying the spray of the shower and the feel of each other. Kurt took several deep breaths before nodding at Blaine to move. Blaine started carefully at first, worried about breaking something or hurting themselves. He picked up his pace, Kurt's moans encouraging him, loving the wet slide of skin on skin under the water.

Blaine crushed their lips together to ground himself once again. He licked along Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened up to let their tongues dance together. Blaine loved kissing Kurt because the heady smell of coffee and lotion and just pure boy was intoxicating and when given the chance to kiss Kurt, he could taste it all. Kurt pulled back to squeeze his eyes shut and take a deep breath.

Kurt was torn between watching Blaine fucking into him and watching Blaine's face, which was entranced by the sight of himself disappearing into Kurt's ass. Kurt started to work his hips, matching every thrust of Blaine's with fervor.

Blaine felt the familiar warmth and tug in his stomach so he wrapped his hand around Kurt's length and began to jerk roughly in time with his own thrusts. Kurt whined desperately, torn between thrusting up into Blaine's hand and down onto Blaine's cock.

"Oh fuck, Blaine. I'm so close." He moaned then bit his lip and speared himself harder onto Blaine's cock.

"Come for me, baby." Blaine leaned forward and bit down lightly on Kurt's nipple. The combination of the biting and the slight change in angle that pressed directly onto his prostate was enough to make Kurt see white and send come flying between them. Blaine continued to pound for a few more thrusts while Kurt's ass milked his own orgasm from him, constricting tightly and pulling him in.

They paused for a moment in an attempt to come back down before Blaine's knees gave out, sending them crashing and laughing to the ground.

* * *

"No, no, mamma. Capisco. Va bene." ("No, no, mamma. I understand. It's okay.") Kurt watched sadly as Blaine spoke on the phone with his mother. He didn't speak Italian like Blaine's family, but the heartbreak on Blaine’s face was clear in any language. "Va bene, mamma. Ti vog-" Kurt heard the soft click of the line cutting out. "lio bene." ("It's okay, mamma. I lo-" "ve you.") Blaine's face fell even further as his mother hung up on him.

"Honey?" Kurt prompted softly. He wasn't sure if Blaine would want to talk and explain, but he would make sure Blaine knew it was an option if he wanted to.

"Well, my parents are going to be gone for Christmas, too." Blaine sighed as he set his phone aside and flopped back onto the bed. Tears started to fill his eyes as he rolled onto his stomach and crawled to Kurt. "I mean, I know I said I wanted them to be gone, but…" He trailed off with a small sob into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close.

"I know, Blaine. I know." Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's curls as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm being really depressing right now." Blaine sniffled for a moment before continuing to speak. "We should think on the positive side. Maybe your parents will let you come spend some of break at my parent's house, since I'll have it al to myself." Blaine noticed his use of the words ‘my parent's house’ and not ‘my house’ like Kurt always said. It was just another manifestation of the difference in their home lives and it made Blaine jealous to see how good Kurt had it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if that's what you want to do."

"I'd love to bring you home and fuck you on every surface in my parent's house just to rebel." Blaine tried to sound sexy, but with the tears in his eyes, Kurt saw right through it.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan. We could even have a big party for New Year's with the Warblers." Kurt tried to subtly change the topic from Blaine's hints at sex since he knew neither of them was in the place to do anything at the moment with all of the stress from Blaine's family.

"We could invite the New Directions, too!" Blaine smiled sadly as he suggested it, knowing Kurt was probably missing them. Kurt pulled the blankets out from under them and they curled into each other in the bed.

"Sounds perfect. We'll ask my parents and start planning tomorrow. For tonight, let's go to sleep."

* * *

The week following sectionals was the last week of class before finals, so the boys threw themselves into their studying. Blaine worried that they'd have a hard time not being able to spend much free time together, but they were content to sit under the blankets and study together. The Warblers teased them constantly because they seemed like an old married couple every time they stopped by and found Blaine covered in papers, textbooks, and Italian-English dictionaries while trying to properly conjugate verbs and Kurt next to him, eyes permanently rolled at Blaine's lack of organization while reviewing his own color-coordinated notes for his calculus final.

The Thursday night of finals week was just like every other night during the past two weeks, spent in bed with salads and sandwiches nicked from the cafeteria, mugs of coffee, and the two boys quizzing each other over answers to the history final they had together the following day. It was their last exam and seemed to be their easiest, so they had taken to rewarding each other with kisses for each right answer that kept turning into longer and longer kisses until they were just making out, notes pushed to the side and forgotten. Kurt's hands found the hem of Blaine's undershirt and pulled it over his head.

A knock thudded on the door and they both jumped in surprise.

"Guys, we said to leave us alone. We're busy studying!" Blaine called, assuming it was Cam or Jeff, both of whom had been at their door periodically throughout the day to ask for help. Kurt giggled into his shoulder and kissed at his neck. Blaine pulled away to look down and smile at him, but another knock thudded on the door. "Oh my god, are you kidding me? This is getting ridiculous." Blaine threw off the covers and strode angrily across the room, opening the door in just his boxers.

"Hi to you, too. Long time no see. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kurt heard a voice that was strangely familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time. He leaned forward to try and peek around the door, but he couldn't see.

"Cooper? What are you doing here? Come in." Blaine moved aside to let his brother through. Kurt watched as he stepped through the doorway but kept his eyes focused on Blaine. Kurt had seen pictures and knew that, while he and Blaine looked similar, Cooper's features were a little sharper, he was four or five inches taller and his hair lacked Blaine’s curls. Blaine joked that he turned into a hippie in college as far as his hair went and warned Kurt to expect him to do the same once he was outside the walls of Dalton Academy. "Is everything okay? Did someone die? Is there a problem? Are you guys staying for Christmas?"

"Woah, little brother. Calm down." Cooper interrupted, holding his hands up, as he glanced around the room finally. His eyes landed on Kurt and he raised an eyebrow before speaking again. "Sorry, Blaine must have forgotten all those manners we were forced to go to finishing school for. Kurt, right? I'm Cooper." He stepped towards the bed and extended a hand to Kurt, who shook it nervously.

"Hi, yeah. Blaine's told me so much about you! It's great to meet you." Kurt smiled, glancing over at Blaine quickly.

"Likewise." Cooper released his grip and turned back to Blaine.

"Cooper, why are you here?"

"Well, since you have decided upon being such a ridiculous disappointment to our parents and I happen to be the only person on your side in our entire fucked-up famiglia, I came here to warn you and talk to you about a few things."

"Um, okay. Should I be sitting down?" Blaine looked exhausted, not wanting to deal with drama and bored of all that his family started. He plopped back into his spot on top of the covers and Kurt pulled him into his arms. Cooper sat in Blaine's desk chair and propped his feet on the desk before continuing.

"I can't stay long because I'm doing this while on an errand for mom and dad. First of all, they changed the locks this week. I brought you a copy of the key, because they never planned to give you one and I know you've got stuff at the house." He pulled a key from his pocket and plunked it down onto the desk. "Second, they've been on a bit of a rampage and wanted to try to take away your trust fund, but mom's parents stopped them and calmed them down. Obviously, there's nothing you can do if they set their minds to it, but I'm just warning you to stay on everyone's good side as much as possible. Third, they're planning on enrolling you back for summer term so you don't have to be in the house and they don't have to see you again other than for signing over your trust fund papers." Blaine nodded wearily, nothing surprising him anymore, but Kurt was shocked. He knew Blaine's parents were unsupportive, but he hated to sit here and watch Blaine listen to his perfect brother, who was loved and accepted, tell him everything his parents were plotting against him. Cooper stood and stepped towards the door. "Last thing and I'll let you two get back to your business. While we're in Italy, Dad told the maids to get rid of anything of yours in the house. I talked to the maids and they'll look the other way for us if you want to go get anything from the house. Sorry, bro."

"It's okay. I knew it was coming." Blaine tried his hardest to remain emotionless, but he knew if it weren't for Kurt’s arms around him, he would have lost it by now. "Thanks for letting me know. Call me later, okay?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. They're going to turn your phone off." Blaine groaned in response, slamming his head back into the headboard. "I'll call you this weekend. Ti voglio bene." ("I love you.")

"Ti voglio bene anche io." ("I love you, too.") Blaine replied and watched as Cooper nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt started, but Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want sympathy. This is nothing new, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "Do you mind if I move some of my stuff in here? I feel terrible cluttering up our already small room, but I don't have anywhere else to put my stuff."

"You know I don't mind, but you could always just move all of your stuff into my room back home. We're always here anyways. I could just make an area for your stuff and you could keep it there until we get something figured out."

"I'd feel bad imposing on you like that." Blaine argued half-heartedly.

"Nonsense. Now, onto more important things." Kurt grabbed the legal pad he kept next to his bed for random sketching and writing. He flipped it to the first blank page and started to make a list. He wrote things like switch cell phone, pack car, and get important papers from filing cabinet on the right side of the page. On the left side, he began writing down all the places in Blaine's parent's house from them to have sex to fully defile the place. "Where all should I fuck you?"


	12. The Privileged Few Plus You Know Who

Kurt settled into bed next to Blaine as he hung up the phone.

"My dad says it's fine to stay the week at your house as long as we're home Friday night for Christmas Eve and that he gets us for the rest of break."

"Sounds great." Blaine scooted over under the covers to drape himself over Kurt's body, inhaling the warm smell of his cologne and sighing lightly.

"So, I have a question and please don't take offense to it. I'm just curious."

"Sure, what is it?" Blaine laced their fingers together and snuggled further into Kurt's neck.

"Why don't you just screw the trust fund and leave it all behind? It's just money. We can handle ourselves. I'd rather us live in an awful loft in Brooklyn with Rachel and Santana than have you subject yourself to any more of this crap from your family." Blaine smiled at the natural way Kurt implied they'd still be together in the future, as if that was already long decided and not even up for debate.

"If it was just me, I wouldn't care about the money, but it's not. Please don't freak out at me saying this, but I want to be able to buy you everything you could ever want. I want to be able to afford some ridiculous lavish wedding for you if you want it. I want to be able to choose whatever we want as an option for kids, regardless of money. I never want to worry about not taking good enough care of you. I know, I know, I'm getting way ahead of myself here and assuming that you'd want that stuff with me like I want it with you. I know that's all way in the future and things can change and you may want to leave, but I want to be prepared for it if you do decide to stay with me."

"Blaine, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything, okay? Obviously, we'll cross those bridges when we get to them and if you want to, but I'd just like to be prepared. Blame it on me having been a Boy Scout. Now, let's stop talking and watch whatever ridiculous Christmas movie we can find on the TV." Blaine grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked through the channels.

"So, Boy Scout, you say? Wouldn't still happen to have the uniform, would you?"

* * *

"Sì, Cooper. Grazie." ("Yes, Cooper. Thank you.") Kurt loved watching Blaine speak in Italian on the phone. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, it was unreasonably hot. He'd completely stopped packing clothes to just stare at Blaine as he paced and spoke rapidly to his brother about the plan. "Grazie ancora. Ciao." ("Thanks again. Bye.") Blaine ended the call and slid the phone back in his pocket before running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Kurt slid up behind him, trying not to press his half-hard cock into Blaine, knowing that it wasn't what Blaine needed right now but unable to help himself at being turned on by angry, Italian-speaking Blaine.

"Everything okay with the plan?"

Blaine nodded silently in response.

"Everything okay with you?"

Blaine paused before he slowly shook his head.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing, really. Just my parents being themselves. We can talk in the car. Let's just get everything packed to go."

"I'm basically done, so we can just grab the bags and head to the car now." Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's jaw as he wound his own arms around his neck. "Sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a few ideas formulating in my head."

* * *

Kurt had been at the Anderson mansion on a few occasions before, but it still never failed to amaze him. Blaine pulled recklessly into the garage, half from frustration and half from not caring if he scratched one of his dad's beloved classic cars.

"Honey, I know you're mad, but please don't take it out on the Porsche. I'm already rather attached to this car and I'd like to see it stay in one piece." Kurt teased lightheartedly as Blaine slammed the parking brake on. Blaine's head snapped up to meet his gaze and regret flashed across his face.

"Sorry. Just frustrated. Didn't mean to scare you." Blaine got out and slammed the door. They met behind the car to grab their bags from the trunk.

"It's fine. I just don't want to be the one to force you to dip into that bank account of yours for another fifty grand, but it'd have to happen. I just can't be seen out with you in some crappy car now." Kurt tried again to joke and make Blaine smile, but Blaine was too frustrated. He followed Blaine as he stomped into the house and dropped the bags in the hallway. "Going to give me a tour of more than the living room and your room this time?"

"Yeah, this is the hall." Blaine grabbed his hand and stomped down the hall to the stairs and went up them. "Staircase. Upstairs hallway." Blaine turned to the right, as opposed to the left where his own bedroom lie, and led them to a pair of large double doors just down the corridor. "And this is where we’ll be fucking first." He flung the doors open and Kurt quickly registered that this must be his mom and dad's room. "Clothes off."

Blaine tugged his uniform off and once Kurt was done doing the same, he pushed Kurt lightly onto the bed. Kurt's cock had jumped to attention at the bossy and demanding Blaine that was currently climbing up and straddling him, travel packet of lube that he'd recovered from his jeans in his hand.

"Now you're going to just lay here beneath me while I prep myself and then fuck myself on that gorgeous cock of yours." Kurt's eyes were wide with surprise at Blaine's words and Blaine quickly dropped the act. "If anything makes you uncomfortable, just tell me, okay?" He tried to soothe but Kurt shook his head wildly.

"No, no, no. You're good. More than good. Continue, please." Kurt smiled reassuringly and Blaine returned it for a moment before steeling himself again. He tore open the packet and drizzled some onto his fingers. Without any sort of pause, he thrust one finger into himself, fucking himself once, twice, three times on it before adding a second. The stretch and dull burn were stronger than normal, but he didn't want to be patient and slow. He just needed Kurt inside him, claiming him and reassuring him, fucking him raw, helping him rebel like a little kid denied ice cream.

He stopped thrusting for a moment and let himself take a breath before pulling out and slamming a third finger in. He looked down through his heavy eyelids at Kurt, moaning and bucking his hips against Blaine, trying for any friction he could get.

"God, Blaine. You look amazing like this. You're so fucking hot." Kurt whined, unable to tear his eyes from where Blaine was fucking himself on his own hand. Blaine grabbed the lube packet from the bed and used the rest to slick up Kurt's cock while still opening himself up on his fingers. In one swift motion, he removed his fingers and slammed down on Kurt, filling himself completely. They both paused their movements and groaned in unison.

Blaine rose up after a moment and slowly slid back down, reveling in the drag of skin inside him. All of his frustrations with his family and stress melted away almost instantly the moment he had Kurt filling him. There was something so inherently right about it, yet he couldn't put words to it. He stopped trying to as he pulled back until it was just the head of Kurt's cock inside him. He clenched around it, eliciting a choked-off gasp from Kurt as he kept his muscles tightened as he slammed back down.

He tried to keep up the continual rise and fall but his leg muscles grew tired and he got shakier and slower. Kurt sensed this and planted his feet on the bed to use as leverage to flip them over. As much as Blaine loved being on top, fucking himself onto his boyfriend's magnificent cock, feeling like he was giving a performance just for Kurt, he loved being under Kurt even more.

Kurt leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips before getting on his knees to get the right leverage. He hooked his hands around Blaine's thighs and used them as a grip to slam himself repeatedly into the impossibly tight heat. Kurt angled his hips slightly and thrust directly into Blaine's prostate, turning him into a moaning mess beneath him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kurt, amore mio, right there." Blaine started to pant and babble in a mix of Italian and English when Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine and jerked him off rapidly in time with his thrusts. “Che sei grande. Cazzo, cazzo, I’m gonna-” Blaine had lost himself in the feeling of being so amazingly filled, but when Kurt leaned down and bit the side of his leg, his eyes flew open. The realization of where they were came crashing back down on him just as his orgasm hit. He clenched up around Kurt and Kurt thrust deep one last time, spilling inside him, collapsing and moaning his name.

“We might have to ban your Italian during sex.” Kurt spoke after a few moments of silence while they were catching their breath. “It’s way too sexy and there’s no way I’ll last long enough if you do that again.”

“I did?” Blaine asked in confusion after a pause.

“Did what? Speak Italian?” Kurt gave him a strange look. Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. “Yeah. Did you not even realize it?”

“Nope. It must be the fact that we’re back here again.” Blaine shrugged slightly with a small frown. “I’ll try not to.”

“Blaine.” Kurt caught Blaine under the chin and forced him to look up. “I’m not mad or anything. I’m just teasing you because it’s so sexy to hear you do it. Maybe I’ll just have to start speaking French and see if it has the same effect.” Kurt tried to make Blaine smile and after a moment, it worked.

“Ti amo.” Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt.

“Je t’aime aussi.” Kurt responded and they slipped back into silence for a long time before Kurt broke it once again. “Prêt pour un deuxième tour? Je te désire.” (Ready for a second round? I want you.)

“Okay, yeah. I totally get it. I have no idea what you said, but damn, it’s still sexy.” Blaine grinned as his cock twitched with interest.

* * *

"Blaine, would you hurry up?" Kurt called into the house from his seat atop Mr. Anderson's desk. He and Blaine had decided it would be the best starting place for their sexual tour of Blaine's house after their session in the bedroom when they'd first arrived. Mr. Anderson had spent most of Blaine's childhood in this room, ignoring the rest of the family and working like crazy. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what Mr. Anderson did. Blaine avoided the question and just referred to it as the family business before changing the topic.

"Sorry, trying to find where I put the lube." He heard Blaine call back and decided to look through the papers on Mr. Anderson's desk while he waited. Stock records and ledgers covered most of the desk but something in the desktop file box caught his eye. In Mr. Anderson's tight handwriting were the names of Blaine and his brother. Kurt snatched Blaine's without hesitation and hopped back onto the desk. His birth certificate, health insurance papers, and school records spanned the first half of the file. Towards the middle he came across the start of Blaine's trust fund paperwork.

"What're you looking at, babe?" Kurt's head snapped up as Blaine stepped through the doorway, lube in hand.

"Um, well, I found a file with your name on it on your dad's desk and I know I shouldn't have but I pulled it out and started looking." Kurt blushed and stared at the floor in front of Blaine. "I'm really sorry."

"What's in it?" Blaine stepped over with curiosity.

"Mostly school records, health insurance stuff, and um, your trust fund papers." The color drained from Blaine's face and he dove for the file folder, snatching it from Kurt and scrambling backwards. He was lucky to have had the element of surprise on his side because normally, he never would've been able to get the folder from Kurt's hand. Kurt blinked at him in shock for a second before exploding. "What the hell was that?"

"There's just really nothing important in this folder. So, sex on the desk, right? We're still doing that. Okay, good. Let's just get undressed and we'll just throw this folder back in the box and yeah. Um, sex, right." Blaine was talking hurriedly and trying to strip himself of the white collared shirt of his uniform that he’d slipped back on after their earlier round.

"Oh no, no, no, mister. You are not getting away with it that easily. What is in that file?"

"Just boring trust fund papers. Nothing important at all. Let's just forget about it. Here, let me just get your pants off and I can blow you. How does that sound?" Blaine dropped to his knees to fumble with Kurt's belt as he spoke.

"Blaine. As tempting as that offer is, you can't honestly think I'll fall for that. You don't have to show me but you've got to explain what has you so freaked. Whatever's in there, I'm not going to judge you for it or anything, if that's what you're worried about." Blaine sighed and stood slowly. He thought for a few moments before pulling the folder back out and flipping through it. Kurt gave him a few minutes in silence to leaf through the papers before pulling a sheet out. He flipped the folder shut and set the page on top.

"Well, you know my family's well off, right?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "I just didn't want you to see this and think differently of me or anything. I understand if you do. It tends to scare most people who any idea of it, the headmaster of Dalton included, and I really don't want to freak you out. Just... please remember that I'm still me and I'll leave all of this behind for you in a heartbeat if that's what you want me to do. I would appreciate it though, if you do decide to leave and it's too much for you, if you would keep this to yourself. It always seems to change people's opinions of me and I just want to be normal for once, you know? It's really hard to-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut off his rambling. "Shut up, okay? You know I'm not like that." Kurt reached up and pulled the folder from Blaine's hand. He studied the sheet of paper in front of him. The title told him it was a statement from Blaine's trust fund account dated a few weeks prior and he figured this was probably the most recent. Kurt rolled his eyes internally because there was just no way anything on this paper could possibly—

"Holy shit!" Kurt dropped the folder onto the desk like he had been burned. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Blaine, oh my god, holy shit." Kurt turned to his boyfriend with impossibly large eyes. "Are you fucking serious? Holy shit. Oh my god." Blaine laughed nervously at Kurt's reaction.

"Please say something semi-coherent so I can know if you're taking this good or bad or if you're staying or running away from me." Blaine slowly took a half-step towards Kurt, who was still looking pale and shocked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to marry a millionaire." Kurt paused at what he said and considered backpedaling but decided not to and shrugged it off. Blaine would understand. "Blaine, holy shit. That's enough to keep me in designer clothes forever. That's fucking holy shit 9 figures. That's not even low 9 figures either. What the fuck does your dad do?"

"My grandfather did a lot with stocks and stuff, plus just old family money, and they do oil stuff now and they wanted me to do it, too before, well, you know. My brother's in college to help take over, but even before the falling out in the family, I never wanted that."

"Well, this explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"The car, wanting to wait out the trust fund, paying my room and board, never letting me pay for anything."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't get this until I turn 18, but my grandparents decided to give us all our inheritance early and that's what's in my bank account now. It’s nothing close to this, but more than enough to get by for a long time."

"No wonder you act so weird when we stop at the ATM."

"Anyways, let's stop talking about it. I'm assuming that whole marrying-a-millionaire comment means that you're staying."

"I just meant-" Kurt started to explain, a blush covering his cheeks, but Blaine put a finger over his lips and shook his head with a smile. He dropped his hand to slowly trail down Kurt's chest and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat together in the kitchen on Sunday morning with Blaine's laptop to plan what they were calling The First Annual Dalton/McKinley Christmas Party. Cooper had gladly provided booze and now an unreasonable number of cases of beer along with an absurd amount of liquor bottles took up the entire bar space in the basement.

Blaine logged into his facebook and created an event for the following Thursday. He invited all of the Warblers and handed the laptop over to Kurt, who invited the New Directions.

"I do have one concern about crossing our two groups of friends." Kurt said after they closed the laptop.

"And what is that?"

"I'm worried about Puck and Thad." Blaine snorted.

"Why's that? Because they both have a strange tendency to turn not-so-straight when drunk?"

"Precisely."

"I wouldn't worry about it. It'll give us something to tease them about the next morning."

"Mmm." Kurt hummed into his coffee in response. "I bet you 20 bucks that Thad bottoms."

"Oh, you're on." They shook hands before breaking out into laughter. "Speaking of who's bottoming…" Blaine trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Worst segue ever. Honestly. Really, Blaine?" Kurt attempted to turn back to his coffee but Blaine was already sliding to his knees and unzipping Kurt's pants.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by. Monday was spent playing video games and relaxing in the hot tub. Tuesday was spent running back to Dalton to grab the Navigator and loading it with Blaine's things. Kurt went back into Mr. Anderson's office and took all of Blaine's important papers from the file, making copies to take instead where possible to avoid suspicion. Wednesday was spent grocery shopping for the party and getting stuff set up downstairs. Thursday, after spending most of the morning in bed and in the shower, they got ready and settled down in the living room to wait for everyone.

Everyone started trickling in around 6, gorging themselves on pizza and drinks. Kurt and Blaine tried to play the perfect hosts and introduce everyone to each other. Cam and Santana made fast friends playing bartender while Wes and David sat and conversed with them. Kurt smiled as he saw Mercedes draw up a bar stool to join in the conversation. Luke, Trent, Flint, and Artie were playing Call of Duty. Mike, Tina, and James were discussing something on the couch while both Sams were arguing over which was the better Sam to the delight of an already quite tipsy trio of Brittany, Rachel, and Lauren. Jeff and Quinn were discussing hair while Nick and Finn were playing air hockey to the amusement of a cheering section that was made up of the Warbler freshman. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"I'm so glad everyone's getting along so well." Blaine whispered as they took in all of their friends.

"I know. Wait a minute... Shit." Kurt scanned the crowd quickly. "Where's Thad and Puck?"

"I have no idea, and honestly, I don't care at the moment. Have you seen yourself in those jeans? Everyone's distracted. Want to slip away to the other room for a little bit?" Blaine teased Kurt’s earlobe, nipping and sucking at it lightly.

"Blaine, we can't." Kurt's argument was feeble at best. He knew Blaine would win and he honestly didn't have a problem with that.

"Yes, we can. Come on. Storage room, please?" Blaine slid behind Kurt and pressed his erection to Kurt's ass. "Want to rim you until you're begging for my cock and then fuck you so hard right up against the wall until you're screaming my name."

"They'll hear us." Kurt protested with a small gesture at the people filling Blaine's basement.

"So let them." Kurt's cock twitched more than he thought it should have at that and he was pulling Blaine to the storage room as fast as he could.

The second the door clicked shut, they were on each other, kissing and biting and stripping each other of clothes. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the grunt of confusion from the two other boys in the room or the fact that the light was already on.


	13. Interlude - Make My Wish Come True

"Hey, Nicky." Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind while Nick was in the middle of arguing with Finn about air hockey rules.

"That's absolutely ridiculous, Finn! Hold on." Nick turned his head to look at Jeff over his shoulder. "What's up, babe?"

"Think you could spare a few minutes from your game to come help me with something?"

"Of course." He gave Finn a smile, all anger forgotten, and followed after Jeff. Jeff led them out of the basement and to the back porch door. "What do you need help with?" Jeff silently grabbed Nick’s hand and pressed it to his half-hard cock while pecking him lightly on the lips before sliding the door open and stepping through. Nick's brain short circuited for a moment. Once he recovered, he followed Jeff out and slid the door shut. Jeff was already next to the hot tub, stripping down. "Let me help you with that."

"I know it's a bit crazy, but I overheard Blaine talking to Kurt about wanting to defile everywhere in this house because of his family being assholes. I figure that it's our duty as best friends to help them out." Jeff grinned as he slid into the water and watched Nick hopping around getting undressed.

"I'm absolutely fine with this plan." Nick grinned as he got in beside Jeff. "But I didn't bring lube."

"I've got some." Jeff reached over and pulled something from the pocket of his jacket. "It's made for use in water."

"You've been carrying that around all night?" Nick choked out in surprise.

"Mmhmm." Jeff hummed and slid into his lap.

"You were planning to seduce me in their hot tub this whole time? God, that's hot." He crushed his lips to Jeff's and grabbed his ass, pulling him down as he thrust their cocks together. He heard Jeff unclick the lube and pulled back from the kiss to watch Jeff reach around and press a finger inside himself. He snatched the lube from Jeff's free hand and slathered his own fingers in it. After he set it on the side of the tub, he pushed lightly on Jeff's arm and Jeff opened his eyes. "No. My job." He pressed a lubed finger in alongside the one Jeff already had in.

Jeff sucked in a heavy breath and let his head fall back from the feeling. He took his own finger out, but Nick replaced it with a second of his own. He pressed them further in, feeling until he hit just the right spot.

"Fuckkkkk," whined Jeff as he pushed himself back harder onto Nick's fingers. Nick stroked the spot a few more times before adding a third finger. He nibbled lightly at one of Jeff's nipples and felt him tense around Nick’s fingers as a moan escaped. Jeff grabbed the lube and slicked his hand up before sliding it between their chests and wrapping it around Nick's cock to coat it.

Nick pulled his fingers free and Jeff lined up over his cock, pausing for a moment before Nick thrust in sharply. The tight, hot feeling of Jeff around him made him throw his head back against the edge of the hot tub, while Jeff let his head fall forward onto Nick's shoulder.

"How is it possible that you feel this tight and this good every fucking time?" Nick half-laughed. Jeff lifted himself up and dropped back down in response and Nick groaned.

Jeff started a slow rhythm, but the alcohol coursing through Nick's veins made it too dull, not enough. He placed his hands on Jeff's hips and sped him up, unable to keep quiet with how good Jeff was every time they did this. Jeff moaned obscenely loud at the slight change in position that had Nick thrusting straight into his prostate.

"Babe, you gotta be quiet. They'll hear us." Nick scolded lightly.

"Don't care. Let 'em." Jeff tried to adjust his legs to get better leverage, but couldn't get find a good spot, so Nick pulled them out of the water and hooked them over the edge of the hot tub. He couldn't help but stop and admire the absolutely stunning boy spread out for him, legs over his shoulders, stomach muscles tight from holding his upper body up out of the water, cock hard for him.

He wrapped a hand around Jeff's cock as he continued to thrust into him, pounding as fast as he could against the resistance of the water. He could feel Jeff getting close, tightening around him and moaning loudly. He let his concerns about anyone hearing them drift away, half wanting people to know Jeff was his, to know how good he could make him feel.

Nick bit his lip so hard that it drew blood as Jeff clamped down on him like a vice as his orgasm ripped through him, sending Nick into a tail spin as he came right after, thrusting through it until they were both shuddering from oversensitivity.

Jeff slipped off of him and collapsed into his arms. They stayed silent for a few minutes, allowing themselves to come back down and regain control of their breathing.

"I suppose we should get back inside." Nick broke the silence. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"You're right." Jeff sighed before slowly extracting himself from Nick's arms and grabbing towels from the nearby table. They quickly dried off and got dressed before heading back down to the basement.

"Where have you guys been?" Cam shouted at them as they reentered the basement.

"Around." Jeff answered, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Why is your hair wet?" James piped up from where he was sitting on one of the couches.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Nick snapped and Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

"You guys were totally doing it!" Trent giggled, more than a little tipsy.

"Hey, where are Kurt and Blaine? Let's focus on them instead!" Nick tried to change the topic, and the rest of the group went with it.

"Thank god for parties with alcohol." Jeff whispered into his ear before pulling them to one of the couches and away from the attention of the prying Warblers.


	14. There's a Feeling of Christmas

Kurt grabbed a fistful of Blaine's shirt and yanked it from his jeans as he ground his hips against Blaine's. He pulled the hem up to remove the shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it over Blaine's head and throw it behind them blindly.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt." Blaine murmured before crashing his lips back into Kurt's as he raked his nails down Blaine's chest, catching slightly on his nipples. Blaine pushed Kurt back against the wall to their left that was shared with the main room for the party. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and they'll all hear it. They'll all know that I'm the one making you scream and they'll know how much of a slut you are for my cock."

Kurt whimpered in response while Blaine tore himself from his mouth to nip down Kurt's neck while he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. A small, low gasp was heard as Blaine shoved it off Kurt's shoulders and they pressed together, but they were so far gone already between the alcohol and their never-ending lust for each other to notice or care. Puck had pulled away completely from Thad's cock that he had been, until Blaine and Kurt burst in, impaling his throat on. Both boys were so completely entranced by the show in front of them that they seemed to forget what they'd been in the middle of themselves.

Blaine fumbled with Kurt's pants for a moment before he grabbed Kurt's hips roughly and turned him around to press against the wall. He grabbed the waistband of Kurt's jeans and dragged them to the ground. He took Kurt's ass in both hands and squeezed before pulling the cheeks apart slightly to drag his tongue down the crack, pulling away before reaching his hole. Thad looked away to glance back at Puck and he pressed his cock back in Puck's open mouth. Puck began to suck again slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Blaine and Kurt.

"Beg me for it." Blaine demanded, though the crack in his voice and the desperate tone made it slightly less convincing.

"Please, fuck, Blaine. Please - oh my god, I'll do anything. Please." Kurt whined, high-pitched and needy, as he shoved his ass back towards Blaine's face. Blaine snapped under Kurt's begging quickly and leaned forwards to press his tongue to Kurt's hole.

"Holy shit."

Blaine and Kurt both snapped out of their trance to stare directly across the room where Thad was gaping in shock at his own words and Puck was glaring up at him.

The silence seemed to stretch endlessly through the room for a moment as Kurt and Blaine took in the sight of Puck on his knees, obviously in the process of sucking Thad off.

"What are you guys-?" Kurt's voice finally found him again.

"We, uh, well, um. You see…" Puck pointed up at Thad for a moment then back to himself in confusion. "We just got to talking and um, yeah."

"We're not asking why you guys are doing that." Blaine replied, surprisingly eloquent for someone currently on his knees having just been caught with his tongue in his boyfriend's ass. "That's no shock to either of us. I mean, why did you guys not say something when we came in?"

"Because have you seen you guys? That was really fucking hot and you can't blame us for just watching." Puck shrugged in response.

"Wait, you enjoyed watching?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Of course!" Thad replied, gesturing sheepishly to his still hard cock.

"We could always join in, if you wanted." Puck winked at Blaine. Blaine glanced up at Kurt with a look of worry, but at the slight shake of Kurt's head he was relieved to know they agreed on that. Kurt cocked his head at them with a smile and Blaine understood.

"No, definitely not." Blaine shook his head, unwilling to share Kurt and glad to know Kurt agreed. Maybe in the future if they discussed it and agreed on it, he thought, but for now it was out. Thad started to tuck himself back in and Puck stood. As they headed towards the door, Blaine turned back to nibble lightly along the bottom of Kurt's ass. "Boys. I said you couldn't join. I didn't say you couldn't stay and watch." Blaine called to them without looking away while he grabbed the lube from his back pocket and uncapped it to smear some on his fingers.

"Did you seriously bring the whole tube with you?" Kurt commented with a laugh from the wall. "Why am I not surpri- ohhhhhh." Blaine shoved a finger into Kurt without warning and cut off his question. He pumped it in and out quickly, regaining their intensity from earlier. The knowledge that Puck and Thad were to the side of them, watching their every movement, made him impossibly hard. He dug the heel of his other hand into his erection to try and relieve some of the pressure, but gave up quickly to grab Kurt's ass instead. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, pounding quickly into Kurt.

Thad pulled Puck in to kiss him hard as they stood there, though both boys kept their eyes open, transfixed on the sight in front of them. Puck undid his own jeans quickly and pulled his cock out as Thad did the same. They slowly started to jerk each other off as their tongues battled.

"Fuck me now, please Blaine. Oh my god, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Kurt panted desperately. Blaine stood quickly, undoing his pants as he did so. He grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock up, lining it at Kurt's entrance but pausing before he pushed in to look over to where Thad had his legs around Puck's waist while Puck had him pressed against the support column in the middle of the room. He pulled a condom from his back pocket that he'd placed there in case someone needed one at any point in the night, and threw both it and the lube over to them. They looked down at where the items fell and then back up at Blaine, who just winked and went back to Kurt.

He slid his cock along the crease of Kurt's ass as he watched Puck pull Thad's jeans down and off before covering his fingers in entirely too much lube. He turned back to Kurt who was desperately shoving his ass backwards. He pushed in quickly, not waiting for Kurt to adjust before pulling back and slamming in again.

Puck pressed a finger to Thad, lightly and nervously, but Thad grabbed his hand and shoved the finger in with a groan. Puck looked up questioningly as Thad pulled his hand back away and extended two of Puck’s fingers, hoping he would understand.

"Slow...?" Puck finally got out in his shock, but Thad shook his head.

"Do it to myself all the time. C'mon, hurry up."

Kurt vaguely heard Thad and Puck speak, and part of him was curious, but Blaine slammed hard into him again and he lost all coherent thoughts.

"Like it when I fuck you hard against a wall, baby?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine always thought he'd feel ridiculous talking dirty like this to Kurt, but found that not only did Kurt enjoy it, he did, too. "I want you to feel so good that you can't help but scream and let the whole party know what you're doing. Look over to your left, baby. You see them?" They both turned their heads to watch Thad on his hands and knees facing them and Puck slicking up his cock. As Puck pressed it into Thad slowly, Kurt turned his focus back to Blaine. "They're watching you and seeing how fucking hot you are, how much you love my cock in your ass. They're seeing it and they can't help but want it, too. You're so fucking gorgeous and good at taking my cock that you're making those two straight boys unable to do anything but fuck each other. They'd fuck you if they could, but they can't. Know why?"

"Why?" Kurt said breathlessly as Blaine managed to thrust into him relentlessly and hiss dirty things in his ear simultaneously.

"Because you're mine." Blaine accented this with a bite to the side of Kurt's neck. "All mine." He bit the other side. "Mine and no one else's to fuck and make scream like this." He bit down on Kurt’s shoulder harder than the other bites. He thrust in a few more times as he turned to watch Thad and Puck lost in their own ecstasy while still watching Kurt with lust. He pulled out and Kurt whined at the empty feeling that quickly overtook.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and turned him around before pressing him back against the wall. He grabbed Kurt's thighs and Kurt used the wall as leverage to wrap his legs around Blaine. Kurt reached down between them to line Blaine's cock up to thrust in again. Kurt gasped loudly as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, running a thumb through his steadily leaking precome. Kurt chanced a quick glance at Puck fucking himself as hard as he could into Thad before turning back to enjoy the sight of his own stunningly handsome man fucking into him.

"Blaine. I'm so close." Kurt moaned.

"Not yet. You can't come yet. Not until you've screamed so loud that they can hear you in the living room." Blaine spoke in a commanding tone. "I want you to beg to come."

"Please, please, please. Please let me come." Kurt whined louder and higher. "You're so good. Fuck. Your huge cock feels so good in my ass." Kurt increased in volume again.

"Yeah? You're so fucking tight and hot. You're so good. Fuck." Blaine groaned back, low and loud. He continued to slam into Kurt, thumping into the wall loudly on each thrust.

"Please let me come. Please. Please. Please." Kurt got louder on each please until he was practically screaming.

"Let go," hissed Blaine, pounding in relentlessly.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he shot hot come between their chests and clamped down on Blaine's cock. Blaine stayed buried deep as he filled Kurt with his come. Without wasting any time, he placed Kurt's feet back on the floor and turned him again. Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's stretched hole, lapping up his own come as Kurt groaned in overstimulation.

"Fuck." Thad caught Blaine's attention as he shouted and came at the sight of Blaine cleaning his come out of Kurt. Puck thrust in a few more times before filling his own condom. Blaine pulled back and plopped down to sit as Kurt slid down the wall. All four of them stared at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Kurt panted out through his laughter with a look at Blaine and a nod at the boys across from them, causing Blaine to burst into renewed chuckles.

"Thad, man, you're going to be seriously sore tomorrow." Blaine shook his head with a smile as he fished a twenty out of his wallet to hand to Kurt, who just rolled his eyes and shoved it back into Blaine’s wallet. Thad just shrugged and leaned over onto Puck.

"I suppose we should get back out there. They're probably wondering where we are by now." Kurt reasoned, standing and pulling his pants on while the other boys followed suit.

* * *

Friday morning, they woke early and made love slow and languid, savoring what would probably be their last time in Blaine's bedroom. They dressed in the pajamas they'd not worn all week and made their way downstairs to survey the damage. All the couples had taken to various guest bedrooms, along with several random pairs of people. They found Nick and Jeff already awake and cuddled on the couch, flipping through channels and sipping at coffee.

"Morning, boys." Kurt smiled over at them and made his way to the kitchen.

"I made a big pot of coffee!" Jeff called back before resting his head on Nick's shoulder again.

Kurt filled two mugs and went back to the living room to plop back down onto the other couch with Blaine just as Puck and Thad stumbled in. The four boys watched in amusement from their spots on the couch as Thad waddled over and attempted to sit gingerly before deciding to just lay across the loveseat.

"Have a good night there, Thad? First time, wasn't it?" Nick grinned with a wink.

"Shut up. We didn't, uh, I mean, I didn't…" Thad tried to defend himself with a nervous glance at Kurt and Blaine.

"Thad, you're speaking to a room filled with gay guys. You can't fool us. Next time, you should probably take it a little easier." Jeff smiled understandingly before turning back to the TV. Puck walked in and handed Thad a coffee. He started to sit next to him, but thought better of it and sat on a recliner instead with a thoughtful glance over at Thad. Nick looked between the two knowingly as he caught Thad's eye. Thad nodded slightly and Nick raised an eyebrow before turning to the TV as well.

Everyone slowly filtered in and Kurt recruited Tina and Quinn to help him make breakfast for everyone. After they finished, people slowly trickled out of the house with hugs and kisses and “Merry Christmas Eve”s until Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone again. Most of their stuff had already been packed, but Kurt filled their suitcase and brought it along with their backpacks to the trunk of the Porsche.

He wandered back in to get Blaine but couldn't find him. He looked through the house, calling his name, until he glanced out the window and noticed something. He made his way outside to an old oak tree in the backyard.

"Blaine, do not make me climb up there and get you. Come inside. It's freezing and you aren't wearing your coat." Kurt called up into the tree house. He'd seen Blaine fully from inside the house but standing under it, he could only see his feet dangling over the side.

"We'll have a tree house again, right?"

"Of course, love, but not if you freeze to death out here first."

"Coming, coming." Blaine's feet disappeared and he reappeared as he slid down the knotted rope to Kurt's right. "Sorry. It's just what I'll miss the most about this house. It was always my escape. It was actually only recently that it stopped being what I used to escape from the world and my family."

"What changed?" Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's shoulder while Blaine wound his around Kurt's waist and they headed back towards the house. Blaine kept stealing glances over his shoulder at his childhood fort.

"I met you." Blaine whispered, quiet enough to miss, but Kurt heard it. He didn’t say anything, just pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, knowing it was all Blaine needed at that moment.

* * *

"Hey boys!" Burt ran out to the driveway as they pulled in and parked. Kurt hopped out of his Navigator and went to hug his dad, but Burt was distracted by Blaine pulling in behind him. "Brought the Porsche?" He grinned excitedly. "It'd be the perfect Christmas present if we could go take it on a drive tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, I see how it is. Your own son comes home, but no attention for him." Kurt crossed his arms and pouted in an exaggerated manner.

"Shhh, can't let that one know you're my favorite son now." Burt laughed with a wink and a nod of his head towards Kurt as he spoke to Blaine in a stage whisper. He pulled Blaine in for a hug before pulling Kurt in, not noticing the look on Blaine's face as Blaine turned to grab their suitcase and backpacks out of the trunk. Burt headed inside ahead of them but Kurt pulled Blaine back to question him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. He just... He called me his son." Blaine whispered, as though saying it loudly would break some sort of spell. "My own father tells me I'm not his son but yours just..." Blaine trailed off and stared at his feet for a moment before rushing towards the door. Kurt understood the battle Blaine must be feeling and followed him, planning to discuss it more later.

* * *

They woke early the next morning and stayed in bed longer than either would have normally on Christmas had they been alone. They faced each other under the covers and tangled their hands and legs together.

"I can't wait to give you your Christmas present." Blaine whispered between lazy kisses. "Should we do them now or later?"

"Mmm, we should open them in front of the family to make them happy, though you have to open one part of your present now."

"Not fair. If I have to wait to give you yours, so do you."

"Nope. Let's just say, this is not appropriate in front of my family. Hold on." Kurt reached under his bed and slid out a large present that he handed to Blaine. Blaine looked down at the huge box for a moment before tearing into it in excitement. He opened the box and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh my god, Kurt." His cock twitched and began to harden rapidly at the contents of the box. He rifled through it, picturing Kurt tied up with the bindings, the gag in his mouth, the blindfold covering his eyes. He couldn't help but groan at the thought of Kurt filling him with the large vibrator or fucking into him with the cock ring on. "I love you. I can't believe you bought me a box of sex toys."

"Well, technically, I bought us a box of sex toys. I just figured a lot of this stuff would help with that list of ours."

"Now I see why we couldn't open this in front of your family." Blaine laughed and Kurt chuckled as well. "Come on, let's go. They're probably all waiting for us right now."

* * *

Blaine was right. When they walked into the living room, Finn was waiting impatiently in front of the tree while Burt and Carole were cuddled in the corner of the couch with a blanket and coffee.

"Morning, my boys." Carole smiled at them when they walked in. "Sleep well?"

"Always." Kurt smiled as he plopped down by the fireplace.

"Blaine, do you want to get the stockings down?" Burt gestured at the mantle. Blaine took them down one at a time and handed them out. The last one he got to had his own name stitched into it. He traced his fingers over the letters with a smile. He turned and opened his mouth to say something, but Burt cut him off. "Of course you get one, too. Sit down and open it. The boys have a huge head start on you now."

Blaine glanced down to see Finn excitedly pulling out candy bars and Ohio State gear while Kurt was pulling out new skin care products and a few small pins that were obviously picked by Carole. He sat and opened his own to find some candy that he knew Kurt would have a fit about along with a new set of headphones for his iPod. He had broken his last week but had yet to replace them because they’d been so busy, though he had complained about it several times to Kurt. At the bottom, his fingers closed around a small box and he pulled it out. He opened it to reveal three keys and a keyfob. He looked up in confusion.

"The gold one is the house key. We figured that if you're going to be living here when you're not at Dalton, you needed a key." Carole told him with a smile and his heart felt like it would burst at them trusting him with it.

"The silver one is for the shop. Everyone that lives here is expected to help out a little bit at the shop for job experience, life experience, and to help out a little with bills. That includes you now." Burt smiled fondly at him as he explained. "That also gives you full access to go in and fix your own car whenever you want and as just a place to go to get away if you want."

"Dad!" Kurt protested, unaware that Burt was adding the shop key to the box. He didn't want his dad making Blaine work at the shop.

"Kurt." Blaine stopped him, tearing up. "Thank you. You just let me know the schedule, okay?" He smiled up at Burt, wiping away his tears. "And these?" He held up the thicker key with the key fob.

"Those are the spare set to my Navigator." Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Normally my dad keeps them, but we all agreed that it made more sense for you to have them." He scooted over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "So, Christmas presents?" Kurt looked over at Finn, who began to hand out presents.

“Hold on one second.” Blaine hopped up and hurried down to their bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with something in his hand. He sat back down next to Kurt and took Kurt’s hand in his. “It’s only fair to properly exchange keys. We already share a dorm and my own key won’t work at my parents’ house anymore, but you should have this.” Blaine pressed the spare key and key fob to his car into Kurt’s palm.

“Blaine.” Kurt looked up with a grin before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss that only ended when Burt cleared his throat to interrupt.

“Where’s my key for the Porsche?” Burt winked at Blaine as the boys broke apart.

* * *

Finn was thrilled to get his new Xbox games and ran off to his room quickly to play them. Burt and Carole were finally done arguing with Blaine that he couldn't give them a vacation on a cruise and were now excitedly looking through the brochure in the kitchen while Carole worked on food. Kurt had opened a card from his parents promising he could use the credit card to go shopping and Blaine had opened a box of several music writing and composing books that he'd been wanting for a long time. Kurt and Blaine were now alone in the living room and only had each other's presents left.

"You first." Kurt smiled and handed a small package to Blaine. Blaine unwrapped it and opened the box to find a long metal keychain cut in a curved pattern . "I know, I know. It's not much, but I did give you most of your present earlier. I just figured with all those new keys, you needed a new keychain. It’s, um, actually the waveform of me saying ‘I love you.’"

"Kurt, I love it." Blaine grabbed the keys from their box next to him and started to put them on the keychain. “That’s so sweet.”

"We can be the only ones that know what it means if you want, and it can always remind you that even when I'm not around, I'm always there, always yours. Never forget how much I love you." Blaine pressed a small but meaningful kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Your turn." Blaine pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kurt. "There's two things in here and both are a promise, okay?"

“Hmm, maybe a gift card?” Kurt shook the envelope and felt a card sliding around as he did. He slid a finger under the flap to open it and pulled out the first thing his fingers fell on.

"Tickets to New York?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"They're for next summer, for when we're both 18 and on summer break. I was going to book everything else as well, but I figured you'd want to help pick what we're doing. It's only a weeklong trip, but we'll be back again soon enough." Blaine nodded towards the envelope and Kurt pulled out a credit card. He looked down at it in confusion, taking in his own name in silver print.

"What-?"

"Now, with great power comes great responsibility, so don't go too crazy. We don't get all that money until I turn 18, but I still have a decent amount in the bank. I wouldn't be worried but I know you when you get going on designer clothes." Blaine winked at him teasingly and turned back to flipping through his new books.

"Blaine." Kurt finally found his voice after gaping for a few moments. "Is this-?"

"Yes, it's a card to my bank account. I wanted to give you a shopping trip for Christmas, but I know you like to do a lot online, so I figured this was easier. Plus, this way I feel safer in case of emergency. I hate that you don't keep a bank card and try to work on cash alone. It makes me so nervous when you're out on your own."

"And when you said they were a promise...?"

"The tickets to New York are a promise to take you next summer and make sure it's absolutely mind-blowing for you, but also a promise that I will do everything in my power to get you there for good after we graduate. The card is a promise to take care of you and also that I'm sure your name would be on that account someday anyways, though mine'll be different of course. They're also a promise that I'll still be with you next summer and forever." Blaine shrugged with a smile and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"What do you mean, yours will be different?" Kurt thought after a moment.

"I mean, you don't honestly think I'll keep Anderson when we get married, do you?" Blaine was surprised at himself for the words coming out of his mouth, but knew everything was true. Kurt loved that Blaine spoke of them getting married as an inevitability rather than a possibility. They were always cautious because they hadn't been together that long and they knew that most high school relationships didn’t work out, but everyone around them seemed to be in agreement with them that they would last past high school, through college, and forever.

"Y-yes." Kurt stammered in surprise. "What were you thinking?"

"I figured I'd take yours." Blaine blinked at him in confusion, assuming Kurt would understand and know his reasons.

"What if I want to take yours?"

"Then you're welcome to do so, I suppose, but I don't want anything to do with it." Blaine shrugged and Kurt sighed quietly.

"We'll discuss it later, okay? We've got quite some time. For now, let's talk about this New York City trip."

* * *

Sunday morning was spent unpacking Kurt's Navigator and moving everything down to Kurt's room. Kurt cleared space in his dresser and closet for Blaine to put his spare clothes away in while Blaine unpacked his bathroom box.

"This should feel weird, shouldn't it?" Blaine laughed after a while.

"It should, but it doesn't. Not to me, at least." Kurt replied. “It probably doesn’t hurt that we already live together at school.”

"Agreed. So, where should I put-" Footsteps pounding down the stairs pulled them from their conversation. They turned to see Puck open the door with a grin.

"Cancel your New Year's Eve plans. You have new ones."


	15. Got Our Friends, Got the Night

"Oh yeah? And what are they?" Kurt smiled lazily at Puck from the door to the closet.

"You two, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and I are going to Scandals. They apparently have a big party every year, they're open until 4, they'll serve you without checking IDs. It'll be a blast." Puck pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to them. "Fake IDs. Thad and I took the liberty of having them made for you guys."

"So, you and Thad. Is that...?" Kurt waved his hand at Puck, hoping he'd pick up on what he meant.

"No, man. We're just friends. That was definitely a one-time thing. Both of us are still totally straight." Puck shook his head a little too hard to be convincing, but Kurt let it slide. Blaine, on the other hand, saw Puck's gaze focused on Kurt and recognized the lust and want in his eyes. He wasn't honestly worried of Puck as a threat, but it didn't settle right with him nonetheless.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend and held up the envelope.

"I'm game if you are. It sounds like fun." Blaine stood up from the box he was emptying and stepped over to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist in a small display of possession.

"Sweet! I'll let Thad know." Puck pulled his phone from his pocket and began to text Thad as he wandered back up the stairs to find Finn.

"What's up with them?" Kurt pondered as he turned to go back into sorting through the closet, but Blaine tightened his grip.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like it. I love you so much. I'm so glad to have you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. Now what's up with you? Has everyone turned a little crazy lately?" Kurt teased as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead before sliding out of his grasp.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Kurt was surrounded by clothes and trying to decide on the best outfit to wear to Scandals. Blaine had already decided hours before on wearing his favorite fitted jeans and a simple black button-up shirt, opting for low key. Kurt, on the other hand, wanted to dress to impress despite Blaine's protests. He had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with his favorite Doc Martens, but couldn't decide on a shirt.

Blaine came down from watching football with Burt, Finn, and Puck to check on Kurt and didn't notice Puck stand and follow him down the stairs.

"Any luck, babe?" He peered into the closet with a smile.

"I decided on pants and shoes, but haven't figured out a shirt." Blaine paused for a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend, drop dead gorgeous in impossibly tight jeans and just a thin white undershirt. Blaine had to fight himself from sneaking up behind him and biting his way down one of Kurt's toned arms and back up the other. He wanted to peel those jeans off and take a minute to appreciate Kurt's ass before licking his way into it. He wanted to lube Kurt up and thrust himself down onto his cock. He found himself hard in his jeans already at the thought of it and stepped out of the doorway to grab lube from the drawer, hoping to convince Kurt that they should have a little fun before they left for the bar. When he came back, he found Puck in the doorway, staring and almost drooling at the sight of Kurt's ass as he bent over to rifle through one of his bins of accessories. With a sigh, he set the lube down on the desk with a click loud enough to tear Puck's eyes away.

"Was there something you needed, Puck?" Blaine blinked at him with a friendly but frustrated smile. He couldn't exactly be mad at Puck for appreciating Kurt's ass because god knows it's the most fantastic ass Blaine has ever seen, but he was getting a little annoyed at the glances he'd noticed Puck giving Kurt when Kurt was looking the other way. He'd noticed before the party last week, but he'd hoped that letting Puck watch him fuck Kurt into a screaming mess would've made him realize Kurt was off limits. Apparently not, and now Blaine was going to have to find another way. He doubted Puck would ever attempt anything and knew without a doubt Kurt would never respond, but he didn't feel right sitting by and not doing anything.

"Nope, just came down to check on you guys and see if everything was okay." Puck caught sight of Blaine's hand resting on the lube and stared for a moment before tearing his eyes away to look at Kurt, who had turned his head questioningly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blaine told him in a clipped voice but tried to keep a smile on. Blaine slipped past him into the closet to press himself against Kurt and nibble lightly on his neck. He had no idea why he felt so possessive and jealous but he was glad Kurt didn't push him away and instead continued to scan through his shirts. Kurt finally settled on a white shirt with a grey cardigan and went to slip them on, but Blaine was still plastered to his back.

"Honey, could you please let go so I can get dressed?" Kurt giggled and stepped out of Blaine's arms to slide the shirt on. As he was buttoning up the cardigan, he noticed Puck still standing in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at him. "Puck, you don't need to babysit or anything."

"I know. I was just..." Puck trailed off, unable to think of a good reason. The doorbell cut through the awkward silence and Puck used it as an excuse to run off and see if it was Thad. After he disappeared, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms again.

"I know you just got dressed, but damn, you look so good that I just want to undress you and lick my way down your body and-"

"I'm begging you not to finish that sentence." Both boys jumped apart to find Nick covering Jeff's eyes with both hands and standing in the doorway to the closet with his own eyes shut. "Is it safe? Are you guys dressed? Can we see?"

"We're fully dressed. You can look." Kurt crossed his arms and relaxed back against Blaine's arm around his waist.

"Damn." Nick cocked one eye open and sighed at the lack of nakedness in front of him. Jeff eyed him warily for a moment. "I mean, uh, good thing you're dressed because I definitely wouldn't you know, want to see that or anything." Nick tried to backtrack unsuccessfully, but everyone just ignored it and moved on.

"Where are Puck and Thad?" Kurt asked.

"Thad's upstairs with Puck watching the end of the game, I think." Nick answered, glancing back at the stairs as though they would back him up.

"Speaking of, what is up with those two?" Jeff asked with a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked a little too quickly and a little too panicked.

"Just that they seem to be really close since the party. We all know Thad has a repressed gay side and it seems Puck is the same way. Do you think they made out or something?" Nick clarified, hinting at what he knew had happened but wanting to see if Blaine and Kurt had noticed, too. He knew they must've wondered who had topped Thad so hard at the party, but was curious if they knew it'd been Puck.

"Yeah, something like that." Blaine answered, trying to keep his voice steady as he watched Kurt leave the closet and cross the room to fix his hair again. "So, uh, we should go. To the bar, I mean. Not to check on them or anything. That would be weird. It's not like they had sex or anything." Blaine all but ran from the room as Kurt raised an eyebrow in his direction. With a sigh, Kurt followed Blaine upstairs.

"That was weird." Nick shook his head and started to follow.

"Not really. They probably just walked in on Puck and Thad having sex." Jeff shrugged and followed.

"You think so?"

"Obviously."

* * *

The bouncer barely glanced at their IDs before handing them wristbands and sending them in. Kurt and Blaine, who'd driven separately in Blaine's car, waited inside for the other boys and were overwhelmed at how crazy it was. It was split into two rooms and they were in the half with the bar and tables.

 

They watched as a guy wearing the smallest briefs known to man and nothing else besides his knee-high boots walked by holding a tray of drinks and winked at them. Puck came up behind them and handed the man a $10 bill and took 6 of the shots in what appeared to be test tubes from him.

"Keep the change, gorgeous." Puck grinned at him and turned back to the boys to hand the shots out. "Cheers, boys." They all clinked the tubes and Kurt warily knocked it back. He looked over at Blaine who was marveling in the freedom and love surrounding them. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss before handing Thad their tubes and wandering over to the other side of the bar, where there was a fog-filled dance room.

Blaine grinned and pressed into Kurt for a kiss, grabbing his ass in the process. He loved that he could do that here without fear of a judgmental public or father to think any less of him. They looked out at the dance floor to see most of the other couples too focused on each other to notice anyone else and Blaine couldn't help but kiss Kurt again, deeper and slower but much more passionate. They stayed as close together as they possibly could until Kurt felt a tap at his shoulder and suddenly Thad was shoving shots at them.

"Bottoms up, boys! You," Thad pointed at Blaine while Blaine and Kurt drank, "save me a dance for later, okay?" They both watched as Thad disappeared into the crowd again with their empty shot glasses. They looked back at each other and only waited a moment before they dove right back into kissing each other with every ounce of passion they could muster simply because they knew they could here and that felt incredibly liberating, more than any amount of liquor or drugs could achieve.

Nick and Jeff came over with hands full of shot glasses and pulled them over to where a large speaker was being used as a table. They slammed down several each and made their way back onto the dance floor with Nick and Jeff trailing right behind. Blaine slid up behind Kurt and ground his hips forward, pressing his cock as much as he could into Kurt's ass. He kissed his way along Kurt's neck and bit down lightly on his collarbone. Kurt's eyes were closed and he leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up to see that Nick had Jeff in almost the same position and that they were lost in their own world, so he spun Kurt to face him and pressed his hard cock to Kurt's thigh.

Kurt moaned softly in response and pressed his own into Blaine. Blaine realigned their cocks and grabbed Kurt's ass tightly, using it to pull Kurt into him. Kurt caught his lips in a desperate, messy kiss, losing any worries he would've had in a sober state about everyone around them.

After several desperate minutes of grinding into each other, Kurt felt someone at his back. He broke apart from Blaine's lips to turn his head and see Puck staring at him with lust filled eyes. He grunted a questioning noise and raised an eyebrow at Puck as Blaine sucked and bit his way slowly down Kurt's neck. Puck set the two glasses filled with a blue-colored drink that he'd brought over for Kurt and Blaine down at the nearby table and attempted to get his hands in between the two of them, but Blaine just reached around Kurt and shoved him back lightly while shaking his head. Puck raised his hands in surrender and backed away as Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's cardigan and pushed it off his shoulders. He knew Kurt would kill him in the morning for it, but he set the cardigan down on the sticky table and threw his own sweater on top of it. He grabbed one of the glasses and handed it to Kurt, figuring they should cool down a little bit, but Kurt downed more than half at once before slamming the glass back down and pulling Blaine back into him, setting Blaine's down in the process.

"Blaine, I need to fuck you." Kurt's voice was already wanton and desperate.

"You'll have to wait until we get home, love. We can't here." Blaine hissed back, but his voice was absent of any conviction. He wanted it, too, but they couldn't very well fuck in the middle of the dance floor. Blaine tried to figure out another option when Kurt started rolling his hips into Blaine again.

"Stop thinking so hard. Follow me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him through the other room where the bar was and into the bathroom. He glanced around quickly and saw that everyone was too busy to notice and slipped into the last room and pulled the curtain shut after Blaine followed. For once he was grateful for a place with older bathrooms because instead of normal stalls, there were full walls and floor length curtains so that everyone outside couldn't see in.

"Wait, Kurt, we don't have-" Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket-sized lube packet he'd taken to carrying almost everywhere. "Did you have this planned?" Blaine growled and pulled Kurt into a kiss, unbuckling his own pants as he did so. He kicked out of them and moved to pull Kurt's down, but Kurt put a hand out to stop him.

"Prep yourself for me. I want to watch." Kurt handed over the lube packet and undid his own pants, pushing them down to his thighs and slowly stroking his cock. Blaine whined and tore the packet open before spreading half of it on his fingers and turning to lean forward against the wall. He passed the rest of the lube back to Kurt and pressed his fingers to his rim. He rubbed over it slowly before slipping one in. The angle was strange but one look at Kurt's dark eyes and gaping mouth over his shoulder made him continue on.

He couldn't help but lick his lips and press a second finger in beside the first as he watched Kurt smear the lube over his cock and toss the packet towards the trash. He pressed a third in as Kurt slowly rubbed his cock, a possessive and hungry look in his eyes. He could feel himself falling apart already between the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend waiting to fuck him and the alcohol pumping through his veins. The music was pounding outside the bathroom and he could feel the bass vibrate through his body and he gave in to it as his head was overwhelmed by everything, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out until he felt something else nudge at his hands.

Kurt pressed his cock forward more until Blaine pulled his hands away. He slid his cock back and forth over Blaine's stretched hole, amused at the way Blaine shoved his ass back, begging to be filled. He pressed in past the tight ring of muscle, marveling at how Blaine could still be so tight with as much as they did this. It'd been less than a day since the last time he'd been inside of Blaine, yet the tight heat enveloping his cock was overwhelming.

He paused for a moment until Blaine started to get restless and move himself on Kurt's cock. Kurt placed his arms on either side of Blaine's hands, using the wall to brace himself as he pulled back and slammed forward into Blaine. The combination of the music and the alcohol and the fact that they were in public and the fact that he still couldn't believe it was Blaine and that Blaine was allowing him to do this brought Kurt close almost embarrassingly quickly. His vision was glazed over and he lost himself in the feeling of how right everything was around him.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded so desperate and Kurt knew he was just as close. He reached around and grasped Blaine tightly. A few quick jerks and Blaine was coming all over the wall of the bathroom. He clamped down on Kurt's cock so tightly that Kurt thrust deep one last time and groaned loudly as he filled Blaine's ass with come.

They didn't move for a moment, but the sounds of voices in the bathroom filtered in and they remembered where they were. Kurt turned to grab tissue to wipe them off with but laughed as he saw a packet of baby wipes on the built-in counter. He grabbed it and used one to clean himself up before turning to clean up Blaine.

"Clearly, they know what's going on in the bathrooms." Blaine giggled as he pulled up his pants and watched as Kurt wiped the wall down quickly.

"A fact which is disgusting to me, but yet I am very grateful for." Kurt shook his head and pulled his own pants back up. "Let's get back out there. It must be getting close to midnight." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair as they stepped out. Several guys were standing in the bathroom and watched them come out together, but instead of the typical glares that they’d come to expect, they were rewarded with either indifference or sly grins.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Thad shouted as he pulled them in close and pressed glasses of champagne into their hands. "It's only another few minutes until midnight. Alright, a toast! To old friendships and new friendships. Let's go around the circle. Kurt, you first."

"Alright, to Puck for sending me to spy on the warblers!" Kurt nodded at Puck.

"I knew it!" Nick interjected with a laugh.

"To Thad for the idea to come out here tonight!" Puck grinned at Thad.

"To Jeff for finally getting in Nick's pants so that you guys are way more fun this New Year's." Thad winked at Blaine, who knew exactly what he was referring to. Last year, they'd both wanted to kiss the other at midnight but neither wanted to say it and it turned into absurd drama.

"To Nick for giving in to that whole age-old falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend thing." Jeff pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek.

"Well, if we're being cheesy, to Blaine for encouraging me to go for it." Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"To Kurt for everything, for saving me from myself and from my family, for loving me when no one else does and for being my rock through it all." Blaine went to continue his speech, but was cut off by everyone around them starting to count.

_10, 9, 8…_

"Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine turned to Kurt and pulled him in close.

"I love you too, honey."

_7, 6, 5…_

"I'm so glad to be starting this year with you. It makes me feel like I can do anything I want this year."

"It's just the first of many like this, Blaine." Kurt smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from Blaine's eyes, unaware of Thad and Puck looking jealously at the two of them.

_4, 3, 2, 1…_

"Happy new year!" The chorus of yells rang out in the room and the boys all clinked their glasses of champagne before downing them and turning to kiss their respective partners. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's lightly at first but let it deepen quickly until Thad pulled them apart with a point at the back door of the club.

* * *

The boys cuddled up together around the fire pit on the club's back porch as the snow fell slowly around them. The stark contrast of the cold air against the warmth of the fire pit and their overheated bodies was strangely sobering.

 

"Well, are you two going to tell us what's going with you?" Jeff eyed Puck and Thad who were currently pressed together with their arms around each other's waists.

"Nothing." Puck shrugged and stared intently into the fire.

"We aren't stupid, you know." Nick shook his head with a frown. “For one thing, you two just kissed in front of us at midnight.”

"You guys don't have to tell us, but I think you guys owe it to each other to figure out what this means, okay?" Kurt placed a hand on Puck's shoulder comfortingly as he spoke.

"Whatever you guys decide, you know we're here for you, right?" Blaine tried to catch Thad's eye but Thad looked the other way as Blaine spoke.

As Puck and Thad tried to avoid their eyes, the other boys shared a look, hoping that when they were ready, they would talk.

* * *

Blaine dropped the two suitcases unceremoniously on the floor of their dorm on Sunday as Kurt trailed in after him, carrying the box he'd given Blaine for Christmas and both of their backpacks. Kurt stepped over to the bed and set them down before Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"Home again, home again." Blaine sighed happily into Kurt's ear and kissed his neck. "Now comes the most important question."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked as he let his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder.

"What fun thing from the box are we going to use first?"

"Who says we have to choose just one?"


	16. A Prisoner to All My Father Held So Dear

Blaine opened the box and pulled out two of the silk bindings and the blindfold, slightly nervous and hoping Kurt would be okay with it. He turned to look at Kurt, who just nodded with a smile.

"Can I-Can I tie you up?" Blaine asked quietly and hesitantly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt slipped out of his clothes before settling onto the bed. Blaine undressed himself before grabbing the lube and crawling over to straddle Kurt. He took Kurt's hands and tied them to the headboard over his head before settling back onto Kurt's legs.

"Should we have a safe word or something? Just in case?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded. "Something I wouldn't normally say during sex."

"Finn?" Blaine teased lightly, breaking the tension in the air.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Really? How about Dalton?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, unable to do anything else with Blaine on his legs and his hands tied up. As he realized he couldn't do anything, his breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched in arousal.

"Dalton." Blaine repeated before leaning forward and slipping the blindfold over Kurt's eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"No." Kurt replied, breathless already.

"Good." Blaine moved over to sit to the side as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, his jaw, his chin, his neck, moving down slowly to his chest. Kurt was tense underneath him, nipples already hard in their just-a-touch-too-cold dorm room. He dragged his lips over to Kurt's right nipple, nipping and sucking at it for a moment before moving over and giving the other one the same treatment. Kurt's breathing became harsher, more ragged. Blaine brought his lips back to the center of Kurt's chest before dragging his tongue down past Kurt's navel. He stopped just short of touching Kurt's cock, opting instead to kiss down Kurt's left leg. As he kissed his way back up the other one, he used one hand to graze lightly down Kurt's stomach before following the trail of kisses.

Kurt let out a small shudder as Blaine nipped the inside of his thigh, where the skin was sensitive and oh-so-close to where Kurt wanted him. Blaine slid Kurt's legs up to give him better access to Kurt's hole. He leaned forward and blew hot air across it, earning a whimper from Kurt. He mouthed briefly over Kurt's balls before licking his way up Kurt's cock. He sucked lightly on the head as he unclicked the lube and spread it over his fingers, the sound of the tube opening muffled by Kurt's moans.

He slicked his fingers up and pressed two in together while sinking his head down to take Kurt as far as he could at the same time. He paused, sucking lightly at Kurt's cock as Kurt whined louder, adjusting to the feeling and tugging at the bindings on his hands. He pulled his fingers out for a moment before thrusting them back in, glad that Kurt was still somewhat stretched out from their morning shower. He pumped his fingers a few more times before sliding in a third, while humming and sucking around Kurt's cock.

He pulled out all three a minute later as he covered himself in lube. He pressed the head of his cock to Kurt's entrance teasingly, watching Kurt try to shove himself down onto it while fighting against the bindings. He pulled back and let out a harsh chuckle as Kurt whined and thrust his ass into the air.

He placed his hands on Kurt's waist and pulled him up to sheath himself in one quick movement. Kurt let out a gravely moan as Blaine bottomed out, but Blaine didn't give him time to adjust before he was pulling back and slamming in again.

As much as Blaine enjoyed it when Kurt took the lead, whenever Kurt let him be in control was incredible. He was so out of control in the rest of his life that he loved the feeling of being in charge. He loved Kurt that much more for understanding and letting him be like this when he needed it, letting him get his frustrations out.

As much as Kurt loved being in the boss, he loved when Blaine took over. He loved knowing that he trusted Blaine fully to take care of him and to keep him safe. He knew how Blaine must feel, so out of control and lost with everything, that he was more than willing to give him this. He couldn't help it. He loved giving in completely to Blaine, with the uncertainty and the pleasure and the trust it involved.

Blaine watched breathlessly as Kurt threw his head back and tried his best to slam down onto Blaine's cock as hard as Blaine was slamming into him. Blaine watched as a drop of sweat trickled down along Kurt's chest and he leaned forward and licked up its path, tasting the salty tang on Kurt’s skin.

He stopped suddenly and pulled out, only to be met with a questioning moan from Kurt.

"On your knees." Blaine helped Kurt to flip over without undoing the restraints and began to fuck into Kurt again, harder and faster and hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Blaine, so close. Please touch me." Kurt begged in a ragged and broken voice.

"No. You can't come until I tell you that you can come and you'll come without being touched." Blaine didn't know where that came from, but when Kurt moaned again at the sound of his words, he was glad he'd said it. He continued to thrust harshly into Kurt, gripping his hips so hard that he knew they'd bruise.

"You want to come, baby?" Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear as he pounded relentlessly into his bound and blindfolded lover.

"Yes, please, please let me come." Blaine thrust into him a few more times, reveling in the feel of the tight clench, and he knew Kurt was barely stopping himself.

"Come for me." Kurt let out a scream that Blaine knew could be heard in the hall and shot come all over the bedspread. Blaine loved the tightening around his cock from Kurt's orgasm and let his own orgasm hit him like a freight train.

They both collapsed onto the bed for a moment before Blaine was pulling out and untying Kurt. He slid the blindfold off and peppered kissed on Kurt's face.

"That was so good, baby." He praised with a grin. "So, so good. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too. Clean up and then bed? I'm exhausted." Kurt smiled groggily up at him, eyes still slightly glazed over.

"Of course, of course."

* * *

"Blaine, what do you think of this place?" Kurt turned in his chair to ask Blaine, who was doing physics homework at his own desk Friday evening. He'd been working on planning stuff for their trip since they'd come back to Dalton.

"I told you, baby. I don't care where we stay in New York so long as you're happy with it." Blaine turned and smiled affectionately at him.

"I know, but I still want your opinion and either you can give it to me or I'll book the Royal Suite at The Plaza." Kurt teased Blaine in an attempt to get him to come over and plan with him. As much as he loved that Blaine was giving him control of planning, he knew Blaine had been to the city many times before and wanted his expertise.

"It's a bit extreme, considering it's got three bedrooms and we only need one, but I do love staying there." Blaine shrugged and continued clicking away on his calculator.

"You've stayed there? Wait, who am I kidding? Of course you've stayed there."

"Well, it makes sense for my family, since there are three bedrooms. We can book it if you'd like, assuming it's free for the week we're there. Then again, we can also change our plane tickets if it's not. It is nice to have an in-room piano."

"Blaine." Kurt cut off his rambling boyfriend. "We are not, under any circumstances, paying fifteen grand a night for a hotel room."

"Fine. Maybe for our honeymoon, then. Now you've got me attached to The Plaza, though." Blaine slid his chair back and crossed over to sit in Kurt's lap. "Here, how about this?" He pulled up the page for the Terrace Suite.

"How about we just stay sane and book a regular room at a normal hotel?" Kurt knew Blaine would have a lot of money coming to him this summer, but he still wanted him to be careful and not foolishly spend it all.

"I promise we can do that next time, but for now, let me do this because it's your first time to the city and I want to make it amazing. Well, that and I can't get the image out of my head of taking you out on the terrace to watch the sunset and making love to you with the gorgeous view of New York surrounding us." Kurt inhaled sharply at the thought and didn't move to stop Blaine when he clicked the reservations tab and proceeded to book it for the week.

"We'll figure out more later. For now, I really need a shower. Care to join me?"

"Of course, love." Blaine stood and pulled Kurt after him into the bathroom.

* * *

After class the following Thursday, Blaine didn't have any homework so he collapsed into bed as soon as he got through the door and waited for Kurt to get back. They'd had a hectic two weeks with the teachers piling on homework right after the break and Blaine felt like he could sleep for days if left to it. He and Kurt had spent almost every night doing homework with no free time to themselves. He started to drift off to sleep when his phone rang and he hit the speakerphone button without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" Blaine's heart sank as he realized it was his father.

"Sissignore" ("Yes, sir.") The door clicked open and Kurt slid into the room. He caught sight of Blaine on the bed and from the look on Blaine's face, he knew who was on the phone before the other man spoke again.

"Ho bisogno che torni a casa questo fine settimana. Abbiamo delle cose da discutere." ("I need you to come home this weekend. We have some things to discuss.") Kurt slipped over and sat down next to Blaine, stroking his hair softly.

"Sissignore" ("Yes, sir.") Blaine fought back a sigh, knowing what this was probably about.

"Fai in modo di essere qui alle sei precise di venerdì sera." ("Be here at exactly 6pm on Friday night.") The line clicked and went dead.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We're going over there tomorrow."

"We?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If you're okay going with me, that is. I really don't want to go alone. I promise we'll come right back here after and I'll get take-out and we can watch movies, okay?"

"Of course I'll go, honey." Blaine pulled Kurt over to lie down next to him and snuggled into his arms.

* * *

Blaine wandered into the cafeteria on Friday and plopped down in his usual seat next to Kurt at the far end of the table that the Warblers always used to find Kurt in discussion with Nick and Jeff. Blaine's lunch was already set out at his usual seat. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head in thanks before turning to his food and starting to eat. Just as he finished his sandwich, Thad slipped into the seat on the other side of Kurt.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Thad. What's up?" Nick responded.

"How, um, how did you guys know you were, um, you know, that you liked…" Thad trailed off, blushing furiously

"Cock?" Jeff supplied.

"Jeff." Nick glanced at him in warning before turning back to Thad. "Boys?"

"Um, yeah." Thad stared at his hands, unable to look up.

"Well, do you find boys attractive?" Blaine asked. Thad paused a second before nodding slowly. "Do you find girls attractive?" Thad shrugged lightly.

"I mean, they're okay. Part of me feels like I don't know, that I have an attraction to girls because I'm supposed to." He paused for a second, contemplating his own words before his head shot up and he panicked. "Not that there's anything wrong with liking boys or anything, but just the whole society standard thing. I'm not saying you guys aren't normal or anything. I mean, I think I'm one of you myself. Not that we're different from everyone else or anything. I don't mean it like-"

"Thad." Kurt cut him off and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "We know what you meant. You're okay. Breathe." Kurt had seen the looks Thad had given Blaine and part of him got possessive and upset about the situation, but he knew how hard this must be for Thad, so he put aside his feelings to try and help. "I can see you're feeling confused. That's to be expected, okay? You might be gay and just have some feelings towards girls because of the way society is or you might be bisexual. That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself and it’s honestly just a label either way. You don't have to label yourself if you don't want to. No one can force you to and it depends on how you feel."

"You know any of us are here to help you with anything, Thad." Jeff leaned across the table to place a hand on Thad's. "You can come to Nicky or I anytime you need to, and I'm sure Blaine and Kurt are the same way."

"Of course." Blaine nodded in response.

"I do have one question. This wouldn't by any chance have something to do with one Noah Puckerman, would it?" Kurt asked with a sly smile.

"Yes and no." Thad blushed again but was able to look up and talk to them about it this time. "I mean, I've felt attraction to men before." Kurt didn't miss the glance towards Blaine. "I've just never acted on it. I don't think I want a relationship with Puck or anything like that and I'm not sure how he feels about it anyways, but he's the one who got me actually questioning myself."

"Well, if you do decide to be with Puck or anything, be careful, okay? I've been around for too many of his break-ups and he tends to leave a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes."

"I will, I promise." Thad smiled at Kurt before standing and moving back to sit between Cam and David where he'd been sitting earlier.

* * *

"Vedo che hai portato un amico con te." ("I see you brought a friend.") Mr. Anderson rose an eyebrow in Kurt's direction and looked at him distastefully.

"Questo è il mio ragazzo, Kurt, e apprezzerei se parlassimo in inglese davanti a lui. Dopotutto, è buona educazione." ("This is my boyfriend, Kurt, and I'd appreciate it if we could speak in English in front of him. After all, it's good manners.")

"Fine. Blaine, let's go to my study." He noticed Blaine grab Kurt's hand for him to follow and stopped. "You, the girls are in the kitchen."

"Excuse me?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he stopped walking.

"The girls are-"

"No, I heard what you said." Kurt turned to Blaine, who was looking furious and ready to explode.

"Kurt!" Everyone looked up to see Cooper stepping into the hall. "Good to see you! How've you been? Why don't you just come with me real quick? There's something I wanted your opinion on." Kurt looked at him as though he'd grown a third head, having no idea what was going on, but watched as he and Blaine exchanging glances. Blaine squeezed his hand tightly before letting go. Kurt stepped over and followed Cooper, throwing a confused glance at Blaine over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as they stepped down into the basement and Cooper sat on the couch to resume his abandoned game of Call of Duty.

"Dad's signing over Blaine's trust fund and basically kicking him out like I told you guys. I'm glad you came, actually, because Blaine'll probably need you to drive back to Dalton for him. He’s usually too angry to drive safely after dealing with our dear old dad. Sorry about him, by the way. I kinda overhead what he was saying. He's an absolute ass and I'm really sorry you had to deal with him at all."

"Thanks. So, he's really signing it over to Blaine? I was worried he wouldn't."

"Honestly, it's basically an equivalent of hush money. He signs it over to Blaine and Blaine doesn't cause any problems for the family. Dad figures that if he pays Blaine off, Blaine'll stay out of family stuff after today." He caught the look in Kurt's eyes and knew what Kurt wanted to ask. "Yes, I'll still be around. Dad can't stop me from seeing my baby brother. He'll always at least have me, which I know isn't much, but there's nothing more I can do." Kurt nodded slowly and watched Cooper play in silence until they heard shouts coming from upstairs. "Here we go. Be ready to make a run for it."

Cooper stood and walked towards the stairs. Kurt followed slowly, but something caught his eye. A fancy bottle filled with reddish liquor and adorned with a silver stag head and a Celtic-looking symbol was alone on a shelf over the bar that he hadn't noticed before, and the name Dalmore didn't ring a bell to him. Kurt was so mad at the way Blaine's family treated him and for what they'd said to both of them that he snatched it off the shelf and slipped it into his pocket. It looked valuable and he figured Blaine deserved to have a little fun tonight after the evening they'd had.

He raced up the stairs to catch up and stepped into the kitchen, where two women were standing next to Cooper and watching Blaine and his father screaming at each other in Italian.

"What are they saying?" Kurt piped up and the three people turned to him.

"You must be Kurt. I'm Jen." The younger of the two women stuck her hand out to him with a smile and he shook it. "I'm Cooper's girlfriend." She explained at the confusion on his face before turning back to the arguing men.

Kurt watched as Blaine's mom looked him up and down but didn't introduce herself. He caught Cooper's eye and Cooper shook his head slightly.

"I'm not really at liberty to repeat the things they're saying with women present." Cooper grinned and winked at Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine turned to him and yelled, though Kurt knew it wasn't him he was mad at. "We're leaving!" Kurt scrambled over to where Blaine was standing in the doorway, clutching the folder Kurt had gone through over break. As soon as he got there, Blaine handed him the folder to hold before grabbing Kurt's collar with both hands and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Kurt stopped breathing for a few seconds as he let himself almost forget where they were until Blaine pulled back and opened the door. Kurt stepped out first, but Blaine turned back one last time. "Oh, and while you were off in Italy without me, I was here, getting my brains fucked out on your desk."

"Blaine!" Kurt reprimanded before attempting to pull him down the steps and into the car, but Blaine kept yelling the whole way out.

"And he fucked me on your bed and on your bar and I fucking loved it. I love having his cock up my-" Kurt slammed the door so Blaine's shouts were muffled in the car. He tried to give Blaine his best bitch face as he settled into his own seat, but couldn't keep a straight face. "Sorry." Blaine grinned sheepishly.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Kurt shook his head as he slid the Porsche into reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "So, how'd it go?" He glanced over at Blaine, who was now grinning like a maniac.

"I got it. I got all of my trust fund money. He already transferred it into my account this morning."

"Your brother told me that was the plan. I was just hoping you waited until after it was done to start screaming at him."

"So, how would you like to celebrate tonight? Clothes shopping? A new car? Anything you want, I'll buy it for you."

"How about we just pick up some take-out, go back to the room, lock the door, get naked, and we can celebrate with this?" Kurt pulled the bottle from his coat pocket and handed it to Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

"I decided to exact a little of my own revenge and steal that. He seemed to have it on display, so I figured it must be worth something."

"Yeah, about a hundred and fifty." Blaine traced his fingers over the silver lettering.

"A hundred and fifty dollars? Crazy." Kurt shook his head and smiled at the expression on Blaine's face.

"No, a hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Kurt almost slammed the breaks in shock.

"What?"

"There's only three in existence. It's Dalmore Trinitas. My dad's been saving it for a while and we were never permitted to even touch it. Kurt, I can't believe you stole this."

"Oh my god, I'm a felon now, aren't I?"

"Mmm, my boyfriend, the felon. Just don't go to prison, alright? I'm the only one allowed to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Blaine, stop it." Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"Alright. Where should we get food from?"


	17. We Came Here to Flirt

Blaine set the Panera bags down on his nightstand along with his keys as they stepped into their dorm room. Kurt flipped the light on and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Should we watch a movie?" Blaine asked before leaning over to Kurt's neck to press kisses along it.

"Mmm, let's just put on trashy television, get dinner out, and start drinking." Kurt nipped at Blaine's earlobe before stepping away to pull their sandwiches from the bag and sliding into the bed. Blaine slid the lock in the door before getting in bed next to Kurt.

As stressful as their night had been so far, Blaine couldn't help but love times like these. His family was so unaccepting and frustrating, but here in their room, he could just be himself and be accepted. He knew Kurt wouldn't judge him and he felt the tension that had built during the fight with his father drain away.

"Here you go, honey." Kurt passed his sandwich over. Blaine took it, then settled against the pillows to eat it. "Feeling a little better?" Blaine nodded as he chewed on his sandwich. "Ready to start drinking?" Blaine nodded again, this time more vigorously.

He watched with rapt attention as Kurt grabbed the bottle from where he'd set it on the nightstand. He took the bottle from Kurt after setting his sandwich down. They couldn't help but hold their breath as Blaine opened the bottle that Kurt knew was worth much more than a year of his father's salary. Blaine held it out to him to offer the first sip, but Kurt shook his head and Blaine lifted it to his lips and took a long sip from the bottle. Kurt took it and did the same before setting it back on the nightstand.

They finished their sandwiches quickly after that. When they were done, they decided to cuddle up and pass the bottle between the two of them. Every time they passed it, their eyes would catch each other and grin. The smiles got sillier and wider rapidly as they easily polished off a good portion of the bottle. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was setting the half-empty bottle back on the nightstand and pressing kisses to his neck.

Blaine nipped lightly near his collarbone and Kurt couldn't help the low moan that came out. He grabbed the hem of Blaine's shirt and struggled to pull it off for a minute before doing the same to his own and pressing Blaine down into the mattress. Both boys realized they were still wearing their jeans, but when Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him down to grind their erections together, Kurt couldn't bother caring if he was going to get his jeans all sticky and started thrusting hard against Blaine.

The alcohol flooded Kurt's mind, dulling his thoughts and intensifying the pleasure. They'd drunk rather quickly, so the longer they thrust against each other, the more the alcohol started to hit them. Fueled by the alcohol coursing his veins, Blaine leaned up and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"On your knees."

Kurt whimpered at the command, but pulled away and shucked his jeans and underwear quickly before getting on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Blaine undressed himself and grabbed a few items from the drawer on his nightstand where they'd stashed all of Kurt's Christmas presents from the box.

"Are you going to be good for me, baby?" Blaine asked softly as he slipped a pair of handcuffs around Kurt's wrists and tightened them. Kurt nodded as Blaine slid the blindfold over his eyes. "Good. Wouldn't want to have to spank you or anything." Kurt whimpered softly and Blaine chuckled. "Oh? Well, then. We'll have to try that some time."

Blaine trailed slow kisses along Kurt's back, down his spine. His hands followed behind with light scratches from his blunt nails. He got to the base of Kurt's spine and continued to lick a straight line down to Kurt's hole, stopping just short of it and eliciting a moan from Kurt.

He flipped over onto his back and slid in between Kurt's spread legs to suck at the head of Kurt's cock while spreading lube on his fingers. He pressed one finger in as slow as he could manage, which caused Kurt to buck hard into his mouth. He retaliated by pressing a second in almost immediately. He loved that they were able to do things like this enough that Kurt didn't need nearly as much prep as he used to.

"Blaine, please. I'm so close already. Come on." Kurt begged and Blaine slid out from under him.

"Not tonight. Tonight you're going to wait until I tell you to come." Kurt whined at the command, but it was strangled by Blaine stuffing the gag he'd grabbed into Kurt's mouth. Even with as much as he knew they both enjoyed their previous attempts into bondage and submission, Blaine couldn't help but check. "This okay, baby?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, moaning around the ball in his mouth. "Good. I don't want to hear you trying to tell me what to do again. And this," he slid the cock ring onto Kurt, "will help ensure that you listen to me. No coming until I'm done with you." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's thigh as a small sign of affection against his harsh commands as he grabbed the dildo Kurt had bought and covered it in lube. He knew he was just as close as Kurt, and knew that he wouldn't last with Kurt being as tight as he was. He brought the dildo to Kurt's lubed and slightly stretched hole, dragging it down before pulling it back up and shoving the entire length in at once.

Kurt screamed through the gag, but one look at his face told Blaine it was from pleasure, not pain. He leaned forward and licked at Kurt's rim, stretched out around the dildo. He groaned loudly at the sight and thrust the dildo in again. He lost himself for a bit, watching the pull against the ring of muscle as he repeatedly drove it in and out, lulled by the incredible sounds Kurt kept making. He lubed his own cock with his free hand and stroked lazily.

"Are you close, baby?" Kurt nodded hard. "Do you like having this dildo fill your ass?" Kurt nodded again. "Would you prefer me?" Kurt whined, high pitched and desperate and Blaine pulled the dildo out entirely on the next thrust and shoved himself all the way inside instead. He hadn't realized just how close he was until he was buried to the hilt in Kurt's still-tight ass. He took a minute to breathe and try to bring himself back, but Kurt was trying to fuck himself back onto his cock so hard that he couldn't. He thrust a few times, sloppy and so close to coming. "You ready to come, baby?" He reached around and pulled the cock ring off. "Then be a good boy and come for me."

At his words, Kurt exploded all over Blaine's hand, his own stomach, the sheets, anything he could reach. Blaine pulled out quickly and jerked twice before coming all over Kurt's back, his thighs, and his stretched out hole.

Blaine panted for a few seconds, taking in the sight of his stunning boyfriend, handcuffed and blindfolded and gagged and covered in both of their come. He surged forward to lick greedily everywhere he could reach, cleaning Kurt up with his tongue. Kurt shuddered with oversensitivity so Blaine moved forward to undo all his bindings and they collapsed together into the sheets.

"You were so good, baby." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "So good." Kurt snuggled in closer, smiling.

"So, after trying this a few times, I think we can definitely chalk this up as a yes in the notebook." Kurt spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, yes, absolutely." Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Do you want to try being the one in control next time?"

"Yeah, I do want to, but I really love being tied up and submitting to you." Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's hair while he spoke. "There's something so wonderful about being able to let myself go completely and knowing you'll take care of me. How do you feel?"

"I agree we should try it the other way, but I do love seeing you like that. I love being in control for once in my life and I love seeing you willing to trust me entirely. I love making you feel good and having you submit to me." Blaine blushed deep red as he spoke, trying to look away. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry for. That's the point of this. Now, let's get cleaned up and go to bed and we can talk more about this later."

* * *

_Blaine?_

**What's up, baby?**

_I'm bored._

**Of course you are. It's French class and you're basically fluent.**

_Fix it?_

**What can I do about it? I'm in class too. It's not like I can come suck you off under the desk or anything to keep you entertained.**

_Well, that's a nice image. How would you go about that?_

**Hush, you.**

_What?_

**We're not doing that. I'm trying to concentrate.**

_I can't possibly be expected to concentrate when you're talking about sucking me off under my desk._

**Kurt.**

_It'd be so hard to keep quiet. Your tongue is so talented. I'd have to try not to make any noise, but when you just suck on the head, it's damn near impossible._

**KURT.**

_I'd try to take notes, but I'd drop my pen and my hands would wind their way into your hair and give it the slightest tug._

**Kurt, oh my god, stop it.**

_I wouldn't be able to stop from fucking up into your mouth. It's so nice and wet and warm. You'd be so turned on that you'd start rubbing yourself._

**You have to stop this.**

_I know you have such an exhibitionist streak in you. You wouldn't even care who heard me, so long as they knew it was you, right?_

**I'm getting embarrassingly hard in class right now. Please.**

_I'd make so much noise that everyone would watch me as I came down your throat. They'd all know it was you who made me come that hard._

**Dorm room. 5 minutes.**

_Class isn't out for another 45 minutes, honey._

**I'll be in the room in 5 minutes and either I'm jerking myself off or you can join me.**

_I'll be there._

* * *

"Alright, guys. Settle down." Wes tapped his gavel lightly to try and get the attention of group during their meeting on Wednesday. "First order of business, we need to start sorting out the spring break trip. I talked to the Headmaster and he said permission slips need to be sorted and turned in by the 15th of February, so I'd like to have them out by the end of next week."

"Now, we just need to decide on where we're going." David interrupted.

"Disney!" Jeff chimed in with a grin, but David was shaking his head.

"No, we just went last year." Jeff frowned at David's dismissal.

"New York?" Trent suggested with a shrug.

"Nationals are there, so I'd rather not, just in case." Wes responded.

"Paris!" Luke tried.

"International travel with minors without all of our parents as chaperones is too much of a fiasco." Wes was shaking his head. The boys sat in silence for a minute.

"Chicago?" Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who broke the silence.

"That could work." David nodded. "There's some theater stuff there that we could use as the reason. All in favor, unless someone has another idea?" All the boys rose their hands and Wes hit his gavel down.

"I'll run it by the headmaster and get the slips together and get them out probably on Friday. Now, on to the rest of the meeting." Wes informed them, before starting talk about the upcoming regionals.

* * *

The boys weren't planning to go back to Lima for the weekend, but Kurt knew he had to take care of asking his parents about spring break as soon as possible. That's how they found themselves parking Blaine's Porsche in the driveway Friday evening as Carole was setting the table.

"Well, boys, not that I mind, but what brings you over here this weekend?" Burt couldn't help but look at them suspiciously.

"We can't just come home for the weekend without reason?" Kurt put on an offended tone.

"Kurt," warned Burt.

"Alright, fine. The Warblers are taking a trip for spring break and I need you guys to sign the permission slip to let me go."

"Where is this vacation to?" Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Chicago for a week. We're going to go to some shows and see the sights." Blaine put on his most charming smile in hopes to win Burt over as he spoke.

"Will there be chaperones?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine answered, assuming it would be the case like in past years. "We brought all the papers for you to look over." Kurt slid the envelope across the table as Blaine spoke and Burt opened it to leaf through the papers over bites of meatloaf.

"What about you?" Burt nodded at Blaine and eyed him warily.

"As far as my permission slip? My parents basically signed a blanket permission slip when I started Dalton since they're out of the country so much."

"Says here they need chaperones. I'll let you go if you work at the shop to pay it off and Carole and I chaperone."

"What about me?" Finn piped up.

"You can probably come along." Blaine answered, nodding at Burt in agreement of the plan.

"I'll call up to the school on Monday to sort it all out, but yes, you can go."

"Want to go clothes shopping for new clothes for the trip?" Kurt turned to Blaine with bright eyes and a huge grin. Blaine just laughed before he agreed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair.

* * *

Saturday morning, they woke up in Kurt's bed, tangled together like any other morning. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips to wake him up. They kissed languidly for a few minutes before the sound of a throat clearing made them jump. Kurt peered over to eye the stairs, where Puck was leaning against the a support column.

"Can we help you, Puckerman?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Just enjoying the show." He grinned.

"Finn's upstairs." Blaine told him before cuddling into Kurt's arms and pressing kisses along his jaw.

"I think I'd rather stay and watch this."

"No, Puck. That was a one-time thing. Besides, what's going on with you and Thad?"

"What about him?"

"Are you guys hooking up now or what?"

"No, man. I'm not gay or anything." Kurt snorted in response. "I mean, I think he's pretty cool, but I'm not going to date him or something. I suppose I could be attracted to the right guy." His eyes flashed to Kurt. Blaine noticed and he tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. "But I'm definitely not gay, okay?" He suddenly looked like a mixture of fury and sadness before turning and slamming the door on his way out of the room.

"Yeah, definitely not gay." Kurt echoed and they broke into giggles.

"I want to help, but I just don't know what we can do with either of them." Blaine said as their giggles subsided.

"I think we have to just be there and let them work it out for themselves, honey." Kurt slid out of the bed reluctantly. "But for now, let's get ready and go shopping."

* * *

After saying goodbye over breakfast and getting back in the car, Blaine drove to the mall and parked near the Saks Fifth Avenue. He leaned over and shook Kurt gently awake.

"We're here, love." He pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, knowing they'd have to be careful inside the mall. Kurt blinked wearily for a few seconds before remembering they were at the mall and hopping out of the car.

"Where to first?" Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's as they walked, but kept an eye on anyone around them.

"Well, let's start at Banana Republic. I'd also like to hit Gap, maybe Express, and you wanted Brooks Brothers, right?" Kurt pulled him into the mall and in the direction of Banana Republic.

They browsed for a while, Kurt eventually deciding on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and Blaine picking up a new cardigan. At the register, Kurt went to pull cash from his wallet like normal, but Blaine batted his hand away from it and grabbed the card to his account instead.

"Blaine-" Kurt started to protest, but Blaine cut him off.

"Love, I gave you that card for a reason and I know you haven't gone shopping since Christmas. You need to make sure it works." He beamed at Kurt, who reluctantly handed the card to the cashier.

"I feel bad using all your money." Kurt frowned as he signed on the pad.

"You'll have to spend a hell of a lot more than this to do that, you know. Please just let me spoil you, okay?" Blaine took their bags and they headed over to Brooks Brothers.

"Blaine, I know you have a lot, but you have to be careful. You'll go through it quicker than you realize if you aren't." Kurt scolded lightly.

"Alright, fine. Take your pick. Fashion or a live-in butler." Blaine joked as they stepped through the threshold to Brooks Brothers and headed over towards the sweaters.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, we are not getting a butler. That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Kurt couldn't help but sound scandalized at how absurd of a concept that was to him.

"Well, I don't want to clean the mansion." Blaine winked as he grabbed a few sweaters and led Kurt towards the changing rooms.

"You're ridiculous. We are going to live in an apartment in Manhattan that is reasonably sized but on the smaller side, then when we move to the suburbs, we'll get a smaller house. Nothing too crazy or fancy, but big enough for the kids to play in and with a fenced in yard for the dog that you'll insist we get even though it'll bother our cats." Blaine smiled as he slipped on one of the sweaters and stepped out of the room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Kurt, who was facing away from him, with a smile.

"Two cats?"

"Of course. Gershwin and Sondheim."

"Can I get a big dog?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less. The kids will love it, too. I'll complain whenever you guys are around, but as soon as I have the house to myself I'll feed it kitchen scraps and let it cuddle on the bed with me."

"Sounds wonderful." Blaine stepped over and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, which seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

"Sorry." Kurt blushed and looked at his feet.

"What for?"

"Embarrassing myself and being overwhelming."

"You think about stuff like that?" Blaine hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look up from the floor.

"Of course." Kurt nodded.

"Well, I do, too. We've talked about it a little bit before, and I know I've said it before, but even though we're young, I know this is it for me, okay? I'm not saying let's get engaged today or get married the day I turn 18, even if it weren’t for the fact that it’s not legal here. Don't panic. What I am saying is, don't be embarrassed to talk about our future. We need to be starting college applications soon and deciding where to live and it's something I want to talk about and figure out together. Now, what do you think of this sweater?"

They left Brooks Brothers two bags of sweaters, accessories, and a new rain coat for Blaine heavier, but with their hearts lighter after their talk. They decided to stop at Gap before grabbing lunch and heading back to school.

They headed into the Gap and walked around for a bit. Kurt picked out a new scarf and cardigan and Blaine grabbed a few new t-shirts. A table filled with colored khakis caught Blaine's eyes and they headed over to look through them.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked over to see someone walking over to them and waving.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt didn't know this guy but wasn't happy with how close he was standing to Blaine. He slid his hand into Blaine's and stepped over next to him.

"I work here, remember? I swear I told you that on one of our coffee dates."


	18. Stumbling Through the Mall

Kurt considered making some sort of gesture to tell this guy to back off, but decided to let the situation play out for a minute. He was curious, even though he could feel anger and jealousy creeping up.

"Now that you say that, I do remember you mentioning it. How have you been?" Kurt looked up at Blaine's face. Even though Blaine was smiling, Kurt could tell it was fake and could see how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"I've been pretty good, though I haven't gotten a call from you in a while. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get to grab coffee with you again. Are you busy tonight? I'm off in a few hours." Blaine's eyebrows flew up in surprise, but Kurt cleared his throat and cut in.

"Actually, honey, weren't you just saying how you wanted me to suck you off in the dressing room before grabbing dinner and taking me back home so you can fuck me senseless?" The look that crossed Blaine's face made Kurt have to fight down his urge to laugh. It was an adorable mix of being turned on and being confused. He stared open-mouthed at Kurt for a moment before realizing he'd been asked a question.

"S-sounds perfect, love. So, going now to start on that? Yes, now sounds good." Blaine babbled, eyes darkening and gripping Kurt's hand to pull him towards the dressing room. Kurt couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to see the Gap employee with the terrible hair staring after them with confusion and hurt on his face.

Blaine pulled him into the nearest fitting room and pressed him into the wall as he slammed the door shut. He leaned up to kiss Kurt, but noticed Kurt's suspicious expression.

"And who was that?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow arched and a scowl on his lips.

"Jeremiah." Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "Graduated from Dalton last year. We went out for coffee a couple times."

"I thought I was your first boyfriend?"

"We got coffee twice. We weren't dating. He was pretty conceited and a total asshole." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was before we knew each other and it wasn't important to me or an actual relationship or anything. I would've told you if I'd thought it meant something. I actually honestly forgot. You make me do that a lot."

"Well, he seemed pretty upset by it. Better give him a show, right?" Kurt finally met Blaine's lips in a hungry kiss as he turned so Blaine was against the wall. He brought one hand to Blaine's half-hard cock and stroked it for a moment before dropping to his knees, dirty floors be damned. He undid Blaine's jeans quickly and slid them down just far enough to get to what he really wanted.

Kurt licked his lips while glancing up at Blaine through his eyelashes before sinking his mouth all the way around Blaine's length. He moaned at the feel of Blaine filling his mouth and Blaine jerked forward into his throat at the heat.

"Fuck, oh god." Blaine whined at the warmth surrounding his cock. Kurt reached up and grabbed his ass to force him to thrust into Kurt's mouth repeatedly. It took Blaine a moment, but he got the hint and started to do it on his own. His hands flew automatically to Kurt's hair, but after remembering they were in public and knowing how Kurt was about his hair, he pulled them back just as fast. "Sorry."

"Do it." Kurt pulled off to command him. "Pull my hair and fuck my face." He took Blaine deep into his mouth again and Blaine groaned.

"So fucking hot." He tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair again and thrust forward into Kurt's mouth. He was torn between his body trying to force him to close his eyes from the pleasure and watching his cock disappear over and over again into Kurt's more-than-willing mouth.

Kurt felt so wrong, but he absolutely loved this. He was usually so good about his clothes and hair, but this was an exception. He couldn't wait to walk back out there with dirt on the knees of his jeans, rumpled hair, and swollen lips while Blaine had on the dopey grin he always wore after he just came.

Blaine felt himself getting close and had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting Kurt's name in the middle of The Gap as Kurt hummed around him. With one final thrust forward, he came down Kurt's throat, shaking and sliding down the wall.

"Fuck, that was so good, baby." He cooed at Kurt as he struggled to stay standing and pull his pants back on.

"Come on, let's go check out." Kurt didn't bother to touch up his hair or brush the dirt from his pants, knowing they'd see Jeremiah and that after this, they were going to grab take out and head back to the dorm.

They exited the fitting room and Kurt grinned as he saw Jeremiah working the register. Jeremiah looked up and took in their appearances as they neared and Kurt saw the color drain from his face. He pulled Blaine over and set their clothes down on the counter.

Blaine was still far enough gone to not really notice his surroundings and he placed his arms around Kurt as he snuggled up behind him. Kurt barely suppressed a giggle of delight as Jeremiah bitterly rang up their purchases. He knew he was probably being cruel, especially considering he knew next to nothing about this guy, but he loved that Blaine was his and he couldn't help but show off.

"Mmm, honey, you're in the way of me getting to my wallet." Kurt pressed back against Blaine, who moved his hips back enough to let Kurt grab his wallet.

"Put it on my bank account, love." Blaine told him as he moved back to his previous position against Kurt's back.

"Don't worry, I was planning on it. I have been all day, haven't I?" Kurt pulled the card from his wallet and handed it to Jeremiah who looked at it strangely. Kurt could barely contain his laugh when Jeremiah looked at it and then between them as the realization that Kurt had his own card to Blaine's account hit him.

He slid it through the reader and Kurt noticed him eyeing the other bags that Blaine was carrying and it hit him that if Jeremiah had gone to Dalton with Blaine, he probably had some idea of Blaine's money. While Kurt was definitely not with Blaine for the money and would be perfectly content if Blaine decided to give it up, he couldn't help but love the jealousy he saw in Jeremiah's eyes.

It reinforced in his head the idea that he and Blaine were right for each other. Blaine's money was just an added perk to him. He was in love with Blaine before he had any idea how much Blaine had or even that any of it was actually Blaine's, and he knew he'd still love him just the same even if all that money were to go away. He'd live in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Kansas if it meant he could have Blaine with him. He couldn't help but sense that this guy was probably attracted to Blaine because of the money and it annoyed him.

Kurt scrawled his signature on the pad before grabbing his card and the receipt from Jeremiah.

"Bye!" He smirked as he took the bag and pulled Blaine from the store, not looking over his shoulder, no matter how much he wanted to when Blaine grabbed his ass briefly.

* * *

"Alright, guys. I talked to the headmaster and everything seems to be sorted out for the Chicago trip. We've actually even got the chaperones set, thanks to Kurt." Wes started the meeting on Monday, looking down through his notes.

"Wait, what?" Kurt spoke up, confused. He knew his dad was going to call the headmaster, but he hadn’t told Kurt that he'd done it already.

"Your parents called the headmaster, who told me they had volunteered. Mr. Haviland and his wife also volunteered to go." A small cheer erupted in the room from the students who loved the school's English teacher. Kurt and Blaine shared a smile, knowing he was by far the most fun teacher in the school. "We need to sort out the rest of the details, though. Neither myself nor the rest of the council has the time while working on regionals prep, so if anyone would like to head that up, we'll take volunteers."

"I'll do it." Kurt piped up with a grin. Blaine looked at him in slight confusion, but Kurt shook his head to say that they'd talk later.

"Really? Thank you, Kurt. I'll give you the papers at the end of the meeting. Now, on to Regionals?"

They ran through a few of their choices for Regionals. Kurt had found himself loving just sitting in the back of the group and simply watching his boyfriend sing and ham it up for whatever audience they had, unlike with New Directions. The Warblers did a much better job of making everyone feel included and encouraging a team environment and Kurt was thriving in it. Sure, he'd love to sing lead at a competition, but he could honestly say he was happy with what he was doing.

After practice, he was pulled aside by Wes, who handed all of the papers over and told him that all guidelines and requirements were included in the packet of papers. He thanked Wes and headed out of the room to where Blaine was waiting for him.

"So, why did you volunteer? Not that I mind or anything. I'm just surprised." Blaine asked as he slid his hand into Kurt's and headed towards their dorm.

"Well, I've kind of been thinking about next year and I think I want to try for one of the council spots." He admitted nervously. He didn't know how Blaine would feel about it.

"That's great! I'll help you out with stuff for it, if you'd like. The group already loves you, so I'm sure they'll vote for you." Blaine stopped walking as he talked animatedly, hands flailing in excitement.

"You really think I could do it?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Of course you can! You can and you will." Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling him in the direction of their dorm room once more.

* * *

"Did you and Jeff figure out Valentine's Day plans yet?" Blaine asked Nick on Tuesday while they studied for their physics test together.

"I asked, but he just told me he was taking care of it and to stay out of the way." Nick looked up at him. "Why?"

"Just trying to figure out our plans. Kurt's probably expecting dinner and a movie, but I want to do something special that he isn't expecting."

"Buy him an entire new wardrobe. Buy him a new car. Fly him to Paris for the weekend." Nick shrugged. "God knows you have the money."

"I want it to be something better than that."

"Better than Paris?"

"Paris isn't an option."

"Why not?"

"Because they aren't going to let two 17 year olds fly to another country." Nick opened his mouth again, but Blaine cut him off. "I'm not going to attempt to pay them off to let us."

"You could afford it."

"Nick."

"I'm just saying. I've seen your house. I've seen your car. I know you got your trust fund."

"Yes, and while I'd love to take Kurt to Paris, I'd rather wait until we don't have to do it illegally. Plus, I think he's already annoyed enough at me for spending money on things for him. He's worried I'll blow through it too fast and he's probably right."

"This is exactly why I don't get my money until I finish college. There's no way I could be that responsible."

"Anyways, do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. You should just ask him what he wants to do."

"I suppose I'll do that."

* * *

"So, Valentine's Day is in two weeks. Did you guys plan anything special?" Jeff asked as he sat down in Blaine's chair. Since Blaine and Nick were studying for physics, but Jeff and Kurt took chemistry, it gave them time to hang out together.

"We haven't really talked about it." Kurt shrugged with a smile from where he was sprawled across the bed, flipping through TV channels. "Probably dinner and maybe a movie. What about you and Nick?"

"I got him tickets to Cloak & Dagger, you know, the dinner theater? He's wanted to go for so long and they're doing a show on Valentine's Day."

"That sounds great! I want to do something special for Blaine, but he can afford to buy anything he wants, so I've got no idea. You rich prep school boys are the worst to shop for, honestly." Kurt chuckled and Jeff joined in for a moment, nodding in agreement.

"I know it sucks to hear, but don't worry too much about it. Let him spoil you. Knowing Blaine, that'd be the best present you could give him."

"Give who?" Both boys jumped and turned their heads to see Blaine opening the door, Nick right behind him.

"Nobody." Kurt squeaked and looked away, setting the remote down as he decided on a show for them to watch.

"You're the worst liar, love." Blaine laughed and slid onto the bed next to him.

"How come they get a big bed? Why can't we have a big bed?" Nick complained to Jeff as he pulled him to his feet so they could head back to their room. "It's just not fair."

"You know," Kurt called after them on their way out, "back at McKinley, there aren't even dorms, so you can't live with your boyfriend."

"That's why I hate public schools." Jeff shook his head and shut the door behind him.

"I do love that we have a big bed, though." Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side, sighing contentedly.

"It is definitely nice. We never did end up grabbing the other bed like we were supposed to."

"Are you complaining?" Blaine pressed kisses lightly to Kurt's jaw with a grin.

"Not at all, though it does mean when you screw up horribly, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Kurt teased as he turned on his side to press his body into Blaine's. They exchanged a few lazy kisses before Blaine spoke.

“I’ll admit, I never forgot about getting the other bed. I just couldn’t stand the thought of not having you sleep in my bed after that first night.” Blaine had a slightly guilty expression on as he confessed.

“Well, that makes two of us. I figured that if you had a problem with it, you’d bring it up, but you never did.” Kurt couldn’t help the small giggle of happiness that escaped him and Blaine pulled him in for a tight hug.

"So, what do you want for Valentine's Day?"

"I have everything I want." Kurt moved back to slide his shirt over his head.

"There has to be something. Say the word and it's yours." Blaine mirrored his motions before lying back down on the bed and pulling Kurt on top of him.

"How about a nice quiet dinner before we rent a movie and come back here?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything more? I don't mind at all." Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's back and pulled him in closer.

"I know you don't, but I really just want to be with you. That's more than enough for me."


	19. Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend

Blaine woke slowly to the smell of fresh fruit and warm bread when he felt the mattress dip slightly next to him. He inhaled a deep breath of the delicious scent surrounding him before stretching and slowly opening his eyes. He turned and watched Kurt slipping back under the covers with a smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey." Kurt slowly traced his fingers up Blaine's chest, bare where the comforter has slid down when he'd stretched.

"What's that delicious smell?" Blaine couldn't help but ask as the smell pervaded his brain and his stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Breakfast." Kurt chuckled as he reached over to pull the tray from the nightstand. "There's fresh fruit, juice, oatmeal, and croissants. I ran down to the dining hall first thing this morning."

"You are so wonderful. I love you." Blaine grabbed his oatmeal and dug in happily. Kurt flipped the TV on and started to munch on the fruit.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the morning news and simply enjoying being together. Blaine finished first and when Kurt was done, Blaine collected all of the dishes and set the tray back on the nightstand.

"Can we skip class today?" Kurt couldn't help but whine slightly.

"No, but I promise you that tonight will be fun, okay?" Blaine took his hand and pressed a small kiss to the back of it before entwining their fingers together.

"I know. I trust you. I just wish we could stay in bed all day."

"I wish we could, too. You know I want to, but we can't. Come on, up. If you hurry, we can do something fun in the shower."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by while Kurt daydreamed about what their plans for the night could be. It seemed like no time at all before he was dressed for the night and being pulled from the room by his very eager boyfriend.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked again as Blaine led him out to the Porsche. He tried his best to sound upset, but he couldn't help the grin on his face.

"It's a surprise. Stop asking." Blaine opened the passenger door and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before pushing him lightly into the car and shutting the door.

"You know, I'm not a girl. You don't have to open doors for me and everything." Kurt scolded half-heartedly as Blaine sat down.

"Believe me. I'm very aware you are not a girl." Blaine turned and gave Kurt a very obvious once-over before winking and turning the car on. Kurt rolled his eyes before turning the stereo on and settling into his seat.

"Do I get any hints?" He laced his hand in Blaine's over the center console as he tried again.

"Nope." Blaine replied. Kurt tried to think of all the restaurants in Westerville that Blaine might be taking him, but stopped as Blaine got on 270. If they were taking the highway, anything in Westerville was out. After a few miles, Blaine took an exit and turned at the entrance to Easton, the local outdoor mall.

Kurt had never been here before, so he was still clueless as Blaine parked and they got out of the car. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and led him down one of the streets.

"Now, this is one of my favorite places to eat, but if you don't like it, we can always go somewhere else, okay?" Blaine started as they walked. "It's not for everyone, but hopefully you'll love it like I do." He stopped them in front of a glass entryway and Kurt looked up at the sign before grinning.

"Melting Pot! I've been wanting to come here for a while. Carole and I love fondue, but you know how my dad and Finn are. This is so wonderful!" Kurt pulled them inside happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." The hostess beamed at them. "And you must be Mr. Hummel. I've got your table all set, right this way." She grabbed two menus and led them towards the back of the restaurant to a small secluded hallway. "Your waitress will be over in just a minute."

"Why am I not surprised she recognized you?" Kurt teased as they slid into the L-shaped booth.

"Both my brother and I love this place, so we've been here a lot, both with and without our parents. I hope you don't mind this booth, by the way. They're meant for couples and I figured it'd be nice to have the seclusion, but I can always ask that we move."

"Sweetie, it's just fine." Kurt kissed him softly before turning to the menus. "Now, should I bother opening this or do you know exactly what we're getting?"

"We can get whatever you want, though they have a 4-course meal and it's themed to French food right now, so that's what I'd suggest." Blaine slid his fingers on top of Kurt's and smiled.

"That sounds fantastic." Kurt agreed just as their waitress walked up.

"Hi, Blaine." The blonde girl in front of them greeted them. She looked familiar, but Kurt couldn't place why.

“Hey, K. I was hoping you’d be here tonight!” Blaine gave her a half-hug as she leaned down.

"And you must be Kurt. Hi, I'm Kim. It's so nice to meet you! Jen mentioned that you seemed really sweet."

"Kim is Jen's sister." Blaine clarified and recognition dawned on Kurt's face as he realized she was the sister of Cooper's girlfriend.

"Oh! That's why you looked so familiar to me. You look so much like your sister."

"I hope that's a compliment!" She teased.

"It definitely is. You're both stunning." Kurt smiled fondly at her.

"Keep him around, okay, B? I like him." She winked at Blaine.

"I plan to." Blaine couldn't help but snuggle in closer to Kurt. "For as long as he'll have me." He leaned over and brushed his nose lightly against Kurt's.

"Alright, you guys are sickeningly sweet. What do you two want?" She grabbed a pen and pad from her apron.

"We'll do the Big Night Out. I'll take the Caesar instead, though. Kurt will keep the Nicoise." He looked at Kurt who nodded in confirmation. "We'll do the Fondue Fusion in the Bourguignonne style. I'll take a Blackberry Sage lemonade, and Kurt?"

"That sounds really good. I'll have one, too." Kurt held back a laugh at how well Blaine knew the menu and what he wanted.

"I'll get that right in for you." She replaced the pad and pen and walked away, patting Blaine's shoulder on her way.

"Do I even want to know how many calor-" Kurt started to ask, but Blaine pressed a hand to his mouth to silence him.

"Shhh, we don't say the c-word in here. No thinking about how much food you're putting into your body. Just enjoy it, okay?" Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face.

"Alright, will you at least tell me what you ordered for us?"

"Nope." Blaine shook his head with a delighted smile. "You'll have to see as it comes out." They smiled at each other for a moment before Kim came back over with a tray full of food.

"That was fast." Kurt shook his head in surprise.

"Well, since you cook everything at the table, it comes out quick." Kim told him as she set their drinks down. He watched as she placed a pot on the heating plate in the middle of the table before setting down plates in front of them. "Here's veggies, apples, and bread." She set down a few more plates. "And this is the cheese fondue, made with Brie, Gruyere, and Raclette." She started to melt the cheese before adding in bacon, onions, chives, and truffle cream, naming the ingredients as she added them. She mixed it with a fork, and once it was all melted, she slipped away to let them eat.

"This looks so good." Kurt speared one of the pieces of bread with a fondue fork before dipping it into the cheese. He took a tentative bite from it before holding back a low moan. "And tastes so good."

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine grinned at him, but he'd heard the moan that Kurt had barely suppressed and his cock gave a twitch. This was going to be a long dinner, he could tell already.

They ate their cheese fondue happily as Blaine recounted stories of Kim and how well she got along with him at family events. Kurt knew Blaine was frustrated at his parents for being so accepting of Jen's parents and Kim, knowing they'd never be that way with Kurt’s family and Finn, but he could see that Blaine didn't let it affect his opinion of either girl. Kim was close in age to them and had become a good friend to Blaine during family parties. Cooper and Jen had been dating for almost 6 years, since their junior years of high school. Blaine shared that he had a sneaking suspicion that Cooper was planning to propose soon. Kurt couldn't help but worry about what effect their relationship would have on Blaine's attendance to the wedding, but he didn't bring it up for fear of upsetting Blaine.

As they finished, Kim stopped by and gave them their salads as she took the remnants of their cheese course. Kurt had been forced to stop Blaine from spooning out the rest of the cheese, though he had to admit that he wanted to do the same thing himself, so he was relieved to see her take it.

They munched on their salads, exchanging bites every so often while they talked. Kurt loved that no matter how much time they spent together and how much they talked, they never ran out of things to talk about. Conversation turned to their upcoming trips to New York and Chicago as they finished their salads.

"So, walk me through the plan for Chicago with what you have so far." Blaine asked between sips of his lemonade.

"We'll drive in Sunday and hang out that night around the hotel."

"Did you figure out the hotel yet?"

"No. I've got it narrowed down, but the council is looking them over to give their approval." Kim arrived just then to switch out their salad plates for entrees and they paused the conversation.

"Are you having fun so far, Kurt?" She asked with a hopeful smile as she placed the pot on the heating plate and started to set out the plates.

"Absolutely! I can definitely see why Blaine and Cooper love it so much."

"Just wait until dessert." She winked before gesturing to the sauces she'd set out and explaining each one. She then set out two more plates. "These are your potatoes and broccoli and mushrooms. This plate has the lobster tail, of course, filet mignon, peppercorn-crusted New York strip, chicken provençal, roasted garlic shrimp, duck à l'orange, and our ratatouille and goat cheese ravioli." She went on to explain cooking times, but Kurt missed it all as his eyes took in all of the food in front of him. "Anything else?" Blaine nudged Kurt and it pulled him out of his trance.

"No, I think that's good." Kurt answered with a small blush at the smirk Blaine was giving him.

"First things first." Blaine grabbed the bowl of vegetables as Kim walked away and dumped it all into the pot. At the confused look on Kurt's face, he explained, "It's easier than spearing them and they're fine to sit in there while they cook. Now, continue on about Chicago." He gestured for Kurt to keep talking as he put a few pieces of meat on his fork and slid it into the pot.

"Well, I think we're going to do one day each for shopping, the Brookfield Zoo, the Museum of Science and Industry, and the Museum Campus." He spoke as he started some of his own meat to cook. "Then maybe a free day for people to do what they'd like before coming back to Dalton on Saturday."

"Sounds good. What else?"

"Well, Wes said something about trying to go to a few shows during the trip and I also need to figure out meals, plus book everything. Then I also have to take care of all of our stuff for New York." Kurt frowned slightly and Blaine took his hand.

"Anything I can help with, love? I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Not right now, but thank you." Kurt smiled, though Blaine could tell he was still a little stressed.

"Alright, no more talking about that. It’s too stressful. Let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner."

Kurt felt so wonderful by the time they'd finished all of their delicious entrée course, he was back to beaming and talking animatedly about the new Vogue that had just come out. Kim came over to clear the table once again and brought with her the chocolate fondue.

"White chocolate crème brulee." She told them before disappearing once again.

Blaine speared one of the strawberries and dipped it into the chocolate before feeding it to Kurt. Kurt savored it slowly before feeding Blaine a strawberry of his own. They continued to tease each other with pieces of dessert dripping in chocolate as they scooted closer. Blaine started to press small kisses to Kurt's lips in between bites, deepening them as time went on. Blaine didn't notice when Kim slid another bowl of strawberry slices onto the table with a wink at Kurt and Kurt didn't notice when she came over with the bill and Blaine just shoved his credit card at her as he continued to suck lightly on Kurt's tongue.

When they ran out of chocolate, Blaine turned to see the credit card slip ready to be signed. He added a generous tip and scratched his signature across the bottom before tugging Kurt from the booth and heading towards the door, Kurt snatching the mints from the table as they walked away.

"Blaine, wait. We should say bye." Kurt half-heartedly protested, but they passed Kim when they walked by the hostess stand.

"Bye, K. See you soon!" Blaine waved as he continued pulling Kurt out the door.

"It was nice to meet you!" Kurt called back to her and saw her giggling behind her hand and waving at them. "Blaine, what has gotten into you?"

"Need you. C'mon, let's hurry back to the room." Blaine slowed as they neared the car and pressed Kurt into the side of it as he opened Kurt's door, kissing him deeply. "I need you inside of me the second we close the door," he hissed as he pulled away and rushed to his side.

The car ride seemed to last forever, even though it was only a few minutes long. Blaine considered pulling into some abandoned parking lot and just having Kurt take him in the back seat, but he was smart enough to realize they were still two gay minors in the middle of Ohio and that if they were caught, things would not go well.

Blaine slid the car into his parking spot before cutting off the engine and jumping out. He crossed quickly to Kurt's side of the car and pulled Kurt into his arms to pepper his face and neck with kisses as he walked backwards awkwardly, hitting the lock button on his keys as they went.

Kurt wasn't sure how they made it up to their dorm room. When they got to the door, Kurt pressed Blaine pressed against their door with his legs around Kurt's waist. As Blaine tried to get the key in the lock, he kept missing it as Kurt unbuttoned his coat and started to work at the buttons on his shirt.

"Guys, keep it in your room!" David called from next door where he and Wes were returning from a double-date with their girlfriends, a pair of best friends from Crawford. Blaine and Kurt broke apart into giggles as Blaine finally paid attention to the lock long enough to unlock it and Kurt flipped them off with a smirk.

They fell through the door, still laughing, and pressed back together. Kurt walked them over to the bed, never taking his mouth from Blaine's until Blaine's legs hit the edge of the bed. They both stripped quickly before Kurt helped Blaine lie down on the edge, thankful for the perfect height of the bed to do something he'd been considering for a while.

He pumped some of the lube from the pump bottle they had ordered recently after running through yet another small tube of lube and pressed his fingers to Blaine's entrance. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt slowly slid one finger into him.

"Kurt." Blaine growled in frustration. "Now." He tried to push and fuck himself on Kurt's finger but it wasn't enough.

"It's Valentine's Day. I'm pretty sure we're supposed to go slow and let it be all about feelings." Kurt smirked down at him.

"Can it all be about the feeling of your cock in my ass?" Blaine snapped back cheekily.

"Nope." Kurt responded, popping the ‘p’ with a giggle. He continued to drag the finger out slowly before gently pressing it back in.

"Kurt." Blaine whined again before moving his hand down to press one of his own fingers in alongside Kurt's.

"Stop that." Kurt smacked his hand away. "You tease me all the time. This is my turn to see you begging and pleading for me." He dropped to his knees and slid a second finger in. Blaine moaned in response to the extra stretch and the change in the angle of Kurt's fingers. "I want you to turn into an absolute mess, unable to do anything but beg me for my cock. When you get to that point, that's when I'll fuck you."

Kurt continued to slowly fuck his fingers in and out of Blaine as he fumbled around in the drawer with his other hand. He pulled the cock ring out and held it out to Blaine, who had his eyes closed and his head back, so Kurt nipped his thigh to get his attention.

"Put it on and don't come until I say so." He told Blaine. He loved the way Blaine's eyes got huge and knew he was thinking back to all the times he'd done the exact same thing to Kurt.

Once Blaine had it on, Kurt pulled Blaine's legs up to rest his feet against Kurt's shoulders, effectively spreading him out for Kurt. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue slowly against Blaine's hole, stretched around his fingers.

Tremors of pleasure shot through Blaine from the combination of Kurt's tongue and fingers. Kurt pulled his fingers out and pressed his tongue in, licking into Blaine. He chuckled as Blaine started a long stream of obscenities at the warmth of his tongue's intrusion.

"Please fuck me, Kurt. I'll do anything, baby." Blaine gasped out as Kurt pulled away again to move to the balls of his feet but still crouching. Kurt responded to Blaine’s begging by shoving three fingers in and leaning up to suck lightly on the head of Blaine's cock while using his free hand to get more lube from the bottle to coat his own. "Fuck, I'm so close. So close. Please, please, please."

"Not yet. Wait." Kurt pulled off to nip at his inner thigh again.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I know you can." Kurt encouraged before taking him into his mouth again. He slid down until his lips hit the ring, which made his own cock twitch.

"Please, baby." Blaine whined, bucking into Kurt's mouth and thrashing his head back and forth. He didn't know how he could possibly hold back any longer, but he needed to because he felt like he needed Kurt's cock in his ass more than he'd ever needed anything before.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kurt stood slowly and shakily, pulling his mouth off but keeping his fingers buried in Blaine. Blaine nodded violently and whined loudly, so Kurt leaned forward to slide their erections together. Blaine gasped at the contact, but it only lasted for a moment before Kurt was pulling away again. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt jerked his fingers free and slammed himself fully into Blaine.

Blaine screwed his eyes shut tight, trying to calm himself down from the feeling of Kurt, so long and thick inside him. Kurt only paused inside Blaine for a moment to pull Blaine's legs up to hook them over Kurt’s shoulder before he was pulling back and ramming deep inside Blaine again.

Kurt loved the picture of Blaine sprawled out on their bed, begging and desperate to come. He thrust violently against Blaine, entranced by the sight and the sound of his skin slapping against Blaine's.

"Fuck, baby, so good. Love you, fuck. S-so close." Blaine was moaning and babbling incoherently beneath Kurt and Kurt felt himself getting close, too. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and back off a little, but Blaine kept clenching around him on every thrust and he couldn't cool off at all with how tight and hot it was.

"You want to come?" He growled out as his hips continued relentlessly.

"Yes, baby. Please let me come." Blaine sounded and looked so wrecked that Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up anymore, so he reached down and pulled the cock ring off, replacing it with his hand.

"Come for me, gorgeous." Blaine bit his lip and groaned loudly as his back arched off the bed and he covered Kurt’s chest in come. The sight of Blaine coming was so stunning combined with the impossibly tight clench around his own cock hit Kurt hard and his hips stuttered. Blaine was almost too far gone to notice the warmth flooding him as Kurt came before Kurt collapsed on top of him.

They lay there, tangled together with their legs off the side of the bed still, for several minutes to let their breathing even out before Kurt turned to lazily kiss Blaine.

"Mmm, good?" He asked teasingly.

"Fantastic." Blaine responded before tapping his shoulders. "Come on, let's get in bed."

"We should clean up." Kurt protested while snuggling further into Blaine.

"I'd rather go to bed tonight knowing your come is still inside me as a reminder of what we just did." Blaine whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"But the sheets-" Kurt tried again and Blaine shoved him off lightly to grab the wipes from the drawer. He wiped his come from both of them with a fond smile.

"There. That's all you're getting. I'll change the sheets myself tomorrow."

"Alright, fine." Kurt scooted over to get under the blanket. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of his come staying inside Blaine all night. He entwined his fingers with Blaine's as they cuddled, whispering their love for each other until they fell asleep.


	20. Interlude - How I Needed You

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” Nick asked as Jeff led him to the car.

“Yes.”

“Couldn’t I at least put it on once we’re in the car? I feel ridiculous stumbling across the parking lot like this.”

“Shhh, just get in.” Jeff chuckled as he opened the door.

Nick sat down carefully, feeling around to be sure he got in safely. Jeff moved to shut the door, but leaned in for a quick peck and buckled Nick in first.

“It’s about a twenty minute drive, so get comfortable.” Jeff turned the radio on before slipping a hand in Nick’s as he drove. They sang along to the music during the drive until they arrived at the crowded parking lot. “Good thing I got a reservation.”

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Nick grinned as he pestered Jeff again.

“Let me do it.” After getting out of the car and helping Nick out, Jeff stood behind him. “Ready?” At Nick’s nod, Jeff untied the blindfold and let it drop.

“You are the best!” Nick grabbed Jeff’s face and pulled him in for a hard kiss. “How did you know?”

“Oh, you mean I wasn’t supposed to put all those super subtle, not at all obvious hints together?” Jeff teased, slipping the blindfold into his jacket pocket..

“I was pretty obvious, wasn’t I?”

“Yup, but that’s okay. I still love you.”

“Come on, let’s get inside!”

* * *

“Awww, looks like their night went well.” Jeff stopped as they neared the entrance to the dorms, pointing over to where Kurt had Blaine pressed up against the wall near the door. He opened his mouth to catcall to them teasingly, but Nick stopped him.

“Let them have their night without us interrupting for once. I don’t particularly fancy being murdered in my sleep. Come on, let’s go in the back door.”

“I’ll go in your-”

“Don’t even. I heard it after I said it.” Nick rolled his eyes fondly.

They set off down the side path that led around the building to the courtyard. Just before they turned towards where the door was, a slouched figure caught their eyes. They exchanged a look before stepping slowly over towards it.

“Hey, guys.” Thad sighed, looking up at them dejectedly as they neared him. “Have a good Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah, we went to the dinner theater.” Jeff said slowly, worry lacing his tone.

“That’s good. I know you’ve been wanting to, Nick. It’s so nice that you guys are on the same page.” Thad smiled sadly. “Well, I’m off to bed. No point in sitting out here any longer.”

“Woah, woah. What’s going on, Thad?” Nick sat down on one side of the bench while Jeff sat on the other.

“Nothing. It’s just…” Thad trailed off for a moment. “Puck called me and said he thought his new girlfriend, Lauren something, was going to ditch him on Valentine’s Day and suggested we do something. For some stupid reason, I thought that was a good idea.”

“I’m guessing by the fact that you’re sitting out here alone, he cancelled?” Jeff frowned as he placed an arm around Thad’s back, pulling him in for a hug.

“Yeah. I guess she didn’t cancel on him after all. We were supposed to meet out here, because he didn’t want to go out in Lima with me, but he never showed up and never texted.”

“Well, he’s an asshole. You can find someone better.” Nick leaned in to join the hug as well.

“I just want what you guys have and what Kurt and Blaine have.” Thad shrugged as much as possible with the two boys hugging him tightly. “I know I’m not going to get it with Puck, so I’m moving on.” He told himself resolutely.

“You wouldn’t want it with him.” Jeff pointed out.

“Yeah. He’s kind of a jerk.” Nick agreed.

“Come on, let’s go inside. It’s freezing.” Jeff and Nick continued to banter back and forth as they helped Thad up and headed towards the kitchens.

“He used to throw Kurt in dumpsters.”

“He stopped, obviously, but that’s still pretty cruel.”

“He changed from how he was, but he’s just not what you need right now.” They stepped into the kitchen and Jeff headed to the freezer while Nick opened one of the drawers.

“He knocked a girl up, you know, even though she was dating Kurt’s brother.”

“You’re not pregnant, right?” Nick pointed a spoon at him as he asked, causing Thad to laugh.

“No, I’m not pregnant. What are we doing?” Thad asked in confusion.

“We’re getting ice cream. What does it look like?” Jeff held up two containers. “We have Cookie Dough or Mint Chocolate Chip.”

“Cookie Dough.” Nick voted.

“Yeah, Cookie Dough. Always Cookie Dough, but for what?”

“We are all going to go upstairs to our room, watch a stupid movie, and eat ice cream until you feel better.” Jeff set one container on the counter and the other one back in the fridge.

“I’ve already imposed on your Valentine’s Day plans enough. You guys probably have some sexy plan for the night and I’m ruining it.” Thad shook his head as Nick grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out.

“I do have the blindfold from dinner. I can always just cover your eyes and turn the movie up really loud.” Jeff teased as he followed, carrying the ice cream and three spoons.

Nick turned back to Jeff and they shared a small smile.

“Love you.” Nick mouthed at Jeff.

“Love you, too.” Jeff mouthed back with a teasing eye roll.

“Maybe, after this, I’ll try and find someone awesome around here who is willing to actually be public and out in the open with me.” Thad announced as they started to climb the stairs.

“I think that sounds perfect.” Nick agreed. “Now, what movie should we watch?”


	21. I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

"What're you working on?" Blaine smiled as he plopped down on the bed next to Kurt a few days after Valentine's Day. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Chicago trip." Kurt answered shortly.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be perfect, just like you." Blaine slid over to straddle Kurt and slowly started massaging his back. "What do you still need to do?"

"Wes approved the hotel, so I called them this morning to book that. I called the zoo and the Museum of Science and Industry already to set up our group bookings, but I still need to deal with everything else, including food, and I have no idea where we should eat, particularly considering we need to fit about 20 people into the restaurants."

"Anything I can help with?" Blaine asked for what he felt must be the twentieth time.

"No, don't worry about it. I've got it handled." Kurt shook his head and continued to scroll through a list of restaurant recommendations online.

"Do you want me to work on the New York stuff while you’re working on the Chicago stuff?"

"Ugh, I forgot completely that I need to get those plans ready, too." Kurt groaned as he bookmarked the restaurant page he was on so he could look into it more later before closing the tab and continuing down the list.

"You're so stressed, love. Take a break with me." Blaine whispered in his ear as he bent down and pressed into Kurt's back.

"Blaine, stop. I really need to have this stuff finished soon." Kurt wiggled slightly to try and get Blaine off, but he stayed put.

"Kurt, I don't want you overworking yourself. Come on, let me give you a little stress relief and take your mind off of it." Blaine kissed slowly at Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, I said no." Kurt snapped. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy. If you can't go a few hours without getting some, go jerk off in the bathroom." Blaine quickly got off of Kurt and moved to sit in his desk chair.

"Kurt, it's not that. It's not that at all, okay? I was just trying to-"

"Just trying to get in my pants." Kurt replied with a frown.

"I mean, yes, but it's not because I can't go without it or anything. I was just trying to help." Blaine looked hurt and Kurt sort of felt bad, but he was frustrated.

"Just let me work on this, okay?" Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded as he grabbed his backpack and left, the door clicking softly shut behind him. Kurt shook his head and went back to his work for the next few hours.

* * *

When Blaine still hadn't come back to the dorm by dinner time, Kurt texted him. He didn't get a response and figured Blaine would be in the library. He headed towards the hall where the library was and ran into Blaine as he turned around the corner.

"Hey." Blaine said, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Blaine shook his head without looking up. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Blaine, it's not you, okay? I'm just stressed and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and Blaine took it nervously. "Look at me."

"Should we, um, head down to dinner?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes." Kurt nodded shyly and they walked in a slightly awkward silence to the cafeteria.

When they sat in their usual spots and put on fake smiles, no one had any idea that they'd just fought, so dinner progressed normally until dessert. They'd been in the cafeteria for much longer than normal, talking and joking, and it was a little after 9 by the time Blaine got his dessert.

"Come on. Please have ice cream with me?" Blaine whined, giving Kurt a puppy-like expression.

"No, Blaine." Kurt shook his head, not looking up from his phone, where he was looking through what shows were playing in Chicago when they'd be there.

"Why not?"

"Because all that sugar would be terrible for me. You don't want me to get fat, do you?" Kurt still didn't look up and Blaine leaned over to see what he was looking at.

"You're ridiculous, love. Absolutely perfect, but ridiculous."

"I'm not perfect." Kurt protested.

"Yes, you are." Blaine smiled and nodded like that settled it before turning back to his ice cream, not noticing the frown that crossed Kurt's face or the small sigh he let out.

Kurt had been so stressed out lately about messing everything up and he'd started to notice Blaine telling him he was perfect. He didn't understand why it drove him as crazy as it did, but he hated it. The knowledge that Blaine thought he was perfect made him that much more driven to succeed because he didn't want to fail Blaine. He couldn't let himself fail Blaine.

Blaine finished his ice cream and they stood to throw the trash away, waving goodbye to the rest of the boys on their way out.

"Kurt?" Blaine started timidly, wanting to figure out what he could do to help.

"What?" Kurt shot back shortly, deep in thoughts of what he needed to get done tonight. He was hoping to have everything at least planned by tonight so he could make the rest of the phone calls.

"Nothing." Blaine stared at the ground as they walked, hurt by Kurt's tone. They reached their dorm and both got ready for bed separately and silently, Kurt unable to stop thinking about how much he had to do and Blaine unable to stop thinking about what he could do to help.

When Kurt reached the bed, Blaine was already curled under the covers, facing away and mostly towards the edge of the bed. He sighed internally and knew he'd messed up. He slid in next to Blaine and pressed close, running a hand slowly down Blaine's arm.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in the hall, honey. I've been a pretty terrible boyfriend today, haven't I?"

"You're fine, Kurt. You're perfect, don't worry." Blaine rolled over so he was chest to chest with Kurt and snuggled down into Kurt's arms. Kurt couldn't help the stab of pain in his heart at Blaine's words. He wasn't perfect. He kept messing up and Blaine kept thinking it. He hated feeling like this, like he wasn't good enough, but he kept it inside for Blaine's sake and pressed a kiss to Blaine's curls.

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Blaine was asleep within minutes, but Kurt was awake for a few more hours. He couldn't stop thinking about plans for the trips and Blaine's comments. He stared at the ceiling with Blaine in his arms until sleep finally won out in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

The next few weeks progressed in the same manner. Kurt would get snippy with Blaine after class, Blaine would retreat to the library to let Kurt cool off for the afternoon, they'd eat dinner together, and Kurt would apologize before bed. They stopped going out and didn't drive home to Lima at all. Their sex life dropped off considerably, but Blaine wasn't mad. He was too concerned for Kurt to be worried about it, but every time he tried to help, Kurt pushed him further away. He tried to comfort Kurt when Kurt was upset with himself for being mean, but every time he tried to hold him and tell him how perfect he was, Kurt just seemed to get worse.

The two weeks preceding Regionals were the worst. They mostly stopped talking at all except when absolutely necessary and they weren't cuddling at night, choosing instead to sleep distanced apart. Blaine was on edge when they got their most recent history test back on Wednesday because they hadn't even kissed since Saturday. Blaine was nothing compared to Kurt, though.

Right before the bell to end class was going to ring, the teacher handed them back. Blaine looked down at his test to see the score, a 92 percent, before turning to Kurt. Kurt looked furious and slammed the test down on the desk.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered as he saw the score. "It's a 97. That's really good." The bell rang and cut off anything else he was going to say.

"But not perfect." Kurt said almost mockingly as he grabbed his bag and rushed from the room, leaving Blaine sitting in a stunned silence. Blaine stared after him as the rest of the class filed out until he was alone with Mr. Meyers, their history teacher.

"Is Kurt okay?" Mr. Meyers asked with a look of concern. He'd noticed Kurt's frustrated outburst and subsequent departure.

"I'm not sure, actually. He's been on edge for the past month or so, with planning the trip to Chicago for the Warblers and school work. He seemed mad at his test grade." Blaine shrugged as he slid his notebook into his bag and crossed to the teacher's desk.

"He got the highest grade in the class." Mr. Meyers sighed with a frown.

"I told him it was really good, but all he said was that it wasn't perfect." Blaine shrugged as he leaned back against a desk in the front row. "I know he's really upset about something, but he won't talk to me."

"Kurt tries very hard in all of his classes from what I've seen and seems to truly strive for perfection. If you ask me, he seems like he's got a lot of pressure on him to be perfect. He needs to understand that he doesn't have to be perfect and that his imperfections are part of what makes him not only who he is, but perfect in a different way. He may just need to be reminded that while he may not be perfect by the standard definition, which no one is, he's perfect for the right person." Mr. Meyers said sagely with a hard look at Blaine before turning his attention to the papers on his desk. "But what do I know? You're the one who not only dates him, but lives with him." Blaine nodded slowly, still processing what he'd just been told. He turned and left the room to try and find Kurt so he could try to comfort him once more.

* * *

The last practice for regionals had everyone on edge. Kurt was already so stressed and frustrated and the repetitive run-throughs of the songs were starting to drive him crazy. They'd been at it since classes let out for the afternoon and while it was well past dinner time, they had yet to take a break.

Kurt was trying to focus, but he kept letting his mind come back to thoughts of what he still needed to finish for planning the trip. He had everything booked except dinner for two of the nights and the shows they were going to see, but he couldn't let himself feel too relaxed because he still had to plan the New York trip that had been put on the back burner. He considered breaking down and letting Blaine or one of the other boys help, but he worried that it would show weakness and hurt his chances of getting a council spot.

Nick and Cam kept grumbling at Wes about taking a break for dinner, but Wes pretended to ignore them whenever they protested. Tempers were running high, so it was no surprise that when Wes snapped at Kurt for a minor misstep, Kurt exploded.

"Yes, because they'd even notice that." He shouted at Wes, ripping off his blazer and throwing it towards one of the couches.

"Woah, Kurt. Calm down. I'm just trying to-" Wes held up his hands in protest.

"Trying to what? Kill us? Starve us? Make us lose our minds?"

"Of course not, but we need to be perfect." Wes looked a bit sorry, finally realizing he was overworking them, but the damage had been done. There it was again. Perfect.

"Well, I'm never going to be perfect. I'm not perfect, okay? It's just absurd to try and expect me to be because I'm not." Kurt couldn't help but cast a glance towards Blaine, who was wide-eyed and confused. "It's almost 9 o'clock, Wes. This is ridiculous. We have been here for more than six hours. I'm done. I'm going to get some dinner and go to bed. Let me know if you can stand having some imperfection on the team tomorrow." Kurt grabbed his blazer from where he'd thrown it on the couch and marched out of the room, slamming the door on his way.

He sped back to his room and changed into street clothes, electing for black skinny jeans with a white button up and silver vest. Just as he was grabbing his keys and sliding his coat on to go get some dinner, the door opened and Blaine stepped into their room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine raised a hand to cup Kurt's cheek as he stepped over to him. "Please let me in. What's got you so upset the past few weeks?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter." Kurt stepped back and Blaine's hand fell. He moved to leave, but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"You can't fool me, okay? You need to talk to me. You need to let me help you." Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine, because he knew one look in Blaine's eyes would break him and he wasn't ready for that.

"No, you need to let me leave." Kurt pulled away again.

"Where are you even going?" Blaine questioned, frustrated.

"To get dinner." Kurt replied flatly.

"Oh, I'll come with. I'm starving." Blaine moved to grab his own jacket.

"No. I'm going to get dinner alone, and then I think I might drive back to Lima tonight." Kurt crossed his arms and stared intently at the floor.

"Kurt, we have to leave for the competition in 10 hours. Why on earth would you spend 4 of them driving home?" Blaine was completely confused. He knew Kurt had been snappy lately, but Kurt had brushed off the idea anything serious was wrong and refused to talk about it.

"Because I'm not competing tomorrow." Kurt finally looked up and at Blaine. "Wes said he needs perfect and I'm sorry, but I just can't be perfect for everyone." Kurt put emphasis on the word perfect, silently hoping Blaine would catch on and put things together.

"You don't honestly think he won't let you compete?" Blaine was shocked, but Kurt just got more frustrated at Blaine missing the real problem again.

"No, I don't, but I'm not letting myself compete. I think I'm going to quit the Warblers, actually." He looked over to the window, focusing on the trees that he could see outside and trying not to break down. "Don't worry, I'll finish planning the Chicago trip anyways." He added after a moment.

"Why on earth would I care about the trip? Why are you quitting the Warblers? Kurt, whatever is wrong, just talk to me about it. Please, love. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again." Blaine pleaded with him, trying to grab his hands. He knew what Blaine meant, but he couldn't help but being a little hurt at Blaine's comment about not caring about the trip. If no one really cared enough to appreciate it, why was he putting in all this work?

"Blaine, I'm just not who you think I am. I'm not this perfect person that everyone seems to think I am and I just can't be perfect. I've tried so hard, but I can't. Just..." Kurt trailed off as he opened the door and stepped outside, a few tears escaping as he couldn't hold them back any longer. "Just let me go."


	22. Don't Be Fancy, Just Get Dancey

Kurt ran to his Navigator, unsure of what his plan was. He got in and drove on auto-pilot, lost in thoughts of what to do. He pulled into the Panera that he and Blaine regularly ate at and placed his order. When he pulled out his wallet, he grabbed automatically for his card to Blaine’s account but he realized that he'd left the card in the dorm room. Luckily, he still had some cash on him to use.

It wasn't until he got back in the car that he realized he'd ordered food for both of them. As he stared down at the bag, the dam finally broke and he was sobbing. He felt so awful for how he'd been acting over the past month, for treating Blaine so poorly. He knew how much things were taking a toll on him but he'd been too overwhelmed to really consider just how much he was hurting not only Blaine, but their relationship, too.

He knew what he had to do. He set the bag in the passenger seat before wiping the tears from his eyes and speeding the few miles back to campus.

When he slowly pushed the door open, he was greeted with a pitch black room. He sighed, figuring Blaine probably went to the library or someone else's dorm room. He fumbled his way to the nightstand closest to him and flipped on the lamp, planning on eating and going to bed, hoping that Blaine would wake him up when he came back so they could talk.

Soft light flooded the room and Kurt took in the sight of Blaine, asleep on the air mattress on the floor. When he stepped closer, he could tell Blaine had been crying and had probably cried himself to sleep. Kurt went to shake him awake, but noticed something clutched in Blaine's hand. It was the credit card he'd left in the room by accident.

Kurt sat down on the floor next to the air mattress and ran a hand down Blaine's cheek. Blaine shivered slightly and nuzzled into the touch, but stayed asleep.

"Blaine, honey, wake up." Kurt said in a low voice as he continued to stroke Blaine's cheek. At last, Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked at Kurt for a moment with a small smile before his face fell and he turned away. "Blaine, talk to me."

"Why?" Blaine looked back and stared directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Because we need to talk about what happened." Kurt said with a frown.

"No, not why do we need to talk. Why everything else. Why are you always so upset? Why won't you let me help you? Why won't you let me in? Why are you..." He struggled for a moment and broke eye contact to stare at his hands. "Why are we breaking up?"

"What?" Kurt shouted, surprised. "What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me? Oh my god, I should've known. I should've talked to you earlier. Please don't do this, Blaine."

"Hold on." Blaine cut him off. "I'm not breaking up with you. I thought you were breaking up with me?" He cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Of course I'm not! Why would you think that?"

"You... you told me to let you go." Blaine answered, like it was obvious.

"As in let me go get dinner, Blaine. Not like that." Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"And you left your card, the card that was my promise to you, on my desk."

"I just forgot it here. It was on your desk because my computer was acting up and I used yours to order something."

"Oh." Blaine responded with a small blush.

"Yeah, 'oh.' Blaine, I'm not breaking up with you. Not now and I'd like to think not ever." Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own.

"I'm not breaking up with you either." Blaine reassured, squeezing Kurt's hand. "But that doesn't mean you get to get out of talking to me about what has been your problem lately. Don't take this the wrong way, but you've been mean and distant and we haven't even kissed in almost a week so you can't tell me that nothing's wrong. Let me in; let me help." Kurt sighed, but knew it was time to set things right.

"Well, part of it has been school stress and a large part of it has been trip planning." Kurt started before pausing.

"But...?" Blaine prompted.

"But there is something else." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been trying really hard to be my best at everything, as I'm sure you know, but there's just this one thing that keeps coming back to haunt me. 'Perfect.' You keep telling me I'm perfect. Teachers keep saying I'm a perfect student. The Warblers keep saying the Chicago trip will be perfect, as do you about our New York trip. Wes wants our routines to be perfect. The more people keep using that stupid word about me, the more I feel the need to be perfect so I don't let anyone down. I have a teacher tell me I'm a perfect student, but then I don't get a perfect grade. You tell me I'm perfect right after I apologize for being an absolutely horrible boyfriend. I don't know what to do because it's not something that should upset me, but it does. I can't exactly say anything because it sounds ridiculous, but the pressure is just too much for me."

Suddenly, everything Mr. Meyers had said clicked in Blaine’s mind and he felt so stupid for not having realized it before.

"Oh, Kurt. Listen, when I say you're perfect, I don't mean it in the conventional sense and I definitely don't mean to put pressure on you. Sure, you make mistakes sometimes, but we all do. There's perfection in your imperfections. When I say you're perfect, it's that you're perfect for me, perfect in every way I need you to be. You'll always be perfect in my eyes, even when you screw up or when you do something stupid. There's a difference between perfection and flawlessness in my head. Sure, we both have our flaws, but that doesn't make us any less perfect together." Blaine went silent for a moment and stared at their joined hands. "Sorry, I don't know if that makes any sense. It's hard to explain."

"Your explanation was perfect." Blaine looked up to see Kurt barely holding back a laugh at his own joke.

"I'm sorry everyone else has made you feel so pressured and there's not much I can do to help with that, but if you'd rather I stopped saying that to you, I will." Blaine smiled tentatively.

"No, no. Now that I know what you mean and I understand, I don't mind." Kurt ducked his head down with a grin before catching Blaine's gaze again.

"I'm glad you came back tonight. I didn't think you would."

"I'll always come back to you." Kurt admitted quietly. "Why are you sleeping on the air mattress on the floor, especially if you didn't think I'd be back tonight?"

"You told me I had to sleep on the floor if I ever made you mad." Blaine explained with a slight frown.

"Yes, but first of all, I was joking and second of all, I wasn't even here. Now come on, let's go to bed. We still have regionals tomorrow." Kurt moved to his side of the bed, but Blaine stayed put on the air mattress.

"Are we okay?" Blaine asked quietly after a moment.

"Come up here." Kurt responded and waited as Blaine moved up to the bed. "Now that we've talked, I'm okay, but I understand if you're not. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to go back to normal and move past this. How are you feeling?"

"I can't say I'm not hurt, but I understand now what happened and I'm willing to be okay and move past this, too." Blaine smiled and scooted closer to Kurt under the covers. "Now, we should get to bed. We've got to be up bright and early for regionals in the morning."

"First, there's something else long overdue." Kurt smirked before leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. He didn't quite know how he'd gone without this for almost a week. Every time they kissed, it was such an amazing and overwhelming flood of emotions and this reminded Kurt fully of that fact.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, relearning the feel of each other, but Blaine deepened it as Kurt hitched one leg over Blaine's hip. One of Blaine's hands found its way to Kurt's waist, pulling him closer as one of Kurt's hands found its way to Blaine's hair, tangling in the curls.

"I need you." Kurt whined as he broke away a few minutes later. "Please." Blaine nodded enthusiastically before he resumed kissing Kurt while they slid their clothes off. Kurt shifted so he was beneath Blaine while Blaine reached over and pumped some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up before pressing one slowly to Kurt's hole, aware that they hadn't done this in a while, but Kurt pressed against his finger and whined.

"Patience, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead as he continued to slowly circle his finger.

"Just do it. I want to feel it tomorrow." Kurt protested, but Blaine still looked unsure. "Please, Blaine. I need it. Start with two, c'mon." He accented his pleading with another buck of his hips, but this time Blaine yielded and thrust two fingers in sharply. Blaine saw him wince visibly at the sharp pain and moved to pull out. "No, don't stop. It's a good pain."

Blaine caught his eyes and watched for a few moments to see if there were any traces of doubt, but after failing to find any he began to pump his fingers in and out of Kurt at a pace much too slow for Kurt's liking. Kurt thrust back onto his fingers, whining and protesting about Blaine's slow rhythm. He was about to add one of his own fingers out of frustration when Blaine finally pulled out and pushed back in with three.

"Alright, c'mon, please Blaine. Now." Kurt demanded after a couple thrusts of Blaine's fingers, Blaine seeking out his prostate and stroking it deliberately.

"Love you, baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he leaned over to get a little more lube and coat himself with it.

"Love you, too. Hurry." Kurt replied with a soft smile as Blaine rubbed the head of his cock teasingly over Kurt's hole. Leaning down, Blaine sucked hard at Kurt's neck as he drove himself hard and deep into Kurt.

He paused and they both groaned, but he only waited a moment before starting a quick rhythm. It'd been much too long that they'd gone without this. Blaine would never hold it against Kurt and he understood completely, but he had definitely missed this. He'd missed the feeling of being buried deep inside Kurt, of Kurt tightening around him, of feeling surrounded and overwhelmed by this wonderful, gorgeous boy he loved.

Neither would last long and they both knew it. They'd gone too long without this. Kurt's breathing became shallow as Blaine pounded relentlessly into him. Just when Kurt was about to go over the edge, Blaine stopped and sat back, changing their position.

He started his driving rhythm again, this time slamming over and over into Kurt's prostate. Blaine bit back a giggle at the string of expletives that tumbled from Kurt's mouth as he got closer and closer.

Kurt came without his cock being touched and without warning, but Blaine didn't need him to say anything. After all this time, despite how long it had been since their last time, Blaine could tell. He continued to pound into Kurt, spurts of white falling between them as Kurt keened high and long.

The tightening around Blaine's cock from Kurt's orgasm brought him over as well, Kurt's name falling from his lips.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Jeff screamed as he and Nick burst through the door to their room first thing the next morning. "GET U- Why are you guys naked?" Jeff cut himself off.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Nick shouted and used his hands to cover them. "Wait! Jeff's eyes!" He moved one of his hands to cover Jeff's, but Jeff just pried his fingers apart to continue staring as the two boys in front of them slowly woke up. Blaine was collapsed on top of Kurt and the covers had been pushed down at some point during the night.

Blaine blinked slowly as he took in what was happening. Realizing what Jeff was saying and remembering vaguely that he'd gotten hot during the night while sleeping on top of Kurt and had kicked the covers off, he scrambled to grab the edge of them and pull them up. He pulled them until they rested over both of their heads and blocked out the sunlight.

"Mmm, what's going on?" Kurt said sleepily as he woke up.

"Jeff and Nick are in our room and they saw us." Blaine explains.

"Ugh, but we're naked." Kurt said, only half-comprehendingly.

"Exactly." Blaine blinked hard in an attempt to wake himself up further.

"Told you we should've cleaned up and put pajamas on last night, but no, you wanted to stay inside me as long as possible." Kurt grumbled.

"Still here, guys." Nick piped up. "That blanket is not nearly as soundproof as you seem to think it is."

"Though you're welcome to continue and share sex stories. I find it rather amusing." Jeff added with a giggle.

"Go away." Blaine mumbled back at them, body finally catching up to having Kurt naked and beneath him. He shifted and pressed his hardened cock to Kurt's entrance, causing Kurt to moan low in response. "Busy." He noisily kissed his way down Kurt's neck, pressing against Kurt again and earning a louder whine for his efforts. As he kissed, Blaine’s fingers slipped down to Kurt’s hole to find it still coated in lube from earlier.

"Are you guys seriously...?" Jeff trailed off.

"About to be, so get out of here." Kurt replied in an icy tone.

"They wouldn't really with us in the room." Nick assured Jeff, but as soon as the words left his mouth, there was a shifting movement of the blankets as Blaine adjusted to a better position.

"Don't give a damn one way or the other." Blaine told them. Seconds later, Kurt was moaning Blaine's name and both boys by the door jumped.

"Did you guys, mmm Blaine, need something or are you, oh god right there, just here for the show?" Kurt tried to sound snarky, but the effect was ruined by his inability to speak coherently.

"Just, um, just that we leave in a half hour for regionals and Wes wanted to make sure Kurt was okay." Jeff responded nervously.

"Which you obviously are, so we're going to just go, yeah." Nick finished, pulling Jeff out and slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

Kurt finally managed to get Blaine out of bed and had both of them were at the bus, dressed and with their hair done, only 3 minutes after they were supposed to be. Nick and Wes gave them reproving looks, but Jeff winked and gave them a thumbs up as they climbed onto the bus.

The bus ride progressed in a relatively uneventful manner and it seemed like no time at all before Kurt found himself sitting in the audience watching Aural Intensity. Finn had filled him in during a recent phone call that Sue was coaching them and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

He caught sight of the New Directions at the opposite end of the same row that they were and leaned forward to wave at Rachel, who was staring in their direction. Their waves caught the attention of both groups and suddenly they were all waving at each other and Kurt couldn't help but feel warm inside at seeing both groups of his friends waving and knowing each other.

After Aural Intensity was finished, they filed out and headed backstage to get ready for their set. Kurt was worried, knowing they had taken the second slot and that Rachel probably had something big planned, but he couldn't bring himself to be that upset. Blaine had told the Warblers in an earlier meeting that they were going to lose and everyone seemed mostly resolved to it.

They filed into the wings, waiting for the stage crew to finish getting everything set. Just as the announcer came over the loudspeaker, Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hard kiss by the lapels of his blazer.

"Good luck, honey." Kurt whispered against his lips.

“Next year, I want you out there singing lead with me.” Blaine grinned before reluctantly pulling away and heading out to take his place.

Misery, their opening number, went off without a hitch. They'd been well practiced in it and could see the audience enjoying it, which renewed their confidence. Every time they'd pass each other in the choreography, Blaine couldn't help but reach out to pass his fingertips over any part of Kurt he could reach.

They moved swiftly into Raise Your Glass. Kurt caught sight of the New Directions standing and dancing, and he couldn't help but beam with happiness. Most of the audience seemed to follow their lead and they received a standing ovation. Blaine pulled him in for a tight hug before they exited the stage, riding high on the adrenaline of a good performance.

They ran into the New Directions in the corridor and everyone was congratulating each other and wishing each other luck in a giant flurry before Mr. Schuester shooed them off into the wings.

"Let's go grab seats." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, pulling him off after the group. They made their way back inside the auditorium and to their row, settling down next to Jeff and Nick.

"I can't help but feel we did really well." Kurt leaned over and spoke quietly.

"We prepared really well." Nick replied, interlacing his fingers with Jeff's.

"Who knows, maybe we'll pull this off." Jeff smiled and added just as the house lights went back down.

No amount of preparation got them ready for what happened, though. Kurt watched as Rachel came out alone and started a slow ballad that he didn't recognize. He watched in confusion for a few moments before turning to the other boys and seeing looks of confusion on their faces as well. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Oh my god, they're doing original songs." He couldn't help but smile and be proud of his old club for doing something this big. He watched as it sunk in to the rest of the group and everyone's face fell.

"We can't compete with that." Blaine admitted quietly, staring into his lap. Kurt tangled their fingers together and Blaine looked up again.

"How could we have known? We gave it our best shot. Maybe next year we can win." Kurt glanced around at their surroundings to make sure no one was paying attention before pressing a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine paused for a moment before a small smile began to grow. “After all, you did say we could sing lead together on a number.”

"So, you are still planning on being here next year?" He asked nervously. They hadn't talked about it, but he'd been worried that Kurt would want to go back to McKinley for his senior year. "I figured you'd want to go back home." He shrugged shyly at Kurt's questioning stare.

"But home is wherever you are." Kurt told him simply before turning his attention back to the stage as Rachel was finishing her song.

They both watched the beginning of the next song in a happy silence. Kurt locked eyes with Finn at one point, who gestured downwards. Kurt glanced down at his feet with a confused look when he spotted a glimpse of red. He pulled out a foam finger in the shape of an "L" and showed it to Blaine, who laughed. He grabbed a few from the chairs nearby and tossed them out to the group. The other Warblers followed suit and grabbed them from under their own chairs.

"Whoo!" Kurt shouted, jumping up and clapping. Blaine laughed with him and considered pulling Kurt back into his seat, but before he could, Kurt was pulling him up, too. They cheered and danced along to the rest of the song, letting themselves get over the fact that they knew they'd lost and choosing instead to just be happy.

* * *

"I can't believe Sue punched that lady in the face." Kurt laughed, collapsing into the bus seat next to Blaine.

"So you're not mad that we didn't win?" Blaine asked nervously. He knew how stressed Kurt had been and that a part of that had been from competition and wanting to win.

"Sad, but not mad. They were amazing. They did original songs." Kurt shrugged and cuddled into Blaine's open arms.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to go to New York." Jeff pouted from the seat across from theirs.

"Maybe next year." Nick offered, hoping to comfort him.

"Honestly, I really wanted to go, too." Kurt turned to Blaine and told him quietly. "But it's going to be so much better going with you that it's just not a big deal to me." Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and smiled.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too." Kurt replied before moving to kiss Blaine again.

"Hey! We've had enough of that for one day!" Jeff teased loudly. "I think you've scarred Nick and I plenty."

"Then stop watching us and pay attention to your own boyfriend." Blaine replied cheekily before putting on a big show of kissing Kurt dramatically.

* * *

Sunday morning, Kurt woke up snuggled in Blaine's arms and sighed contentedly. He turned his head to look at Blaine to find Blaine already awake and watching him.

"Morning, love." Blaine smiled as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "So, we leave for Chicago in two weeks, so I was thinking we could spend today planning out the rest of the trip. That way you can spend the next two weeks packing and planning outfits instead."

"That sounds wonderful." Kurt told him through a yawn as he reached over to grab his laptop off the nightstand. Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt so he was resting between his legs as Kurt turned the laptop on.

"What needs to be done?" Blaine asked, happily reveling in Kurt being relaxed and snuggled in his arms again like he always used to be.

"Two more dinners and any shows." Kurt started to list before pausing. "Actually, wow, that's all we need to still take care of. That's not nearly as bad as I’ve been feeling like it was." Kurt sighed in relief. “I guess I have gotten a lot done.”

"Well, why don't you show me what restaurants you have picked out already and I can help with the rest?"

They spent the rest of the morning looking over all of Kurt's plans and figuring out where else to eat. They ended up deciding to leave one of the meals as an open dinner that people could go wherever they wanted. Blaine made a few phone calls to set up reservations while Kurt typed the changes into the itinerary. They were done just before lunch and decided to bring the itinerary down to Wes for a final revision.

They entered the crowded lunch room and Kurt made his way to the table to sit next to Wes while Blaine grabbed their food.

"Here you go, Wes. Final itinerary for the trip for you to go over." Kurt couldn't help but grin as he handed over all of his hard work. He watched as Wes read over it before handing it to David and Thad to look at.

"It looks really good, Kurt." Wes smiled as Blaine sat down next to Kurt and slid his lunch over to him. "You must've worked really hard on that."

"It was actually a lot of fun." Kurt told him honestly as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was a lot of work and incredibly stressful, but it was still fun." Kurt looked up in time to see Wes exchange looks with David and Thad.

"Kurt, have you thought about applying for one of the council positions for next year?" Wes asked after a moment of silence. Kurt almost choked on his sandwich in surprise.

"Actually, yeah, um, yes. Yes, I did. Still have been, I mean. Why?" Kurt stammered out, shocked.

"Well, the three of us have been talking about it, since we usually do the vote after spring break, and we really think you're the best option to lead the council. We know you didn't transfer in until this year, but you've fit right in and seem to really enjoy it here. You work hard and we know we can count on you to do a great job." Wes patted his shoulder softly. "Now, it's technically a voting system and technically everyone is eligible, but in reality, if you want it, the position is yours. So what do you say?"

"Yes! Absolutely! I'll go in front of everyone and give a speech or whatever you need me to do, just let me know." Kurt beamed and glanced at Blaine to see him wearing an expression filled with happiness and pride.

"We'll sort it all out after spring break, don't worry. Now, I want a copy of the itinerary to hand out to everyone tomorrow during the meeting and then we'll get together and make up information packets for everyone to get at the beginning of the trip."

"Will do!" Kurt assured him before turning to Blaine, holding back an excited squeal as he pressed a happy kiss to Blaine's lips.


	23. You're Sure You Could Be Right

**Sunday, April 3, 2011**   
_Departure Day_

8:00 AM - Meet in Commons for pre-trip meeting  
9:00 AM - Depart  
12:00 PM - Lunch in Indianapolis  
5:00 PM - Check in to Hotel Allegro  
6:00 PM - Depart for dinner (Bus 22)  
7:00 PM - Dinner at Heaven on Seven

* * *

"Kurt, have you seen my Dalton hoodie?" Blaine called over his shoulder, frantically pulling things from his closet. Kurt watched with a laugh as he flipped through the pages of their itinerary packet yet again. "You'd think you'd have that thing memorized by now, you know."

"You'd think you would have learned to not leave packing until the last minute by now." Kurt retorted, eyeing the hoodie on the back of Blaine's chair and weighing whether or not he should point it out to Blaine.

"What time is it now?" Blaine asked as he threw a few shirts haphazardly into the open suitcase on the floor.

"7:45. We need to be packed and in the senior commons in 15 minutes, you know." Kurt scolded lightly as he stood and folded the shirts Blaine had thrown.

"Maybe if you helped me instead of laughing at me, I'd go faster." Blaine strode back into the room, glancing around quickly and spotting his hoodie. "A-ha!"

"Fine." Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "But next time, don't wait until we need to leave to start packing, okay?" He headed to the bathroom to quickly load Blaine's toiletries into his travel case.

"I promise, love." Blaine answered in his sweetest voice. "Uh, Kurt. What should we bring from this?" Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, Blaine's travel case in hand, to see Blaine kneeling down with the bottom drawer of their dresser open. Kurt had ordered a few things several weeks before and when they'd come in the previous week, they had decided to move all of their sex-related items to the newly emptied drawer.

"Whatever you want, honey, but I'd say nothing too big or suspicious, just in case." Kurt slid behind Blaine as Blaine stood up and leaned forward to press his lips to his ear. "Leave things like the spreader bars for us to try when we're back home." He purred, squeezing at Blaine's hips before turning away to pack their laptops.

* * *

They rushed down to the meeting just before 8 to find everyone else there and waiting, including Kurt's family. Blaine sat on the couch next to Finn while Kurt walked up to the council's desk where Wes was leaned back, standing alone.

"Alright, guys. Let's start." Wes spoke over the quiet conversations around the room. "David and Thad, do you guys want to hand out the folders?" After they'd begun handing them out, Wes continued. "Kurt worked really hard on these so I'll let him walk you through them." He slid away and sat down to let Kurt be the focus of attention, knowing it would help when they pushed for him to get the lead council spot after the trip.

"Thanks, Wes." Kurt smiled at him before continuing. "Now that everyone has their folders, open them up. First page is car assignments, which you guys know already so skip to the next page. A copy of directions and a few maps of where we're going are next. All of it is programmed in everyone's GPS, but it's good to have a hard copy just in case. Next is a full list of everyone's phone numbers, chaperones included, and the number for the hotel. I'd suggest putting them in your phone in case of emergency."

"Sweet. We get a teacher's phone number!" Cam laughed from his seat.

"Remind me to change it when we get home, dear." Mr. Haviland leaned over and stage whispered to his wife, much to the amusement of the group. Kurt couldn't help the grin that broke across his face before he continued.

"Continuing on is room assignments and hotel information. We're staying at the Hotel Allegro if anyone didn't know, by the way. Last but not least is the itinerary for the trip. Everything you need to know is on there, but if you have any questions, Wes or I can answer them. If you check in the folder pockets, everyone will have three tickets; a city pass which works as admission to everything we're going to except the zoo, a 7-day CTA pass which gives unlimited rides on the bus and 'L', and a Metra pass which we'll use to get to the zoo. Don't lose them or you're paying to replace them yourself. Once we're there, I suggest you grab a map of the CTA system for the free day so you know what to take, but everything we need to take for group events is listed on your itinerary sheets." Kurt stopped to take a breath and let it all sink in. "Any questions?"

"What's for lunch?" Jake called out, grinning.

"Everyone's stopping in Indianapolis to grab lunch together, except Blaine and I and the chaperones. We're going to run ahead to check in and make sure everything's okay at the hotel. The council's heading that up, so call them if you have questions. Anything else?"

"Can we go?" Blaine piped up with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, we can go." Kurt laughed and stepped away from the desk to pull Blaine to his feet. They walked over to where his dad and Carole were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Haviland.

"You two ready to go?" Burt asked as they reached them.

"Yeah, whenever you guys are. You're riding together while Finn rides in Cam's car still, right?" Burt and Mr. Haviland nodded in response. "Perfect. We should really head out now so we can get to the city far enough ahead of them."

Kurt and Blaine turned to gather up their bags and headed out to the parking lot, trailed slowly by the rest of the group. Everyone started to slowly disburse into their cars while Blaine put the bags in the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned to see Kurt flipping through his folder again.

"Kurt, baby, get in the car and put down the folder."

"But what if-" Kurt protested as he sat down and closed the door. Blaine leaned over and snatched the folder from him as he cut him off. He slid it underneath his seat to keep it away from Kurt.

"No. Stop. We're on vacation." He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before settling back and turning the car on. "Everything will be fine and even if something gets messed up, it will still be wonderful. No amount of looking over your folder will change anything." He flipped the car on and switched into reverse. "Ready to enjoy spring break with your ridiculously hot boyfriend?" He teased lightly as he slid his sunglasses into place.

"Yeah, have you seen him anywhere?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he responded.

"Hush, you." Blaine pecked Kurt again with a laugh before easing out of his spot and tearing out of the parking lot.

* * *

Two hours into the drive, all they'd done was talk about nothing and sing along to the radio. It was gorgeous driving weather and they'd lucked out because the weather was supposed to be good all week.

Blaine knew Kurt was still worrying about the plans and finally surrendered to talking about a small part of them to try and keep Kurt's nerves down.

"So, what's our plan for the free day?" He asked with a grin.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go with everyone wherever they go or do something else." Kurt half-shrugged, content to go along with whatever Blaine wanted.

"I'd rather just be with you, if you're okay with that." Blaine reached one hand over to run it over Kurt's thigh briefly.

"Sounds wonderful." Kurt replied happily. "What do you want to do?" Blaine thought for a minute.

"Do you trust me enough to relinquish control for the day?" Blaine teased lightly.

"Absolutely."

"I'll take care of everything, okay? You just get to come along for the ride." Kurt hummed his agreement and sat in silence save for the music for a while.

* * *

"In 200 feet, take exit 51C." The GPS commanded. They were finally in Chicago and trying to get to the hotel through the traffic.

"I can't believe there's a 51H." Blaine shook his head as he eyed the exit signs on the GPS for the traffic going to opposite way. "That's just ridiculous. That’s way too many ‘51’s."

"Blaine, pay attention! It's right here!" Kurt pointed at the exit frantically, but Blaine was already sliding into the exit lane smoothly.

"I've got it, baby." Blaine grinned cheekily as the GPS directed them to turn left on Washington.

Kurt turned his attention outside the car to take in the city through the windows. Blaine watched him from the corner of his eye with amusement until they pulled up to a red light.

"Back up for a second." He told Kurt. Once Kurt had pulled away from the window, he hit the button for the top to go down and rolled the windows down. Kurt smiled dreamily as he took in the city around him with a better view. "Figured that'd make it easier. It's no New York City, but it's pretty fantastic, hmm?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered breathlessly as they passed under a track for the 'L.' He continued to take everything in around him as they followed the GPS's directions to turn down La Salle.

"There's lots of shops nearby that we can venture out and visit when we're around here with down time." Blaine told him with a smile, noting a coffee shop they passed.

"Okay, yeah, we can do that."

Blaine turned down Randolph, passing the Cadillac Theater before pulling up to the valet stand in front of the Hotel Allegro. They hopped out of the car and Blaine popped the trunk. A bellhop ran over to help them with the bags, but Blaine just thanked him for the cart and shooed him off, knowing Kurt would rather they handle the bags themselves.

Blaine handed the keys and a nice tip over to the valet in exchange for a ticket and then they headed inside. The chaperone group was already there, sitting on couches in the lobby area. Just before they reached them, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm lightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to upgrade our room?" Blaine asked one last time.

"Blaine, stop. We're not upgrading the room. I'm more than happy with the lowest room they have here. This place is already the nicest hotel I've ever stayed in. There is no need to upgrade the room, and I won’t let you do it. You really need to stop throwing your money at things, okay? You need to be careful." Kurt argued, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I took your advice to heart on that last week. I called Cooper's financial advisor." Blaine looked down, blushing a little at admitting to it.

"You what?" Kurt asked, surprised. He'd been harping on Blaine to be careful with his money, but Blaine didn't seem to want to listen. He knew it was a lot of money and that Blaine still planned to attend college and get a job but he couldn't help but worry about him being yet another person to squander away their fortune carelessly.

"I got his number from Cooper and talked with him over the phone. When we get back, I'm going to go over to his office and work out what to do with the money that would be the wisest decision. We talked about investing a good chunk and putting it into high-interest savings accounts and some other stuff. Apparently, we have enough money that if we invest right, we can basically just live off of the interest."

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand lightly, noticing but not commenting on the way Blaine had referred to it as their money.

"Hey boys." Carole noticed them standing nearby but not coming over. "Ready to check-in?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered and moved over to the desk along with the rest of the group.

"Welcome to the Hotel Allegro. How can I help you today?" The girl behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"We're with the Dalton Academy school group that's checking in today." Kurt informed her as he slid the print-out of their confirmation information across the counter.

"How did you guys take care of paying, by the way? We were talking on the way here and none of us chaperones paid you guys yet for our hotel rooms." Burt pulled Blaine aside as Kurt worked on checking in.

"We have a Warblers account that we use for travel or other expenses. Everyone deposits their money into it and there's a card we pass around to whomever is doing any sort of booking for us, kind of like a company credit card."

"Alright, who should we give our money to then?"

"Don't worry about it, sir." Blaine waved his hand.

"Burt." Burt corrected automatically, but Blaine continued on.

"The Warblers get funding from the school and part of that is to pay for the expenses of the chaperones."

"Blaine." Burt warned and Blaine could tell he was trying to call Blaine on a bluff.

"It's true, I promise. You can ask anyone." Blaine assured him and Burt watched him warily for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, we're all set." Kurt stepped away from the counter and interrupted Burt's glare. "The boys will have to go to the desk when they get here to put their cards on their accounts for any incidentals and to get their keys, but ours are ready and we can start getting unpacked while we wait for them." He handed over two key packets, one to Burt and one to Mr. Haviland.

"Ready to go unpack, baby?" Blaine asked as Kurt stepped back. He turned towards the elevator and hit the button, then pulled Kurt in and pressed a few quick kisses to his lips as they waited for the elevator.

"I can't believe you're okay with that." Mrs. Haviland told Burt and Carole with a frown after the door closed behind Kurt and Blaine, leaving the four of them alone in the lobby once more.

"Okay with what?" Burt turned and eyed her sharply. He knew what people saying things like that were usually implying and he couldn't help but worry that's what this woman meant, too.

"Letting your son sleep with his boyfriend. Aren't you worried about, well, you know…?" She trailed off and blushed slightly, causing Burt to let out a sigh of relief. She was simply worried about his son having sex.

"Am I freaking out internally because I'm not ready for my kid to be grown up yet? Of course. Worried about it? Not in the least bit. Those two have good heads on their shoulders and as much as I'd love to think they won't have sex until they're married, it's rarely a reality and definitely not something I'm going to pin my hopes on. They're smart, they know to be safe, and they get so much shit from the rest of the world that they need a chance to just be with each other." Burt shrugged slightly and reached over to hit the up button on the elevator.

"Plus, they're roommates at Dalton already." Mr. Haviland added with a small smile at Burt. "What difference is there?"

"None at all." Burt smiled as they stepped in and the doors shut.

* * *

Kurt slid the key into the door and pulled it out quickly. He pushed it open and let Blaine slide in first, pulling their bags off of the cart to bring them into the room. They paused to look around the room and took in the blue and white hues.

"Mmmm, king size bed." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as the door clicked shut behind them. "I knew we had one, but it doesn't make it any less wonderful." Blaine pressed a few light kisses to the back of Kurt's neck, but Kurt stepped forward slightly.

"As much as I'd love to let you continue doing that, we need to unpack and be ready for dinner." Kurt slid from his arms and they explored the small hotel room. There was a desk and a dresser with a TV on it. To the side of the entrance was a door that led to a modest bathroom.

Kurt grabbed their big suitcase and pulled it over to the dresser. He set about quickly unpacking the clothes while Blaine grabbed their travel cases to put in the bathroom.

They finished unpacking the suitcase and their school bags and Blaine glanced at the clock.

"We have another fifteen minutes before we need to go, you know." He grabbed Kurt's hands in his own and slowly backed towards the bed.

"Blaine." Kurt warned lightly, but he was powerless to stop Blaine even if he wanted to as the back of Blaine's knees hit the edge of the bed. Blaine let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Kurt down on top of him.

Their mouths pressed together rough and passionately as Kurt started up a slow rhythm of slotting their hips together.

"Kurt! Blaine!" A pounding on the door interrupted them.

"Damn it." Blaine groaned as Kurt rolled off of him to cross to the door.

"What, Finn?" Kurt snapped as he yanked the door open.

"Woah, why are you mad?" Finn held his hands up in defense automatically.

"I was just... busy," Kurt answered, hoping Finn didn't notice the small pause before the word busy.

"Busy doing wha- Oh my god! You weren't." Finn freaked out and stumbled back a few steps from the door. "Dad sent me up here to grab the last few people who weren't in the lobby yet. Hurry up."

"We still have time, though." Kurt rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, but everyone else is ready so we were just going to head out." Finn said before he turned and headed off down the hall.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to end up getting interrupted a lot this trip?" Blaine whined as he stood to slide his shoes on while Kurt did the same.

* * *

In the lobby a few minutes later, they met up with the rest of the group that had arrived while they were unpacking.

"Finally!" Wes called as the group stood slowly. "We've been waiting for you guys."

"Sorry." Kurt blushed brightly as everyone turned their attention to him. "Okay, guys. We're going to walk straight down Randolph until we get to Dearborn and hop the 22 bus. We're getting off at Grand and Dearborn, and then it's just a short walk up to the restaurant." He turned and headed out the door, Blaine taking his hand to help lead the way.

They exited the lobby as a group and turned right to head towards the bus stop. Kurt couldn't help but love walking by things like the Cadillac Theater. He loved the feel of the big city already and it made him even more excited for New York.

They stopped near the bus stop and waited for a few minutes, chattering excitedly.

The bus pulled up shortly and they filed on as quickly as possible, taking up a large majority of the luckily empty bus.

"You know what I love about bigger cities like this?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they sat down in two seats in the back.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed back questioningly.

"It's much less judgmental than Ohio for the most part. That means I can just lean over and-" He cut himself off with a hard kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt broke the kiss a few moments later with a giggle.

"I think I like big cities."

The rest of the bus ride passed rather uneventfully. Blaine pointed out a few buildings to Kurt along the way and Kurt kept an eye on the streets for their stop.

He saw they were crossing Illinois Street and knew they were one block away from their stop, so he pulled the cable on the wall of the bus. A soft ding sounded and Kurt motioned for everyone to stand up. The bus pulled to the side and opened the doors when they reached the stop. Everyone hopped out and congregated along the sidewalk, careful not to completely block it.

"Alright, guys. Follow us." Kurt said as he slid his hand in Blaine's and set off down Dearborn. They turned on Ohio and continued up about three blocks to Heaven on Seven. Kurt had never heard of it before this trip, but after having Thad, Trent, and Luke request it and a few other people shouting out their agreement at the meeting, he'd booked dinner here.

When they arrived, Thad and Trent came over to lead them up to the second floor and to the hostess stand since Kurt didn't know where to go. They waited a moment before the hostess came over.

"How can I help you today?" She smiled as she stepped up to the group.

"We've got a reservation under Dalton." Kurt told her as he returned her smile.

"Yep, for 21?" She looked down in the reservation book and Kurt nodded. "Right this way." She led them to one wall where tables had been pushed together in a long line. "Your servers will be right over."

"That is a lot of hot sauce." Kurt laughed at the collection of bottles on the table as he and Blaine settled into their seats.

"Clearly you haven't paid attention to the walls yet." Blaine pointed at the wall closest to them and Kurt looked up. Bottle-filled shelves covered the walls.

"That's crazy!" Kurt shook his head before turning down to his menu. He didn't have much experience in Cajun food, but Blaine seemed to be more knowledgeable, having already decided as he set his menu back down.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Blaine leaned over and whispered in his ear after a few minutes.

"Hmm, maybe the chicken voodoo linguini." Kurt said after a pause.

"It's really good!" Trent told him from across the table where he was talking quietly with Thad. "I had it last time and it was delicious."

"Alright, then I'll do that." Kurt smiled in thanks at Trent. He turned to ask Blaine what he was going to get, but the waitresses walked up. They had two, one for each half of the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The skinny blonde that took their half of the table asked them. They nodded in response and she eyed Blaine with a smirk. "How about you first, gorgeous?" She stepped right next to Blaine and leaned down close to him to take his order. Her low-cut shirt and the way she was purposefully pressing her cleavage at Blaine didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, but Blaine seemed oblivious.

"I'll have the catfish po'boy." He told her politely, keeping his eyes on his menu. She huffed a little at his ignorance of her and turned to Kurt.

"I'll have the chicken voodoo linguine." He told her with annoyance before she moved on. He knew Blaine had completely ignored her advances and wasn't mad at him but he couldn't help being upset.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine noticed Kurt's frown as the waitress worked her way down the rest of the table.

"Nothing important. I'll talk to you about it later." Kurt brushed it off, not wanting to sound ridiculous and fully confident that he had nothing to worry about.

They fell in with the discussions around them, mostly about where they'd be going shopping the following day.

"Hey, Blaine." Nick called from his seat a few places down. "A bunch of us are going to Billy Goat tomorrow for lunch. Are you and Kurt in?"

"Absolutely!" Blaine grinned before turning back to Kurt.

"Where?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Just you wait." He told Kurt just as the food arrived. The waitress served everyone else first before bringing two plates over to where Kurt and Blaine sat. She all but tossed Kurt's plate in front of him before putting her hand on the back of Blaine's chair and leaning over him to set his down.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" She said in a low voice as she purposefully brushed against him. Kurt watched as Blaine rose an eyebrow at her but neither said anything and they all turned to their meals.

Kurt ate his dinner mostly in silence, annoyed but knowing he shouldn't be. The boys around them talked and decided to go watch some sort of game over at the ESPN Zone a few blocks down. Kurt didn’t mind going with everyone if Blaine wanted, but he'd prefer to skip out.

"How's your food, love?" Blaine leaned over to ask, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Really good." Kurt put on a smile as he got a forkful of food and held it out to Blaine. He glanced over Blaine's shoulder and saw the waitress watching Blaine like a hawk from behind the bar. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he fed Blaine, knowing that no matter what, it would always be him that Blaine would go home with.

"Mmmm, that's delicious. Here." Blaine held his sandwich out. Kurt took a bite, locking eyes with the waitress as he purposefully dragged his lips across Blaine's fingers. He broke eye contact to turn back to Blaine and smile.

"So good." Kurt said before turning back to his plate. Blaine was unsure if he was referring to the sandwich or Blaine, not really caring either way.

"How am I doing checks?" The waitress came back to the table as they were finishing up. Everyone started explaining to her in turn until she came upon Kurt and Blaine. "And you're each on your own?"

"Nope, we're together." Blaine said with a weird smile and it dawned on Kurt that Blaine had noticed this girl's advances and just ignored them.

They smiled at each other without looking at her as she walked away to fetch the checks. When she returned, she seemed undeterred in pursuing Blaine, having written her phone number on the bottom. Blaine barely glanced at the receipt before handing over his card.

"Does she not know how to take a hint?" Kurt asked with a shake of his head.

"I was trying to be polite, but I guess we'll have to try harder." Blaine grinned as he stood and held his hand out for Kurt as they joined the rest of the group in readying to leave. Just as she was walking around the table and handing back credit card slips to sign, Blaine held Kurt's coat out to him, waiting as Kurt slipped into the coat before turning back to do the buttons on Blaine's coat. Blaine slid his arms around Kurt as Kurt moved to button his own coat. The waitress came over and purposefully knocked into Kurt as she set their card slip down, but all it did was knock Kurt further into Blaine.

"Sorry." Kurt giggled as he apologized, not actually sorry for anything.

"Mmm, s'ok baby." Blaine responded before leaning forward to press a hard kiss to Kurt's lips. "I can't wait to get you back to the hotel room tonight." Blaine moved to whisper in Kurt's ear on instinct, unaware the waitress was still hovering just close enough to hear it. Kurt glanced in her direction with a distasteful look before pulling Blaine away from his ear to give him a quick kiss.

"Sign the bill. Let's get out of here." Blaine leaned down to scrawl across the bottom of the receipt as Kurt addressed the group in general. "We're going back to the hotel. I'm not a big sports person and we're both pretty tired. Remember that tomorrow is shopping day and we're meeting in the lobby at 8:30. Wes knows how to get you back to the hotel after the game, right?" Wes nodded. "Alright, bye guys!" Kurt waved as he pulled Blaine from the restaurant.

"God, I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight." Blaine hissed as they were leaving, Kurt unsure if the waitress had heard but uncaring either way. When it came down to it, it would always be the two of them leaving together.

* * *

Blaine hailed a cab outside instead of taking the bus back, impatient to get Kurt back to the hotel room. The ride was quick but not nearly quick enough for their standards. Even with how much more they were accepted in a big city, they were still careful not to push too hard until they found their footing better so they kept to simple kisses in the backseat of the cab.

They hopped out of the cab and Blaine paid the driver before pulling Kurt through the hotel doors. The second the elevator closed behind them, Kurt was pressing Blaine against the wall and kissing every inch of his neck he could get at.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Blaine took Kurt's hand as they scurried down to their door, sliding the key card through the lock and rushing inside.

"Mmm, I had an idea." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before pulling away and going over to the nightstand where he'd unpacked all of the sex-related stuff they'd brought along. He opened the drawer and grabbed an unfamiliar bottle of lube. "Come with me."

Kurt followed as Blaine led them into the bathroom. After plugging the tub, Blaine turned on the water and adjusted it quickly to a just-barely-too-hot temperature.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked with a grin as Blaine stood and began to undress.

"Nick mentioned there was a lube you could use underwater that works really well and I thought we should try it." Blaine told him, shirt off and pants around his knees already.

"What were you guys talking about that led-? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know, I just want to reap the benefits of it." Kurt laughed as he undressed as well.

Kurt sank into the water first before Blaine knelt down in the tub, straddling him. Blaine leaned back and switched the tub off, leaving a peaceful silence in its wake. He leaned down to kiss Kurt as he pressed his cock against Kurt's. The water made him float ever so slightly and gave a strange sensation, but he loved it.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed the lube from the side of the tub, coating his fingers and bringing them down to circle Blaine's entrance.

"No teasing, come on." Blaine pushed back against the fingers and Kurt slid two in at once, loving the relaxation the heat and water gave them and knowing Blaine was still a little stretched from that morning before the meeting. Blaine moaned as Kurt worked his fingers in and out, struggling to get the right angle while cramped in the tub.

"Fuck, I love you like this." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "I love you when you're all pliant and willing to let me do whatever." Kurt added a third finger. "Tomorrow, though. Tomorrow's my turn. It's my turn to let you have me like this, willing to do whatever you say." Blaine moaned and bit down on Kurt's shoulder. "I want you to fuck me in every place in this hotel room."

"Kurt, come on. Fuck me." Blaine started rutting down against Kurt, growing impatient. Kurt couldn't possibly say no to a request like that, so he pulled his fingers free to coat himself in the silicon-based lube and helped Blaine to line up against his cock.

He pushed in, causing Blaine to slosh some water over the side of the tub but neither one cared. He paused for a moment to let Blaine adjust before pulling Blaine up a little by the hips and dropping him back down again.

He tightened his grip on Blaine's hips and continued to move him, letting the heat of the water and the tightness of Blaine overtake his senses. Blaine started to let unintelligible syllables fall from his lips as he leaned back and let Kurt thrust into his prostate.

They surrendered to the intoxicating feel of the water and Kurt lazily thrust into Blaine until the water started to cool off. He could feel himself getting close, so he wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock and a few strokes later they were both coming in an overwhelming orgasm, building slowly and taking forever to fully shake through both of them.

Blaine collapsed forward onto Kurt's chest, Kurt still buried inside him. It wasn’t until a knock sounded on the door and woke them upquite some time later that they realized just how cold the water had turned and how long they'd been in there. Blaine stood slowly and walked to the door, grabbing a towel to sling around his waist on his way.

He pulled the door open lazily and found Burt standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked in suspicion.

"In the tub." Blaine yawned, not fully coherent. Burt took in Blaine's wet hair and towel, and was able to put enough together that he decided to not push anything further.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you guys got home safe, which you did. Good night, Blaine."

"Definitely safe. 'Night, sir." Blaine shut the door and set to work pulling a sleeping Kurt from the tub, drying him off, and getting them both into bed where they passed out within minutes.


	24. If You Held Yourself Up to the Light

**Monday, April 4, 2011**   
_Shopping Day + Sears Tower_

8:30 AM - Meet in hotel lobby  
9:00 AM - Breakfast at Corner Bakery  
10:00 AM - Sears Tower, Sky Deck  
11:00 AM - Free time on Michigan Avenue for lunch and shopping  
6:00 PM - Dinner at Cheesecake Factory

* * *

"Wake up!" Repeated pounding and screaming on the door jolted Blaine awake and it took him a moment to take in his surroundings.

"Fuck off, Cam." He yelled back as he recognized the voice yelling, frowning as Kurt stirred in his arms.

"Hurry up! We've gotta go!" Thad shouted back.

"It's only 7:45!" He responded with a glance at the clock. "We'll be down at 8:30. Now go away!"

"Mmm, what's goin' on?" Kurt mumbled as he blinked slowly awake.

"Cam and Thad being themselves. Come on, let's go take a shower and get ready." Blaine stood and held his hands out to help Kurt up from the bed.

"But we took a bath last night." Kurt whined as he attempted to pull the covers back over his head.

"No. We had sex in the bathtub last night and never got around to cleaning ourselves up very well."

"Oh, right." Kurt gave up and let Blaine pull the covers down. Kurt slid out of bed and crossed to the bathroom while Blaine followed.

They showered lazily, managing to get somewhat clean in between long drawn-out kisses. Neither tried pushing for anything more, content to just be close instead. They knew they were somewhat low on time to begin with and reluctantly rinsed off. After drying themselves in the fluffy towels provided, they dressed quickly and headed down to the lobby.

"About time!" David called over to them as they stumbled out of the elevator when the doors opened and interrupted their kissing.

"Hush, you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah, we're good to go." Burt answered as everyone stood.

"Alright. We're walking today and grabbing food on the way. Let's go!"

* * *

After a quick stop at the Corner Bakery a block over to grab breakfast, the group walked south towards the Sears Tower. Kurt loved walking around the city, able to hold Blaine's hand and just be themselves. They discussed what shops they wanted to go see that day until they reached Jackson, where they took a right.

One block up and Kurt was taken aback by being in the shadow of the tower for the first time. He stopped and stared up, gaping in surprise.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go up!" Blaine squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance.

"Wait a minute. I thought it was called the Sears Tower." Cam was staring strangely at the sign near the entrance.

"It was, but they changed the name a few years ago. Everyone still refers to it as the Sears Tower, though." Sam explained.

"That's stupid." Cam shook his head as they walked in through the doors.

"Not scared of heights, are you?" Blaine asked after they gave their tickets and got in the elevator.

"I don't think so." Kurt shrugged, but his grip on Blaine's hand tightened. "I've never been in any tall buildings or flown in a plane or anything."

"Well, if it turns out you are, at least we'll know for our New York plans." Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. They stood in silence and listened to the conversation of the rest of the group around them until the doors opened.

They stepped out of the elevator and found that they were some of the only people there at such an early hour. Kurt couldn't help but be a little on edge as he eyed the windows from where they were standing. He paused briefly as everyone rushed over to the windows around him, but Blaine stopped when he felt the tug on his hand from Kurt stopping.

"Come over here. You have to at least try to look and if it freaks you out, I promise we'll go straight back down." Blaine ran a hand down his cheek softly with a smile.

"Alright." Kurt nodded and walked over to the windows. Once he was staring out the windows, he let himself relax a little. It was high and nerve-wracking but he had to admit the view was breathtaking.

"What do you think, love?" Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Kurt breathed as he looked out over the city. They stood there wrapped together for a few minutes before Blaine pulled away.

"They have these glass ledges you can stand on. Follow me." He took Kurt's hand and led him to another wall, that was filled with ledges that jutted out from the edge of the building.

They both stopped when they noticed a couple in one of the ledges. The man was nervously fidgeting with something in his pocket and looked around while the woman was staring out over the city. They both noticed his suspicious behavior and glanced at each other. Suddenly, the man knelt down in the small ledge behind his girlfriend.

"Aw, he's proposing!" Kurt breathed with a smile. "Quick, give me the camera!" Blaine slid the camera into Kurt's waiting hand and Kurt proceeded to take a few snaps of the beautiful scene.

"That'll be you two one day." Thad stepped up next to Kurt and voiced what both boys had been thinking but were too afraid to say. "We all know it, you know." Thad smiled softly before turning back to talk to Trent. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a blushing glance as the couple embraced, the woman having clearly said yes.

"Excuse me." Kurt took a few steps toward them as they headed in the direction of the elevators.

"Yes?" The woman answered with a grin.

"First of all, congratulations!" Kurt smiled at them both while Blaine moved to stand next to him again.

"Thank you!" The man responded.

"You're very welcome. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help taking a few pictures of you two. It was so beautiful and I'm an absolute sucker for proposals." He let out a nervous giggle, remembering that Blaine was standing next to him. "Anyways, I didn't know if you wanted a copy of the pictures." He offered.

"You did? We'd absolutely love them!" The woman replied excitedly. "Here, let me give you my number." She stepped over to Kurt and typed her phone number into Kurt’s phone.

"Why here, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine said to the man as Kurt attached the photos to a new message and sent it.

"Joanie and I actually met up here. She was in art school and was doing a sketch for class. I had just moved to the city and wanted to see all the sights. When I first saw her, she was sitting in that ledge sketching. I took her back here for our first date and we had our first kiss there." He told Blaine with a blush.

"That's so sweet!" Blaine couldn't help the dopey grin on his face. He was a sucker for cute stories and proposals just like Kurt.

"Thank you." He held out his hand to Blaine to shake. "Tom, by the way."

"Blaine, and this is my boyfriend, Kurt." He shook Tom's hand. They talked for a few minutes longer before parting ways with a wave and well-wishes.

* * *

After taking the bus over to Michigan Avenue, they decided to start at Marc Jacobs. The group split up but most of them decided to meet up at Candyality in two hours to check it out before heading to The Billy Goat Tavern for lunch.

Kurt felt like he was in his own wonderland when they stepped inside Marc Jacobs. He had a few beloved Marc Jacobs pieces but they'd all been purchased online in some way. He'd never been in an actual Marc Jacobs store and it was amazing.

Blaine laughed as Kurt looked at him in shock. He made a shooing motion with his hands at Kurt, knowing it was best to just follow along with Kurt's plans.

Kurt picked out a checked blazer, a sweater, and a few shirts. He tried them on and everything fit like a dream. Upon seeing the price tags, he decided that instead of buying everything he had picked out, he would just pick out a few things instead. He knew they'd be going to more stores and while he knew they could more than afford it, he was still very leery of using too much of Blaine's money. He chose the blazer and one of the shirts before exiting the fitting room.

They paid and decided to head a block over to Urban Outfitters. Blaine picked out a new pair of boots and a shirt before they went over to the game and home sections. They picked out several things for their dorm room before checking out.

"Where to next, love?" Blaine asked as he took the bags from Kurt, ignoring Kurt's loud protests.

"Hmm, Express and Brooks Brothers are next to each other. We can do those two and then it should be time to meet everyone else."

"Sounds great." Blaine smiled and shifted the bags so they were in one hand and took Kurt's in the other. "So, what do you think of Chicago so far?"

"I'm loving it, though we only just got here. If New York is anything like this, I know I'll love it too. It's too bad there’s only an orchestra concert while we're here, though. I would have loved to see a musical."

"At least when we're in New York this summer, we can go to a different show every day." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he thought of their upcoming trip.

While they walked, they talked about which shows they'd like to see while they were in New York. Wicked was a definite yes, but there were so many other good shows that it would be hard to decide on just seven to see.

They were almost to Brooks Brothers when they saw that the Disney Store was next to it. They couldn't help but go in and marvel like little kids at the store.

"I love Disney." Kurt admitted as they browsed the toys.

"Me, too. Disney World is one of my favorite places on Earth." Blaine laughed as he picked up a coffee mug.

"I've always wanted to go, but we were never able to. It's too bad I'm not a little kid anymore." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Just because you aren't a kid anymore doesn't mean you can't go!" Blaine scolded in shock. "We need to go."

"Blaine." Kurt warned, knowing this would probably end in them spending a lot of money.

"No, listen. We can go for graduation next year. Please?" Blaine begged, picking up a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal and hiding his face behind it. "Please, Kurt. Please let Blaine take you to visit me." He imitated Mickey's voice as he moved the stuffed animal.

"Stop that. We'll see, okay? I'm not making a decision while we're in the middle of shopping." Kurt batted the stuffed Mickey away with a huge grin and headed back to shopping.

They decided on a few coffee mugs, though Blaine tried hard to convince Kurt to get a new Toy Story-themed bedding set for their dorm room. While Kurt loved Toy Story and loved Blaine, he was not going to change from their nice, soft, high thread count sheets to a packaged bedding set meant for kids. Plus, he couldn’t imagine having sex on top of Buzz and Woody.

They breezed through Brooks Brothers and Express, knowing that they had both back home and that they were running out of time. Blaine ended up grabbing a sweater vest and a few bow ties at Brooks Brothers and Kurt picked out new jeans, a belt, and a scarf at Express.

By the time they finished, they had ten minutes until they were supposed to meet everyone at Candyality. They set off in the direction of the store and arrived quickly since it was only a few blocks down.

Kurt wasn't a huge candy eater, but Blaine definitely was. Kurt knew all too well about the bin of candy Blaine kept under their dorm room bed and Blaine had even tried convincing him to let them add one to their bedroom at Burt and Carole's.

As soon as they walked into Candyality, Kurt was shocked at all of the sweets filling the store. He'd been to candy stores before, but nothing nearly this big. Most of their group was already in the shop and Blaine tore over to one of the walls of candy buckets to start loading bags full of candy.

Kurt watched in amusement as Jeff and Blaine excitedly chose candy from the myriad of shelves and bins filling the room. He slowly picked a few items for himself and was surprised by Burt coming up behind him.

"You having fun, kid?" He put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and followed his gaze to where Blaine was standing.

"Of course, dad. How are you guys doing?" Kurt leaned his head in to rest on Burt's shoulder.

"Great. Carole's having a blast shopping and spending all of our money, Finn's having fun fitting right in with your Warbler buddies, and I'm having a great time just going along with all the plans. You did a good job planning." Burt squeezed his shoulder before removing his arm and heading towards where Finn was trying to hoard every bar of chocolate.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he came over a few minutes later, arms laden with goodies.

"You're really getting all of that?" Kurt asked skeptically as they headed to the cash register. Instead of answering, Blaine just gave him a look that Kurt could tell meant he was asking a stupid question.

* * *

After the group checked out, they headed to lunch at The Billy Goat Tavern. Kurt had never heard of it before, but most of the other boys seemed to know it. They came to a stairwell and Blaine led the way down it.

"Woah, what is this?" Finn asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs to find another street just below the one above.

"Lower Michigan." Flint answered as though that explained everything.

"They have multilevel streets in this area of town to keep some traffic off the surface roads." James clarified.

"Here we are!" Blaine said excitedly as they reached the restaurant. After they entered, Kurt and Blaine stood towards the back to let everyone else order. Blaine took the time to explain the restaurant choice, telling Kurt about both the curse on the Cubs and the Saturday Night Live sketch. When they got to the counter, Blaine ordered first.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke." He told the man with a grin.

"Double?" He answered shortly.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Um, I'll just have the same thing, but can I have diet instead?" Kurt said, aware from what Blaine had told him that he was expected to order Coke, but he wasn't usually a pop drinker and he didn't want all of those empty calories.

"No." The guy answered with a suspicious look.

"O-okay." Kurt stammered, taken aback as Blaine fished out cash from his wallet to pay.

They got their food and joined the rest of the group at the tables they'd pushed together in the largest part of the room, much to the annoyance of some of the other patrons. They all discussed where they'd been shopping that morning as they ate.

When they finished, they cleared their table before exiting back to the stairs and the surface streets. Nick and Jeff decided to tag along with Kurt and Blaine for a little while since they were getting annoyed at Finn and Cam's ridiculous antics.

"Where to next?" Nick asked Kurt as they headed north again.

"Is there anywhere you guys wanted to check out?" Blaine asked.

"The Hershey's store!" Jeff answered excitedly to which Blaine readily agreed.

"Borders." Nick answered. "With them going out of business, everything's on sale."

"Too bad FAO closed." Blaine said sadly. "Though we can go play at the Lego Store until dinner."

"I'd like to stop at Burberry." Kurt piped in. "But other than that, I'm good with wherever you guys want to go."

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, the boys had been playing in the Lego Store for quite some time, having an absolute blast. Finn, Cam, and Flint had joined them shortly before dinner and the employees were giving them judgmental looks.

They left and headed to the Cheesecake Factory to meet the rest of the group. Burt and Carole were already there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Haviland. A few Warblers were scattered near the fountain outside and Mrs. Haviland informed Kurt that a few of the boys had decided to go up in the John Hancock Building while they waited.

Kurt called the Warblers over that were there already and had Blaine send a text to the missing ones, letting them know that they were going to head inside and get the table. Once the staff had gotten the tables together, only Wes, David, and Thad were missing and they sat down to wait.

They were placing drink orders when the three boys scampered in and sat down. Wes and David plopped into the two open seats near Sam, while Thad slid in next to Trent, apologizing for being late and blaming a long line to check out at the book store.

Dinner went smoothly as the boys ate and showed off some of their purchases. James had picked up a new iPad and was entertaining those around him with it all through dinner. Wes, Thad, and David had apparently run out of shopping to do and decided to catch a movie while Chad, Jake, and Evan had ended up playing video games in Best Buy.

"What kind of cheesecake should I get?" Blaine mused as he looked at the menu.

"Let's just go look at the display case." Kurt smiled before he stood and walked towards the case, Blaine following behind.

"They all look so delicious." Blaine said after a minute of staring at the cheesecakes. "I can't decide between the Dutch Apple and the Oreo."

"Well, how about we get them both and share?" Kurt offered, sliding his hand into Blaine's.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Sounds fantastic, love." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, but felt a hand on his shoulder as he pulled back. He turned to find a large man standing there.

"Hey, cut that shit out. We already devoted a whole section of town to you fags. The least you can do is stay in it." He crossed his arms and frowned at them. Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by one of the men behind the counter.

"Sir, I think you're going to need to leave." He stepped around to the other side of the counter and pointed towards the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me to leave." The man barked back.

"Actually, I'm the owner of this establishment and you can either leave or I can call security." The owner told him as he grabbed the walkie off his belt.

"Fine. Wouldn't want to eat in a place that lets fags in anyways." He turned and stomped out of the restaurant, the woman he was with following after.

"I'm so sorry about that guy." The owner turned to them. "I hate people like that."

"Don't ever apologize for that. You didn't do anything wrong. That guy's an asshole." Blaine shook his head.

"Thank you for sticking up for us." Kurt lowered his head sadly. "It just sucks because we had hoped that in getting out of Ohio and into a bigger city, we could get away from some of that crap."

"Don't worry. There's some of those people everywhere, but it's nothing like Ohio here." The guy reassured them.

"Are you…?" Blaine started to ask, confused at the man's choice of words.

"No, but my best friend is. We moved here together from Cincinnati after high school, though he lives with his husband now."

"But gay marriage-" Kurt began.

"First of all, he and I, we don't call it that. We just call it marriage, because that's what it is. No, it's not technically legal, but that didn't stop them from having a ceremony and exchanging rings. They love each other with all their hearts and are committed to staying together for life and that has more weight to it than a piece of paper, doesn't it?" The guy smiled. "I'd say you'd understand when you find that person, but the way you two look at each other…" He trailed off and the boys blushed. "Anyways, what kind of cheesecake would you two like?"

"The Dutch Apple and the Oreo, please." Blaine responded and the man handed them over two plates.

When they rejoined the table, everyone else had ordered their cheesecake already and the waitress was just coming over with the plates.

"What took you guys so long?" Burt asked as they sat back down. Kurt paused as he considered his answer.

"Just finding a little more faith in love and humanity." He turned to Blaine and they shared a small smile.

"I have no idea what you mean by that. Eat your cheesecake." Burt answered.

* * *

"Well, this was a pretty draining day, don't you think?" Kurt joked as he set down the bags he was carrying in their hotel room.

"Just a bit, yeah. I'm sorry you had to go through that guy being a total jerk." Blaine said as he put his own bags down and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I'm not." Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, it sucks, but we can't live in a fairy tale that everything will be perfect in a big city. At least this showed us that there are plenty of good people out there to counteract the terrible ones."

"I love you so much." Blaine breathed out before pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips and tugging on Kurt's shirt.

"Love you, too." Kurt replied as he backed towards the bed, pulling Blaine with him. They broke apart to undress before Kurt fell back onto the bed and Blaine climbed up over him. They scooted back so Kurt was better spread on the bed and Blaine leaned over to pull a few things from the drawer.

"I can't wait to see you all tied up." Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear as he looped the tie around Kurt's wrists, attaching them to the headboard. He slid the blindfold over Kurt's eyes and bit lightly on his neck. "Are you willing to try something new tonight?"

"Anything." Kurt answered with a vigorous nod. "Do whatever you want to me." He moved his hips up to try and seek some sort of friction against Blaine.

"That's what I like to hear." Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw before moving to straddle Kurt's chest. He rubbed his cock against Kurt's lips and Kurt opened his mouth immediately. Blaine thrust shallowly into Kurt's mouth at first, experimenting with the new position. Kurt moaned around him as he did so and it caused Blaine to speed his hips up a little. "God, look at you. You look so gorgeous like this. I can't wait to fuck you."

Kurt hummed in response and started to suck harder on Blaine. Blaine only thrust in a few more times before pulling back and moving between Kurt's legs. He lathered his fingers in the lube he'd grabbed from the drawer before stretching Kurt slowly, almost too slowly.

"Please, fuck, hurry up." Kurt begged in a hoarse voice and Blaine's cock twitched, knowing it was because of him that Kurt could barely speak.

"Patience, baby. I need to make sure you're ready for me." Blaine flexed his fingers to stroke Kurt's prostate as he spoke. Kurt bucked his hips at the feeling and Blaine pulled his fingers free to lube himself up.

He slid in with a deep groan, moving too quick and too slow all at once. He paused once he was buried deep inside Kurt, taking a moment to revel in how he was feeling and knowing there was no way he'd ever get sick of this.

"Can I try one more new thing tonight?" Blaine asked as his thrusts started to pick up speed.

"Yes, anything." Kurt whined in response, tugging at the bindings holding his hands.

"Safe word-" Blaine started.

"Dalton, I know." Kurt cut him off.

Blaine took a deep breath before he slid a hand up along Kurt's arm and over his neck until his thumb rested in the hollow of Kurt's neck. He pressed down lightly, not enough to cut off air completely but enough to make it a little bit of a struggle to breathe. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine couldn't tell if it was from what he was actually doing or the idea of what he was doing. Either way, Kurt pressed his throat harder against Blaine's thumb.

The lack of air overwhelmed Kurt and made him feel light headed and slightly dizzy, but in the best possible way. This was never something he thought he'd be okay with and now he was trying to remember why because it felt so good. He couldn't believe he hadn't always been doing this with Blaine.

Blaine pounded into him harder and sloppier and he could feel himself falling apart, knowing Blaine was in the same boat as he was. Blaine adjusted himself so he was pounding straight into Kurt's prostate and it was only a few more sharp thrusts before he was coming hard, Blaine releasing his grip as he did to let the air rush back into his lungs. A few more thrusts and Blaine was coming as well, filling Kurt completely before collapsing on top of him.

"Mmm, we should move. Bed." Kurt mumbled after he came back down and his breathing evened out.

"We are in bed." Blaine protested as he slowly pulled out and shuffled under the blankets.

"Clean up?" Kurt asked with a glance at his come-covered chest.

"Hotel room." Blaine answered and Kurt gave in, slipping under the blankets, too.

* * *

**Tuesday, April 5, 2011**   
_Museum of Science and Industry_

8:30 AM - Meet in hotel lobby  
9:00 AM - Breakfast at Corner Bakery  
10:30 AM - Museum of Science and Industry (Bus 6)  
12:30 PM - Lunch in museum cafeteria  
6:00 PM - Dinner at 312 Chicago

* * *

A loud pounding on the door woke them up again the next morning and Kurt groaned. He stood and slid his pajama pants on.

"This is going to be a recurring thing all trip, isn’t it?" He stomped over to the door and threw it open to find Carole standing there.

"Finn's in our bathroom, mind if I use yours?" She scurried past him without waiting for an answer. She stopped and took in the state of the room for a moment with raised eyebrows before turning and going into the bathroom without saying anything.

Kurt looked around the room and realized how bad it looked. Their clothes were still strewn around where they'd stripped them off last night, the blindfold was hooked over the headboard as was the tie Blaine had used on him, the lube was out on the nightstand, and to top it all off, there was Blaine. He'd kicked the larger blankets off during the night and was now tangled in just the sheets, barely draped over him enough to cover his ass but the amount of skin showing made it painfully obvious that he was naked. It was one of the most gorgeous sights to Kurt, knowing that Blaine was his and in their bed looking very attractive and very naked, but definitely not one he wanted Carole to see.

She came out of the bathroom a moment later and she and Kurt exchanged a nervous glance.

"Um, thank you." She gestured towards the bathroom. "I'm just gonna go head back. I'll keep your father away from your room." She added with a wink before leaving.

Kurt sighed and slid back into bed and cuddled up with Blaine for a bit more sleep.

* * *

An hour later, when everyone was awake and dressed, they exited the little shop that they had grabbed breakfast to-go from and walked towards the bus stop. Burt and Carole walked next to Kurt and Blaine so that Blaine and Burt could discuss what they wanted to see. Carole and Kurt exchanged a secretive smile before joining in the conversation as they neared the stop.

Two buses came by that weren't for them before the 6 bus came along and they all got on. It was a long ride to the museum, but the bus took them all the way there without having to transfer, so they decided that eating on the go was the best option.

Kurt had picked out a bagel with cream cheese while Blaine had gone with a Panini. As they ate, Kurt tried to get some sort of information from Blaine about their free day and what his plans were for it but Blaine wouldn't budge.

"It's a surprise, baby. Just let it go." He kissed Kurt's forehead, undeterred by what had happened yesterday with the horrible man at the Cheesecake Factory. He'd spent too much of his life being afraid and he was sick of it.

"Fine." Kurt huffed and changed the subject. "So, there's a giant fairy castle doll house here. I'm really excited to see it."

"It's really cool. There's so much detail to it." Blaine smiled. "This is actually my first time back since we had to read Devil in the White City for AP English last year. I'm pretty excited for that."

"Is that the book about the World's Fair and the mass murderer?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's really good! You should read it. I've got the ebook on my laptop." Blaine answered.

"I'd love to, but definitely after we've left Chicago. I don't need to be here and thinking of crazy mass murderers." They both laughed before turning their attention outside to the lakeshore that was now in view. Kurt leaned against Blaine's shoulder, nestling into his neck as Blaine put an arm around him.

* * *

"Baby, we're almost there." Blaine shook Kurt lightly to wake him up as they were driving down Hyde Park with the museum in view.

"Hmm?" Kurt started to wake up, blinking slowly as he remembered they were on the bus. "Oh, sorry." He apologized to Blaine.

"Don't be sorry." Blaine looked confused as he helped Kurt to stand. They exited the bus quickly after it came to a halt, then crossed the street to the entrance. They descended the stairs and got their tickets before crossing to a set of escalators.

"Wait, we have to go down just to go back up?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's kind of ridiculous. Anyways, where do you want to start?" Blaine started to pull the map from his pocket.

"No map. Let's just explore." Kurt told him, placing a hand over Blaine's to stop him. "I planned this whole trip and now I just want to be free about it."

"Perfect." Blaine said, though Kurt wasn't sure if he meant him or his plan.

They walked forward and turned into the exhibit about genetics. It wasn't particularly up either of their alleys, but Kurt had read about a baby chick hatchery. They stood watching one of the chickens slowly break its way out of its shell in awe.

"It's so adorable, I just want-"

"No, Blaine. We are not getting chickens. Where would they live? What would we do with them when we moved to the city?" Kurt cut him off.

"But on Friends-" Blaine protested again.

"Blaine." Kurt warned and Blaine dropped it.

They watched for a few more minutes before exiting into a room filled with a giant train set. Blaine had always loved model trains so he excitedly showed off the track to Kurt, pointing out the different bridges and train cars. Kurt loved the model of Chicago in the train set, spending long minutes eyeing every detail until Blaine dragged him away to go across the center to a storm exhibit. Blaine played with the tornadoes as Kurt watched in amusement.

"Blaine, you're supposed to actually learn things from this." Kurt pointed out as he slid up behind him and pointed to the instructions and the explanation for what he was doing.

"Can't learn. Too busy making awesome tornadoes." Blaine shook his head and kept fidgeting with the knobs as Kurt wandered away.

"Want some help?" A tall employee approached Kurt as he was messing around with the ripple tanks.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt shook his head but smiled in gratitude at the offer.

"I know you're fine, but that doesn't answer my question." The employee winked at Kurt. "Name's Josh." He held out a hand and Kurt eyed it warily for a moment before taking it.

"I'm-" Kurt started to answer.

"With me." Blaine cut in and slid his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned and blinked slowly at Blaine a few times with a furrowed brow before turning back to Josh.

"Kurt." He finished his sentence before turning back to Blaine. "You finished playing with the tornadoes now?"

"Yup. Ready to go to something else?" Blaine responded with a grin before pulling Kurt in the direction of the nearby stairs. "Why are you flirting with other guys?" Blaine asked in a curious but non-accusatory way.

"I wasn't!" Kurt responded, surprised.

"You weren't, no, but he was." Blaine corrected.

"He was not." Kurt shook his head. "People don't flirt with me. Have you seen me?"

"All of you." Blaine grinned cheekily at Kurt before continuing. "You're drop-dead gorgeous, smart, funny. How could someone ever not want you?"

"I don't know. No one ever had before." Kurt shrugged. "But either way it doesn't matter, because you're the only one who gets me." Kurt kissed Blaine quick and chaste on the lips before turning down the hall and heading towards the exhibit about the human body.

They wandered around for a little bit, playing all the silly games. Kurt was too nervous to do the game where you got electrocuted, but Blaine did until he got a hard zap and it coursed through his body. They found Chad, Jake, and Evan over by the giant hamster wheel and each took a turn running in it. They found Wes, David, and Cam playing the game where you collected food and Thad, Trent, Flint, James, and Luke were messing around with the patient simulator.

Sam and Finn were playing Mindball and it was rather amusing to watch them both be so good at it because they were both able to stop thinking so well. They watched in amusement for a few minutes as they were basically at a stalemate before wandering off again.

"Have you guys seen Nick and Jeff?" They asked as they passed by Wes, David, and Cam again.

"Yeah. They got freaked out by the dead babies and went to the bottom floor to get away from them." Cam said without looking up from the game they were playing.

"Dead babies?" Kurt asked after a pause. Cam just pointed at the wall opposite him and Blaine and Kurt stepped slowly towards it. As they got closer, they saw that there was a wall with tubes that had fetuses at different stages of development floating in a liquid.

"Those can't be real." Blaine shook his head as Kurt took a step back. "No way."

"Blaine." Kurt said, voice full of concern. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who had turned as white as a sheet, and took his hand.

"Let's go find Nick and Jeff." Blaine pulled Kurt towards the far stairwell, the one that didn't involve them getting any closer to the wall, and they raced down both flights of stairs. They stumbled out into the basement where they were surrounded by large farming equipment.

"Did you guys get freaked out by them, too?" Nick asked from where he and Jeff were watching a video play about farming when he saw them come down.

"Um, yeah. They're-?" Blaine said.

"Real, yep." Jeff nodded. "Your parents freaked out at it, too, as did the Havilands. They're all over in the cafeteria." He pointed over their shoulders to where they were sitting.

"Why is no one else freaked out by that?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I don't think they know that they're real." Jeff shook his head before shuddering a little. "You guys ready to eat?" He tried to change the topic and everyone agreed with it.

* * *

After grabbing food from the Brain Food Court, they settled into a table next to the adults. Kurt picked at his stir-fry, still a little freaked out by the whole thing, but Blaine was able to scarf down his burger rather quickly since he didn't tend to lose his appetite when something stressed him out.

"Doing okay, honey?" Carole asked as she leaned across the gap between the tables to rest a hand on Kurt's.

"Yeah, fine." Kurt nodded and put on a smile.

"What's the plan for dinner tonight?" Carole asked. Kurt knew she had read the itinerary and already knew, but was grateful for what he could tell was an attempt to take his mind off of things.

"Tonight we're going back to the hotel to eat dinner in the restaurant there. After that, I think I overheard some of the guys talking about some sort of Call of Duty tournament since Finn brought his XBox." Kurt answered and smiled slightly before eating a few more bites of his food.

"Ready to go see the castle?" Blaine asked as Kurt finished off his plate.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded as he gathered up trash onto his tray. "Anyone else want to come?"

"We all went and saw it before you guys came down." Mrs. Haviland answered, so Kurt and Blaine set off hand-in-hand to see it alone.

They entered the dark room tucked away in a corner to find only an older woman in there already. Kurt stepped forward and grabbed one of the earpieces that he and Blaine shared to listen in about the courtyard of the castle. Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's waist as they listened until they got to the end of the loop and moved to the next area.

While they listened to the next area's commentary, the woman in the room with them finished and exited, leaving them alone. Blaine turned to Kurt and grinned, deciding to take a risk. He pushed Kurt up against the wall hard and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, opening Kurt's mouth under his and licking his way into it. It only lasted for a few moments because they knew they were in public, but it was enough for them.

They shared a small smile as they stepped back to continue listening to the commentary, glad to have stopped when they did when a couple and their children entered a minute later. They giggled to themselves until the father gave them a curious look and they tried to stifle it better. As they finished, Kurt decided to push it a little and see what would happen. He grabbed Blaine's hand and looked up at the mother who was watching them. She smiled softly at them before turning to answer her daughter's question and Kurt's heart warmed a little more at that.

"Want to go use our Omnimax passes and just make out the whole time?" Blaine teased in his ear as they walked away.

"Absolutely."

* * *

If you asked Kurt, he'd be completely unable to tell you what had happened during the Omnimax. The second they'd sat down, Blaine resumed what he'd started in the castle room. They didn't dare to take it any further than kissing but they didn't need to. They were more than content to just be close to each other.

They exited the Omnimax and checked the time, seeing that they still had a few more hours. They wandered through the hanging jet, the old main street, and the coal mine until they only had twenty more minutes.

"Check out the gift shop?" Kurt suggested and headed towards the stairs.

"Sure, sounds good." Blaine nodded and followed. They made their way to the gift shop to see a few of the Warblers there already.

Kurt picked out a coffee table book about the fairy castle and stopped Blaine from buying a t-shirt commemorating the loss of Pluto as a planet.

"Blaine, I will not go out in public with you if you wear that shirt." Kurt shook his head.

"C'mon, it's funny." Blaine argued jokingly as he put the shirt back and took the book from Kurt's hand to go check out.

"Just because something is funny does not mean you should wear it as a shirt."

They checked out and headed to the lobby where most of the group had been congregating. Kurt did a quick headcount and saw Finn and James coming out of the gift shop and David, Nick, and Jeff coming off the escalator.

"Alright, everyone's here." He said once they'd all made their way to the group. "Let's get back on the bus and head back to the hotel. Dinner at 312 when we get there, followed by a free evening."

"Call of Duty tournament in Cam and Flint's room." Finn added excitedly. "We'll pass the sign-up sheet around at dinner."

* * *

They were seated in the 312 restaurant in several separate groups because the restaurant was not partial to messing up the atmosphere to push tables together, but no one minded. Kurt and Blaine quickly grabbed a four-top with Nick and Jeff.

"They have a prix fixe menu option." Kurt commented as he glanced through the menu. "Sounds good to me." The other boys agreed. When the waiter came back with their drinks, they all ordered variations on the prix fixe menu.

"Are you guys doing the tournament?" Nick asked as they waited for their food.

"Actually, the in-room spa service has been calling my name." Kurt answered, hinting at Blaine and hoping Blaine wouldn't mind the expense.

"I'm in. I'm sure Kurt would much rather have me with you guys instead of interrupting spa time." Blaine added.

"Your appetizers, sirs." The waiter stepped over to their table with a tray of food. "Short ribs for the three of you." He placed plates in front of Blaine, Nick, and Jeff before turning to Kurt and setting his plate down. "And scallops for you, cutie." He lingered for a moment before turning and walking away.

"Is everyone out to hit on you today?" Blaine complained.

"Apparently." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it before taking a bite and humming at how delicious it was.

"Who else hit on you today?" Jeff asked with a grin, knowing how much Kurt loved jealous, riled up Blaine.

"Some jerk at the museum." Blaine grumbled as he took a bite of the scallop Kurt was offering.

"His name was Josh and he seemed perfectly nice." Kurt shook his head at Blaine with a giggle.

"Well, Josh seems like a total ass." Nick agreed with Blaine while pointing in the general direction of the museum with his fork.

They finished their course quickly and the flirty waiter came over to take their plates away and exchange them for their entrees. Blaine made a point of kissing Kurt as the waiter was watching, keeping his eyes open to glare at the waiter while doing it.

"Blaine, you don't need to mark your territory." Kurt laughed as the waiter walked away. He tried to be scolding but he loved the way Blaine was so protective. "How's the Bolognese?"

"Delicious!" Nick answered as Blaine nodded vigorously. Kurt exchanged a bite of his tilapia to Blaine for a taste and did the same to Jeff and his pork.

"The food here is so good." Jeff said excitedly. "I'm so glad you picked this place, Kurt." Kurt beamed with pride at the compliment. "I can't wait to see where else we go this week."

"You know there's an itinerary." Nick told him with a laugh.

"Of course I know that, Nicky. I told you, I want it all to be a surprise. I'm just along for the ride."

"So, wait, you have no idea what the plan is for the week?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. I mean, I know a little bit because of the tickets and what you said in the meeting, but I'd rather just find out when it happens." Jeff shrugged.

As they were finishing up their entrees, Finn brought over the tournament sheet which Blaine, Jeff, and Nick all signed. The waiter came over to clear their plates and bring their desserts. Blaine got the carrot cake while the other three got the chocolate cake with wild berry sauce. They continued talking until the rest of the group was finished with their desserts before paying the bill and heading up to the hotel rooms.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt felt like he was floating on air as he entered Cam and Flint's room dressed in Blaine's pajama pants and a fitted tee. He was happy to have had his spa time, but was just as excited to join in on the whole male bonding Call of Duty party. With the New Directions, he always felt unwelcome with the guys, so he chose to spend time with the girls instead. Finn usually tried to include him with the guys, but it still felt forced, which was never the case anymore. With the Warblers, he never felt unwelcome when they had their Guys’ Night.

"Hey, baby." Blaine grinned from his spot on the bed. He scooted over a little to give Kurt room to flop down next to him. "How was your spa stuff?"

"Amazing. I got a massage and a facial." Kurt answered as he pillowed his head on his arms. Blaine snickered lightly and Kurt kicked him lightly. "Shut up, not that kind of facial."

“Good, otherwise I’d have to be jealous of your masseuse.” Blaine leaned against Kurt teasingly. “That’s my job.”

"TMI, guys." Finn yelled from his spot on the floor.

"I didn't say anything." Kurt huffed back. "It's not like I was talking about that time-" Kurt started but Blaine clamped his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Don't say anything." Blaine laughed before taking his hand off Kurt's mouth. "In fact, I'm out of the tournament anyways."

"No, you're not." Trent piped up from his seat at the desk where he was keeping track of who was in and who was out. Blaine shot him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth, causing Thad to chuckle from where he was sitting on the floor next to the desk.

"We should go back to the room." Blaine continued.

"No, no. Finish your tournament." Kurt grinned and settled in to watch.

Blaine lasted another round before being knocked out and once he was, he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him from the room, yelling a good night over his shoulders to the rest of the Warblers.

As soon as they were back in the room, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall and went straight for his neck. He licked and sucked at it, marking it as much as possible.

"Blaine, my dad will see." Kurt whined and tried to stop him, but Blaine was relentless.

"Don't care. You're mine. Everyone needs to be able to see that." Blaine broke away for a moment to choke out.

"Are you trying to make me a collar of hickeys?" Kurt asked, trying to scold but too breathless to put any bite behind it. Blaine paused at his words before groaning and biting harder. Kurt picked up on the reaction to his words and grinned.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine fumbled with Kurt's pants and pulled them down to his knees before turning Kurt and bending him over the desk. He rushed over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before coming back and unbuckling his own belt and pants. He pushed his pants down just enough to pull his cock out, taking a moment to stroke it as he took in the sight of Kurt bent over the desk. Blaine loved having Kurt naked beneath him, and he knew it would only be a few minutes before he would be buried deep inside Kurt.

"Hurry up!" Kurt urged, pushing his ass back towards Blaine and breaking his trance. He grabbed the lube and worked Kurt open as quickly as possible. Blaine couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how much he still wanted Kurt, no matter how many times they did this. Yes, it had only been 6 months but he could feel how right this was and knew there was no way he'd ever get bored of doing this.

He slipped his fingers out and replaced them quickly with his cock, sheathing himself fully. He thrust a few times shallowly as he let Kurt adjust to the feeling and let himself cool down a moment so this wouldn't be over quite so quickly.

"Baby, you're going to wait to come, okay?" Kurt nodded vigorously as Blaine hissed in his ear. "You'll come when I tell you and you'll come without either of us touching your fucking gorgeous cock." Kurt whimpered and thrust himself back against Blaine again.

Blaine pulled back and slammed forward to drive his point home to Kurt. He gripped Kurt's hips tight, still unable to get over how perfectly his fingers fit against Kurt’s body. He knew he was holding tight enough to bruise, but it just spurred him on to know that he was able to mark Kurt like that.

"Love you, baby." Blaine breathed out as he leaned forward and bit Kurt's neck as best he could while still thrusting sharply. The change in angle made Kurt moan loudly as Blaine hit his prostate. Blaine smiled at the broken noises spilling from Kurt's mouth as he continued to pound right into it.

Kurt couldn't think straight and felt so overwhelmed, right on the edge but unable to let himself go over it. He knew one touch to his cock and he'd be gone but he also knew Blaine had no intention of giving him that and he wanted too much to please Blaine to do it himself.

"Ready to come?" Blaine whispered before sucking another mark into Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned in response. "Come for me." He bit down on Kurt's earlobe as he thrust twice straight into Kurt's prostate and suddenly they were both coming, unsure whose orgasm hit first and not caring either way.


	25. The Embers Never Fade

**Wednesday, April 6, 2011**   
_Brookfield Zoo_

8:00 AM - Meet in hotel lobby  
8:45 AM - Union Station (Bus 124)  
9:30 AM - Metra departs for Brookfield Zoo  
10:30 AM - Brookfield Zoo  
5:00 PM - Metra back to Union Station  
7:00 PM - Dinner at Hard Rock Cafe (Bus 156)  
9:00 PM - Back to hotel (Bus 22)

* * *

The boys had fallen asleep without setting the alarm the previous night, so when they didn't show up to the meeting in the lobby, Burt decided to take it upon himself to wake them up. The chaperones had been given a key to each of the rooms in case of emergency. He grabbed his key and walked over to their room, knocking lightly but getting no response.

He slid the key into the door and opened it to a dark room with the curtains still drawn. He flipped on the light switch, causing the boys wrapped around each other to grumble as Kurt pulled the covers over their heads. Burt couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt protected Blaine from even the smallest things, sleeping or not. He only let himself dwell on it for a moment before stepping closer to the bed and reaching out to tap where he thought Kurt's shoulder was.

"Kurt, time to get up."

"No, Blaine." He responded sleepily as Burt pulled the covers down slightly. "Shhh, sleep." Burt watched as Kurt curled himself around Blaine even further.

"Kurt, we need to leave in less than 10 minutes from the lobby." Burt raised his voice slightly. "And my patience for seeing you two like this only goes so far." When he had pulled down the covers, he had seen the hickeys around Kurt's neck and no parent wants to think of their kid doing anything like that.

"Dad?" Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly, taking a moment to realize what was going on before he was quickly trying to untangle himself from Blaine while not letting Burt notice they were naked. "Sorry, we'll be right down."

"Whassgoinon, baby?" Blaine mumbled into the pillow as he tried to scoot closer to Kurt.

"We're running late. We need to get up and get ready." Kurt told him as Burt started to back out of the room.

"Don't wanna get up. No reason to when I've already got you naked in bed with me." Blaine answered with a yawn as he stretched. Burt coughed in the doorway and Blaine's head shot up in realization. "I mean, um, uh, Kurt?" He looked at Kurt to help remedy the situation.

"Nothing you can say, kid." Burt chuckled. "Don't even try. I'm just gonna-" He trailed off and shut the door behind him, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you told my dad we're naked." Kurt shook his head as he slid out from under the covers.

"I didn't know he was in here!" Blaine defended himself, getting out of bed and coming up behind Kurt to wrap his arms around him.

"Stop that. We only have 10 minutes to get ready and downstairs." Kurt wiggled out of his arms and started to slide on a clean pair of briefs.

* * *

They rushed through getting dressed and ended up in the lobby exactly 10 minutes later. Kurt had decided on one of his new scarves to hide the hickeys on his neck, much to Blaine's dismay.

"I just hate that you have to cover it up." Blaine crossed his arms and stared out the window of the bus on the ride to Union Station.

"You know I have to." Kurt frowned and put his hand on Blaine's leg, stroking it softly.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to hide it, you know." Blaine shrugged and looked down at his hands, knowing he was being ridiculous. He couldn't help it; he just wanted to something to show the whole world that Kurt was taken. He knew that even with them being as much in love as they were it was insanely too early to give Kurt an engagement ring, but he decided he needed to find something because it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Stop thinking so hard." Kurt pulled him from his thoughts. "What's going on under those curls?"

"Not sure. I'll let you know when I figure it out." Blaine answered, eliciting a laugh from Kurt. Kurt curled up against Blaine's side for the rest of the bus ride, allowing Blaine to think about what he was going to do.

* * *

They were running a little late when they arrived at Union Station, so they decided to just grab food from the food court to eat on the Metra ride. Blaine used puppy dog eyes and bribes to convince Kurt to get breakfast at McDonalds and they found themselves settling into a 4-seat spot on the Metra with Nick and Jeff.

"I can't believe I'm going to eat this." Kurt eyed the Egg McMuffin suspiciously. "I can feel my arteries-"

"Shut up and eat it." Jeff reached over and shoved a piece of hashbrown into Kurt's open mouth. "It's delicious." The look Kurt gave him was so scandalized that the other three boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it was effective at getting you to stop freaking out." Blaine defended Jeff as they got their laughter under control. Kurt glared at him in response, but took a bite of the sandwich in his hands.

"It's not bad but it's by no means gourmet." Kurt shrugged after a moment.

"Aw, you're getting so spoiled on gourmet food. You're finally turning into a true prep school boy!" Nick teased with a grin.

"Shut it, you." Kurt shook his head but couldn't help smiling back.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly once they'd finished eating. Blaine was content to watch out the window while Nick and Jeff curled up together and Kurt leaned across the aisle to discuss something Blaine couldn't hear with Finn.

"What were you and Finn talking about?" Blaine asked as they exited the train.

"He’s just trying to convince me to come back to McKinley." Kurt rolled his eyes with a grin as he deposited their trash from lunch in the bin on the platform. “I think Rachel put him up to it, because he knows how happy I am at Dalton.”

"You aren't…?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Blaine, we've discussed it before." Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips before taking his hand and leading the group off the platform. "Dalton is my home now. You're my home. I'm not going back." He turned to address the rest of the group. "Alright, guys. It's a bit of a walk from here. Follow us."

"How much of a walk?" Blaine asked as they set off towards the zoo.

"Um, a mile or so." Kurt answered as he looked away. "I figured if we're walking around the zoo anyways, what does it matter if we have a long walk to the zoo itself?"

"Fair point." Blaine shrugged as they set off.

* * *

Complaints about the length of the walk got louder and louder as they neared the zoo but as soon as they got inside, all the complaints faded away immediately.

They all headed to the left once they came in the south gate, though they split into smaller groups as time went on. Blaine and Kurt spent most of their time with Cam, Flint, and Finn until Finn got caught up at the penguin exhibit and became unable to pull away.

They came across Wes, David, and the freshmen at the entrance to the Nature Walk and decided to continue on with them. Kurt didn't know the freshmen that well, but they seemed pretty nice and he definitely wanted to get to know them before trying to push for the head council spot, so it seemed like a good idea.

All the way around the Nature Walk, Kurt asked questions and got to know the freshmen while David and Wes talked about strategies for the Warblers in the following year with Blaine. As they reached the end, Blaine pulled Kurt away with a smirk and waved towards the group.

"Bye, guys!" Kurt smiled at the freshmen before following Blaine past the bears. "Where are you pulling us off to in such a hurry? I was making friends with the freshmen so they don't vote against me for a council spot."

"Yeah, except if Chad has his way, I think he'd be more than friends with you." Blaine half-growled as they rounded the corner and headed towards the African area.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt laughed. "You're being ridiculous." Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked. "You think everyone is out for me, honey."

"Can you blame me?" Blaine teased as he leaned in to Kurt's side as they walked. "Or them, for that matter?"

"Seriously, ridiculous."

They continued on in silence, taking in the animals and sneaking kisses in the darkened Australia House. Kurt loved that they were just as content in silence as they were talking. It was great to know that they didn't need words but that the words would always be there when they wanted them.

"Wait, are there seriously bats just flying around in here?" Kurt asked in shock as he took in the lack of netting or caging.

"Yep." Blaine answered with a grin as Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms in fear.

"Can we go? Quickly?" Blaine laughed as Kurt freaked out at the bats. He knew Kurt had a strange fear of vampires, but Blaine wasn't really sure why.

"Yes, baby. We can go. I'm hungry anyways." They stepped out into the bright sunlight, painful in contrast to the darkened building.

They crossed to the food stand nearby, avoiding the tram that took people around the zoo as they came across it.

"Two hot dog combos, please." Blaine grinned at Kurt as he handed his card to the man behind the register.

"I did not agree to this." Kurt shook his head with a smile.

"You didn't need to. This is vacation and I'm forcing you to live a little." Blaine teased as he took his food and card from the man.

"You're terrible." Kurt took his food, giving his thanks to the man as he followed Blaine to the condiment table.

"You're the one who's with me." Blaine shrugged as he picked up his dressed hot dog and pop.

"Yeah, but only for the sex. Plus, I mean, have you seen you?" Kurt stopped to let Blaine get a few steps ahead before openly gawking at his ass. Blaine rolled his eyes with a laugh as Kurt caught up to him and they set off in the direction of the dolphin show where they were meeting the rest of the group.

* * *

After the dolphin show, they had about an hour before they needed to head back so they could be on time for their dinner reservations. Blaine suggested they grab popcorn from the nearby stand and ride the tram. Most of the group readily agreed, so they set off towards the tram stop.

Kurt loved sitting on the tram and listening to the commentary after walking all day. Burt and Carole joined his and Blaine's row and he got some much-needed time with them to check in.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" Burt asked, luckily not bringing up that morning or any awkwardness.

"I'm not sure. Blaine won't tell me." Kurt admitted as he nibbled on Blaine's popcorn.

"Do you think you'll have time in your schedule at some point to spend a little time with your family?" Burt looked at Blaine in questioning.

"Not tomorrow, no, but why don't we sit together at dinner tonight?" Blaine suggested, with a small frown. He felt bad for having a packed schedule for the following day. “I can change things around if that’s not okay.”

"No need to do that. Dinner sounds perfect." Carole agreed before changing the topic around to their own plans for the next day. Burt intended to take her out for the day on a sightseeing tour before going to a special dinner.

When the tram got back around, Blaine and Kurt hopped off and headed to watch the fountain while everyone else headed to the gift shop.

"I really love this place." Kurt smiled as they leaned against the fence.

"Chicago or the zoo?" Blaine laced one of his hands in Kurt's.

"Both, but I mostly meant Chicago. I can't wait for us to get out of Ohio." Kurt sighed.

"We will, baby. I promise." Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "C'mon, we need to head out."

* * *

Blaine fell asleep pillowed in Kurt's lap on the Metra ride back into town. Kurt toyed with the curls near Blaine’s ear that were trying to break free of the gel and fought off another round of questioning from Finn about transferring back. He was absurdly grateful when they pulled into the station as he was beginning to wonder what Rachel had done to convince Finn to pester him this much.

He pulled Blaine over and planted himself between Blaine and Trent in an attempt to avoid Finn's questioning as they walked to the bus stop.

"Hey, Kurt. Thanks for planning this trip, by the way." Trent told him. "Thad said you're running for council next year."

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Kurt said with a small blush as they stepped onto the bus.

"Well, whatever the current council wants, the council gets, but don't worry. We're all in agreement that you're the best option. No offense, Blaine." Trent plopped down into a seat along one wall between Thad and James.

"None taken." Blaine grinned as he pulled Kurt into the seat next to him, across the aisle from them.

"So, you've been enjoying the trip so far?" Kurt asked the boys.

"Absolutely!" James replied. "It's been a blast!"

Kurt smiled in response and watched quietly as the boys discussed their plans for their free time the following day.

“Trent and Thad seem a little cozy.” Blaine nudged Kurt in the side as he whispered quietly in Kurt’s ear.

“So I’ve noticed.” Kurt grinned before snuggling against Blaine’s side. “I’m happy for them.”

The bus pulled up to the stop and the group exited, following Kurt's lead in the direction of Hard Rock Café. The walk was short and Kurt headed straight to the desk to check in while the rest of the group wandered around and took in the memorabilia near the entrance.

"We've got your tables all set, sir. Right this way." The hostess motioned for them to follow, bringing them to a cluster of tables. They'd be split up again tonight, though into bigger groups than the previous night. Kurt made sure to sit across from his dad and Carole, with Cam, Finn, Flint, and Thad also at the table.

"This is nice. We've missed you for the past few days." Carole reached across the table to pat Blaine and Kurt's entwined hands.

"Yeah, dudes, plus we've missed you in general. You're always away." Finn added with a frown. "You know, if you transferred back-"

"Finn! I'm not having this discussion at dinner." Kurt snapped, exasperated. Blaine frowned slightly at Finn, frustrated with his constant pushing of Kurt.

"Why do you want Kurt back so badly?" Thad asked curiously. "Not that I blame you guys, because he's amazing." Thad shared a small smile with Kurt. "He's a great friend and a great performer, but it's my understanding that you guys didn't really appreciate him when he was there so I don't quite get why you want him back so badly."

Kurt was thankful to Thad for saying the perfect words. Their friendship had come a long way since Christmas, seeing as he'd become a bit of a confidante to Thad as he worked his way through his sexuality. His crush on Blaine even seemed to have cooled off and it was obvious something was going on between him and Trent.

"We appreciated him." Finn defended. "We totally appreciated him."

"Finn, did you guys ever give him a competition solo? Did you guys ever even consider him for one? Can you even remember a single time Kurt sang for you guys?" Blaine glared at Finn in annoyance.

"Boys. Let's just eat dinner." Burt warned as he opened his menu in an obvious motion signifying the end of the conversation.

The waitress came around and took their orders a few minutes later. As she walked away, conversation around the table restarted. Cam, Flint, and Thad discussed the recent end of the March Madness tournament while Carole, Burt, and Finn filled Kurt and Blaine in on what had been going on around the house. Kurt kept in touch with phone calls and on their trips home, but it wasn't the same.

"I do miss being around the house, don't get me wrong. Thank you." Kurt spoke as the waitress place his salmon in front of him. "Anyways, I miss it but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up feeling safe and being surrounded by friends who truly support me. It'll be summer soon and we'll be home then." Kurt shrugged as he watched Blaine take a bite of his pulled pork sandwich.

"But we'd like you to come back for competitions. We're going to nationals, you know. They're in New York. Rachel called last night and said she really wants you to go with her." Finn argued.

"Those aren't very good reasons, though." Blaine fought back. "You want him back for competitions and so he can be some play thing for Rachel but you won't give him any chance to shine or any thanks when it comes to performing and Rachel treats him and most people around her like crap."

"Calm down, honey." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Finn, I don't know how else to say it but I'm not coming back. Drop it."

"I’m also saying drop it. No one else is to speak of it for the rest of dinner.” Burt looked between the three boys sternly. “So, kiddo, what are you two's plans for the summer?" Burt asked to change the topic.

"Other than our trip to New York, just hanging out. Maybe going up to Cedar Point or something but otherwise, we just want to relax."

They continued to discuss plans for the summer as they finished their meals and the waitress cleared away their plates and brought their bills out.

* * *

"Ugh, I am exhausted." Kurt whined as he flopped onto the bed.

"Me, too. We've got a big day tomorrow, you know." Blaine slid the Do Not Disturb sign into the key slot before shutting the door.

"No, I don't know. Why'd you put that up?" Kurt gestured to the door before slipping out of his clothes and getting under the covers.

"Because I don't want to be disturbed." Blaine grinned as he flipped the lights off, stripped quickly, and slid under the covers.

"I wish I had the energy for sex tonight." Kurt groaned sadly.

"I'm in the same boat, don't worry. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow for that. Let's just go to sleep now." Blaine turned the TV on and flipped through channels as Kurt curled up against his side, asleep in minutes. Blaine ended up falling asleep himself before he even decided upon a channel.

* * *

**Thursday, April 7, 2011  
** _Free Day_

7:00 PM - Chicago Symphony Orchestra Concert

* * *

When Kurt woke, he couldn't help but sigh happily and snuggle further into Blaine's arms.

"Good morning, love." Blaine spoke softly when he noticed Kurt stirring.

"Mmm, morning. Now will you tell me what the plan is for today?" Kurt prodded.

"Nope. First, I have other plans." Blaine pulled Kurt up higher to kiss him lightly for a moment before pressing him down into the mattress. Kurt hadn't even realized how hard he'd been when he woke up until Blaine was sliding against him, slickened just enough from the sweat of being under the blankets and tangled together.

"I think I could be on board with these plans." Kurt teased before capturing Blaine's lips again and deepening the kiss. They spent a long time sliding and slipping against each other, lazily bringing each other closer and closer to orgasm.

Blaine loved that no matter how frantic and rushed their lovemaking sessions could be, they still enjoyed it just as much to slow down and let themselves feel every press of each other's body and every movement the other made.

Close to orgasm, Blaine started to finally pick up speed but just barely. It was the perfect amount to send Kurt over the edge, moaning and biting his lip. The absolutely stunning sight of Kurt falling apart beneath him is what tipped Blaine and suddenly he was falling fast, his own come mixing with Kurt's as he collapsed on top of Kurt.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he came back to reality.

"Love you, too." Kurt replied with a small grin as Blaine rolled over to clean himself off.

He watched Blaine grab a handful of tissues and drag them through the come, methodically and meticulously cleaning them both. The sight was so hot to Kurt that his cock tried its best to get hard again already. He was just considering pushing Blaine back down to the bed and rutting against him until they were both hard and coming again when there was a knock at the door.

"I thought you put up the Do Not Disturb sign?" Kurt said, confused in his post-orgasmic haze.

"Some things are excused from that." Blaine stood and slid his pajama pants on from the floor before crossing to open the door. A girl stood right outside the door with a cart and she pushed it in before Blaine could protest.

She caught sight of Kurt, naked save for the blankets slung low over his hip and his hair sticking at all angles. Blaine stood next to the door taking Kurt in and he couldn't help but love how thoroughly debauched Kurt looked with hickeys smattering his body and lips swollen from kisses.

The girl let out a small squeak of surprise before blushing deep red and backing out quickly, barely taking the tip Blaine held out to her in her rush to leave them in peace.

"Breakfast." Blaine grinned as he pulled the covers off the plates and settled back next to Kurt.

"You're the best." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as he leaned over to grab his plate off the tray.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me now?" Kurt asked as they settled into the car the valet had just brought around.

"Kurt, please just let it go and let me do what I want with you." Blaine gave him a stern look. "Let me surprise you."

"Alright, fine. I won't ask again." Kurt faked a large sigh as Blaine put the car in drive and pulled away from the valet stand.

They drove for a few minutes before Kurt started to pick up on where they were going. Kurt couldn't get the huge grin off his face as Blaine pulled into the entrance area for Navy Pier. He drove along the side for a little bit and parked in front of the valet stand, handing over the keys before pulling Kurt inside with him.

"Navy Pier. Good choice, Blaine. What are we going to do here?"

"First of all, shopping. Then we'll grab lunch, maybe go on the Ferris Wheel and play a round of mini-golf." Blaine answered.

"Sounds like a fantastic day. Lead the way!" Kurt laughed with joy and Blaine pulled him in through the entrance.

"Come on, there's a fudge shop somewhere around here." They walked inside the building to explore the Dock Street Shop area.

Kurt loved all the little shops, exploring them and window shopping. Blaine offered a few times to buy him something when he saw Kurt enjoying things, but Kurt just told him to relax and enjoy window shopping for a day. As much as he appreciated Blaine spoiling him, it wasn't necessary to have a good time and he really did worry about Blaine's money.

"Alright, our lunch reservations are in 20 minutes. We should head over there now." Blaine told him with a small kiss to the palm of his hand some time later.

"Okay." Kurt agreed with a smile, returning the kiss to Blaine's palm before Blaine turned and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

The Rive was beautiful and quiet. They were seated right against the windows overlooking the water in an almost-deserted dining room.

"What can I get you guys?" Their waitress named Anna asked.

"I'm going to take the grilled chicken sandwich, but no pesto, please." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Same for me, but I’ll take his pesto along with my own." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"I’ll see what I can do!" She jotted their orders down on her pad with a chuckle before grabbing their menus and heading towards the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of your day so far?" Blaine questioned as soon as she walked away.

"It's been wonderful!" Kurt replied, entwining his fingers with Blaine's. "I wanted to come to the Pier anyways. I'm so glad you chose it."

"Good. I was worried but I figured you'd love it. We can always go shopping or something if you don't. Just, you know, let me know." Blaine looked a little worried as he fidgeted with his napkin.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up hopefully.

"Shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm having fun doing this and I don't want to leave to go shopping or something. I don't need to be shopping to have fun, especially when I'm with you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, but I'm still a little stunned that you're with me so I just-" Blaine started before Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, I'm with you because you're wonderful. You're everything I ever wanted and more than I ever let myself dream of. I felt this way about you before you spoiled me and it hasn't changed. Don't ever feel like you have to buy my affection or anything, okay?" Kurt opened his mouth to continue, but the waitress came over with their meals.

They gave their thanks as she set down the meals and Blaine used it as a distraction to change topics. He knew what Kurt was saying was true, but he couldn't help feeling like he needed to spoil Kurt more and do more so that Kurt never woke up one day bored and finished with their relationship.

"New York." Blaine blurted out after they took their first few bites of food.

"What?" Kurt laughed. "What about it?"

"When we get home from here, we should start booking things." Blaine answered, shaking his head at how ridiculous he'd sounded.

"Yeah, absolutely." Kurt nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out places to eat and I'll need your help because I've never been."

"I can definitely help with that." Blaine smiled as he started talking about his favorite New York City restaurants to Kurt.

They discussed them long after Anna had brought over their check and Blaine had given her his card and it wasn't until another couple came into the dining room that they decided to head out. Blaine led Kurt to the Pier Park, intent on spending an hour or two playing mini golf. He sat Kurt down on a bench before heading over to wait in line for their clubs and balls.

Kurt leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes, taking in the beautiful weather. It didn't last long before something was blocking the sunlight and Kurt cracked open his eye.

"Hello again, gorgeous." A tall man was looming over him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"Josh, right?" Kurt clarified, recognizing him from the Museum.

"I see I left an impression, then." He grinned. "What're you doing out here?" He reached up to brush an imaginary strand of hair from Kurt's face but Kurt dodged his hand.

"Blaine and I are just out here for the day."

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Josh, Blaine had finished up and was walking back towards the bench where he'd left Kurt.

"Is that my competition?" His eyebrow rose slightly.

"No," Kurt started, intent on telling him that he had no competition because that would imply he had a chance.

"That's true. He can't really be considered competition when I'm clearly the better option. So, since I'm not working now I'm allowed to ask you out." He winked and reached out to try and take Kurt's hand but Kurt dodged him again.

"I suppose you're allowed to, yes." Kurt responded with a frown.

Blaine's grip on the golf club handles tightened and he barely restrained himself from taking a swing at this guy's face.

"So, what do you say? I can show you a better time than that guy could any day. God knows what you're doing with him." Josh scooted a little closer to Kurt on the bench, but Kurt scrambled backwards and stood up.

"Not in any universe." Kurt snapped back. "There is no way I would go out with you. Not only do I have a boyfriend, but I love that boyfriend very dearly, more than anything else in the world. I plan to be with him forever and I have no intention of jeopardizing that for any reason, let alone to go on a date with a guy I don't know who clearly has no respect for relationships. As for what I'm doing with him, it's not your place to know in the first place, but if you must know, it's because he's caring and sweet and funny and loving and generous and absolutely gorgeous and fucking amazing in bed and-"

Kurt's rant was cut off by Blaine dropping the golf clubs and scrambling over the back of the bench to pull Kurt's face in and press a hard kiss to his lips.

"I fucking love you so much." Blaine grinned as he broke away for a moment before deepening his kisses.

"I suppose I'd be open to a threesome if it means I'd get to tap that ass." Josh drawled after the initial shock of Blaine's arrival wore off.

"I have a different plan." Blaine bit back. "I'm going to take my boyfriend back to our hotel room and you're going to go home alone. I'm going to fuck him six ways from Sunday and you're going to jerk yourself off to the thought of something you can't have. Then I'm going to watch him fall apart in my hands and you're going to cry into yours when you realize you're alone. Then tomorrow and next week and for the rest of my life, I'm going to show this perfect man how much he means to me and you'll still just be a lonely asshole." He paused and waited for a response, but it didn't come as Josh just opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"Are we just going to stand here or can we go?" Kurt hissed in Blaine's ear, just loud enough for Josh to hear. "I need your cock in me now. Fuck, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

With one last disgusted look in Josh's direction, Blaine tugged Kurt towards the valet stand, all thoughts of mini golf or their other plans forgotten.

* * *

Kurt teased Blaine the whole drive back to the hotel, rubbing his hands along his thighs and taking Blaine's right hand to slowly lick and suck at each of his fingers. Blaine practically threw the keys at the valet as he pulled Kurt into the lobby.

"Hey, you two. What are you up to?" Sam called from across the lobby where a group of Warblers were gathered.

"Busy." Blaine snapped. "No one fucking bother us."

"Get some." Trent cat-called with a grin. Blaine responded by flipping the group off as he pushed Kurt into the open elevator and up against the wall to lick his way into Kurt's mouth.

The doors opened on their floor and it took everything in Blaine not to just take Kurt right in the middle of the hallway. They made their way to the room as quickly as possible while still not breaking apart from their kissing. Blaine fumbled with the door for a moment before they were both inside and he finally pulled away.

"Whose are you?" He growled at Kurt as he tugged at Kurt's tie.

"Yours, Blaine. Always yours." Kurt whimpered back.

"Undress and get on your hands and knees on the bed" Blaine told him as he worked to remove his own clothes. Once he was naked, he flipped the deadbolt on the door before turning to take in the sight on the bed. He stopped to appreciate it for a moment, turned on impossibly more by Kurt's pale, lithe body still marked from Blaine's mouth and completely ready and willing for anything Blaine wanted to do to him.

He tied Kurt's hands to the headboard while slowly dragging his cock over Kurt's back before moving and tying his feet to the footboard. He slipped the blindfold over Kurt's eyes and considered the ball gag, but tonight he wanted to hear Kurt scream his name and remind him who he belonged to.

He crouched down behind Kurt and grabbed Kurt's ass in his fists, pulling the cheeks apart and ghosting hot breath over his entrance, causing Kurt to shudder in response.

"Whose are you?" Blaine asked again, but Kurt was moaned already and didn't answer. Blaine went on instinct and brought a hand down hard against Kurt's ass. Kurt went silent for half a second before whining and shoving back at Blaine further. "Answer me." Blaine commanded, bringing his hand down a second time.

"Yours, yours, fuck do that again." Kurt pleaded and Blaine did, this time on the other side.

"You like that?" Blaine meant it to come out sexy and dirty, but there was an undercurrent of surprise and smugness to it that he could hear. "Fuck, Kurt." He surged forward and licked hard again Kurt's hole. He leaned over to grab the lube, slathering his fingers. "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast and you're going to scream my name for me. After that, I'm going to order room service and then tonight, I'll make love to you slow and long."

To punctuate his point, he thrust two fingers hard into Kurt, pumping them in and out and licking around his fingers. He only gave Kurt a minute to adjust before pushing a third in and then he was pulling his fingers out and wiping them along his own cock.

"Who owns you?" Blaine asked, cock aching as he rubbed the head slowly, the head catching on the stretched out rim.

"Blaine, you, you, please." Blaine sheathed himself entirely at once after Kurt answered. He started a break-neck speed of fucking into Kurt, still impossibly tight around him. He loved having Kurt like this and he never wanted it to change. The only difference he could see when he envisioned them doing this in the future is a ring around Kurt's finger.

The thought didn’t freak him out, but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't stop it from growing and the more he thought about it, the harder he fucked into Kurt.

"You're so good for me, baby, taking it like this." Blaine moaned low as he stared at the sight of his cock disappearing over and over again into Kurt. "Fuck, you're mine, not that asshole's. Just mine, all mine, right?" He brought his hand back and smacked Kurt's ass, pulling a high pitched whine from Kurt.

"Yes, yes, yours, only yours." Kurt replied as he fucked back onto Blaine's cock as much as he could.

"It's too bad the rest of the world doesn't see that all the time." Blaine managed to get out around the grunts of exertion. His mind was transfixed on Kurt’s hand as his thoughts raced. "Maybe I need to show them, yeah?"

"Yes, show them." Kurt agreed as Blaine adjusted his hips to thrust almost painfully into his prostate, overwhelming all of his senses. He was oblivious to the thoughts going through Blaine’s head.

The hard slams directly into his prostate combined with the adrenaline rush from Blaine's jealousy had Kurt right on edge. Blaine dropped his hand once more against his ass and it hit Kurt like a truck and he was screaming Blaine's name and spilling all over the covers.

Kurt tightened even more around Blaine as he came and it milked Blaine's orgasm from him as well. He paused for a moment before pulling out and watching the come drip down Kurt's leg. He leaned forward and licked up the trail of the come, collecting it on his tongue before reaching Kurt's hole. He dipped his tongue in past the stretched rim, tasting himself on Kurt and feeling his cock considering another round already.

He moved away after he cleaned Kurt up with his mouth so he could untie Kurt and roll him onto his back before licking his way into Kurt's mouth and groaning as Kurt tasted himself on Blaine's tongue.

They kissed slow and sated for a while before Blaine suggested room service. After they ordered, they curled up under the covers and put a movie on while they waited.

"We're supposed to go to the Symphony concert with the Warblers at 7." Kurt said, looking over at the clock which read 6:15 as they were finishing their dinner.

"We could do that." Blaine mused for a moment as he put their dishes back on the tray and off the bed. "Or I could ride you until we pass out instead." Kurt yawned in response as Blaine stopped talking.

"I'm pretty exhausted already so I don't think it'll take long." Kurt smiled sleepily. "You're sure you want to bottom? I’m already prepped and all." Kurt pointed out.

"I’m sure. I don’t mind the extra time." Blaine grinned as he handed the lube to Kurt. "You wanna prep me or should I do it myself?"

Kurt scooted down so he was lying flat on the bed and gestured for Blaine to straddle his chest backwards. Blaine moved so his ass was in Kurt's face and he groaned at the fact that it meant he got a face full of Kurt's cock. He leaned down and tentatively sucked on the head, loving the reaction he got from Kurt, who pressed his tongue against Blaine's hole while he was slicking up his fingers.

They didn't do this often, but Blaine loved the push and pull of it. He knew that the more frantic he got, the more frantic Kurt got until they were both overwhelmed and coming hard down each other's throats.

Blaine moved to take a little more of Kurt in his mouth as Kurt slid his first finger in slowly. He pumped up and down a little faster around Kurt and Kurt increased his speed just a little bit more. He pulled back and sucked hard on the head as Kurt plunged a second finger in with the first. He lapped along the slit of Kurt's cock, collecting the pre-come gathered there as Kurt crooked his fingers to stroke right into Blaine's prostate.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, ready to pull Kurt's fingers free and fill himself completely with Kurt's cock but he couldn't so he did the next best thing. He took Kurt as far into his throat as he could, loving the feel of the soft skin heavy on his tongue. It caused Kurt to thrust three fingers in, stretching Blaine as quickly as he could manage before Blaine finally snapped and pulled away.

Kurt lubed himself up quickly as Blaine turned around and pulled his fingers away. As he slammed down on Kurt’s cock, Blaine groaned loudly at the feeling of being filled so wonderfully and entirely that he could barely breathe.

Kurt stayed still as he let Blaine adjust, surrendering himself to Blaine's control. He waited patiently until Blaine worked up enough energy to slowly lift himself up and down on Kurt's cock. They were both so exhausted and they knew it'd be a slow build-up like it had been that morning, but they were content to leisurely take their time.

Blaine's pace slowly decreased from the already slow speed it had started as and his eyes started to close longer and slower, and just watching him made Kurt tired. Blaine leaned forward and stopped his movement altogether to kiss Kurt languidly.

A sudden jerk shot through Kurt as he realized he'd fallen asleep, though only for a few seconds. Blaine was barely coherent himself and Kurt tried to help him along by thrusting into him slowly.

Kurt's speed drifted off as well until he was brought back by a small snore that escaped Blaine's lips. He thrust as hard as he could to wake Blaine back up and they looked at each other for a moment before giggling.

"This is ridiculous." Blaine said after a moment.

"Do you want to stop?" Kurt asked as he continued to slowly fuck into Blaine.

"Absolutely not and stop trying to help." Blaine scolded and Kurt stilled his hips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Kurt responded as Blaine picked himself up and dropped down again. He leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss once more. He pulled off of Kurt's mouth to rest his head next to Kurt's, his hips stilling completely as they both drifted off to sleep.


	26. In Your City By the Lake

**Friday, April 8, 2011**   
_Shedd Aquarium, Field Museum, and Adler Planetarium_

7:30 AM - Meet in hotel lobby  
8:00 AM - Breakfast at Corner Bakery  
9:00 AM - Field Museum (Bus 146)  
1:00 PM - Lunch at Bubble Net (in Shedd Aquarium)  
5:00 PM - Depart Adler Planetarium  
6:30 PM - Dinner at Gino’s East (Red Line)  
8:00 PM - Dessert at Ed Debevic’s  
9:00 PM - Depart for hotel (Walking)

* * *

Blaine jerked awake, unsure how long he'd been asleep. It took him a second to realize he was still on top of Kurt and the memory of what they'd been doing came back to him. He considered attempting to wake Kurt up again, but instead rolled off and cuddled into Kurt before falling asleep quickly.

What felt like only seconds later but was in reality several hours later, Blaine woke once again to pounding on the door.

"Are you guys fucking serious?" He complained loudly as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Go away." Kurt yelled as he pulled Blaine further into his arms. "Honestly, how are they always so awake?"

"Mmm, probably because we were up late having sex and they weren't. Maybe they should go get laid." Blaine replied, making sure the last sentence was loud enough to be heard outside the door.

"Stop being bitter, get out of bed, and let us in or we're breaking in." Wes called in.

"I'd like to see you guys try." Blaine grumbled back as he extracted himself from Kurt's arms and went to open the door, pulling on his pajamas as he passed by where he’d dropped them on the floor. "What do you guys want?"

"Just excited for our last day." Nick grinned as he pushed past Blaine and plopped down on the bed.

"Why are you guys so cranky? Today looks like a blast and you guys totally skipped out on the concert last night so there's no reason for you to be tired." David asked as he sat down in the desk chair.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible but get off the bed, Nick." Kurt glared as he cuddled further down into the blankets. Jeff was looking around their room and something on the ground caught his eye.

"You're so not a morning person. I don't want to move." Nick responded, eyes staring heatedly as Jeff bent over right in front of him to retrieve an item from the ground.

"Nicky, I think there's a valid reason he wants you off the bed." Jeff smirked as he held up Kurt's pajama pants. Nick scrambled off the bed quickly, tripping over his own feet.

"Sorry, I didn't- We can just go and let you guys, um, you know." Nick sounded flustered as he caught Blaine's eyes. "I wasn't trying to-"

"Nick." Blaine laughed. "Calm down, you're being ridiculous. It's really not that big of a deal."

"I don't know. I might sic angry Blaine on you guys if the room isn't empty of everyone other than my boyfriend within the next minute."

"Kurt, babe, I had a quick question for you." Jeff joked as he moved to slide under the covers teasingly.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, faking anger.

"30 seconds." Kurt responded and everyone scampered out of the room.

"They're right, you know." Blaine told him as he shut the door. "You aren't a morning person at all."

"I'm much more of a morning person when my naked and gorgeous boyfriend doesn't abandon me in bed to let his friends into the room."

"Come on, love. We need to get dressed." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and Kurt's pout softened slightly.

* * *

The group exited the bus as they reached the Museum Campus out by the lakeshore, heading towards the large building near the bus stop. They reached the Field Museum and entered through the main doors, stepping into a large lobby. Across the lobby, they could see the large skeleton of a T-Rex.

They handed their tickets over before heading in to explore the museum. Kurt had given the group instructions that it didn't matter how long they spent at whichever location they wanted between the museum, the aquarium, and the planetarium so long as they all were at lunch at the Shedd Aquarium at the same time and that everyone was ready to head to dinner at 5 when the last place closed.

"What should we see first?" Blaine asked as they stood in the lobby holding the map.

"Whatever you want, honey." Kurt answered with a smile but Blaine could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm lightly in reassurance.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt shook his head. "There's just a lot of things in museums like this that freak me out."

"Oh, Kurt. We don't have to stay. We can head straight to the aquarium if you'd like." Blaine offered.

"No, no. It's fine. Let's go see what you want to see. I'll be okay." Kurt replied with an attempt at a smile. Blaine eyed him skeptically for a moment. "I promise, honey."

"Alright. Well, what do you not want to see?" Blaine held out the map.

"It's the, um, dead animals and the Egyptian mummy exhibit." Kurt answered after a pause. Blaine looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning to look at the map.

"Well, we can see the…" He trailed off as he scoured the map. "We can see the um, gems?" He said questioningly. Kurt rose an eyebrow at him for a moment before they both broke into giggles. "Come on, this is ridiculous." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him back out through the doors to exit the museum. "We'll go to the aquarium."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, hands entwined as they watched the people around them.

"I'm sorry I'm weird." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Why are you weird?" Blaine asked with a confused expression.

"Because I don't like that stuff." Kurt shrugged. "I just don't like dead things. I don't like it because I always start thinking and-" Kurt's voice got choked up as he couldn't help but think of his mom. He stopped walking for a moment, standing in a deserted stretch of sidewalk.

Blaine didn't know what he could say to comfort Kurt; he was at a loss because while he'd lost his parents in a way, he could still go see them if he wanted. Kurt couldn't just go see his mom and Blaine couldn't even begin to fathom how hard that was for him. He just wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight while the thoughts passed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt's breathing evened out.

"Yeah." Kurt pulled back and nodded. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go play with the fishies." Blaine tried to get a smile out of Kurt.

"You do know you can't actually play with-" Kurt crossed his arms but the corners of his lips quirked up slightly.

"Don't ruin my fun. You're so mean!" Blaine joked as he ran away from Kurt in the direction of the aquarium, Kurt slowly following behind at a leisurely pace.

* * *

They spent a couple hours browsing the main tank area while the rest of the group stayed at the Field Museum. As they were about to head down to the lower level where the Wild Reef area was, they caught sight of Finn, Cam, Flint, and the freshmen near the main tank area.

"Should we go say hi?" Kurt asked as he pointed them out to Blaine.

"Should we? Yes. Are we? No." Blaine shook his head and continued on towards the elevator.

"Why not?" Kurt followed after him.

"Because I don't want to be around Finn right now." Blaine didn't look up as they entered the elevator.

"The transfer thing?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"The transfer thing." Blaine repeated with a nod. "I don't want to talk about it, though. Forget about it and let's just enjoy our day." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's head. "Love you."

They exited the elevator and explored the area around them. Blaine found the Filipino fishing village incredibly interesting and it was nearly impossible to tear Kurt away from the large shark tank. It wasn't until they heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Haviland from the other side of the wall that they headed back upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs again, they headed towards the back and the entrance to the Polar Play Zone. They had about an hour before they were to meet with everyone for lunch.

"No, Blaine, you cannot dress up as a penguin and go down the slide." Kurt had his arms crossed with a frown.

"But it looks like so much fun! Those kids look like they're having a ball!" Blaine protested with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, kids. They're little children. Honestly, it's amazing to me that you'll be legally an adult in a few months. There needs to be a maturity test to be an adult." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's pout. "Fine, go, but I'm going to be over here by the real penguins, waiting with all the other mommies and daddies."

Blaine did a silent cheer before surging forward to kiss Kurt briefly, barely a touch of lips and he was off to the play area.

"He seems so much better now, you know." Mr. Haviland's voice made Kurt jump as he came up behind Kurt.

"Wh-what?" Kurt turned to ask.

"Before you came along, I was so worried about him. He went through so much to get to where he is and he did so much of it alone. Coop has always been so worried about him, you know." He watched Kurt as Kurt watched Blaine, but Kurt turned in confusion when he mentioned Cooper. "Cooper's two years younger than I am and we were good friends when we were at Dalton. We still keep in touch."

"I had no idea." Kurt cocked his head slightly in surprise.

"Anyways, Cooper was constantly worried about Blaine because Blaine had refused to go to private school and when Blaine came out and their parents, well, you know." Mr. Haviland looked sadly at Blaine. "I've spent a lot of time keeping an eye on Blaine from afar since he started here at Cooper's request and I'm really glad you came along when you did. He'll never admit it to anyone other than you, but you saved him."

"I know. He saved me, too." Kurt said quietly and they both watched as Blaine ran away from a large group of children chasing him, both the kids and Blaine dressed as penguins and laughing. Mr. Haviland clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder after a minute before turning to join his wife.

* * *

"Should we go to the Planetarium now?" Kurt asked as they left the dolphin show they’d attended after lunch.

"Mmm, I don't know." Blaine answered, looking thoughtful.

"Alright, well, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to Grant Park instead?" They walked towards the exit, weaving through people and tanks at a leisurely pace.

"I suppose." Kurt shrugged as he followed Blaine out the doors. "But I don't know my way around and I don't know how to get to dinner from there."

"Trust me. I've got it covered." Blaine took his hands once they were outside and they walked slowly along the lakeshore.

When they were a bit away from the Aquarium, Blaine checked that no one was around before pulling Kurt to the side and plopping down on the grass. Kurt eyed the trees blocking them from the view of the road before sitting down next to Blaine.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine leaned back on his arms with his elbows locked. Kurt couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked, hair light on gel thanks to Kurt's insistence, capris and a fitted black tee-shirt, and not a care in the world at that moment.

"Just sit here with me." Blaine answered.

"And do nothing?" Kurt replied, surprised for a moment before leaning against Blaine's arm and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I can do that."

They stayed there, watching the barely-there waves slap against the shore and just glad to be together. At some point, they leaned back so they were just lying and watching the sky until somehow Kurt found himself on his side, lips pressed hard to Blaine's.

Kurt tried to deepen the kiss after a moment but Blaine pulled back. Kurt's face fell immediately, until he realized they were in public after all and gay or straight, making out in a random grassy area somewhat near a busy road was frowned upon.

"Come on, we should probably keep walking if we want to get to what I have planned with enough time to still make it to dinner." Blaine stood reluctantly before offering his hand and helping Kurt to his feet. He couldn't resist stealing a final soft kiss before turning and heading along the path once more, hand still entwined with Kurt's.

"So, talk to me about New York." Kurt said after they'd walked a little way. "Where should we eat? I'm clueless."

"Hmm, well, we have to go to the Jekyll and Hyde club. It's an absolute blast. Cooper and I love going there. Mars 2112 is a fun outer space themed restaurant we could go to. Nobu is this absolutely delicious Japanese restaurant and I know you love sushi. We definitely have to go to Daniel, which is a French restaurant that is mind blowingly delicious. We could also go to Peter Luger, which is a steakhouse, or Gramercy Tavern, which is like gourmet American." Blaine rambled on for a while as Kurt tried to keep up. "We should definitely do a mix of fine dining and more fun silly places."

"You'll have to remind me of all these when we're at the computer so we can put them on the itinerary and get reservations." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, unable to contain how excited he was that they were going to New York together.

When they reached Balbo Avenue, they crossed over Lake Shore Drive and Blaine led them towards Buckingham Fountain. They walked around it slowly, giving Kurt time to take in the beauty of it before continuing north again.

"We should probably let them know the plan and where we went." Blaine said as they crossed the BP Bridge and entered Millennium Park.

"I suppose you're right. Otherwise, they'll be looking for us." Kurt pulled out his phone and composed a quick text to Wes, letting him know that they would meet up with them at Gino's that evening for dinner.

"What is that thing?" Kurt looked suspiciously at the giant metal object in front of them.

"The Coud Gate, though everyone just calls it the Bean. It's art." Blaine told him as they got closer and walked under it. Kurt laughed at his distorted image in the mirrored surface and Blaine couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss, completely smitten with Kurt's laugh.

They stood there for a moment wrapped around each other before breaking apart and heading towards the Crown Fountain.

"That's really creepy." Kurt said as he took in the large towers that had videos of faces on them.

"Yeah, it is. It's also a lot cooler when the water is turned on, but that's not until closer to summer. Ready to head to dinner?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded and they set off in search of a cab.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous not using the CTA passes for the bus or the 'L,' you know." Kurt commented as they stepped out of the cab in front of Gino's.

"I know, but there's not a good way to get over here from there without a lot of walking and I'm sick of walking today." Blaine shrugged as they entered the restaurant. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of pizza and sighed happily. "It's been way too long since I've had Gino's."

"What is it with everyone and this place for pizza?" Kurt asked exasperatedly as they walked to the hostess stand. "We have a reservation for Dalton."

"Sure thing." The hostess smiled as she found the reservation. "I'm assuming you're still waiting on the rest of your party?" She eyed the two of them.

"Yes, they'll be here soon." Blaine told her, having received a text from Wes letting them know that the group was close when they were in the cab.

"Alright, I'll just seat you two and then send them over as they get here." She led them back to where several large tables had been pushed together. They sat down next to each other and Kurt eyed where the walls were covered in writing.

"Come here." Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him over to the nearest wall as he pulled a silver sharpie out of his pocket. "I made sure to remember this so I could be super cheesy and sappy." He uncapped and wrote 'Kurt + Blaine, 4/8/11' then drew a heart around it. "Now we're immortalized together on the wall of Gino's. That's as binding as marriage, just so you know."

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine in for a quick peck just as the rest of the Warblers came in and spotted them.

"Come on, you two. Break it up." Sam teased as they all took seats.

"Alright, guys. I have a quick announcement about dinner tonight." Kurt started as he stood next to his seat. "The Headmaster told me that they put some extra money in the Warbler account that we're supposed to use for dinner tonight, so dinner's on the school. I figured we could-"

"Wait!" David stood up, cutting Kurt off with an apologetic smile that Kurt waved off as he returned the smile, not upset at David by any means. "Can we just order lots of pizzas for the whole table? It's just easier that way."

"Yeah, that works with me. That’s simpler than my plan." Kurt shrugged as they sat back down. "How were the museum and the planetarium?" He asked, turning to Nick who was seated across from him.

"Great! Where did you two skip off to?" Nick responded with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business." Blaine teased just as the waitress walked up.

"Can we just get 5 large sausage, 3 large pepperoni, and 2 large supreme deep dishes plus 2 runs of the appetizer list to start?" David told the waitress.

"Sure thing." She replied. Kurt leaned over to Blaine to ask him a question but caught the waitress staring at Blaine. He groaned internally, sick of all the jealousy and the flirty people they'd dealt with this week.

He saw her watching Blaine when she came back with drinks and appetizers and again with their pizza but he just tried to put it out of his mind.

Blaine excused himself to the bathroom right before she came to check on if they needed anything. After taking an order for 2 more sausage and 2 more pepperoni pizzas, she slid into Blaine's vacant seat. Kurt was taken aback and gave her a shocked look.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a small frown.

"What's the deal with the adorable boy sitting next to you?" She asked with a grin. Kurt was about to snap at her when she continued. "You two are so cute together that it just melts my heart. I can't keep my eyes off of you two."

"Wh-what?" Kurt stammered in surprise.

"Oh! Are you not-? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Just the way you two looked at each other, I-"

"No! I mean, yes, I am gay. No, I'm not not gay." Kurt laughed, hoping she’d followed what he had said. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Kurt blushed slightly.

"Good. I wanted to make sure because if not, I'd be telling whichever one of you needed to hear it to get their head out of their ass because you two border on sickeningly adorable together and if you guys didn't notice how you looked at each other, well…" She trailed off as she saw Blaine heading back to the table. "Anyways, I just had to tell you. I know you guys have probably put up with a lot and it's always good to have a reminder that people out there support you."

"Are you-?" Kurt asked, surprised at her words.

"Nope, just a strong supporter of equality." She patted his arm softly as she stood up, giving Blaine the chair she'd just vacated.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Just another reason I can’t wait to get the hell out of Ohio." Kurt told him with a fond smile. "Your pizza's going to get cold."

* * *

After they'd finished and paid their tab, they talked for a while longer before heading over to Ed Debevic's for milkshakes. The restaurant was smaller and a bit crowded, so they all took spots where they could. Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Finn all took seats up at the counter.

"Continuing on with my tradition of being a cheeseball, we're going to share a chocolate malt." Blaine told the girl behind the counter with a grin.

"Aww, that's cute." Jeff elbowed Blaine who looked down at his lap with a small blush. "Nicky and I will too, but a vanilla shake instead." The waitress nodded before looking at David, who batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner at Wes.

"Not happening." Wes rolled his eyes. "I will take my own strawberry shake that no one," he looked pointedly at David before continuing, "will be sharing with me."

"You're no fun. I'll take a chocolate and banana shake." David told the waitress who moved down to take Finn's order for a chocolate shake and a hot fudge sundae.

The waitress came back with their desserts a few minutes later and Blaine grabbed two straws for their malt, putting them into the malt and offering one to Kurt. They both sipped at it for a bit while keeping up conversation with the rest of the group at the counter.

About half way through their malt, Blaine turned to catch Kurt's eye. They stopped drinking for a quick open-mouthed kiss, just long enough for their cold tongues to tangle together, a stark contrast to the usual feel of each other's mouth that they knew so well. As they pulled away, Kurt saw Finn staring at them in surprise. He caught Finn's eye and raised an eyebrow causing Finn to quickly turn his attention away.

They finished their desserts slowly, wanting to prolong their last night in Chicago as long as possible. Eventually they couldn't stay any longer, so the group headed out to walk the short distance back to the hotel and enjoy the beautiful night air.

* * *

"God, I wanted to do this all day while we were out. Next Spring Break, I'm just going to lock us up in our dorm with junk food, movies, and an industrial size container of lube." Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear as he pressed Kurt down into the mattress, sliding their naked erections together.

Kurt leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand to stretch himself but Blaine grabbed his hand once he had the lube in it.

"No time." Blaine slid his fingers through the lube, bringing his hand down to slick their cocks up as he stroked them both in one hand. "Fuck, love you so much." Blaine leaned down to suck at Kurt's neck, darkening the marks already there.

Kurt thrust up into Blaine's hand, against Blaine's cock, overwhelmed by being entirely surrounded in Blaine. He loved when it was like this, when they were desperate, far too desperate for stretching and pressing inside. All Kurt knew was that he needed to come as quickly as possible. They could have slow, languid sex later once they'd both recovered from this round. There would always be another round to have later.

"Love you, too." Kurt responded, voice high and breathless as Blaine pulled back for a moment to push them further onto the bed. Blaine lined their cocks back up in his fist and gripped tightly, moving his hand quickly as he slid against Kurt at the same time.

"So close." Blaine whined as he moved to capture Kurt's lips in his own again. Kurt added his own hand around Blaine's and it was only a few more thrusts together and they were both coming hard, come covering both of their stomachs.

Blaine thrust a few more times again Kurt before oversensitivity hit and he pulled back.

"Pack and then round two?" Kurt asked with a sated smile. 

* * *

**Saturday, April 9, 2011  
** _Drive Home_

10:00 AM - Check-out  
10:30 AM - Brunch at Corner Bakery  
11:00 AM - Depart for Westerville at your leisure  
9:00 PM - Latest time to check-in on the sheet in the Senior Commons

* * *

Kurt was so glad he'd scheduled them to have brunch instead of their usual early breakfast on Saturday. It meant that he was able to wake up slowly, not having to answer to bangs on the door or move from where he was tangled in bed with Blaine.

He sat and watched Blaine for a while as he slept and couldn't help the blissful smile that crossed his face. It would never get old to wake up next to Blaine, cuddled up with this beautifully naked boy that he knew was entirely his.

"Morning, baby." Blaine blinked awake as he felt Kurt's eyes fixed on him. "Last day here." He said sadly.

"I know. We'll just have to come back."

"Sounds good. What time is it?"

"Nine fifteen." Kurt glanced at the clock.

"Shower before we go?"

"Give me another minute to cuddle with you before we move." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms with a ridiculous grin.

They'd get up in a few minutes and shower. They'd get their bags and put them in the car and eat with the rest of the Warblers before heading home, sad about leaving but with the promise of returning and with their New York trip to look forward to.

For now though, they'd cuddle for a few more minutes, reveling in the privacy provided by their room.

* * *

“I had a lot of fun this week, Kurt. Thank you so much for planning such a wonderful trip.” Blaine smiled at Kurt across the car. Kurt had offered to drive home since Blaine had driven to Chicago and he was having a blast driving the Porsche. It wasn’t often that Blaine relinquished driving control.

“You’re welcome, honey. I had a lot of fun, too.”

“It was nice to get away from Ohio, though there are quite a few people I don’t like here.”

“Like the waitress from Heaven on Seven?” Kurt remembered with a frown.

“Or the guy from the museum and Navy Pier?” Blaine growled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. How sleazy.” Kurt shuddered. “You were pretty possessive after that. It made for some pretty good sex, if you ask me. I was just worried you were going to go super caveman and tear my clothes off right in front of him to mark your territory.” Kurt teased Blaine with a grin.

“Sorry about that.” Blaine blushed slightly as he remembered his behavior.

“It’s okay. I feel the same way when people don’t realize we’re together.”

"I really want to have something to show the world you're mine, you know?" Blaine sighed as Kurt reached over and tangled their fingers together.

"Well, I have a suggestion." Kurt said after a deep breath. "We're not ready to be engaged or anything like that."

"No, no, no. I'm not saying that at all. We're still young and there's no reason to try and rush it." Blaine shook his head quickly, confident that Kurt would know that even though he was saying they were young and no to getting engaged right now, that didn't change the fact that they both knew it was inevitable down the road.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be opposed to promise rings." Kurt suggested hopefully.

"I think I'd love that." Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly over his ring finger, even though it was the wrong hand. "But let me do it my way?"

"Wait, I want to be involved in picking them out." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I know and you will, but for now, I want you to put it at the back of your mind because I have a plan. Just know that they're coming at some point."

"And when is that point?" Kurt questioned with a fond smile.

"Before we graduate." Blaine answered with a smirk.

"Blaine, that is in over a year."

"The only other hint I'll give you is that it'll be while we're doing something important."

"That does not help."

"So, did you finish that essay for English?"


	27. Interlude - You'll Lose the Blues

Jeff watched as Kurt and Blaine walked back out of the Field Museum in confusion.

“Where do you think they’re going?” He asked Nick.

“Probably to have sex.” Nick said with a shrug and a chuckle. “Before you ask, no. I want to actually see the museum and we can do that later.”

“Buzz kill.” Jeff sighed dramatically. “Where to first?”

“How about we just start right here with the animal exhibits and go from there?”

They set off hand in hand toward the beginning on the animal exhibits. On their slow meander through the exhibits, they bumped into Wes, David, Thad, and Trent, joining up with them as they walked. By the time they made it to the Nature Walk, Jeff was declaring loudly how bored he was of dead animals, so he and Nick left for the Shedd Aquarium.

They worked their way through the main tanks before heading out to where the whales were. After they sat down in the underwater viewing area to watch, Nick turned to Jeff.

“This trip has been so wonderful with you.” He squeezed Jeff’s hand with a grin. “I’m so glad we got to come.”

“We should get Kurt a present for planning it all out for us.” Jeff watched as the whale passed by their spot again. “So, have you given any more thought to what we discussed yesterday?”

“Jeff, I told you. I don’t need to think about it. I already live with you at Dalton. If we both go to New York, I don’t see why it would be any different.”

“I’m just saying, if you want to go live in the dorms and have the whole experience, that’s okay.” Jeff shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t prefer living with you. I don’t know how we’ll afford it, but we’ll figure it out.”

“We can just live with Kurt and Blaine.” Nick pointed out. “I doubt they’d mind too much, at least until we get settled and everything.”

“We’ll have to argue lots, though.” Jeff teased. “They’re so sweet together that it’d turn into the house from Hansel and Gretel if we didn’t have some fighting.”

“Fine. We can argue over silly things like toothpaste and making the bed.”

“I already know you are completely incapable of making the bed. That fight’s long been worn out.” They both laughed. “I was done with that fight before we started sleeping together.”

“I don’t see why it mattered if my bed was made or not! You weren’t sleeping in it.” Nick defended himself, throwing his hands up.

“No, but I wanted to be, and I didn’t want it to be unmade and messy if I ever got the chance.” Jeff shrugged with a smile. It meted Nick’s heart and he leaned over to press a series of kisses to Jeff’s lips.

“I’m sorry I don’t ever make the bed. I’ll try harder when we’re out of the dorms and really living together.” Nick whispered against Jeff’s lips.

“I’m sorry, too.” Jeff replied.

“For what?”

“I’m sorry that I don’t want to wait until we get back to the hotel to consummate our new official planning-to-move-in-together status.”

“I don’t really think you consummate that, you know.” Nick pointed out, but he was up and off the bench as he spoke. He held a hand out and pulled Jeff to his feet.

“You don’t? How weird. I think we should be the first ones, then.” Jeff led them towards one of the single bathrooms.

“Jeff, we were always planning to move in together in New York, I thought.”

“We implied it, but never actually officially declared it.” They snuck in one and locked the door behind them. “I was never sure one hundred percent that you wanted it.”

“Of course I want it!” Nick leaned in and kissed Jeff hungrily. Clothes were shed quickly and it was only a few moments later that Nick had Jeff pressed up against the wall, fisting both of their cocks quickly. “We don’t have long before someone gets suspicious.”

“Screw them. They can be suspicious all they want. I’m moving away with my boyfriend.” Jeff grinned as he braced his hands on top of Nick’s shoulders. Nick held his waist as Jeff hopped up to wrap his legs around Nick’s hips, allowing Nick to shove him back against the wall for leverage.

Jeff batted Nick’s hand away and took over the tight grip around both of their cocks with a moan. He bit his lip to try and quiet himself, but the noise still escaped him. He palmed the tips to smear his hand with precome and used it to glide his hand easier along their cocks.

It only took a couple of minutes before they were both close. Jeff’s hand stuttered on their cocks as he came hard, shooting come everywhere between them. As Jeff’s hot come splashed on the head of Nick’s cock, he lost it and added his own come to their chests.

“Fuck, that was good.” Jeff sighed as he let his head fall back against the wall.

Nick lowered Jeff’s legs to the ground before dropping down to his knees to clean the mixture of their come from Jeff’s chest. Jeff groaned as his cock twitched in an attempt to get hard again.

When Nick stood back up, Jeff repeated the process on the mess that covered Nick. He rose up and they clashed their lips together, sharing the mixtures between them.

“You are so fucking amazing.” Nick panted out when they broke apart. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Jeff just grinned lazily up at him as they stood tangled together for a few more moments before breaking apart to get dressed.

“We should probably hurry to lunch. They’re going to be wondering where we are.” Jeff buttoned up his shirt as he spoke.

“After lunch, let’s head to the Planetarium. Maybe we can have sex there, too?” Nick slowly gave Jeff a once-over and winked.

“Insatiable.”

“You’re one to talk.”


	28. Never Going Back Again

Wednesday evening found Kurt sitting under the covers on his side of the bed when Blaine came through the door, sighing as he threw himself down onto the bed.

"About time. I've been wondering if you were planning on coming home tonight." Kurt turned from his laptop to smile at Blaine. "How did it go?"

"It went well. He's getting papers drawn up. We're keeping a small amount in our main bank account for now, plenty for any expenses we’ll come across for quite some time. Then, we’ll be splitting the rest between some investments and high interest accounts and a few other things. I'll show you the papers with all the information when he sends them over for my signatures, but I think it's going to be really good." Blaine explained as he stood and shuffled around the room to take off his suit and hang it back up. He turned back to Kurt to find him staring openly at Blaine's body, naked save for the tight black boxer-briefs. "Glad to know I still make you speechless when I take my clothes off."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked with a small shake of his head to clear his mind. "Yeah. Sounds good." Blaine chuckled lightly as he slid into bed next to Kurt.

“I still wish you would’ve come with me. It’s our money and I want you involved.” Blaine scooted close and pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

“It’s still your money and they’re your choices to make.” Kurt reminded him. “We’ve been through this.”

“I know.” Blaine sighed before giving up and changing the topic. “How was your afternoon?”

"Pretty good. Rachel called to ask if we would go to their weird benefit concert they're doing a week from Friday." Kurt tilted his computer to Blaine to show him the Facebook event for it.

"I don't mind going if you want to." Blaine shrugged and moved so his arm was around Kurt. "What are you up to now?"

"Trying to work on New York plans. I've got the list of shows we could see. Want to give me your input?" Kurt clicked to open the Evernote notebook he had made to keep track of their trip.

"Sure! How many are on the list?"

"Um, nineteen." Kurt said after a quick count.

"We can't see that many shows in a week. Should we start by narrowing down things we want to see the least?" Blaine looked over the list slowly.

"That sounds good. I'm honestly good with anything, though. We could take turns eliminating shows from the list." Kurt suggested.

"I'll go first. Wicked. Get that off of the list." Blaine teased and earned a stern glare from Kurt. "Alright, alright. That's probably the one show we'd see if we could only see one. Um, Catch Me if You Can." Kurt deleted it off the list, following it up after a moment by deleting Sister Act. “Uh, Memphis." It was deleted, along with Billy Elliot, Phantom of the Opera, and The Addams Family.

"This is really hard." Kurt complained as they stared at the list. "We can only feasibly see seven or eight shows, meaning we need to narrow down another six or seven."

"Well, what do we know is in for sure? Wicked, Jersey Boys, Book of Mormon…" Blaine pointed out on the list.

"I'd really like to see Hair and Priscilla, Queen of the Desert."

"That leaves us three spots. I'd really like to see Rock of Ages."

"How to Succeed?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "One spot left."

"Take out both Disney shows. I'll take you to Disney World if you want instead. Take out Spider-Man, too."

"Chicago, Anything Goes, or Mamma Mia?"

"I vote out Mamma Mia." Blaine said after a moment.

"And I vote out Chicago. Looks like we have our list." Kurt leaned over for a quick kiss.

"I can't wait until July." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and sighed happily.

"Neither can I. We'll have to work on restaurants next, but not tonight. Tonight I'd prefer to cuddle up and watch bad TV for a while."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's head as he put the laptop on the nightstand and snuggled into Blaine's arms.

* * *

"I can't believe they let those jerks in for the performance." Blaine had his arms crossed as they paced the hallways of McKinley on Friday night during intermission.

"I can." Kurt responded with an eye roll. "It's typical of this school. No respect for anyone else."

"I just hate that they let them get away with stuff like that." Blaine shook his head and they continued in silence for a few minutes as they walked down yet another empty hall, deep in the back of the school.

Blaine caught sight of a classroom where the door was slightly ajar and an idea hit him.

"Come here." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the classroom.

"Blaine, what are you-?" Kurt began to ask, but Blaine pressed him up against the wall as he snapped the door shut. Kurt's question was lost in Blaine's mouth as Blaine's tongue invaded his own.

Kurt considered protesting and reminding Blaine that they were at McKinley, that they'd just had a run in with Karofsky and they needed to be careful, but as Blaine's hand found his belt, all thoughts of stopping him flew out the window.

Blaine's hand snaked its way down the front of Kurt's pants, grasping him firmly while the other hand slid up under his shirt. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tweaked his nipple lightly.

"Blaine, please." Kurt begged, prompting Blaine to pull his hands free and fall to his knees, taking Kurt's pants with him.

Blaine leaned forward to trail kisses up Kurt's thighs, sending shocks through Kurt's body at the feather-light touches. He continued kissing until his cheek bumped Kurt's cock. Pulling back, he brushed his lips over the head of Kurt's cock a few times before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips, pressing more of himself into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt looked down to watch as Blaine relaxed his mouth and let Kurt shallowly thrust into him, looking up at him through thick eyelashes with a mock innocence twinkling in his eyes.

Blaine loved the sight in front of him as he caught Kurt's eye. He loved making Kurt fall apart, making him scream and moan and bite his lip just like he was doing right then.

Kurt reached up to run his hand through Blaine's hair. As he did, Blaine sucked hard on the head, causing Kurt’s fingers to tug in surprise. The light pull caused Blaine to groan around Kurt, which in turn made Kurt thrust harder into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt continued to slide in and out of Blaine's throat, fighting between screwing his eyes shut in pleasure and keeping them wide so he didn't miss a single moment of Blaine looking like this. He could feel himself getting close, stomach tightening and heating and twisting as Blaine sucked hard around him.

Kurt was right on the edge, teetering back and forth, unable to fall until Blaine hummed around his cock. The vibrations sparked through Kurt's body and he was flooding Blaine's mouth and throat, slumping against the wall as he mumbled Blaine's name lazily.

"Thank you." He whispered against Blaine's lips as Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Your turn."

"Not now." Blaine stopped Kurt's wandering hand by placing one of his own over it. His voice was harsh and scratchy from his previous activities and Kurt's cock twitched at the sound, trying to get hard again but far too oversensitive. "No time. After the show, we can go back to the house instead of Westerville and you can make it up to me all you want."

"If you insist." Kurt sighed exaggeratedly with a grin as he tucked himself back in.

* * *

"I don't like this." Blaine paced the dorm room with a frown the following Tuesday. "I'm not okay with this."

"Blaine, nothing's going to happen." Kurt crossed his arms as he sat on the bed. "It's in the principal's office with chaperones."

"When we saw him last week, he threatened us. Last fall, he sexually assaulted you. I don't care who's there. I'm still not comfortable with you meeting with him." Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, I'm not going to choose to go back, you know."

Blaine stopped pacing and turned to stare at Kurt in silence for a few moments.

"I-I don't want to lose you."

"Blaine, you'll never lose me. I'm going to go to this meeting with Karofsky tomorrow and I'm going to tell him and everyone else once again that I'm not going back and then I'm going to come back here, to you and our dorm and the Warblers and Dalton."

"Promise?" Blaine asked as he knelt down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Promise." Kurt replied with a smile.

* * *

Blaine insisted on going with Kurt to the meeting and waiting in the car. After a half hour inside, he saw Kurt exit the building, accompanied by Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. They approached the car slowly.

"What's up, love?" Blaine asked when they were close.

"We're grabbing coffee at the Lima Bean. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded in response. Kurt hopped in the car and waved at the group, telling them he'd see them in a few minutes.

"Well, that was useless." Kurt sighed as they pulled onto the street.

"See? Don't you wish you would've not gone?"

"I was just hoping for maybe some sort of closure, but I think it's just hopeless." Kurt shrugged.

"I can understand why you'd want it, but at the same time, why? I want absolutely nothing to do with the bullies from my past. The idea of going within five hundred yards of them is enough to make me sick."

"I know, but I just wish I could help him, you know?"

"Kurt, you don't have to save everyone. You saved me. Anything else is just gravy." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot.

* * *

"So, Kurt, there's a reason we wanted to ask you to coffee." Mercedes started with a smile.

"We need you to come back to New Directions. We need to win nationals and we need you to do it." Rachel announced.

"No." Kurt responded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"But we need you!" Rachel responded dramatically.

"It's not happening." Kurt shook his head.

"But we're your friends. Why won't you come back and help me win?"

"Rachel, you just…" Kurt started but gave up and shook his head.

"You guys aren't very good friends to him at all. You're selfish and you weren't there when he needed you. He was abused, beat up for years and everyone in glee either ignored it or was actually the one doing it.” He paused to glare pointedly at Finn. “Nothing has changed in that school and most of you haven't even bothered to check in on him while he's been at Dalton. He's with real friends now, friends that care about him and protect him." Blaine interrupted, frustrated.

"We care, hobbit." Santana replied with a frown.

"Not nearly enough, though you, Brittany, and Tina are a little different. Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, you guys have completely failed Kurt. Now, if he'd like to go back, I'll support him in whatever he decides to do." Blaine stood up and helped Kurt to his feet. "But it is his decision and whatever he decides, you need to respect. I don't want to hear another word from any of you about the subject from now on. He knows you guys want him back, but you guys need to back off."

"We're going to go, but Blaine's right." Kurt spoke softly but sharply. "Please stop asking. It's too little too late and I'm staying at Dalton. I’m happy there. Isn’t that what people are supposed to want for their friends, to know they’re happy?" They turned and walked out of the Lima Bean.

* * *

"Kurt." Blaine started quietly as they sat in the car.

"No." Kurt cut him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Blaine laughed as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot.

"No, I don't want to go back to McKinley. No, I haven't changed my mind. No, you weren't wrong in anything you said." Kurt smiled over at him. "I'm only going to say this one more time, so listen closely."

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

"I am not leaving you, in any sense of the word. Not at Dalton, not in life, not in our relationship. Karofsky or not, New Directions begging or not, Dalton is my home now. You are my home. I've told you this before, but I need you to really and truly understand that I mean it with all of my heart. I don't want to hear you talking about the idea of me going back there anymore, okay? I know you just want what's best for me, but what's best for me is to stay right where I am."

"I love you." Blaine reached over to brush his hand along Kurt's knee.

"Love you, too." Kurt replied, staying quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Plus, what kind of person would I be if I left right after I officially got the head council position?"

"You-?" Blaine began to ask.

"Wes texted me while I was in the meeting with Karofsky. Official votes are all set and tallied."

"Who else?"

"Nick and Jeff, of course, though both of them say that if you change your mind…" Kurt trailed off.

"You three will do wonderfully. I’m so proud of you, baby."

* * *

"So, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks. What should we do for it?" Blaine asked the following Thursday as they lay entangled in the bed together.

"Well, it's prom the following weekend."

"Oh, and you think you're going?" Blaine teased with a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"Well, I do have a few suitors interested in taking me. I heard rumors that Chad wants to ask me." Blaine growled low in response.

"Oh, he does, does he?"

"Down, killer." Kurt laughed at the face Blaine was making. "I have no plans to go with anyone else."

"Listen, Kurt, about Prom-" Blaine closed his eyes tightly, steeling himself to say what he knew he had to.

"Blaine, I know you're scared because of what happened to you. If you're not comfortable going, we'll stay here. Don't think I'll force you to go or anything, okay?" Kurt pressed their hands together, fingers extended along each other before shifting just slightly so he could tangle their fingers together.

"I know you wouldn't. Actually, what I was going to say is that I know I'd be scared if we were going to McKinley's prom but since it's Dalton and Crawford, I don't feel scared about taking you. I'd suck it up and go to McKinley's prom with you if I had to, but I'm glad I don't have to."

"Well then, Blaine Anderson, I have a question for you. Will you go to prom with me?" Kurt giggled as he asked.

"Yes!" Blaine cried exaggeratedly before joining Kurt in laughter. "Now, about those birthday plans."

"Since my birthday is the day after Prom, why don't we do something the Saturday before my birthday?"

"Isn't that when McKinley's prom is?" Blaine asked in confusion. “Don’t you want them there?”

"We can see them all summer if we want to. I'd so much rather just stay here and do some silly party in our room or something." Kurt shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'll plan something for your birthday that day, but we’re going to do something on your actual birthday, too."


	29. They Say It's Your Birthday

"So, how many dinners do we need to plan? Seven, right?" Blaine asked as he snuggled between Kurt's legs on the bed one afternoon after classes were done for the day.

"Yes." Kurt confirmed as he placed the laptop on Blaine's lap and slid his arms around Blaine's waist to reach the computer. "We have five or six ideas, but nothing's set and I'd like to get them booked by this weekend."

"Well, let's do the six places we have and um, how about Tao for the last one?" Blaine suggested.

"If you say these places are good, I trust you. I have no idea." Kurt replied and started putting restaurants in the open dinner slots.

"It's looking like it'll be a pretty fantastic week." Blaine smiled as he leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nibbled lightly along Blaine's neck as he finished organizing the dinners. "Mmm, keep doing that."

"Nope, we need to figure out breakfasts and lunches." Kurt shook his head and pulled back, causing Blaine to whine loudly in protest.

"We can figure those out later. We don't need to make reservations." Blaine ran his hands slowly up Kurt's legs on either side of him, hoping to convince him.

"Blaine." Kurt knew he had no chance, powerless to Blaine's wishes because he didn't actually want to fight them. "Fine, pants off, but after dinner, we're figuring out the rest of the schedule."

* * *

The Saturday before the party, Kurt and Blaine decided to make a shopping trip for party supplies and for their prom outfits.

"Blaine, I love designer clothes, but it's unnecessary to go with something like Armani or Brioni for our prom tuxes."

"I just want it to be perfect for you." Blaine countered with a frown as they drove.

"It will be perfect because I'm with you, okay? Let's just rent our tuxes for prom. I promise you that once you get famous on Broadway and I'm either acting too or designing, we can invest in really nice tuxedos for ourselves. This is junior prom, not our wedding."

"Are you feeling okay?" Blaine teased, knowing Kurt's love of fashion.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. I just think it's a little silly for prom. I'd rather save the money and spend it on clothes in New York." He paused for a moment, but Blaine started to speak so he continued talking. "I know I can do both, but just..." He trailed off and sighed. "We need to be careful with our money. I'm not discussing it. We're renting tuxes."

Kurt would love to show up in expensive tuxedos, both of them out-dressing everyone around them, but they could save that for next year. He'd been adding up a rough budget for the New York trip and it wasn't going to be cheap. Sure, there was a lot of money, but he and Blaine knew they couldn't get too extravagant if they expected to make it last a long time.

Blaine knew better than to argue the point further, resolving to the fact that if Kurt said he was okay with it, he'd have to trust him on it.

They discussed party plans for the rest of the drive to Men's Wearhouse. When they arrived, they were immediately greeted by a man asking how he could help and assuming correctly that they needed tuxes for prom.

"What are your dates wearing as far as colors and how formal are we looking?" He asked as he led them back to the tuxes.

"Oh, um, we-" Kurt looked over at Blaine in surprise, not used to people mistaking him for being straight considering how much he'd been teased for being gay before he ever even came out.

"No dates?" The man asked with a sad smile, pausing a second before it hit him. "Oh, you two are-? Sorry, didn't mean to… Anyways, what are you guys thinking?"

"Pretty simple. More of a classic style. Black, white, and maybe silver." Blaine answered while Kurt breathed a small sigh of relief. He couldn't help but worry when they went places in Ohio, not sure how people would react at any given moment.

"Sounds good. I have a few ideas. For you, I would say try this." He handed one to Blaine and shooed him off towards one of the dressing rooms before turning to Kurt. "And for you, this one." He pulled a different one down, grinning happily. "It's my absolute favorite. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you in this one."

When they emerged from their dressing rooms a few minutes later, true to the man's word, Blaine took one look at Kurt before he was sliding his hands down Kurt's side, arms, legs, anything he could reach. The man noticed and gave a pointed look at Kurt as if to say I told you so.

"You should, um, really go with that one." Blaine told him, just a touch breathlessly as his mouth seemed too dry. He may have seen Kurt completely naked and in many compromising positions, but the way the tux fit him, the way it accented every curve and muscle of his body was making it hard to focus.

"I think I will." Kurt replied with a knowing glance towards Blaine's pants which had grown a touch tighter. "I really love that one on you, too. Why don't you go wait in the dressing room while they mark mine for alterations and then we'll switch?" He suggested, knowing it would give Blaine a few minutes to cool off.

The seamstress came over and marked a few chalk lines on the pants before shooing Kurt off to change while she marked Blaine's. Kurt changed back into his regular clothes quickly before exiting the dressing room. He took one look at Blaine and couldn't help the giggle that fell from his mouth.

The seamstress was in the process of marking the hems of Blaine's pants. She was shaking her head with a frown at the inches she'd have to hem the pants up. Blaine caught sight of Kurt giggling in the mirror and gave him a glare, unamused.

"I know I'm short. You don't have to be mean." Blaine said as he came out of the dressing room a few minutes later.

"I know but you're adorable."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt." Thad came up to Kurt as they were preparing the Senior Commons for the party. "Is, um, isPuckcomingtonight?" Thad rushed out in one breath.

"What?" Kurt blinked at him slowly for a moment before comprehending the sentence. "Oh, no. No one from McKinley is."

"Really? Why not?" Thad asked with a look of confusion.

"It's their prom night tonight." Kurt explained with a shrug.

"Oh, that makes sense." Thad nodded with a small smile. “Good. I didn’t want it to be awkward with-” Thad trailed off and snapped his mouth shut.

"How're you feeling about graduation coming up?" Kurt asked, assuming Thad wasn’t ready to admit to whatever was happening with Trent and allowing a change of topic. They continued setting up and Kurt couldn’t help but feel relieved that Thad seemed to have moved past Puck. He'd watched their train wreck of a not-so-platonic friendship as it crashed and burned and he didn't think it would be good for them to be around each other anymore.

An hour or so later, the other Warblers along with a few other guys from Dalton and the girls they were friends with from Crawford trickled into the Commons, happy for a reason to drink and celebrate. Kurt's birthday was the only one of theirs to fall between spring and summer breaks, so they were itching to party.

"How's my birthday boy?" Blaine slid up behind Kurt and slipped a drink into his hand. "Having fun, I hope?"

"Of course." Kurt leaned back against Blaine's chest as his arms came around his waist. "As exciting as it's going to be as seniors, I'm going to miss the current seniors. This might be our last real party with everyone."

"Stop being a buzzkill." Sam groaned playfully from the couches a few feet away.

"It's my birthday party. I'll be a buzzkill if I want." Kurt laughed back.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group by the couches.

"Dance with me?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear with a nod towards the few pairs already out on the dance floor. Nick and Jeff were attempting a foxtrot to the amusement of the freshmen while Thad and Trent were talking to David and his girlfriend as they danced slowly.

"Always." Kurt smiled and let Blaine pull him onto the area of the floor they'd designated as the dance floor. He let Blaine lead as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They swayed slowly to the music, content to just be close to each other, oblivious to the other Warblers watching them.

Wes sighed happily and the group turned to him to see what he'd sighed about.

"They're going to be the ones to make it out of high school." He said simply in explanation with a shrug before slamming the rest of his drink and standing to refill it.

As the slow song ended, the tempo picked up quickly and the sated pace the night had started off with vanished. Not long after, Blaine wasn't exactly sure how he'd gone from being wrapped up in Kurt to being barely able to see straight from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He'd lost track of Kurt along the way when Kurt had been dragged off by Jeff for a dance shortly after receiving a text from Finn that he and Quinn had won prom king and queen but that he'd been kicked out before he could accept it for fighting with Jesse St. James.

Kurt appeared from between the crowd of people a few songs later, Nick and Jeff in tow. He walked over to Blaine and stripped him of his shirt wordlessly, leaving Blaine in stunned silence as he waited to see where Kurt was going with this.

"Body shots." Kurt grinned and pushed Blaine back onto the table. "It's my birthday, so I get whatever I want." Blaine let himself be positioned by a giggly Kurt, watching as Nick did the same to Jeff next to them.

Cam brought over the tequila, salt, and lime wedges which he proceeded to place appropriately on Blaine, putting the lime wedge in Blaine's open and waiting mouth last. He finished with Blaine and stepped over to do the same to Jeff.

Kurt gave Blaine a slow once-over before leaning down. He quickly licked the salt, took the glass in his mouth and knocked it back, then dropped the glass back onto the table before taking the lime from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine sat up slowly and could barely comprehend what was happening before Kurt's eyes locked on Jeff's. Kurt shoved Nick over slightly, having planned this with Jeff while they'd danced, knowing if they flirted and playfully almost kissed that it would set off both of their boyfriends.

Kurt lowered himself down to slowly drag his tongue up the salt on Jeff's chest, deliberately catching Blaine's gaze and keeping it. After he took the shot and dropped the glass, he slid up and slowly inched his way forward to take the lime from Jeff's lips, reveling in the way both Blaine and Nick were frozen in place. Kurt plucked the lime from Jeff, sucking it briefly before dropping it onto the table and leaning in again, this time with no barrier between their lips. They paused for just a moment, close enough to share breath but never touching, before Blaine was grabbing Kurt away and turning him so he could kiss him hard on the lips while pressing him against the wall.

Blaine tucked his hands under Kurt's thighs and brought them up around his waist, rutting into him briefly before carrying him as quickly as he could from the room, not bothering to stop kissing long enough to say goodbye.

Kurt opened his eyes briefly to try and seek out Jeff to double check that their plan had worked on his end as well. He was pleased to see Nick trying to strip Jeff while still walking as best as he could to the other door that was closer to their dorm.

He turned his focus back to Blaine, barely able to hold back a groan as Blaine paused to push him into a wall again and get a better grip before carrying him past the last few doors to their own dorm. Blaine fumbled with the key for a moment before opening the door and almost throwing Kurt onto the bed while he turned to lock the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine growled as he crawled onto the bed on top of Kurt. "Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" Blaine nipped his way down Kurt’s neck. "Did you want me to get jealous?"

"Yes." Kurt hissed out as he lifted his hips up in an attempt to get any friction he could against his aching cock. "We knew it would set you and Nick off."

"I should punish you for this. I should take you right up to the edge and not let you come. I should smack your ass until it's red and raw from my hand and then pound you with my cock until you’re begging to come." Kurt whimpered and bucked his hips again. "But I'm not going to. Instead, I think you need to fuck me. You're going to convince me not to be mad at you by making me fall apart." Blaine dropped his hips to finally meet Kurt's, causing Kurt to moan happily and eliciting a shudder from himself.

Kurt caught Blaine's lips and kissed him messily for a moment before rolling Blaine off of him so he could stand. He stripped his clothes as he walked over to the drawer, pulling what he needed from it while Blaine hastily tore his pants and boxer-briefs off.

"I want to try something." Kurt spoke breathlessly when he got back to the bed.

"Anything you want. Don't tell me; just do it." Blaine responded quickly.

"Okay. Hands and knees." Kurt instructed and Blaine scrambled into position.

Kurt slicked up his fingers and took a moment to enjoy the view of Blaine like this, naked with his ass in the air, completely shameless and unbelievably sexy. He used the palms of his hands to pull his cheeks apart and lap softly at the puckered skin, causing Blaine to keen and press backwards.

He pulled back enough to slip one finger into Blaine. He slid it in and out slowly, watching hypnotized as it disappeared into the tight heat. After giving Blaine a minute to adjust, he added a second followed shortly by a third.

Kurt pulled them out and Blaine watched as he leaned over to get more lube. Blaine held his breath, waiting for the thick head of Kurt's cock to breach his hole, but it didn't. Instead, something colder and harder pressed in slowly. Blaine's head registered after a moment that it was the vibrator they'd recently purchased online.

Once it was buried to the hilt-like end, Kurt turned it on and pulled it back out just a few inches before pushing it in again. Blaine couldn't help the high-pitched whines coming from his mouth between the alcohol in his veins and the fact that Kurt was suddenly pressing a finger in alongside the vibrator.

It wasn't until Kurt worked a third finger in with the vibrator that Blaine realized what he was doing, but once he did, he couldn't help himself from pushing back on Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, please." Blaine begged brokenly. Now that the idea was in his head, he wanted it as quickly as possible.

Kurt slowly worked his fingers and the vibrator together for a few more agonizing minutes, ignoring Blaine's louder and louder pleas. Just when Blaine thought he was going to snap and not be able to keep himself from coming any longer, Kurt pulled his fingers free. He shifted into position and slowly pushed in next to the vibrator.

Both boys paused as Kurt bottomed out, unable to think clearly in any way. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's back as he caught his breath which caused his cock to push the vibrator right against Blaine's prostate.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine choked out, the feeling of being so full overwhelming him.

Kurt started a gentle rhythm, not needing anything more than slow and deliberate thrusts.

"Too much, I'm gonna…" Blaine stammered out way too quickly for his own liking.

Kurt closed his eyes to try and pull himself back from coming, but it was no use as Blaine clamped down on his cock as the vibrator continued its assault on his prostate. Blaine couldn't hold back and he was coming hard all over the covers of the bed and screaming loud enough that Kurt knew everyone in the surrounding dorms had heard it.

Kurt didn't even have time to try not to come before he was biting down hard on Blaine's shoulder and sobbing as his orgasm tore through him. He couldn't think straight for long enough to do anything but stay buried deep inside Blaine along with the still-buzzing vibrator.

"Too much, too much." Blaine jerked forward after a moment but Kurt was crushing him in place and mostly out of it from the force with which they'd both just come. "Kurt, vibrator, off, DALTON."

Blaine's use of their safeword made Kurt snap back to reality quickly, grabbing the vibrator by the hilt and pulling it out in one swift movement along with his cock.

"Are you okay?" Kurt panicked. "What do you need? What can I do?"

"It's okay. I'm fine now. It was just too much and you were too far gone and I needed to bring you back because it was hurting like hell." Blaine soothed Kurt's fears.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt wanted to take Blaine in his arms and apologize, but he was frightened to touch Blaine. Luckily, Blaine made the call for him and climbed into Kurt's lap.

"Don't be. That was fantastic and amazing right up until the oversensitivity made it hurt."

"So, am I forgiven for earlier?"

"Absolutely." Blaine giggled tiredly as he pulled back from Kurt to grab tissues to clean themselves up. "We're definitely doing that again because that was unbelievable."

"If you're sure. We'll be more careful about oversensitivity though and I want to try it, too." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips as he finished cleaning himself off.

"Sorry we left your party." Blaine said sheepishly as he dropped the tissues in the trash bin.

"That is not at all something to apologize for." Kurt shook his head before looking thoughtful for a moment. "Should we go back?

"Let the boys celebrate. They're fine without us." Blaine replied as he slid under the covers and beckoned Kurt over to cuddle with him.


	30. Me, You, and the Dance Floor

"Hey, C. What're you doing here?" Blaine asked as he opened the door to their dorm room on Sunday morning, leaving Kurt lying on the bed.

"Oh, thank god. You're both dressed for once." Cooper teased. Ever since Blaine had been excommunicated by the rest of the family, Cooper had tried to stop by every so often to check in on Blaine. "I'm here because I need to borrow you for something if Kurt doesn't mind."

"Take him. He's just distracting me from this French homework anyways." Kurt didn't look up from his place on the bed, making a shooing motion over the top of his book.

"I'll have him back to you around dinner time." Cooper grinned as Blaine grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone from his desk.

"Just make sure you bring food up from the caf if you're running late." Kurt smiled as Blaine crawled over the bed to kiss him lightly. "Love you."

"Love you." Blaine responded, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Cooper asked Kurt with a wink from the doorway. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pushed Cooper out the door and shut it behind them.

"What're we up to today?" Blaine asked as they set off down the hall.

"I need the help of my future best man." Cooper said with a hint of nervousness and it made Blaine stop walking.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah, after graduation, but I need a fantastic ring and I just get so overwhelmed in the jewelry store. I could really use the help of my little brother."

"I told Kurt. I knew you were planning on it soon. I'm actually surprised it took you this long." Blaine told him as they got into Cooper's Murciélago. "I still can't believe you bought this car just for the doors."

"Hush. I love my scissor doors." Cooper defended before going back to their conversation. "I've known since high school that I wanted it. I don't really know why I waited so long."

"Do you know how you're going to do it yet?"

"No clue. I'm hoping once I have the ring, it'll just come to me."

* * *

They walked into Tiffany & Co. in the Easton Towne Center 10 minutes later and a salesman rushed over to offer his help.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Cooper told him with a charismatic smile.

"Perfect. What type of ring are you thinking?"

"She likes square cut rings." Cooper offered hopefully. "I don't know much else other than her size. She's always been cautious to not tell me much because she wanted it to be my choice."

"Alright, we can work with square cut and other similar cuts." The man nodded and stepped behind the case. Blaine stood to the side as the man pulled out a few rings.

Cooper deemed the first two too plain for their simple bands, deciding to go with some sort of side stones or diamond band. He didn't like the three-stone styles either and the one that was a simple square-cut diamond with a diamond band wasn't enough either.

"Coop, did you see this one?" Blaine said softly as Cooper frowned at another ring the man pulled from the case. He turned to Blaine and looked at where his finger was pointing to a ring. The man reached over and plucked it from the case, presenting it with a flourish.

"That's it, B." Cooper grinned. It was a large diamond surrounded by smaller stones with a diamond band that went around half of the ring. It was made even more beautiful by the stones that went down the sides of the band too instead of just the top.

"It's technically a cushion-cut, but I assume it's more the square shape that your girlfriend is after." The man said as Cooper took it from him to look closer at.

"Yeah." Cooper nodded as he stared at it. "B?"

"It's beautiful. She'll love it." Blaine patted his brother lightly on the back.

Cooper shared a small smile with Blaine before being led over to the register by the salesman. Blaine decided to look around a bit while Cooper paid and one of the cases caught his eye.

One of the saleswomen came over and slid the ring he was staring at out of the case and passed it over to him with a knowing smile, not exchanging a word.

"Kurt would love that."

Blaine jumped at Cooper's voice over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Blaine replied with a soft smile.

"You planning to propose, too?" Cooper couldn’t help but grin. He’d spent so long worrying about his baby brother that it melted his heart to see him so happy.

"Not now, no." Blaine shook his head. "Not yet."

* * *

"Part of me wants to get ready now but part of me wants to stay naked under the covers with you all day." Kurt complained late on Saturday morning before either of them had even attempted to move from the bed.

"No need to get dressed now. Stay here with me." Blaine told him, squeezing his arms tighter around his waist.

"You know, I think traditionally we're supposed to dress separately and one of us should be picking the other up." Kurt snuggled against Blaine contentedly and continued to flip through the channels lazily.

"Yes, and traditionally one of us would have a vagina and be dressed in a big poofy dress. I say screw tradition."

"Blaine." Kurt shook his head as he scolded lightly. "I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying but I think it'll be fine." Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of his head. He leaned back, resting his head on the pillow and running his fingers through Kurt's hair as he drifted slowly back to sleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke a few hours later, Kurt was gone. He sat up and looked around before noticing Nick sitting in Kurt's chair.

"What's going on?" Blaine blinked a few times as he woke up.

"Kurt and Jeff kicked me out and sent me here. They said something about wanting to dress separately." He explained with a chuckle, not looking up from his game of Fruit Ninja.

"Ah, that explains why he was talking about that earlier." Blaine nodded and started to get up before realizing something. "Um, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look, okay?" Blaine blushed slightly but Nick didn't see.

"Don't look at what? Oh! Yeah, hold on." Nick realized what was going on and swiveled his chair so he was facing the wall with his eyes covered.

Blaine jumped up and crossed quickly to his closet, stepping inside so he could get dressed. He grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs and slid them on before dressing in a pair of plaid capris and a black t-shirt.

"Am I good to look?" Nick asked when he came back out.

"Yeah, you're fine." Blaine flopped back down on top of the bed.

"I suppose we should get ready."

* * *

"Should we check on them?" Jeff worried.

"No, I trust them to be ready on time." Kurt reassured him. "Nick may tend to be late but Blaine's pretty good with being on time. Hopefully he'll make sure they're both good."

Kurt sat down on the bed as he finished getting ready. He pulled out his phone to send a quick text to let Blaine know that they were ready when he caught a glimpse of Jeff out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and couldn't help but snort when Jeff pulled out a few condoms and some lube and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Oh, hush. Like Blaine doesn't have condoms and lube in his jacket, too." Jeff rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Shut up." Kurt snapped back teasingly just as there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to find Blaine and Nick in their tuxes with mischievous grins. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Blaine defended with a fake air of innocence.

"Like I believe that." Kurt stepped aside to let them in. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist to pull him in for a quick kiss. "You look amazing."

"Well, you look breathtakingly gorgeous." Blaine countered. "You two ready to go?" He looked over to see Nick and Jeff lost in their own little world, kissing and skimming hands over each other.

"Should I get the cold water?" Kurt teased loudly, startling the other two and making them look over. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Nick nodded.

They headed out the doors and quickly down to the parking lot where the limo was waiting. They'd decided to go in on a limo with the rest of the junior and senior Warblers and their dates.

When they got to the parking lot, they found the rest of the guys waiting for them so they could go pick up the girls from Crawford. They all climbed into the back of the limo and set off.

“So, am I going to be the first one to point out the obvious here?” Kurt piped up as they settled in with a glance across the limo.

“Trent, you are not an upperclassman. That means you have a date. Are you guys ready to ‘fess up to the obvious here?” Jeff continued with a glance between him and Thad. Thad blushed and looked down at his lap for a moment before looking up and exchanging a look with Trent.

“We’re not really wanting to label it, because I’m leaving at the end of the year, but yeah.” Thad nodded as he paused.

“I’m helping him figure out what he likes before he goes to college.” Trent laughed as he lightly elbowed Thad’s side teasingly.

“I’m happy for you guys.” Kurt caught Thad’s eye and they shared a smile. “Trent’s good for you.”

* * *

When they pulled into Crawford shortly after, everyone except Kurt and Blaine got out of the limo. Jeff wanted to visit his younger sister and dragged Nick along while the rest of the boys went to get their dates.

"How long do you think we have?" Kurt asked as the door shut.

"Maybe ten minutes. Why?" Blaine answered. He never got a reply since Kurt was sliding to his knees and unzipping Blaine's pants. "Kurt, we can't-" He was cut off as Kurt mouthed at his soft cock through his boxer-briefs. It hardened rapidly under Kurt's lips and tongue as Kurt pulled the fabric out of his way.

They knew they didn't have a lot of time, so Kurt pulled out every trick he knew to make Blaine come as quickly as possible. He took Blaine as far in as he could before pulling back to suck hard on the head, using his hand on the rest as he did so. He swirled his tongue over the head, collecting the precome from the tip, and then bobbed down until his nose was pressed against Blaine's skin, overwhelmed as always by the heady scent of Blaine that was so thick here. He hummed softly and tapped Blaine's hips, signaling for Blaine to fuck up into his mouth.

They started to hear voices and knew they were almost out of time. Kurt slid a finger awkwardly down into Blaine's boxer-briefs to rub dryly at Blaine's hole and that was all it took before Blaine was bucking up and filling Kurt's mouth and throat.

Kurt mouthed his cock through the aftershocks until Blaine pulled him off. He quickly fixed Blaine's pants and slid back onto the bench, curling into Blaine's side. Just when he'd sat down, the doors opened and everyone started filtering in.

Nick noticed the flush on Blaine's cheeks and how out of breath they both were. He caught Kurt's eye and raised an eyebrow, and Kurt winked back at him with a grin.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the Columbus Museum of Art and everyone hopped out. They headed inside the building and followed the signs for the Derby Court. They entered a large room with a ceiling made entirely of glass. It was filled with tall circular cocktail tables and long buffets along the sides of the room.

Kurt led Blaine over to the buffet and grabbed a plate. They each got a few things on their plates before moving to stand at a table with Wes, David, and their girlfriends.

They nibbled and talked quietly, and Kurt couldn't help but think that this was exactly what he'd expected Dalton events to be like. The Crawford girls were perfectly sweet and Kurt could see why David and Wes loved them.

As they finished their plates, Blaine stacked them and set them on a nearby dish cart before grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him into his arms.

"Is it too early to sneak away for sex?" Blaine hissed in his ear as they swayed in place to the light jazz dinner music. "I made Nick a bet that I could convince you to have sex during prom before he could convince Jeff and it's a bet I have no intention of losing."

"Blaine." Kurt sounded scandalized. He rolled his eyes before grinning. "Where should we do it?"

"I fucking love you." Blaine pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling him out a side door next to Jeff and Nick. They sped around the museum, neither having been there before and unsure where to go. They finally stumbled across a single bathroom and Blaine shoved Kurt inside.

The bathroom was practically spotless and they quickly stripped down, hanging their clothes the best they could on the hook behind the door. Kurt finished first and leaned over the sink, shoving his ass in the air at Blaine while he slowly stroked his cock.

Blaine turned and took in the sight before him with a loud groan. He leaned down to lap lightly at Kurt's hole while he tore the lube packet open. He smeared some of the lube over his shaking fingers before pressing two in, grateful for how much they did this and how quick prepping had become, as opposed to in the beginning when they were both so new at this.

He pushed a third finger in as he coated himself with the rest of the lube. He crooked his fingers down to stroke along Kurt's prostate, giving just enough pressure to tease.

He tugged the fingers free and replaced them with his cock, sliding in too slow but too fast all at once. He buried himself completely before finally looking up and realizing Kurt was watching him intently in the mirror with dark eyes.

"Fuck." He moaned brokenly as he stared into the mirror and watched himself fuck into Kurt. It was unbelievably hot to watch and suddenly he had visions of installing a mirror on their ceiling to watch any time.

He picked up his pace, angling his hips to slam Kurt's prostate and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock. He and Kurt never broke eye contact through the mirror and even if he wanted to slow down and stave off his impending orgasm, he couldn't. It wasn't even a possibility when he had Kurt beneath him and looking at him like that.

He stroked harder and firmer at Kurt's cock as Kurt tensed tighter and tighter around him, feeling like he was going to snap at any moment. He lost himself in the tight feeling around him, thrusting a few more times into Kurt's prostate before Kurt was coming all over and he was close, so close, but he knew Kurt would be sensitive and tried to slow down.

"Keep fucking me." Kurt snapped and Blaine couldn't possibly disobey. He continued to pound relentlessly as Kurt bit down on his lip to keep from screaming at the sensation. Blaine watched Kurt's happily blissed out face in the mirror as Kurt was enjoying riding the strange line between pleasure and pain.

Seeing Kurt like that was all it took and Blaine pushed himself deep inside Kurt one last time as he came, filling Kurt's ass as he moaned his name.

He stayed buried deep inside Kurt for a few long minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Nick's voice came from the other side of the door, amused and light.

"Just let us get dressed." Kurt responded as he moved to stand and clean himself up.

"Wait!" Blaine stopped him, keeping him bent over the sink. He leaned down and licked the come from around Kurt's hole as quickly as possible, dipping his tongue in to collect what he could before turning Kurt over and lapping it up from Kurt's cock and stomach. He stood and licked it from both of their fingers before turning away to start dressing.

"Come-slut." Kurt teased after a moment of standing there shocked. He moved to put his clothes back on while Blaine paused with a thoughtful look.

"Very true." He said after a moment, face breaking out into a wide grin as he tied his bowtie.

* * *

The night seemed to pass much too quickly for Kurt's liking. After coming back from their side trip to the bathroom, they found the cocktail tables had been pushed to the side to make enough space for the dance floor. The DJ was absolutely terrible, but they still danced to almost every song. Nick had cut in and pulled Kurt away after a while leaving Blaine to dance with Jeff until they switched at the song break to swap partners so Jeff was with Kurt while Blaine was with Nick.

Wes, David, Thad, Trent, and Sam each pulled Kurt away during the night as well, demanding a dance. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he realized that he'd really found good friends. He harbored no attraction whatsoever towards anyone other than Blaine, yet if he was still at McKinley, even the New Directions guys would've been leery to dance with him and wouldn't have done it.

The night was winding down when Cam came over with a grin. Blaine was dancing with Wes' girlfriend as Wes and David were making fools of themselves trying to dance together, but both of them were refusing to give up the lead.

"You know Kurt, my dance partner seems to have gone missing. Do you think Blaine would mind if I borrow his?" He grinned at Kurt.

"Definitely not." Kurt took his outstretched hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

"So, council next year?" Cam asked as he started to spin them slowly.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'm pretty excited."

"I think you'll do amazing. We really didn't tell you this enough, but you did amazing on our Chicago trip."

"Thank you." Kurt blushed slightly.

"We were actually thinking we should do Disney World next year and I figured I should start buttering you up to the idea now."

"I should be the only one buttering my boyfriend up for anything." Blaine joked as he stepped over to where they were dancing as the song changed. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course. Think about it though, Kurt." Cam squeezed Kurt into a hug before passing him over to Blaine and wandering off to find his date.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt in close.

"He wants us to go to Disney for a trip next year." Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "I   suppose I can try and make it work."

"Sounds fantastic." They continued to slowly waltz to the music for a few minutes, just happy to be together. "So, how did you like your prom?"

Kurt paused before answering, taking a moment to look around. Thad and Trent were sitting on the floor against a wall in the corner, cuddled up and talking quietly. Nick and Jeff were dancing with Wes and David as Cam and Sam took their girlfriends for a spin.

"It was absolutely amazing. Not only were you perfect, but it really made me…" Kurt trailed off as he got a little choked up. He shook his head to ground himself before continuing. "It really made me even more sure that I made the right decision to come here. Not a single guy would've danced with me at McKinley's prom and I honestly probably wouldn't have even gone, but then I come here and every single one of my friends danced with me without any care about that. I watch and it's not even just because I'm gay and they feel bad either. I mean, look." He pointed across the dance floor to where Cam and David were attempting to swing dance together even though it didn’t match the song at all. "It's just friends dancing with nothing else behind it. No care what the other person is or worrying about being hit on or any other ridiculous nonsense. This is what the whole world should be like and part of me is pissed because the world isn't."

"I know, baby. We can help change it though. We will, I promise." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before cuddling his face into Kurt's neck, thinking deeply.

"What're you thinking about so hard, Blaine?" Kurt whispered in his ear as the last song ended.

"The future." He admitted nervously.

"Not changing your mind on me, I hope."

"Never. You're the one thing I'm sure of." Blaine nipped lightly at Kurt's neck before pulling away to head out of the museum.

* * *

Kurt slowly blinked awake on Sunday morning, blissfully cuddled up in Blaine’s arms.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.” Blaine sang softly in his ear when he stirred.

“Mmm, you sound gorgeous in the morning.” Kurt interrupted to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.”

Blaine chuckled quietly before pulling away to lean over to his nightstand.

“Are you ready for your present?”

“You mean you aren’t my present?” Kurt teased. “I know I’m supposed to act like I don’t care about presents, but…” Kurt trailed off.

“It’s nothing too big, but here.” Blaine held out a blue box tied with a white ribbon.

“‘Nothing too big?’ Blaine, this is a Tiffany box.” Kurt took it reverently.

“I just mean it’s not an engagement ring or anything. I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Blaine looked down shyly.

“Oh, hush. I could never be disappointed with you.” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he opened the box. “Blaine, it’s beautiful.” Kurt pulled out a silver cuff with titanium running through the middle.

“I saw it while I was ring shopping with Cooper and I just had to get it for you.” Blaine took the cuff from Kurt’s hand as he spoke. “Mind if I put it on you? I’ve been dying to see how it will look.” Kurt nodded silently and Blaine slipped the cuff on his wrist.

“It’s perfect.” Kurt grinned down at his new jewelry, distracted by the glint of the sun streaming through the window and catching the metal.

“Just like you.” Blaine nudged his shoulder with a laugh.

“That was so cheesy!” Jeff called through the door. “Seriously, just ridiculous.”

“Can you please let us in?” They heard Nick speak up. “Jeff’s been out here with a glass to the door waiting for you guys to wake up so we can sing to Kurt and we’re getting weird looks.”

“They are right. It was cheesy.” Kurt winked at Blaine as he stood to let them in. “But that’s okay. I like cheesy.”

“What are your plans for today?” Jeff demanded as soon as the door was open.

“We’re having dinner with Kurt’s family tonight, but other than that, we didn’t really plan anything since we did the party last weekend.” Blaine shifted on the bed to give room for the boys to sit down.

“Perfect. We’re doing lunch. Get dressed and let’s go.” Nick announced with a shooing motion towards their closets.

* * *

"Rachel called." Kurt told Blaine as they headed down to dinner Wednesday evening. "They're having a wonderful time in New York and apparently missing me like crazy."

"We'll be there together soon enough." Blaine reminded him as he tangled their fingers together.

"I know and I'd much rather go with you than them but I am sad to not be at Nationals. It would've been great for the Warblers to go to New York."

"Yeah, maybe next year though." Blaine tried to soothe Kurt. "So, is there anything they did while they were there that you want to see and didn't think about?"

"Well, Rachel bought tickets to Cats for all of them, if you can pull that off." Kurt joked.

"But didn't Cats-?"

"Close? Yeah, 11 years ago."

"You'd think Rachel of all people would know that." Blaine shook his head with a laugh.

"Apparently Quinn was the one that informed her of it." Kurt shrugged as they entered the cafeteria.

"That's surprising. So no other plan ideas?"

"Other than that, I heard there was a massive pillow fight and Finn and Rachel embarrassed themselves on a national level. I'm good with our plans."


	31. Alderraan's Not Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: All kinds of fun stuff's going up over at the 'Verse tumblr. Today I added a re-done dorm room floor plan with more to follow, a super awesome interactive family tree for our boys, and RP tumblrs for Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, and Nick.
> 
> It's over [HERE.](http://stealaheartverse.tumblr.com)

The final Warbler meeting of the year fell on the Wednesday of Finals Week. Finals were over on Thursday, Friday was graduation, and everyone had to be moved out by Sunday night.

Most people decided they wanted to move out as soon as possible, particularly the seniors, and planned to be out long before their Sunday deadline, not using their free day on Saturday to do anything.

The Warblers, however, were not most people.

"We did a Harry Potter marathon last year for the seniors. We should do Star Wars." Sam reasoned, but Thad was shaking his head.

"No. It should be Harry Potter. It'll be different since we have Deathly Hallows Part 1 this time." Thad argued.

"I don't know. I feel like we watch the Harry Potter movies every time we do a marathon." Wes interjected.

"Because they're clearly the better option!" David stood quickly and stepped away from the desk. "It's not even a question!"

"We could always do Star Trek?" Flint piped up but was shot glares by everyone in the room. "Or, you know, those are good options. Go with one of those two." He looked down and started to play with his tie.

"Guys, I have a suggestion." Kurt stood up with his arms crossed. "The last Harry Potter movie comes out in July. What if we do Star Wars-"

"Hey!" Thad and David both interrupted in unison.

"Sit down and let me finish." Kurt snapped and pointed a finger, causing both boys to sit quickly. "What if we do Star Wars on Friday and then we can do a big marathon on the Thursday before Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out and then go to the midnight showing together?" Silence reigned over the Warblers as he stopped speaking and he gave it a moment before continuing. "No objections?" He reached over and grabbed Wes' gavel from his hand and banged it on the desk. "Decided."

"Clearly we made the right choice on the new council leader." Jake laughed from one of the couches.

"You're damn right we did." Wes agreed as he leaned over to take the gavel back. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Wes grabbing for it and jerked it out of his reach.

"Mine now." Kurt grinned before hopping up to sit on the desk in front of Wes and blocking his view. "So we'll start at seven sharp in Wes and David's room. Freshmen, as your last act as the youngest members of the club, it will be up to you guys to have bagels from Panera ready and waiting when we arrive. We'll break for lunch and dinner and assuming we don't mess around too much, we should be done in plenty of time to get to bed at a semi-reasonable hour."

* * *

The problem was that when it came to the Warblers, they always messed around too much. Seven came and went and David was still grumbling and fighting against waking up, the freshmen still weren't back with the food, and Cam had run home to get the DVDs that he was in charge of remembering.

"David, if you don't get out of this bed, so help me…" Kurt was stomping around the room in frustration, trying to fix the one problem he had any control over. "I will get the gavel. You don't want me to gavel you, do you? I'll do it!"

"Oh my god, you sound like Wes." Cam laughed as he stumbled into the dorm room. "Got the movies." He held up the stack of cases with a grin. "Where's the food?"

"They're apparently in the parking lot now. James drove for them and his spot is far away so they're walking back now." Blaine explained from the chair where he was texting back and forth with Evan about their whereabouts.

Wes finally convinced David to get out of bed, though only far enough to plop down on the floor until the freshmen came in carrying coffee and bagels for everyone. Blaine grabbed the coffee first and filled Kurt and David's cups, Kurt's to calm him down and David's to wake him up.

Eventually everyone settled into spots around the room. Most everyone was on pillows and blankets around the floor, though Nick and Jeff took David's bed and Kurt and Blaine took Wes' bed.

"Can we start it now?" Thad complained from his spot near the back of the room.

"Any objections to me starting it?" Luke asked since he was closest to the remote. "No? Alright, here we go." He pressed play and the initial titles began to roll for Phantom Menace.

"Oh, we're doing this starting with the new trilogy first?" Sam complained.

"Shut up." Kurt cut him off. "Too early. Just watch it."

The first two movies passed uneventfully while everyone practically inhaled the bagels and coffee. As the credits on Attack of the Clones rolled, they made the decision to take a break for lunch and anything else they needed to do.

They reconvened a half hour later, fed and stretched and ready to start on the next two movies. Kurt ended up napping a little during Revenge of the Sith, exhausted from the stress of finals week. Blaine just smiled and pulled him closer against his body, quietly sighing contentedly.

"Should we order pizza?" Trent asked from his place with his head in Thad’s lap in a lull between scenes during A New Hope as it was nearing the end. The rest of the group grumbled their agreement and looked at Trent expectantly. "Oh, I have to do it? Fine, fine."

"I'll do it." Kurt told him, waving him off as he pulled out his phone. He dialed the number for the closest Domino's, the pizza place of choice for Warbler parties, and placed an order for their usual. They ordered enough pizza that most of the employees knew their order, which was probably a sign that they had an issue, but they weren't about to change their habits.

After the movie finished, they decided to again take a break to walk around and get drinks.

"We'll stay here and wait for the pizza." Blaine volunteered and Kurt could hear a strange tone to his voice, but didn't press it, knowing what it meant.

"Sounds good. I'll bring back some drinks for you guys when we come back." Wes nodded before he and David headed out with the rest of the Warblers, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.

"God, I've been wanting to get you alone for way too long." Blaine whispered as the door clicked shut. "You're killing me."

"Blaine, we should-" Kurt was cut off as Blaine rolled over on top of him and kissed him hard. Blaine pressed a few short kisses to Kurt's lips before sliding his tongue out, causing Kurt's mouth to fall open and tangle their tongues together.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Blaine pulled away for a breath to tell Kurt. "But I was thinking how much I prefer you in the pajamas you sleep in with me as opposed to actually, you know, dressed in pajamas."

"Let's go back to our room." Kurt tried to argue, but Blaine pressed the hard line of his cock down against Kurt's rapidly hardening cock. "Wes will-"

"Don't talk about him. Don't worry about them, okay?" Blaine argued as he pressed down again, reveling in the hot sparks that shot through his body every time they did this.

"We don't have supplies here." Kurt tried again though he found himself less and less caring and more and more just wanting to rut up against Blaine until they were both coming in their pants.

"Hush, let me handle it." Blaine said softly against Kurt's lips as he ran his hand down Kurt's arm to toy with the bracelet around his wrist. They both paused for a moment to look down to where Blaine's fingers were slipping around the chain before Kurt closed his eyes with a grin and pressed his hips up.

"Okay, but we have to be quick and we have to be careful."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and pulled them so that they wrapped around his waist, giving him a better angle to line up their erections. He slid forward slowly, causing a small moan from Kurt. Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair and tugged his head down to kiss him.

Their cocks slid together over and over, still clothed but neither boy cared. As amazing and wonderful as everything they did sexually was, Blaine couldn't help the small thrill that ran through him at going back to something as simple as this. He loved that even completely clothed, he knew just how to take Kurt apart stitch by stitch until he was reduced to near nothingness and he knew just how to put him back together again.

They knew they didn't have much time and as much as Blaine wanted to drag their orgasms out as long as possible, even in such a desperate manner as frotting against each other while clothed, he knew they couldn't do that right now. A quick glance at the clock told him they only had another fifteen minutes or so until everyone would be back.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck as he bit down, sucking at the skin. "I still can't believe you're mine."

"Love you." Kurt choked out as he used his heels to pull Blaine closer on every thrust against each other.

"Love you, too." Blaine replied automatically but still with every ounce of meaning behind it as the first time he'd said it and more, if that were possible.

Kurt was so close, so close and he just needed something but he didn't know what. Luckily, Blaine knew. Blaine always knew. He slipped his hand up to Kurt's throat and pressed lightly with the ball of his thumb.

Kurt's breathing turned shallower as he thrust desperately up against Blaine, two, three more times and he was coming. Sticky warmth coated the inside of his briefs. Kurt sighed contentedly while Blaine's hips got erratic in their motions and he knew Blaine was almost there, too.

"Let go." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before sucking on the lobe and nibbling with his teeth. That was all it took and Blaine was coming hard. His body shivered through a few aftershocks before he collapsed on Kurt's chest.

They lay in silence for a couple minutes, regaining their breath and calming down.

"We should probably go change." Blaine broke the silence. Kurt nodded in response and they slowly untangled themselves to stand up when a knock came from the door. Blaine crossed to the door and opened it to the pizza boy.

"Hey. Pizzas for the Warblers?" He held two large carrying cases and Blaine stepped aside to let him in.

"Just put them on the desks." Blaine pointed to the desks along the wall as he pulled out his wallet. He paid the boy his tip, though the pizzas themselves had been put on the Warbler account. "Thank you!"

Once he'd left, they headed over to their dorm room to change quickly. As soon as Kurt had undressed, Blaine could feel his cock making a valiant attempt to get hard again at the sight of his naked boyfriend. He knew there was no way they could pull it off if they wanted any chance of pizza, so he tore his eyes away to slip into a different pair of pajama pants.

They got back to the room just as most of the other Warblers were filtering in slowly, and they grabbed pizza before hopping back on Wes' bed. Wes walked in shortly after and looked at them suspiciously.

"Why are you two wearing different pajamas? No, you know what? I don't want to know, so long as it wasn't on my bed." He rolled his eyes and moved to the pizza boxes. When no response came from either boy, he whipped back around. "Oh my god, it was, wasn't it? On my bed, are you kidding me?"

Kurt looked down intently at his pizza, the tips of his ears turning red, while Blaine just grinned and took a bite of his pizza, chewing happily.

"Ugh, David, I'm sleeping on your bed tonight. We're going to have to burn my bedding." Wes rolled his eyes at the boys, though Blaine still caught a hint of a smile.

"If it helps, we didn't get naked, we just-" Blaine started before Kurt hit him with a pillow.

"I do not want details about your sex life, Blaine. You're like my little brother, oh my god." Wes shook his head violently. "Can we please play the movie or something?"

Everyone in the room laughed and Trent leaned forward to hit play on the DVD player before moving back to Thad’s lap.

They watched the next two movies without incident and finally it was time to separate.

"Everyone better be at the Harry Potter marathon." Thad shouted to the group as they stood to hug and part ways. "Otherwise, you're in a lot of trouble. Right, Kurt?"

"Absolutely." Kurt reassured as he slipped his arms around Thad in a hug. “You, me, Trent, and Blaine are going to get dinner soon, okay? Maybe if Nick and Jeff are good, we’ll invite them, too.” They looked over in unison to where Nick and Jeff had David pinned to the bed and were covering his cheeks in kisses.

“So, probably not.” Thad added and they both laughed.

With the promise of pool parties over the summer and the Harry Potter marathon, they all finally headed back for one last night in their dorm rooms.

"I wish they didn't have to graduate." Blaine sighed as they entered their dorm.

"They'll still be close by. Wes and David are going to Ohio State, Sam's going to Bowling Green, and Thad's going to Oberlin." Kurt tried to comfort him.

"I know, but it won't be the same." Blaine frowned and slid under the covers.

"At least we'll be seniors and that means only one more year until we move to New York." Kurt scooted over on the bed so he was snuggled up in Blaine's open arms. "Speaking of, we need to work on college applications over the summer."

"What are you thinking? Performance?" They hadn't talked much about college plans because they both agreed that they were changing their minds too much every other time it'd come up in the past. They also agreed to each make their own personal decision as far as school and major, though they both agreed on New York City.

"I'm considering it but I also love the idea of fashion. As far as schools, I don't know. Depends on the major I decide on. NYU, FIT, Parsons, NYADA." Kurt shrugged with a small sigh. "I have to figure out my major first, I think. How about you? Any closer to deciding?"

"No." Blaine snorted. "My list of possible majors is still basically just a list of available majors, though I do know it'll probably be NYU or Columbia."

"Well, we don't need to decide tonight. Either way, it's New York together after graduation." Kurt smiled as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, which were relatively light on gel since they were just watching movies all day.

"Together." Blaine repeated before closing his eyes for one last night in their dorm room.

* * *

A sharp rapping on the door woke them both early the next morning and Blaine stumbled from the bed to open it, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Carole, Burt, Finn, and Rachel pushed past him into the dorm room.

"Mmm, Kurt, your family's here." Blaine said as he closed the door and got back in bed, curling up against Kurt. Burt snorted and rolled his eyes before grabbing one of the boxes from Finn's hands and the tape from Rachel's. He taped the box up and headed for Kurt's closet.

"Carole, want to give me a hand packing Kurt's clothes into this cardboard box." Burt said loudly and Kurt's eyes shot open.

"No, you don't! Give me that!" Kurt hopped out of bed and tore the box from Burt's hands. "Go pack up the bookshelf or something." Kurt crossed over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Blaine. "Come on, Blaine. Time to pack."

Blaine opened his eyes and blinked slowly at him a few times.

"Good thing we packed the fun stuff yesterday, right?" Blaine said through a yawn before closing his eyes again. Everyone stopped and looked over at them and Kurt immediately went red.

"Oh my god." Rachel giggled.

"He means the, um, TV and laptops and stuff. You know, because they're fun?" It would've been more convincing if it hadn't come out as a question, but Burt just closed his eyes with a small sigh and turned back to the bookshelf. "Do you just have no filter whatsoever when you're tired?" Kurt mumbled under his breath at Blaine.

He decided to continue to let Blaine sleep for fear of him saying anything else he'd rather his father not hear. Finn and Burt decided to start bringing boxes out to the Navigator while Carole and Rachel packed Blaine's closet. Kurt took down his suitcases and packed his own clothes in relative silence until Rachel came over a little bit later.

"Carole's working on everything else. We finished Blaine's closet." She said quietly as she moved to help Kurt pack his clothes. Kurt eyed her for a minute before deciding to let her help. "Listen, Kurt, I'm sorry about everything."

"That's great, Rachel." Kurt said, frustrated but not wanting to be too rude.

"Finn and I are back together and I, for one, think it'd be great if we could rekindle our friendship. As you probably know, I'll be over a lot this summer, and with you and Blaine living in the house, I feel that we should all try to get along."

"Rachel, stop talking. You guys hurt me, okay? The way you guys attacked me when my dad was in the hospital, the way you guys didn't care about Karofsky bullying me, the way you only wanted me back to help you win, that stuff hurt. You may not know what you're doing and you may not realize it and I don't think you do any of that stuff maliciously, but it still hurts. I'll try to get along with you this summer, we can try being friendly, but I'm not making any promises I can't keep because I won't let myself get hurt again." Kurt turned back to the last of his clothes while Rachel stood there silently for a few moments.

"I really am sorry. I guess I didn't realize it. I promise I'll try." She reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand before leaving the closet to help carry stuff out to the car.

Kurt finished packing quickly, deciding to just drive home in their pajamas, until only Blaine and their bedding set was left to get into the car.

"Can you handle him if we head back?" Carole asked with a nod and a smile in Blaine's direction.

"Yeah, I've got it. I'll see you guys at home in a few hours." Kurt nodded and waved them off before turning back to Blaine. "Blaine, honey, time to wake up." Kurt shook his shoulder lightly. "Are you going to be like this all summer vacation? I won't have it, just so you know. You can sleep in some but you can't always get out of work by sleeping." Blaine opened his eyes slowly before yawning and shutting them again.

Kurt sighed and moved around the dorm for one last check that they had packed everything. He was about to try to wake Blaine up again when Blaine's phone beeped on the nightstand with a text. He read it and smiled.

"Blaine, wake up. Your brother texted you. It's important." Kurt spoke softly into his ear and Blaine eased one eye open before grabbing the phone and reading the text. A huge smile broke out on his face as he sat up.

_She said yes, best man._


	32. Shining in the Sun

After a congratulatory phone call to Cooper, they decided to all meet for dinner the following night to celebrate.

"I feel like we were just here." Kurt joked on their way to the restaurant as they pulled off of 270 on the same exit they always took to get to Dalton.

"Hush, you." Blaine rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "At least we're taking a right off the highway instead of a left. It's a big difference. If there was anything that passed for food in Lima, so help me if you say Breadstix, then they would've come out there." Blaine pulled into the parking lot outside Fujiyama and eyed Cooper's car before parking on the other side of the strip of parking spots.

"Aw, are you jealous?" Kurt laughed as he caught where Blaine was looking.

"Not jealous. I could afford one if I wanted. I love my car." Blaine defended himself as they stepped out and he headed towards the door. Kurt glanced over at Cooper's car and stayed in his spot. Blaine turned back when he saw Kurt wasn't following and chuckled. "Go look. I know you and cars."

"You know I love your car, honey, but it's a Murciélago."

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" Cooper's voice came from behind Blaine as he and Jen stepped out of the restaurant. "I'll take you for a ride in her later if you want, but come on. I'm starving."

"I could buy one, you know." Blaine muttered under his breath to no one in particular as he followed the other three back in. "I could buy an even better car."

"I know you could." Jen smiled as she slipped her arms around him for a hug while Cooper and Kurt talked cars.

"I know, right?" Blaine started to reply.

"Anderson?" The hostess called and motioned for them to follow her to their table. The restaurant was bathed in red-tinted lights and decorated with traditional Japanese décor. They were seated at the corner of one of the grills with Cooper and Blaine next to each other on the corner and Jen and Kurt on their other sides.

The waitress came around and took drink orders right after they sat down and they all opened their menus. Kurt had never been to a hibachi grill before but Blaine had filled him in on the details on the way over.

"So, congratulations are in order." Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Yes, let me see the ring!" Kurt told Jen and reached his hand out. She placed her hand in his for him to eye it with a grin. "It's absolutely gorgeous. Go Cooper."

"Well, I did have some help." He turned to Jen. "Blaine and I went shopping for engagement rings together." Blaine kicked Cooper under the table but Cooper just grinned innocently.

"Do you guys have any idea of a date yet?" Kurt asked.

"We were kind of thinking next May on Mackinac Island. It's where we first started dating when our schools took a joint trip there and May is when they have their lilac festival." She replied. “Plus, Somewhere in Time is one of my favorite movies.”

"Oh, I know. It’s so good!” Kurt agreed. “That sounds wonderful. If you need any planning help, just let me know, okay?"

"Oh, actually, I have no idea what I'm doing. I’d love any help I can get!"

"So, little bro." Cooper grabbed Blaine's arm to get his attention, letting Kurt and Jen continue to discuss wedding planning stuff. "I never officially asked or anything, but you will be my best man, right?"

"Of course. Aren't you…" Blaine trailed off and looked down at his lap for a moment. "Aren't you worried what mom and dad will say or do?"

"B, I couldn't care less. You're my brother and there's no way I'd let our stupid, ignorant parents get in the way of you standing next to me at my wedding. If they have a problem, screw 'em. I'd take you over them any day of the week."

"Thanks, C." Blaine sniffed a little and bit his lip, reaching out under the table to entwine his fingers with Kurt's.

Their waitress interrupted to take their orders, both couples ordering the Dinner for Two, and brought with her their salads and soups. Jen and Kurt picked up where they'd left off while Cooper and Blaine silently eavesdropped.

"You're so knowledgeable about this stuff. I'm sure you'll be able to put together your own wedding in like a week, won't you?" Jen grinned as he talked to her about what they'd need to get working on soon.

"No, I've done the math and I think I'll need about three years for an engagement period. That way I can make sure everything is available on the same date, you know. Plus, that way we'd really be able to just make everything exactly how we want it with no time crunch."

"Aw, three years? That means it'll be forever 'til I get to be at your wedding." She sighed teasingly. “We’re all gonna go grey!”

"Well, I figure if I want to have two kids, I'd like to have them both by the time I'm 30 so I'm not too old when they're in high school. If they were say, three years apart, I'd be like 27 for the first one, then I'd want like 5 years of it being just us before we have kids." Blaine couldn't help his grin when Cooper pinched his leg at the mention of Blaine being the one married to him, but just pretended to still be involved in talking with Cooper so Kurt wouldn't notice. "That's getting married at like, 22 plus the three years engagement puts me at…" Kurt trailed off quietly for a moment and stared intently at the grill before shaking his head and turning back to Jen. "So, anyways, we could set up a day of the week to meet over the summer if you'd like. I can help you set up appointments or whatever."

"Yeah, sure. How about Wednesdays?" She offered with a slightly confused smile. "You know, Kurt…" She started, seeing Cooper and Blaine talking to the side, but Kurt shook his head slightly with a nervous glance towards Blaine. "I actually have something to show you, um, in the car. Come with me?"

Kurt stood shakily and followed her outside where they both sat on the hood of Cooper's car.

"I can't believe I'm sitting on the hood of a Lamborghini. My dad would kick my ass if he saw me doing this." Kurt said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Kurt, why did you freak out?" Jen asked, direct and to the point. "Is that too soon for you? Are you not sure about Blaine?"

"No, no, no. I'm definitely sure about Blaine. I mean, you know Blaine. He's sweet and caring and compassionate and funny and loving and gorgeous and-"

"Great in the sack?"

"Jen!" Kurt flushed pink immediately.

"What? If he's anything like his brother…" She trailed off and shivered a little. "Yum." Kurt gave her a scandalized stare for a moment before they both broke out into laughter. "So, what is it?"

"I just don't want Blaine to feel pressured or like I expect it or anything, you know? We're still young. I guess I just never really thought through all the math of it until tonight and I was worried that if I said 19 out loud, I'd freak him out or something. I mean, that's next year. That's really soon. What if we're not ready?"

"What would your answer be if he asked you right now?" Jen interrupted.

"Yes." Kurt answered without hesitation.

"Would you be worried about age?"

"No." Kurt replied, a little surprised at his own answer.

"Well, we aren't talking right now. We're talking a year from now. If it came down to it, would you be okay waiting a few extra years until Blaine was ready?"

"Of course. It's not even a question in my head. That's all just the ideal situations in my head, but the biggest, most important thing to me is that it's Blaine. I don't care about the rest so long as it's Blaine."

"That's the important thing. Listen, don't worry about it for now, okay? Here's what we'll do. We'll plan my wedding, right?" Kurt nodded for her to continue. "After my wedding, we'll get started on yours, even if Blaine doesn't know, okay? Then you can give him as much time as he needs to feel comfortable and you can be ready when he does ask."

"Sounds good." Kurt agreed. "We should head back in."

"I can't believe you're going to be my brother-in-law." She sighed happily as she looped her arm in his and they walked back inside.

When they sat back at the table, Cooper and Blaine gave them questioning looks but they just shared a smile and brushed them off as the chef came over to start cooking their meals.

* * *

"We need to figure out what we're going to do with our vacation." Kurt announced as he came back from the shop on Thursday afternoon. Blaine and Finn looked up at him from the Xbox as he plopped down on the couch between them. "Not you, Finn. Don't worry."

"Why's that?" Blaine asked as they continued their game while Kurt grabbed his own controller to join in.

"Because Dad needs to set up the work schedule for the summer and he needs the dates we can't work."

"We'll finish this game then we can go sort it out." Blaine offered.

They finished up quickly with Kurt's help and Kurt and Blaine headed downstairs to cuddle up in their bed with Kurt's laptop. Kurt opened his facebook events page and Blaine grabbed a notepad from his nightstand to write down dates on.

"Well, the New York trip of course. We planned the pool party at Nick's and the Cedar Point trip with the Warblers, plus the Harry Potter marathon."

"There's a big fair on this weekend that I always love going to." Blaine pointed at the calendar. "You need Wednesdays for Jen, right?"

"Yep." Kurt confirmed, having set Wednesday with her as the best day to help with wedding plans, at least until school started. "I suppose we'll need the first of July off too. You know how much I love throwing a big Canada Day party." Kurt teased with a grin.

"We don't have to do anything, you know." Blaine said quietly with a slight frown.

"Blaine, it's your birthday. It's not up for discussion." Kurt rolled his eyes before continuing. "I think that'll be good for now. That gets us through until August. We can give my dad more later."

"He's not going to be home for a while, you know." Blaine pointed out with a grin as he pushed Kurt's laptop aside and pulled Kurt over on top of him.

* * *

Blaine woke up late Tuesday morning to find Kurt's side of the bed cold. He frowned and stretched slowly before getting up and sliding into a pair of shorts and a shirt. When he padded upstairs, he found that the house was quiet but he could hear music coming from outside. He stepped into the kitchen to find a sandwich already made for him on the table with a note on it.

_Finn, if you eat this sandwich, so help me, I will kill you. It's for Blaine._

He snorted at the note before grabbing the sandwich and heading out to the back door. The glass slider was open so only the screen was separating the house from the warmth outside. Kurt was lying on a blanket on the grass with his eyes closed. The sounds of Judy Garland filled the air from the iPod dock plugged in next to the house.

Blaine watched happily as he ate his sandwich, glad to see Kurt so carefree and relaxed for the summer. He finished after a few minutes and slid the door open silently. Thinking he was being sneaky, he lowered himself down next to Kurt and slid their hands together.

"Good afternoon, honey. Why'd you stand at the door for so long before coming over here?" Kurt asked without opening his eyes.

"You knew I was there?" Blaine replied in surprise.

"You're not nearly as quiet as you seem to think you are." Kurt opened one eye to look at Blaine with a small smirk.

"I just love watching you be so happy." Blaine admitted as he rolled onto his side to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, but I'm happier when you're out here with me." Kurt trailed slow kisses down Blaine's jaw as Blaine shifted so he was partially on top of Kurt.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"No one's home, by the way. It's just us until dinner." Kurt hinted as Blaine moved to suck a mark into Kurt's collarbone, pulling his shirt out of the way for better access.

"Is that so? I suppose there's something we should go do inside, then."

"I don't want to move." Kurt protested as he rubbed his erection against Blaine's thigh with a smirk.

"We can't out here. Your neighbors-"

"Are on the other side of a giant fence and also not home." Kurt reached down to tug Blaine's shirt off, followed by his own.

"We need-" Blaine stopped himself as Kurt pressed a small container of lube into his hand. "You planned this, didn't you?" Blaine sat back and stripped Kurt's shorts and briefs off in one quick motion.

"Plan? No." Kurt propped his knees up to give Blaine better access as Blaine lubed up his fingers. "I just wanted to be prepared just in case." Blaine moved his fingers to Kurt's hole and groaned as he realized just how much Kurt had prepared for this.

"When?" Blaine asked with a groan. Kurt knew that he always loved the thought of Kurt prepping himself.

"While you were asleep, I came out here and did it. I thought of you while I was doing it and how I couldn't wait until you were awake so it could be you inside me. I didn't let myself come, though. I got close, but I know how much you love to be the only one to make me." Kurt told him while Blaine shoved his own pants off and lubed his cock up. "Mmm, I see you went commando." Kurt teased lightly. "Clearly I wasn't the only one with this in mind."

"You say that like it ever leaves my mind." Blaine responded cheekily as he pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt let himself slowly sink down on Blaine's cock, sighing contentedly as Blaine bottomed out. They stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes in silence, Kurt rolling his hips occasionally, loving the feeling of being so close. Neither of them were very concerned with actually getting off, content simply to feel so connected.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly as he caught sight of Blaine's eyes getting a little misty. Blaine shook his head with a small smile, but Kurt didn't drop it. "Blaine."

"It's nothing, just something Cooper and I talked about." He replied, but knew by the look on Kurt's face that he wasn't getting away with not expanding on his answer. "I'm just blown away by you every day. I go to bed at night and I find it hard to believe you're there with me. I wake up in the morning and I get a thrill that you're still there. I always saw him and Jen together and I envied what they had, thinking I'd never find that, but then you came along. I didn't get what they have, though. I got something much better because I got you. You're amazing, Kurt. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm serious when I say that I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you if you'd let me."

"Blaine." Kurt reached up to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Of course I'll let you. I wouldn't have it any other way" He pressed a hard kiss to Blaine's lips and giggled through his tears. "I love you."

Kurt moved his hips with more purpose without moving his mouth from Blaine's. Blaine gripped his side tightly and helped Kurt move, whispering his love into Kurt's shoulder.

Even after they both came together, Blaine stayed buried deep inside Kurt and they stayed tangled tightly together.

Finally, as they started to get uncomfortable, they broke apart and collapsed back on the blanket, Blaine on his back and Kurt partially on top of him with their legs and fingers entwined.

"That better not have been your actual proposal, by the way." Kurt poked Blaine's stomach a few minutes later. "I expect a ring and for it not to be done during sex."

"Don't worry." Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I already have it all planned out."

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise. Blaine just nodded silently and closed his eyes, leaning back as he tucked his free arm behind his head. "You can't just leave it at that! Now you have to tell me!"

"I most certainly do not have to tell you anything. You'll find out when it happens. Until then, just relax and don't worry about it."

"What if I do it first?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Except you won't." Blaine replied with a knowing smile.

"And you know this how?"

"Because I know you want me to be the one to do it and I know you know I want to be the one to do it, plus you want to see what I have planned."

"Fine. Can I have a hint of when? I need to make sure I'm dressed appropriately."

"It'll be after today but before we graduate college."

"Blaine!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just let it go."

"Alright, I'll let it go for now but this isn't over."

"Believe me, I'm aware it's not over." They stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"I can't believe you made me cry during sex. I should get a hint for that."

Blaine just snorted in response.

* * *

"Sorry our picnic got rained out, baby." Blaine said as he pushed Kurt's raincoat off of his shoulders.

"It's my fault for trusting the weather forecast. You were right that it looked like rain even though they said it was going to be clear." Kurt smiled as he and Blaine slowly stripped each other of their wet clothes, which Kurt dropped into the hamper in front of the laundry room around the corner. He opened his mouth to say something but a strange noise cut him off. "What was that?"

"It sounded like a trapped, injured cat." Blaine said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "It sounded like it came from the living room." Blaine pushed Kurt behind him and started down the hallway. They had passed the dining room and kitchen when they heard the noise again.

"What on Earth-?" Kurt started to ask, but Blaine cut him off by jumping back and screaming, turning quickly so he could bury his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn snapped and Kurt looked up from Blaine to see what had caused the reaction.

"Oh, god! Make it stop!" Kurt snapped his hand over his eyes to block out the sight of Rachel, completely naked on top of an equally naked Finn on the floor of the living room.

"You know, it's perfectly normal-" Rachel started to protest.

"Rachel, stop. I just saw boobs. There's nothing you can say to make this less bad." Kurt groaned as he started to back away slowly, bringing Blaine with him and not uncovering his own eyes.

"Um, why are you guys just in your underwear?" Finn asked after a moment.

"It's raining. Can we just all separate and reconvene in 10 minutes in the dining room after dressing to discuss fixing this so it never happens again?" Blaine offered before he and Kurt turned and ran down the stairs.

They dressed quickly in dry clothes and went back upstairs. Finn and Rachel came in shortly after and they sat on opposite side of the table.

"Why wasn't your car in the driveway?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"It broke down this morning on our way to the mall. Burt came and got us and dropped us off here while he’s fixing it. Why weren't you on your picnic?"

"It started raining." Kurt nodded towards the window.

"How about we all just keep sex to our own rooms unless we're sure everyone'll be out and if anyone's going to come home early, we text the other one?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, that'd work." Finn nodded. "I really don't need to walk in on you guys again."

"Likewise, believe me." Kurt glanced at Rachel and shuddered.

"Definitely gay?" Blaine teased.

"Definitely gay." Kurt grinned.


	33. Never Have I Ever Felt Like This Before

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Burt asked as they all sat down to dinner on Friday night.

"Probably hanging out with the guys, play some Xbox." Finn shrugged as he loaded his plate with three ears of corn and two chicken breasts along with a few rolls and some mashed potatoes. It was a beautiful day outside and Blaine had insisted upon grilling dinner for everyone.

"So a typical Saturday." Kurt commented as he eyed Blaine taking the same amount of food and shook his head. "Blaine and I are going to a party at Nick's."

"And will there be alcohol there?" Burt replied automatically.

"Dad."

"Don't 'Dad' me. I'm just doing my fatherly duty." Burt pointed his fork at Kurt warningly.

"Sir, I honestly don't know. There may be alcohol but Kurt and I won't-" Blaine started, but Burt held up a hand to stop him.

"Burt, not Sir, and I appreciate your honesty but how about we just leave it at you two be safe and don't drive if you do. I trust you to make the right decisions." He paused for a moment before adding, "Call Carole or I if you need a ride, no questions asked."

"Actually, a bunch of people are spending the night there. Would it be okay if we did?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Burt nodded

"Hold on. How is all this fair?" Finn set down his fork and knife angrily. "They get to sleep together and live together but Rachel can't be over with the door shut. They get to go to parties and spend the night places and I don't. They get to drink with their friends but I don't. They get to go to New York without any chaperones and I don't. It's bullshit."

"Finn." Carole sighed as she thought carefully about what to say.

"I've got it." Burt told her and she smiled gratefully. They’d had many discussions about it together. "Finn, your friends are idiots. Those football jocks? Absolute morons. That's why we don't let you go to parties with them. These Dalton boys, we spent a week chaperoning them and they've all got good heads on their shoulders. Well, except that Cam." Kurt and Blaine shared a small laugh, nodding in agreement.

"Cam's the exception." Blaine commented.

"They're going to New York on their own because they'll both be 18, they aren't idiots, and they can afford it. If, once you turn 18 at the end of the summer, you can afford to go to New York by yourself, go ahead. There's nothing Carole or I could do to stop you."

"That's not fair. Blaine's rich and I'm not. I think Blaine should have to pay for me to go with Rachel. We can go with them."

Everyone stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Finn, when you say things like that, you're not helping your case." Carole pointed out with a soft pat on Finn's hand.

"I'm just going to pretend that none of what you just said actually came out of your mouth and move on. As far as the two of them living together at Dalton, they were roommates before they started dating. I may not want to think about it in regards to my son, but they live together at Dalton and I'm not stupid. I have a good enough idea of what goes on behind closed doors when no one else is around. I’m sure you and Rachel get up to stuff when we’re not around as well, but you guys aren’t at risk of a hate crime if you sneak off to an empty parking lot. Not only that, but you already had one pregnancy scare, which let me remind you that these two are incapable of. You had that pregnancy scare with Quinn who, if I remember correctly, you were cheating on with Rachel at the time. After that, you proceeded to go through Quinn and Rachel back and forth."

"And Santana." Kurt interjected. Burt gave him a look and he added, "Sorry. I’ll just, yeah." Kurt quietly took a bite as he looked down at his plate.

"And Santana, apparently. You haven't stayed with the same girl for more than a few months at a time. We don't need any more pregnancy nonsense, let alone when you can’t commit to any one girl anyways."

"What if I stay with Rachel for a long time?"

"If you can manage to stay with Rachel until, hmm, let's say Christmas, we'll revisit this discussion. That doesn't mean yes, but we can talk about it again."

"Ugh, fine." Finn went back to eating angrily.

"So, what are you and Carole going to do tomorrow?" Blaine asked to break the awkward silence.

"Well, we scheduled the cruise you got us for Christmas for the same week that you're in New York, so we're going to go out shopping for that." Burt replied with a smile at Carole.

"I need a new swimsuit and summer clothes!" She told them brightly.

* * *

Once Kurt and Blaine were safely tucked away in their bedroom, they curled up together on top of the bed with Breakfast at Tiffany's playing quietly in the background.

"Well, that was an awkward dinner." Blaine laughed.

"I can kind of see his point, but at the same time, my dad's totally right." Kurt frowned slightly. "I just wish Finn would understand so I didn't feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad, okay? You know how he is with girls." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt hair as he pulled Kurt further into his arms.

"I guess I just wish it didn't have to cause a fight, you know?"

Blaine nodded in response and they were both quiet for a few minutes.

"You don't think your dad will split us up or anything, do you?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Complete and total honesty? I have no idea. I’d understand it if he did, but I hope he doesn’t."

"I won't." Both boys jumped and turned around to peer over the headboard at Burt. "Mind if I sit and talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Of course not." Blaine answered with a shaky smile as he gestured to one of the chairs. Kurt scooted over a little so they both had room to sit up.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt questioned once Burt had seated himself.

"I wanted to apologize for the fight at the dinner table." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt Burt, but he held up a hand as he continued. "Finn's just a little on edge about you two and your relationship and I'm sure you boys can see where he's coming from. You're smart. We’re all aware that there’s a double standard in effect, but there are reasons." They nodded in response. "I'm not expecting him to only ever sleep with the girl he's going to marry and no one else, particularly considering I think that ship's already sailed. I just want him to make good choices, you know? Anyways, it's our problem as parents to try and work through it with him and I'm sorry he lashed out at you guys."

"We're not offended or anything, don't worry." Blaine shook his head quickly. "I guess we just wish we didn't have to cause problems."

"Wish it enough to not go to New York and not sleep in the same bed anymore?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Kurt half-shouted and automatically grabbed Blaine's hand.

"That's what I thought." Burt chuckled. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. You guys have fun at your party tomorrow. I love you both very much. Good night." He stood and headed towards the stairs.

"Love you, too, Dad." Kurt replied before settling back down on to the bed.

"L-love you, too." Blaine stammered out in reply.

"What?" Kurt asked as Burt shut the door, noticing the strangled look on Blaine's face.

"My father never once told me he loved me, even before I came out."

"Come here, honey." Kurt pulled him in close and rocked him in his arms. "I can only imagine how hard it must be, but I promise you that we all love you here, okay? Even Finn, despite his current anger, loves you."

Blaine just nodded through the tears threatening to fall as he cuddled into Kurt's arms before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt pulled into Nick's driveway around 5 the next afternoon. Nick lived in the same neighborhood as the Andersons and Kurt couldn't help but notice the sad looks Blaine threw occasionally down the street to the driveway of his old house as they parked, grabbed their overnight bag, and headed inside the house.

"Blaine." Kurt looped his arm around Blaine's waist, but Blaine just shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just have fun." He let his head rest for a moment on Kurt's shoulder as they walked.

Kurt lifted his hand to knock on the front door, but Blaine just reached down and opened it. Kurt followed him inside and up the stairs. Blaine stopped in front of a door in the hallway and pushed it open. A beautifully decorated and nautical themed room filled Kurt's vision. Blaine pulled him in and shut the door.

"What're we doing?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Just wanted to throw our stuff in my room." Blaine shrugged as he set the overnight bag on the floor.

"Your room? You have a room at Nick's house? Should I be worried?"

"Back when I came out and I was still at public school, every time my father and school got too overwhelming, I'd come stay here. It's really just one of their guest rooms, but Nick's parents have always joked that it's my room since I practically lived here for a year or so." Blaine explained as they walked downstairs.

"Blaine!" A tall brunette called as they walked by the kitchen. “The third musketeer has arrived!”

"Hey Mom!" Blaine grinned and hugged her.

“It’s so weird having the other two here all the time without you, you know.”

“I know. I’ve been living in Lima with-” Blaine started, but Mrs. Duval interrupted.

"And this must be Kurt. Hi, I'm Nick's mom." She pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Um, Hi, Mrs. Duval. You have a lovely home."

"Aw, thank you so much, sweetie." She grinned at him. "I'm sure you two want to go downstairs and see the boys now. Don't worry about me being around. It's date night."

"Is that Blaine?" Kurt turned at the sound of another person entering the kitchen. "I see you brought Kurt. Good, he's a looker. I figured he must be for how much he's kept you away the past few months."

"Dad!" Blaine laughed as he was pulled into another hug. "Alright, I'm taking Kurt downstairs now."

"Why don't you two come over for dinner soon, okay?" Mr. Duval told them as he stepped over so his wife could tie his tie.

"Maybe you could even convince Nick and Jeff to stay in for a night, too." Mrs. Duval laughed as she shooed them downstairs.

"Mom and Dad?" Kurt asked once they were on the stairs with the door shut behind them.

"They're just those parents, you know?" Blaine shrugged. "Even though Nick and Jeff went to Dalton before I transferred, we went to elementary school together, so I’ve known them forever. Growing up, we always had parties and stuff here and they're wonderful people. We never knew what to call them and we were always around them, so we just took to calling them mom and dad like Nick does."

"I guess I never really grew up with close friends like that." Kurt said quietly with a frown.

"Hey now, no being upset at the party. You have friends like that now, okay? You’ll get weird looks if you don’t call them mom and dad next time we’re over.” Blaine paused before adding, “We're going to absolutely be those parents, by the way." Blaine informed him as they crossed the basement and stepped outside to where most of the Warblers were already gathered.

"Klaine's here!" Trent shouted to everyone as he caught sight of them.

"Klaine?" Kurt repeated.

"Kurt and Blaine. You know, like Brangelina and shit?" He shrugged.

"So that makes you two Thent? Or is it Trad?." Kurt teased back with a smile. Trent stuck his tongue out in retaliation before jumping in the pool.

They waved to everyone before Blaine pulled Kurt over to one of the chairs to strip their shirts off, grinning like mad as he remembered just how many hickeys he'd left on Kurt's otherwise flawless skin. Cam noticed too and wolf-whistled loudly.

"Don't worry. We know he's yours." Flint teased from a few chairs down. "You don't need to do permanent skin damage."

"Swimming?" Blaine asked innocently as Kurt glared playfully at him.

* * *

They swam for a couple hours, playing chicken and racing down the water slides. As it started to get dark, they called for pizza and changed into pajamas before setting up around the bonfire with a few cases of beer happily provided by David's older brother.

"Alright, what are we playing this time?" Trent asked after the pizza was finished.

"Never Have I Ever?" Cam suggested with a grin. "I'll go first! Never have I ever had a sex dream about Mrs. Kayne, the librarian."

"Have you been waiting all day to use that against me?" Flint groaned as he took a sip. "Um, never had I ever been pulled over."

"Boo, they should all be sex related!" Cam told the group as he poked Flint in the side. Thad and David both drank and the group turned to look at Chad, who was sitting on Flint's other side.

"Um, never have I ever had sex with another guy." Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, Trent, and Thad all predictably drank after knocking their glasses together in a toast, but Cam attempted to drink stealthily and all attention turned to him except for Trent.

"Have a story you wanna share with the class, Buttercup?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"You know Warbler parties." Cam shrugged with a shaky laugh and a glance over at Trent. Thad followed Cam’s gaze and gave Trent a questioning look, but Trent looked away.

"Oh yes, I know warbler parties but I didn't know you did." Jeff teased lightly from Nick's lap. "Mmm, disappointing that you didn't decide to keep playing for our team."

"Jeff!" Nick pinched his side.

"What? He's nice to look at." Jeff shrugged. "You know I prefer you." Jeff turned his head to capture Nick's lips with his own. He moved to face Nick so he could deepen the kiss and everyone turned back to the game, used to the two of them making out during parties.

"Anyways, who's next?" Trent said and pointed to Jake and Cam shot him a grateful smile.

"Well, if I'm supposed to keep it sexual, never have I ever had sex at all." Jake shrugged. All of the upperclassmen drank along with Trent and Flint.

"I think we need to party with the Crawford girls next time." Luke pointed out. "Never have I ever done anything sexual outside of my dorm room or bedroom."

"Where's the line?" Thad asked for clarification.

"How about anything that ends in orgasm?" Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Cam, and Thad all drank.

Things progressed in a rather tame manner for a while until it got to Kurt.

"Never have I ever…" He trailed off as he tried to think of something and looked helplessly at Blaine for a moment. They didn't have much they hadn't done. "…done anything other than kissing with a girl?"

"Don't think I didn't see that look between you two." Cam grinned as he raised his glass and took a swig. "Blaine?" Blaine sat in silence for a moment, mouth gaping as he tried to think of something. "Oh, look. It seems we have a new couple to embarrass with all the things they've done."

"Never have I ever secretly watched other people have sex." His eyes flicked to Thad who drank as he tried to look at anyone other than Kurt and Blaine.

"Time to find out how much we can embarrass you two! Never have I ever, let's see, rimmed anyone." Trent grinned as Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff all drank.

"Never have I ever had sex while someone else was watching." Kurt, Blaine, and Thad drank.

"Never have I ever spanked anyone or been spanked."

"Never have I ever done bondage."

"Never have I ever done that whole dom/sub thing."

"Our little babies are so kinky." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"Hmmm, this could be fun." Jeff said as it got around to him. "Never have I ever had sex in the limo before prom."

"You told him?" Blaine couldn't stop himself from asking Kurt.

"Of course I told him." Kurt laughed as they drank.

"Wait, you guys…? Oh my god." Wes closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Wes jumped in and everyone watched with bated breath as Kurt and Blaine just stared back at them.

"Shit, Wes, you stumped them." James commented. "You've never had a threesome but you've done all that other stuff?"

"We're perfectly happy with just the two of us. We don't need anyone else." Blaine pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's head, causing the rest of the group to call out a round of 'awwwww's.

"Alright, new game." Kurt declared as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Or movie time. How about a movie?" Blaine offered as he stood up and pulled Kurt after him into the house.

"You're not really mad I told Jeff, are you?" Kurt asked quietly as Blaine flopped down on one of the couches near the back.

"Of course not, baby." Blaine replied with a smile and held his arms out for Kurt to crawl in between. The rest of the boys filtered in slowly and took spots around the room.

"You know, if you two need a third-" Chad offered as he sat on the loveseat next to the couch they were on.

"Nope." Kurt shook his head with a smile and cuddled into Blaine's side. Blaine grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out over them while Nick put in Fight Club. "Fight Club, really?"

"Yep. It's a Warbler favorite. Can't talk about why, though." Blaine joked, which Kurt snorted at, fully aware of the fact that there had been a Dalton Academy fight club the previous year.

Shortly after it started, Nick and Jeff got up and came back laden with snacks and wheeling the popcorn cart.

"You guys have one of these?" Kurt eyed the giant popcorn cart. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Here, have a bag." Nick filled a paper bag with some popcorn from the cart. "Then you'll understand why other popcorn sucks compared to this."

Jeff handed them two beers and a few other candy items, Swedish Fish for Kurt and a Snickers bar for Blaine along with some Pixie Stix and Twizzlers.

The first half hour of the movie passed in content silence as everyone munched on their snacks. After that, people started to slowly drift to sleep. About an hour into the movie, Blaine stopped focusing so much on the movie and instead focused on the amazing boy he had in his arms. He watched Kurt as he stared at the TV with rapt attention, mesmerized by how he would slowly blink every few seconds and by the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Stop staring at me so hard." Kurt teased quietly as he noticed. He snuggled further back into Blaine and was met by the pressure of Blaine's erection. "Mmm, suddenly I'm realizing how appropriate of a term hard is for your staring." He murmured quietly.

"You're so gorgeous. I couldn't help it." Blaine whispered in his ear before pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Should we go upstairs and take care of it?" Kurt punctuated his question by grinding his hips back again.

"I suppose that's our only option, you know." Blaine said with a fake sigh and a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt slid off the couch and helped Blaine up before heading towards the stairs.

"Use protection." Cam called after them without looking up from the TV.

They scurried up the stairs and into the bedroom they'd been in earlier, Kurt unbuttoning Blaine's shirt as they went. Once the door was shut, Blaine quickly yanked his own pants off before moving to Kurt.

Blaine reached for Kurt's shirt and lifted it over his head before trailing slow kisses down his torso, pausing to lick slow circles around each nipple in turn and lowering himself down to his knees. He hooked his thumbs in Kurt's waistband and lowered his pants and briefs to the ground.

Blaine licked his lips as he stared up through his eyelashes at Kurt before sinking slowly around him, taking him entirely down in one go. He closed his eyes and moaned as the heady feeling of lust he always got when he had Kurt naked took over.

Kurt thrust shallowly as Blaine's hands came up to press his hips closer for him. His hands moved to tangle in Blaine's hair and hold his head still as he kept a slow pace, fighting with his every instinct to just fuck into the wet heat of Blaine's mouth hard and fast.

"Go ahead. Fuck my mouth." Blaine pulled back to tell him before sinking down again and humming happily. Kurt watched with dark eyes and an open mouth as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward experimentally.

Blaine slowly ran his hands up the back of Kurt's calves and thighs before grabbing tightly onto his ass and pulling him in faster and harder, causing Kurt to hit the back of his throat. He tightened his grip, digging his fingers into Kurt's ass as he let Kurt abuse his mouth.

Kurt's fingers tightened in Blaine's hair and tugged lightly, causing Blaine to whimper. Kurt started to pull his hands away, thinking he'd hurt Blaine, but Blaine's hands flew up to keep Kurt's in place as he shook his head slightly.

"Oh, do you like it when I pull your hair?" Kurt asked in what he meant to be a teasing voice, but it ended up coming out strangled and desperate. Blaine nodded with a small whine as he dropped one hand to his cock and wrapped the other one around the back of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt tugged again, this time a little harder and timed with a sharp thrust into Blaine's mouth. He stared down and watched with rapt attention as Blaine shoved a finger into his mouth alongside Kurt's cock for a moment before removing it and pressing it into his own hole.

"Fuck, I love you. Get up on the bed so I can fuck you." Kurt pulled back and scrambled over to their bag to grab the lube he'd thrown in there this morning. Blaine stood quickly and hopped on the bed, getting onto his hands and knees with his ass in the air, gorgeously on display for Kurt.

Kurt uncapped the lube and smeared a healthy amount on his fingers before pressing two fingers into Blaine. He leaned down to sink his teeth into one of Blaine's ass cheeks as he pumped his fingers in and out.

"Now, come on." Blaine pressed his ass back into Kurt's fingers with a low groan. Kurt's fingers slipped out and left Blaine feeling painfully empty momentarily before Kurt was shoving his cock deep inside Blaine.

Kurt reached forward and tangled his hands in Blaine's hair again, tugging his head back and pulling on his hair. The pressure on his neck made Blaine's breathing get shallower and he felt a thrill run through his body at the lightheaded feeling.

Blaine pressed his hips back to meet Kurt's on every thrust, biting his lip to keep from screaming out as Kurt managed to hit straight onto his prostate every time. No matter how many times they did this, Blaine was always awestruck by how much of a natural Kurt was at fucking him.

Kurt continued to snap his hips relentlessly against Blaine, causing Blaine to scoot forward slightly on the bed and start to drop down. He flexed the fingers on his free hand for a moment before gripping Blaine's hip and using it as leverage to pull him harder onto his cock.

"So close." Blaine moaned out as Kurt kept up his unyielding speed. Kurt let go of Blaine's hip and reached around to wrap his fingers tight around Blaine's cock, stroking as he continued to hold tight to Blaine's hair.

A few more thrusts and Blaine was clamping down hard around Kurt and both were unable to keep quiet any longer, their moans cutting through the air, loud enough that everyone downstairs probably heard. Kurt thrust slowly for as long as he could before they were both too oversensitive and he had to pull back.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed, happy and sated. Blaine got up a few minutes later to clean himself up and grab a few tissues to clean Kurt up with before crawling back into bed and tucking them both under the sheets where they fell quickly asleep.


	34. Upside Down on the Zip Zip Zipper

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Kurt called down the stairs again. "Jeff just texted me that they left Westerville about 10 minutes ago." He moved back to the kitchen and closed the cooler before pushing it to the door just as Blaine came up the stairs.

"Sorry, baby." He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before picking the cooler up off of the floor. "Door?" Kurt leaned over and held the screen door open for Blaine while popping the trunk to the Boxster with the keys in his other hand.

"Bye, family!" Kurt called back into the house as he shut the door behind him and hurried over to the car. "Quick, before Finn asks where we're going and wants to come along."

"We only have two seats." Blaine said as they sat down. Kurt just stared at him for a few seconds before the realization hit. "Unless we take your car."

"Never mind. If it took you a few seconds to realize that solution, he'll never figure it out." Kurt laughed.

"Got everything before we go?" Blaine checked and Kurt glanced around the car to make sure they had some snacks in the car with them and he knew the cooler was in the trunk.

"Yeah, we're good. Let's go." Kurt nodded. Blaine put the car in reverse just as Kurt received a text from Finn.

_Hey, where are you guys going? Can I come?_

"I am going to pretend I didn't get that text until we're on 75."

"Do you just not want to take your car?" Blaine asked as they headed towards the highway.

"Why take mine when yours is so nice?" Kurt countered with a grin as he slid his sunglasses on. He leaned over and hit a few things on the in-dash which caused the GPS to pop up. He set it to bring them to Cedar Point before switching it to the iPod control.

"They'll probably beat us there." Blaine pointed out when he saw the estimated arrival time.

"That's fine. They've got a lot more people to group up before they can go in." Kurt shrugged as he messed with the controls, putting it on their favorite driving playlist. "Every time I'm in your car, I want one of these." He gestured to Blaine's in-dash.

"Then get one." Blaine told him as if the answer was obvious.

"It's entirely unnecessary. Maybe for my next car or something." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine with me. I don't mind you wanting to be in my car. I like driving." Blaine smiled as they pulled onto 75. "It's supposed to rain tonight. Hopefully it won't."

"It doesn't look anything like rain." Kurt looked up to take in the clear blue skies. "It looks like a perfect day to be at an amusement park."

"You're right. I'm sure it won't."

* * *

"Blaine! Kurt!" Nick waved at them from just inside the gate as they walked up to the entrance turnstiles.

"Hey Nick." Blaine replied as he stepped through the turnstile, Kurt following right behind him.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked, noticing it was just Nick and Jeff alone.

"They're around. Everyone split up with a plan to meet for lunch at Coasters. We wanted to be with you guys, though." Jeff told them as they walked. "Start big or start small?"

"Start small. If we start big, I can never go back to the smaller rides." Blaine said after a moment of thought.

"We can do Blue Streak and Raptor and then go from there." Nick said and headed towards the left. It was only then that they noticed Kurt wasn't following.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked around for a moment before he caught sight of Kurt standing back a little ways, staring with huge eyes and an open mouth. "Baby?" He stepped over to where he was and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt just gaped for a moment while Blaine followed his line of sight.

"The Dragster? Don't worry, we can work our way up to that." Kurt shook his head in response but managed to shut his mouth and tear his eyes away to look at Blaine. "Are you scared of roller coasters?" He added in a soothing voice.

"I've, um, I've never been on one." Kurt stammered out.

"Why didn't you say that?" Blaine grinned. "Come on. We'll start small and you can stop whenever you want, though I have a feeling you won't want to." He slid his hand down Kurt's arm to lace their fingers together with a cautious glance around them. He squeezed Kurt's hand with a sad smile before letting go and turning to catch up with Nick and Jeff.

They walked over to the Blue Streak and got in the short line. Kurt eyed the coaster suspiciously, but didn't protest.

"This one's a little shaky since it's older and wooden. The steel ones aren't nearly as shaky. Just keep that in mind." Blaine explained as they stepped onto the loading platform. Kurt nodded silently while they stepped into the car and got settled into the safety mechanisms. "Oh, and don't try and stand up or anything."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Kurt half-shouted back. "That's a terrible and stupid idea."

"Lots of people do it." Blaine shrugged as the car pulled from the station. "It makes for a bigger thrill." They started to climb slowly up the hill and Kurt couldn't decide between closing his eyes tightly and keeping them open.

"This was a stupid idea. Why did I let you talk me into this?" He complained as they neared the top and he looked over the side of the car at the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I hate you."

Blaine glanced over the side of the car in confusion. They weren't very high up at all and he had to suppress a snort.

"No, you don't. You love me. Just wait." He reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand quickly just as they crested.

Kurt held his breath as they teetered on the edge for milliseconds before they were rushing down the first hill and propelling up another and another. The following hills were smaller but still intense. They turned a corner and raced back over more small hills and before Kurt knew it, they were back at the station.

Blaine looked over at him expectantly and Kurt couldn't help but giggle happily.

"That was fun! What's next?"

"The Raptor! Let's go." Blaine helped him out of his seat and they stepped over to where Nick and Jeff were waiting. Blaine led them over to a large green coaster nearby.

"Wait, are their feet…?" Kurt asked as he watched one of the cars go by.

"Yeah, there's no floor." Nick replied as they stepped into the line. "It's amazing. Just you wait."

* * *

After the thrill of the Raptor, they dragged Kurt to the Mantis, the Iron Dragon, the Power Tower, the Gemini, the Mean Streak, and the Corkscrew.

"One more before lunch." Jeff declared with a grin.

"Alright, which one?" Kurt asked as he bounced happily, running high on adrenaline from their rides.

"Millennium Force." Nick told him as they got in line. "It's my favorite."'

Kurt looked up at the ride and took in the car speeding around the track near the line area. It loudly rattled the fence nearby and Kurt automatically grabbed Blaine's hand and held tightly. He'd seen the ride a few times while they'd been walking around the park, but now that they were in line to ride it, it seemed so much taller.

The line moved quickly as they talked and laughed about ideas for sectionals in the fall now that they were seniors and council members. As much as he loved the Warblers normal style of doing things, Kurt was glad Jeff and Nick were on board for changing things up a little. They agreed that they should do a little more dancing but still keep all of the vocals the same.

"You two take the front." Nick grinned as they stepped onto the loading platform and moved to stand in line for the row behind the front seat.

"Why?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"You'll see." Jeff replied cryptically before switching back to their discussion while everyone in line ahead of them boarded.

When it was their turn, they climbed in and strapped themselves into the safety mechanisms. After a quick check of everyone's belts, the workers gave the all clear and they started their slow ascent up the 310-foot first hill.

"We have to be almost at the top. We've been climbing forever." Kurt whined as he gripped Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine looked over to see that Kurt had his eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes. We're in the front. You've gotta enjoy the view." Blaine told him and Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He watched as Kurt slowly looked around them before glancing up at the approaching top of the hill and then down at the ground below them.

"Oh my god, this is the stupidest thing I've ever let you talk me into. We're going to die, aren't we? Fuck, we're going to die."

"We're not going to die."

"Since we're going to die, I just want you to know that I love you and I would've married you and spent the rest of my life with you and adopted kids with you and all that. I love you so much." Kurt was almost in tears and Blaine was torn between laughing and frowning.

"Baby, we are not going to die. We're going to ride this ride and get off safely and ride the rest of the rides and go home still alive. I promise we'll live and we will do all those things, okay? We're almost at the top now. Just watch, it'll be amazing. I love you. Don't forget that." Blaine squeezed his hand again before moving to let go so he could put his arms up.

"Don't you fucking let go." Kurt snapped and held on tighter just as they started to round over the top of the hill.

They hung over the edge for what felt like years to Kurt before they were plummeting quickly, speeding fast down the hill that seemed so much shorter yet so much bigger on the way down, back up slightly to bank around a curve and then they were racing into the tunnel ahead.

After they came out of the tunnel, they went up another huge hill. It wasn't as big as the first one, but still taller than the other hills Kurt had been on so far. After plunging down the second hill, they sped through a few more rapid turns before another small hill that still caused the feeling of butterflies in Kurt's stomach like the other two had.

They entered another tunnel and several quick flashes of light cut through the darkness. They flew out of the tunnel into one last hill and another banked turn before the brakes were causing them to lurch forward in their seats as the train came to an abrupt stop.

"So?" Blaine asked with a grin after they pulled into the station and got out of their seats.

"I thought we were going to die." Kurt paused on the exit ramp and turned around to take in Blaine. His curls were blown all over from the wind and his cheeks had a slight blush to them and it broke something in Kurt. Without a care about where they were or that they were in public, he grabbed Blaine and pulled him in for a hard kiss. There was nothing pure or innocent about it as Kurt immediately thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tasting every inch until he heard Nick clear his throat.

"Guys, you're kind of blocking the exit." Jeff told them with a smirk. "Come on, let's move somewhere out of the way and you can make out there in celebration of not dying."

"Yeah, get those fags out of there." The four boys turned to see a tall boy in a varsity jacket glaring at them. He rolled his eyes and shoved past them. "Karen, come on." He snapped at the girl he'd been standing with. "Let's get away before I catch homo disease." Jeff moved to launch after him, but Nick grabbed him and held him back.

"Excuse me?" Blaine frowned as he stepped in front of Kurt protectively and Kurt saw a strange look in Blaine's eyes that he couldn't place.

"You heard me, Anderson."

"Yeah, so did I." The girl he was with spoke up. "Fuck you, Jason. How dare you say something like that to these boys? What gives you any sort of right?"

"I don't want to see them gaying it up everywhere. It's my right as an American."

"Do you even hear yourself? Did you ever consider that maybe they don't want to see assholes like you 'straighting' it up everywhere? What about their rights? They already have less rights than straight people. It's not fair that you just stand there and act like you have yet another right over them."

"Whatever, Karen. Let's go."

"No." She crossed her arms and stepped between Jeff and Blaine.

"Karen." He replied warningly.

"No." She repeated.

"I'm your boyfriend and your ride home and I say let's go."

"Yeah, well, now you're neither. I'd rather walk home before I go anywhere near you again." She stood her ground and made no motion to move.

"Fine, screw you if you want to be a fag, too." He stomped away and they stood in silence for a moment before someone behind them started clapping. They turned and a few others joined in before suddenly everyone on the ramp was clapping.

"You're a wonderful person to stand up for these boys to your boyfriend, young lady." A woman told them as people started to filter down the ramp.

"No, I'm not a wonderful person. I'm just doing what any decent human being should. They shouldn't have to be stood up for when it shouldn't matter. Love is love." She shrugged and turned back to the group. "Blaine."

"Karen, I can't believe-" Blaine was cut off by her throwing her arms around him.

"Stop. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to do anything at the time, but just know that I plan to do everything I can to make up for that for the rest of my life."

"Care to explain how you know this beautiful girl, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Karen, meet my boyfriend, Kurt, and my friends Nick and Jeff. This is Karen. I went to school with her when I was still at Westerville."

"We were lab partners and had a bit of a friendship until, well…" She trailed off and looked sadly at her feet as they walked out into the park area.

"Until her boyfriend at the time beat me up after the Sadie Hawkins and I transferred schools." Blaine said quietly. "You know I don't fault you for that. I never did."

"Wait, was that-?" Kurt asked and gestured vaguely, hoping they'd know what he meant. If that guy was one of the ones who'd hurt Blaine, he would chase that guy down and beat him back just as hard for what he did.

"No, no. I broke up with him and they ended up transferring anyways." Karen shook her head. "Jason wasn't involved that night in any way, though he apparently shared the sentiment. Listen, it was great catching up with you for a bit even though it was under terrible circumstances, but I've got to figure out a ride home so I'm gonna run. I'll facebook you, okay Blaine?"

"You're still in Westerville, right?" Blaine asked and she nodded. "Jeff, Nick, would you guys mind?"

"Of course not!" Jeff responded immediately with a smile.

"I'd offer to drive you back myself but I live with Kurt in Lima and our car only has two seats, but these two are still in Westerville if you want them to drive you home."

"I wouldn't want to impose." She responded quickly.

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all. It's the least we can do for you." Nick replied just as quickly.

"That would be so wonderful. Thank you guys so much." She said shyly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We've actually got to meet up with the rest of our group for lunch right now. You're more than welcome to join us and spend the day with us if you'd like." Blaine offered as they set off towards Coasters.

"I'd love that. So, Blaine, where are you at now? I'd heard you transferred to Dalton but you mentioned Lima."

"We're all at Dalton, yeah. Kurt's from Lima so we're at his house for the summer." He explained.

"Your dad?" She asked quietly, remembering how hard of a time Blaine had been having with his parents.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded sharply.

"How long have you and Kurt been together?" She could see the look on Blaine's face at the mention of his parents and changed the subject to what she presumed would be a happier one.

"Since November. We met and quickly became best friends and then roommates and somewhere between the two, we fell in love with each other." Blaine grinned, grateful for the subject change.

"And don't take this the wrong way if you're not, but are you two-?" She turned to Nick and Jeff.

"Yeah." Nick smiled and leaned over to grab Jeff's hand as they stopped in front of Coasters.

* * *

After a quick lunch at Coasters, they decided to split up again and meet for dinner at Johnny Rocket's. This time, they had Cam joining them since he'd quickly become smitten with Karen during lunch and the feeling seemed mutual.

"Well, we still wanted to hit the Maverick, the Dragster, the Wicked Twister, the WindSeeker, and the Magnum before dinner so I say let's hit the Maverick and work our way forward." Jeff suggested and they headed back toward the Maverick.

The afternoon passed relatively quickly as they talked and rode coasters. Blaine and Karen spent a lot of time catching up on each other's lives over the past two years while Nick and Cam played an intense game of Words with Friends and Jeff and Kurt discussed the upcoming New York trip and the possibilities of Disney World for a senior trip the following year. After Wicked Twister, Trent and Thad joined them for a few rides.

"Last ride of the day, you guys." Jeff bounced excitedly as they got on the platform for the Top Thrill Dragster. "You ready, Kurt?"

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be ready." Kurt said honestly as they moved into the rows.

"At least this isn't like the Force. You shoot up quick so there's no time for you to freak out on me about the fact that you're going to die before you get to marry me." Blaine teased happily while the last car before it would be their turn shot up the track.

"You two are so perfect for each other, it's almost nauseating." Cam told them with a huge grin on his face.

"I may have only known Kurt for the past few hours, but I'm going to have to agree. I better get a wedding invitation." Karen told them. They moved into the car and sat down. The warnings came on while they were setting up their safety mechanisms and something in it caught Kurt's attention.

"Wait, wait, wait. If we don't make it over the hill? If?" He panicked as they pulled out to the launch platform.

"Relax, it'll be fine. It almost never-" The rest of Blaine's sentence was cut off when the car launched forward and straight up in the air. Kurt didn't even have time to blink before they were suddenly back down at ground level, going over a small hill and braking. "-falls back down." Blaine finished.

"Holy fuck." Kurt breathed out as they turned the corner and he could see the hill again. "How did we seriously get up there and back down so fast?"

"I know, super crazy." Blaine laughed. They pulled into the station and exited the car before proceeding down the ramp and back into the park.

"So, Kurt, how was your first day of riding coasters? Will you come back?" Jeff asked as they walked towards Johnny Rocket's.

"Absolutely amazing and I'll definitely be back." Kurt answered with a small skip in his step from the adrenaline.

"Should I win you something?" Blaine whispered in his ear as they passed by the midway games.

"Hmmm, wait until we go to the fair." Kurt told him with a small smile.

"Alright, fine." Blaine sighed overdramatically.

* * *

When they got to Johnny Rocket's, some of the group was already waiting with the table. Blaine sat next to Wes and Kurt sat on Blaine's other side. Karen made a point to sit across from Blaine so they could still talk and the rest filled in around them.

Dinner passed by too quickly for any of their liking and they sadly parted after.

"You'll be back at Dalton this fall, right?" Karen asked Blaine and Kurt as they all stood next to Nick's car. Cam had ended up changing cars so he could ride with them, much to the teasing of the rest of the guys.

"Of course." Blaine nodded. "We'll have to all get dinner."

"I'd really like that." She pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for everything today, Blaine."

"Stop." Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"And you." She turned to Kurt. "We may have lost touch after everything went down, but I never stopped caring about Blaine. Thank you for taking care of him when his friends failed him and thank you for giving him the biggest, dopiest grin I've ever seen on his face." She wrapped her arms tightly around Kurt, too. "I'll see you guys this fall, okay?"

"You be good to her." Kurt whispered in Cam's ear before they parted. "She's one of the good ones. Don't you break her heart."

* * *

"Kurt, there's just no way I can keep driving in this." Blaine sighed exasperatedly. Their earlier prediction that the rain would stay away was only true for the daytime. Now that it was dark and they were making their way back home, the rain had started and it was relentless.

"Pull off at this rest area. We can wait it out." Kurt pointed towards the exit coming up. The wipers tried their hardest to keep the windshield clear and Blaine somehow managed to get on the exit.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to get home, but I just can't drive safely in this and I don't want to risk hurting you." Blaine told him as he pulled off the exit.

"Don't worry, honey. I'd rather be safe than wrapped around a tree on the side of the road. I'm not about to have survived near-death on a bunch of roller coasters to die on the car ride home." He unbuckled his seat belt to get more comfortable once Blaine had parked in a spot under the cover of some trees in the corner of the deserted rest area. "Now, what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"I can think of one thing." Blaine grinned and unbuckled his own seat belt before moving over and capturing Kurt's lips in a quick kiss. "You have lube in your bag, right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt told him with a slight roll of his eyes. He always kept lube in his bag. "It's not going to be easy. Your car is tiny."

"Don't care." Blaine shrugged as he leaned down to unbutton Kurt's jeans. "I just need you inside me."

Kurt bit his lip and groaned at Blaine's words as Blaine pulled his half-hard cock from his jeans. Blaine set to work, licking and sucking until Kurt was whining and bucking his hips up, trying to seek more.

Blaine pulled back and unbuttoned his own jeans, pushing them to his knees before leaning over to put his head in Kurt's lap again. He took Kurt in his mouth while he grabbed the lube from Kurt's bag and slicked up his own fingers. Kurt watched with bated breath as Blaine slid one finger in, then two, then three, slowly opening himself up for Kurt.

Finally, when Kurt already felt like he was going to explode, Blaine sat up and shakily maneuvered himself so he was straddling Kurt with his forehead against the windshield. He sunk down slowly and waited for a few moments. They did this way too often to truly need time to adjust, but Blaine knew he would never get used to the feeling when Kurt first entered him and he loved to revel in it.

The angle caused by the way they were seated forced Kurt's cock straight into Blaine's prostate. Blaine reached down to grip Kurt's thighs firmly while Kurt held onto his hips and lifted him up and down on his cock.

"Fuck, Blaine. You feel so good around me, so tight every time. You're unbelievable." Kurt murmured in his ear as they moved together. Their movements were much more restricted than they normally were, but it made every little drag feel that much more intense.

"How is it that, fuck, even after a day of coasters, oh, this is still the most exhilarating part of my day?" Blaine asked as Kurt snapped his hips up faster and faster. "You're so good, baby. So good. So close."

Kurt brought his hand around, dragging his fingers teasingly the whole way, and wrapped his fingers tightly around Blaine. Instead of stroking like he normally would, he let the thrust of his hips propel Blaine in and out of his grip.

A few thrusts later, Blaine was coming all over his hand and clenching down on Kurt's cock, which caused all of Kurt's self-control to snap as he came deep inside Blaine. He still slowly thrust a few more times into Blaine as they came down before Blaine lifted himself off and flopped back onto the driver's seat.

Kurt brought his hand to his lips and cleaned off Blaine's come before leaning down and licking the rest off of Blaine's spent cock, which twitched in a feeble attempt to get hard again.

"Mmm, probably gonna ruin these jeans." Blaine complained lightly as he moved to pull them back up but he knew he'd take having his ass filled with Kurt's come over having his jeans not be ruined any day of the week.

"Not so fast. I have a different idea." Kurt reached down in his bag and pulled out a small steel plug. Blaine's eyes got wide and his cock twitched again. Kurt moved so he was between Blaine's legs as Blaine lay awkwardly over the center console. He reached down and pressed a series of soft kisses to Blaine's lips, jaw, cheeks, neck, anywhere he could reach while he slowly slid the plug into Blaine's stretched hole. "This way, when we get home, you're already ready to go for round two and I get to spend the rest of the drive knowing you're still filled with my come. Sound good?"

Blaine moaned in response and Kurt kissed his way back up Blaine’s body.

"The rain stopped. Come on. I can't wait to get you home." He whispered against Blaine's lips.


	35. It's My Birthday, Too

The warm, sweet scent of waffles and syrup invaded Blaine's senses as he slept Friday morning. A combination of the delicious smell and the soft pair of hands slowly massaging his back pulled him from his dreams. He was almost upset as he felt the rather vivid dream about being in New York with Kurt slip through his fingers until a voice whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday, Blaine." Kurt's breath tickled his ear as he spoke. "You're legally an adult now, so you can't sleep in all the time anymore."

"Watch me." Blaine teased back as a grin curled around his lips and he tucked his head further into his pillow.

"Nope, no sleeping all day for you. I have plans." Kurt attempted to wedge himself in between Blaine and the mattress to get him to stay awake.

"And what would those be?" Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled Kurt in for cuddles.

"You'll just have to trust me because I'm not going to tell you most of it but it's going to be mostly doing things you can do now that you're 18. Go buy a lottery ticket, take your parents name off your bank account-"

"Run away to Massachusetts and get married?" Blaine suggested through a yawn.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I have no intention of eloping with you." Kurt pulled back, looking affronted. "Our wedding will absolutely have all of our friends and family in attendance and will require years of planning."

"Mmm, fine. We could go buy a house and then get matching tattoos before adopting more children than Angelina Jolie."

"If you don't have anything productive to say, I'm going to go finish brunch. Get dressed and come down." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood before leaning over to smack Blaine's ass lightly.

"No breakfast in bed?" Blaine pouted.

"I tried, believe me, but since we aren't going to be around for the rest of the day, Dad and Carole insisted we all have brunch together." Kurt told him before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Where are we going today?" Blaine called after him, not expecting a response and not getting one.

* * *

When Blaine entered the dining room in his pajama pants and Kurt's hoodie with his hair still rumpled from sleep, he was greeted by Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel with a loud chorus of “Happy Birthday to You”. As they were singing, Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Aw, thank you guys so much." Blaine smiled at them before Kurt slowly pushed him towards his seat and sat down next to him. He took in all the food on the table and snorted when he saw the waffles. "Rainbow waffles, Kurt?"

"I thought they were cute." Kurt shrugged and Blaine squeezed his hand as he placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"So, feel any different now that you're 18?" Burt asked as they started to pass around the plates laden with waffles, fresh fruit, and various meats and cheeses.

"Not at all." Blaine admitted with a shrug.

"Don't worry. That's normal." Carole laughed. "At least it'll make a difference in two days when you guys go to New York, right?"

"Absolutely." Blaine caught Kurt's eye and they shared a small smile.

"Are you certain we can't convince you to bring us along?" Rachel asked as she leaned over the table towards Blaine. "I mean, I've got a large knowledge of New York City and you never know when that might come in handy."

"No, we're good, Rach." Kurt answered and Blaine held back a chuckle as Kurt's eyes darted towards the ceiling for a fraction of a second.

"Are you guys all set to go?" Burt questioned, his nervousness about their trip written all over his face.

"Yeah. I just need to finish packing my clothes and everything else is all set." Kurt nodded.

"Well, you should let me know what shows you're going to see so that I can make sure you made a good decision." Rachel piped up, causing a collective groan from everyone at the table other than Finn.

It was going to be a long meal.

* * *

After stopping at the bank to take the elder Andersons off of Blaine's account and stopping by the mall to pick up a few last minute things for their trip, Blaine found himself in a gas station with Kurt.

"I just don't see the need to buy a lottery ticket. I don't need the money." Blaine shrugged helplessly.

"It's about the concept. If you win, you can just donate it all to Trevor or something." Kurt argued, standing his ground on his plan to make Blaine do a bunch of things he could only do starting now.

"Fine, fine." Blaine stepped up to the counter. "Just an easy pick." He told the cashier who handed over the ticket in exchange for the money in Blaine's hand. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go now."

"Alright, what's next? Are you forcing me to get a tattoo or a piercing?" Blaine teased as they got back in the car.

"Neither, unless you want to get one." Kurt replied as he turned the car on and pulled out of the spot.

"I'm good. I'm not a huge fan of needles." Blaine admitted.

"So that's a no on donating blood?" Kurt asked with a grin. "We're actually headed to dinner now before we get to our plans for tonight, though we have one quick stop to make first."

"What's for dinner?" Blaine asked, excited.

"Like I'd tell you." Kurt snorted as they turned into a parking lot two blocks down from the gas station where one of the local movie theaters was located.

"Are we going to a movie?" Kurt watched as Blaine perked up and couldn't help but giggle at how excitable he was.

"No, not a movie. Not today at least. We're just meeting someone." Kurt drove to a back corner of the parking lot and parked next to the familiar car waiting there.

"Happy birthday, B." Cooper pulled Blaine into a tight hug as he stepped out of the car.

"Hey, C. Thank you." Blaine hugged him back firmly before releasing and taking a step back. "What're you doing here?" He watched as Cooper pulled Kurt into a hug but missed Cooper slipping something in Kurt's pocket.

"I just wanted to say hi to my brother on his birthday. I'm gonna run, though. Jen's waiting for me in the theater and you guys have plans. Have a great rest of your birthday." He waved as he headed towards the movie theater.

"I can't believe he came over here just to say ‘happy birthday’ to me." Blaine smiled.

"Well, not exactly just for that." Kurt replied with a smirk. "You'll see. Get back in the car." He reached into the glove box and pulled out a blindfold which he slid over Blaine's eyes. "No peeking."

They cut through a few parking lots before Kurt was pulling into a spot in front of the Courtyard Marriott and helping Blaine from the car. He walked over to the side entrance so they didn't have to go through the main lobby with Blaine blindfolded. Kurt took the key card Cooper had slipped him from his pocket and swiped it through the lock on the side door.

He looked down at the key card and was happy to see Cooper had written their room number in marker on the back. They were on the first floor so he took Blaine's hand and led him down the hall, following the signs to their room.

When they reached the room, he used the key card on the lock and opened the door. He took a moment to take in the room and make sure everything was perfect before letting Blaine see. Everything met his approval so he walked behind Blaine and tugged the blindfold off.

Blaine took in the beautiful hotel room around him. It was lit softly from only a few lamps and the desk was laden with food and a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket. He could see their suitcase in the corner already and it dawned on him that this is why Cooper had been in town. He stepped further into the room and realized-

"Is that a Jacuzzi? In our room?" He grinned as he stepped closer. "A hotel in Lima has that?"

"I was as shocked as you, believe me." Kurt laughed. "They don't even have room service here, so I sent Coop for Olive Garden. It's the best I could do considering it's Lima." He moved to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"We're going to be in New York the day after tomorrow anyways. This is wonderful. Thank you so much, baby." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Let's eat so we can get to the good part."

"Mmm, there's a better part?" Blaine asked as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Of course." Kurt replied in a low tone.

* * *

After eating, they decided to relax in the Jacuzzi. As soon as they got in, Blaine had pounced on Kurt. They exchanged hard kisses while rutting up against each other, which brought them both rapidly to orgasm.

"Ready to get out and see what else I have planned for our night?" Kurt asked after they'd had time to recover and just enjoyed snuggling close to each other in the weightlessness of the water.

"Always." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt stood and helped Blaine out. They toweled each other off, innocently at first but swiftly turning into Kurt on his knees, teasing Blaine's cock with soft licks. Once Blaine was achingly hard, Kurt stood and pulled him over to the bed. He turned and grabbed the suitcase, placing it flat on the ground and unzipping it.

"Let's see what goodies I brought for us." Kurt said teasingly and Blaine noticed that, while there was a change of clothes at the very bottom, the suitcase was otherwise filled with sex-related items and-

"Is that a video camera?" He choked out in surprise.

"We're both 18 now, so I figured we should celebrate the fact that we can legally make a sex tape." Kurt grinned and pulled the tripod from the suitcase.

"I fucking love you so much." Blaine took the tripod and set it up while Kurt pulled out lube, a gag, the spreader bar and cuffs they had yet to use, the plug they'd used last week, the purple vibrator, and something Blaine had never seen before and set them on the bed next to the blindfold.

"What's this?" He asked as he held it up. It was a steel ring attached to a curved piece of metal with a ball at the end of it.

"Just a little something I ordered." Kurt teased. "Bend over for me right here and I'll show you." He gestured to the bed and Blaine quickly bent to allow Kurt the access he wanted. Kurt stepped over to position the camera and hit the record button. He grabbed the lube from the bed and slicked his fingers, pressing one into Blaine for a few shallow thrusts before adding a second and a third.

He picked up the metal toy and slid the ring down Blaine's cock. He gently moved Blaine's balls through the large ring as well, and when the ball tapped against Blaine's hole, he groaned loudly while Kurt pressed it in gently. The ring was a bit loose around his cock, making it so that the ball had room to move, and wasn't quite tight enough to prevent him from coming.

"Alright, you can stand up now." Kurt told Blaine and helped him into a standing position and then climbed on to the bed to kneel down facing Blaine. "Your turn now. I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me." Blaine growled low in his throat as he stepped over the bed.

"Bend over so I can prep you." He instructed Kurt, but Kurt shook his head.

"No need. What do you think I was doing while you were talking to the bank people?" Kurt smirked.

"You were-? While I was-? Fuck." Blaine let out a sharp, incredulous laugh before picking the blindfold and gag up off of the bed. He put them on Kurt before tugging Kurt out of the bed so he was bent over at the foot of it just like Blaine had been.

Blaine grabbed the cuffs and put them on Kurt's ankles. He clipped the spreader bar onto them while he leaned up to press his tongue into Kurt, causing Kurt to moan what sounded like his name. Moving his hands up, he spread Kurt's ass to give himself better access for a few more hard licks.

Standing, he grabbed the lube and the vibrator, slicking it and himself up before tossing the lube back on the bed. The vibrator buzzed to life as he turned the switch and he pressed it into Kurt who moaned and pressed back, fisting his hands in the blankets on the bed.

"Good, baby?" Blaine asked as the vibrator bottomed out. Kurt nodded vigorously with a happy sob. He thrust the vibrator shallowly a few times before leaning forward and pressing himself in alongside it. "Mmmm, you're so good for me, just taking it like this."

He gave Kurt a moment to adjust to being filled so well by both Blaine and the vibrator. When Kurt started pressing himself back on Blaine, he pulled back and thrust in again, causing the ball inside his own ass to press into his prostate. He threw his head back and bit his lip as his body experienced the new pleasure.

He started a slow rhythm, unable to handle more between the tight heat of Kurt, the knowledge that he was submitting entirely to Blaine’s wishes, the video camera, the vibrations along his cock, and the press of the ball into his prostate. Every time he thrust into Kurt, the sensations from the ball became more and more overwhelming.

He shifted his hands from Kurt's hips down to grab his ass and he couldn't help but pull one hand back to place a hard smack on the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Kurt whined and Blaine could see him nodding so he did the same to the other side.

"Fuck, baby. You're so tight and so good. I love your perfect ass, so good around my cock." Blaine told him in a low voice as he picked up his thrusts to a faster pace. The thrusts made the pressure to his prostate almost blinding and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. "You ready to come for me?"

Kurt just moaned loudly around the gag and Blaine took that as a yes.

"Go ahead, let go." He hissed and immediately felt Kurt's already tight hole clench impossibly more around him, causing him to tense up and press the ball hard into his prostate. He felt like he was going to black out as he came hard, every sensation around him overwhelming.

He reached down and switched the vibrator off before slowly pulling himself and the vibrator out together. He was still oversensitive and would love to stay buried deep inside Kurt, but he remembered when they'd done this to him and how the vibrations had quickly turned painful.

Blaine watched as Kurt's hole attempted to clench around nothing while a bit of Blaine's come leaked out. He grabbed the plug and slowly slid it into Kurt before stepping over and stopping the camera recording.

"That's so you keep me inside you as long as possible and stay ready in case I wake up and want you in the middle of the night." He unhooked the spreader bar and pulled off the gag and blindfold before helping Kurt into the bed and under the covers.

"Good?" Kurt asked as he snuggled into Blaine.

"Amazing, wonderful, fantastic." Blaine replied as he tightened his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Kurt replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine watched with an amused smile as Kurt was frantically tearing through the closet. He'd been packing and re-packing all week long and Blaine couldn't help but love him even more for how worried he was.

"Kurt, why don't you just find one perfect outfit. We can go shopping after we land and you can just buy new stuff for the week." He suggested between handfuls of chips from where he was relaxing in one of the sectional chairs next to the bed. He'd packed his own clothes during the week, opting mostly to keep it simple with khaki shorts and polos.

"Because what if I don't find anything? Can I just pack my whole wardrobe and bring it?" He asked as he decided against another outfit.

"If you really want to, yes, but do you have any idea how much we'll pay in extra baggage fees? Baby, I know you and your love of clothes but I'm sure all the outfits you're vetoing are perfectly fine." Blaine told him as he wiped the chip grease on his shorts to cross over and pull Kurt into a hug.

"You did not just wipe chip grease on your shorts, Blaine." Kurt rose an eyebrow judgmentally as he relaxed in Blaine's arms.

"I most certainly did. Now hurry up. I want to get the car loaded before dinner and Carole's already started cooking." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before going back to his seat.


	36. Lovers That Bless the Dark

**Sunday, July 3rd, 2011**   
_Arrival Day_

Breakfast - Airport  
Lunch - The Plaza  
3:00 PM - Jersey Boys (August Wilson Theater)  
Dinner - Nobu Fifty Seven

* * *

The strong smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom where Kurt was still curled under his blanket. He woke slightly and moved to pull Blaine in closer to him but found the other side of their bed cold.

"Blaine?" He called out sleepily.

"Coming." Blaine responded as he sat down both coffee mugs on the nightstand. "Sit up."

"Time to go to New York?" Kurt asked as he shifted to sit up and take one of the coffee mugs.

"Drink your coffee quick, baby. It's 3:30 now and we need to leave by 4 so we can be at the airport by 6 and be on the plane by 8." Blaine told him as he finished off his coffee.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's arms while he drank his own coffee, grateful that Blaine had been up early to brew it for them. He was excited to go, but he had to admit that he was exhausted. They'd gone to bed early in preparation for when they had to be up, but it still wasn't easy.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3:40. He lifted the mug to his lips one last time to drain it completely.

"I'm glad I set our clothes for traveling out last night." Kurt told Blaine as he pulled his pajamas off, still mostly asleep. He dressed in the outfit that he'd draped over one of the sectional chairs before bed.

"Excited?" Blaine asked as he dressed although he knew the answer.

"I'd be excited to stay in Ohio if it meant I got to spend another week with you and I'd be excited to go to New York under any circumstances, so yes, I'm absolutely ecstatic to be doing both simultaneously."

"Too many big words this early." Blaine told him as he crossed over and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"None of that." Kurt scolded as Blaine started to back them both onto the bed. "We've got to go."

"We have a few minutes if you think we can be quick." Blaine brought his hand down to stroke along Kurt half-hard cock through his jeans. "Please, baby. I really want to-"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Burt called down the stairs. "You guys are gonna be late!"

"Buzzkill." Blaine groaned and stood up.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Burt and Carole, they got into the already-packed Porsche and headed off into the night. Kurt was grateful that Carole had placed two full travel-mugs of coffee in the car but it didn't stop him from drifting in and out of sleep in the passenger seat.

"I got 8 hours of sleep last night." He complained lightly as they were getting into Columbus. "I don't understand why I'm still so tired."

"It's just the fact that it's still earlier than your body is used to, love. It's okay. You can nap on the plane if you want to." Blaine soothed as he reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

They continued mostly in silence except for the radio until Blaine was pulling off of 670 and into the airport. After parking in long term parking, they unloaded their bags and headed to check in.

There was a separate check-in line for First Class and Blaine confided in Kurt that it was one of the main reasons he loved splurging on the tickets. Checking their bags went smoothly, as did getting through security, and Blaine and Kurt found themselves with an hour until they were supposed to board their flight.

"I'm starving. Food?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I saw a Starbucks over there." Kurt shifted his bag to his other shoulder as they headed in the direction of breakfast and more coffee.

"How can I help you today?" The barista asked as they stepped up to the counter.

"A medium drip, a grande non-fat mocha, a lemon poppy seed muffin, a blueberry muffin-" Kurt started to order.

"Two of those cookie things that are like spoons covered in chocolate and a plate of biscotti." Blaine interrupted to add.

"How many biscotti?" The barista asked.

"A plateful." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but like, how many?"

"As many as you can fit on a plate." Blaine stared him down for a moment and handed him his credit card.

Blaine signed the slip and they moved over to pick up their coffees and food.

"I think you scared the barista, honey." Kurt laughed as they sat down.

"What's so confusing about a plate of biscotti?" Blaine asked, sliding most of the packaged biscotti into his bag. "For the plane." He explained when Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Weirdo." Kurt shrugged and bit into his muffin. "So, the plan is to take a cab straight to the hotel to check-in and grab lunch before heading to the show."

"Sounds good." Blaine smiled and reached across the table to intertwine their fingers together while they continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Once they were settled into their roomy seats and up in the air, Blaine pulled out his laptop so they could watch something on it. The stewardess came around and offered snacks and drinks which they happily took.

"I'm serious, Kurt. This show is hilarious. Just give it a try." Blaine pleaded after she had walked away. "It wins every award it's ever up for and everyone loves it. I can't believe you haven't watched it."

"Alright, fine. You have until the end of this plane ride to convince me that I should watch this Modern Family show. If I don't like it, you have to drop it." Kurt conceded defeat and put his headphones in.

"You will, don't worry." Blaine assured him as he leaned over and unbuckled Kurt. He unbuckled himself and lifted the armrest so he could pull Kurt in close with his arm around him.

The time passed relatively quickly as they watched and laughed at a few of Blaine's chosen favorite episodes. The stewardess came by and refilled their drinks a few times, smiling happily at them as she did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." The loudspeaker crackled as a low male voice was broadcast over it. "If you could please fasten your seatbelts, close your trays, and put your seats in the upright position, we're about to begin our descent into New York."

Kurt's hand squeezed Blaine's hard as he moved to sit back in his own chair.

"Oh damn." Blaine said with a smirk.

"What?" Kurt asked nervously, knowing that when Blaine had on that smirk, it was rarely a good thing.

"I forgot my plan. I was thinking we needed to be inducted into the Mile High Club. We'll have to do it on the way home, I guess."

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded but he couldn't help the fact that he got a thrill at the idea. "We'll talk about it later."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

They exited the plane and grabbed their luggage quickly, ready to get out and see the city. They headed towards the cab line, but Blaine stopped instead at a man holding a sign with both of their last names on it.

"You ordered a car?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Honestly, it's actually a pretty good deal. They charge about the same as a cab and they're more comfortable." Blaine shrugged as he waved off the driver's attempts to take their bags. "We can carry them, don't worry."

"Where to, sirs?" The driver asked when they were settled in to the car.

"The Plaza." Blaine replied and hit the button to elevate the privacy glass with a wink at the driver. "Mmm, been wanting to do this all day since we got interrupted." He pulled on Kurt's arms until Kurt was straddling him in the seat.

"I want to see the city, though." Kurt protested half-heartedly.

"You're more beautiful than the city." Blaine told him as he pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Blaine, we're here for a whole week with no one to interrupt us or stop us. We'll have plenty of time for sex, I promise." Kurt giggled but let Blaine continue to suck and nip at his neck, leaving behind a few marks as Kurt marveled at the city outside the windows. "How can you not be excited right now?"

"It's just Queens. Wait until we get into Manhattan." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh god, you're going to be so disenchanted by the time we move here, aren't you?" Kurt accused with a grin.

"I'll never be disenchanted by a city so long as you're in it with me."

"Mmm, you're so sappy." Kurt teased.

"You love it."

"I do love it. Fine, we can make out until we get into Manhattan." Kurt gave in and leaned down to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

* * *

"Reservations under Anderson." Blaine told the girl behind the desk as he slid his card over to her.

"Alright, for seven nights in a Terrace Suite?" She asked without looking up from her computer.

"Yes." Blaine nodded with a happy smile in Kurt's direction. She typed silently for a few more minutes before handing over two keys.

"You're all set. Your card's on the room for any amenities." She told him. "Let us know if there's anything we can do, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you." He walked over to where Kurt was wandering the lobby and took his hand. "Ready to go check out our room?"

"Absolutely!" Kurt replied happily as he followed Blaine to the elevator. Blaine pressed the button for the twentieth floor and pulled Kurt in tighter as the elevator ascended the floors.

"Ready for an amazing week, baby?"

"Every week with you is amazing." Kurt smiled as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Now who's the sappy one?" Blaine teased.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a beautiful hallway. Blaine led Kurt down the hall to their door and opened it before stepping back and letting Kurt enter first.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt gasped as he took in the hallway that led past the downstairs bathroom and a small study before entering the living room. Ornate chairs and a sofa sat in a circle by an already roaring fireplace. The coffee table had a tray with several covered dishes already sitting on it.

"I called yesterday to make sure they had lunch waiting for us." Blaine explained. "Come on, let's go upstairs." They walked up the stairs and found their suitcases already placed in their bedroom.

"Fast service here, wow." Kurt shook his head with a smile when he saw them.

"Well, for the price we paid, it better be." Blaine laughed. "Come on, let's go look at the Terrace before we eat."

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt's hand tightened around his every time he saw something exciting, particularly considering that everything in New York City was new and exciting to Kurt.

They opted to walk the short distance to the August Wilson Theater so Kurt could take the time to enjoy all the new sights. After walking across the street from the Plaza to check out the Pulitzer Fountain, they headed down 6th Avenue and cut over on 52nd Street until they stood in front of the theater.

"Ready for your first ever Broadway show?" Blaine asked excitedly as he pulled the tickets from his pockets.

"God, yes." Kurt answered with a slight crack to his voice. He bit his lip as he fought the tears of joy that were threatening to fall.

"Let's go in." Blaine handed their tickets to the person at the door and they stepped inside the beautiful lobby.

"Blaine, I can't believe I'm really here."

"Believe it because we're going to be back in a year for good." Blaine stopped when they were out of the way of the door and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You're amazing and you're going to be wonderful at whatever you decide on for college and we're going to do it together while we're here."

"I love you." Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss before stepping back. "Find our seats?"

"Sounds good. We only have a little while before the show starts."

They grabbed their playbills from the usher and Kurt immediately put their tickets inside one of them which he insisted would be taken home to be framed. He informed Blaine that they were only allowed to open the other playbill. Blaine just smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead as they walk down to their seats to settle in.

Kurt flipped through Blaine's playbill with his head on Blaine's shoulder while they waited until the house lights went down and the show started.

The first act passed by in a blur of Kurt practically vibrating in his chair and gripping Blaine's hand so tightly that he left bruises. Kurt had listened to the cast recording many times over but nothing compared to this, to being here on Broadway watching the cast perform their hearts out.

After the curtain fell and the house lights came up, Blaine turned to Kurt to see him grinning happily.

"Loving the show?" Blaine asked, though he could see the answer written all over his face. Kurt just bit his lip and nodded energetically. "Snacks?"

"Sure. Can we stop by the merchandise booth?" Kurt questioned as they stood.

"Of course." They scooted out of the aisle and made their way to the concession stand where Blaine ordered a coke, Kurt ordered water, and they decided to split a package of Twizzlers.

"I was thinking I wanted to get something from each show we see. They have those souvenir programs, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Maybe that, then."

They walked up to the merchandise booth and eyed the merchandise. Kurt decided to get the souvenir programs and poster cards for each show they saw. Blaine, on the other hand, tried to convince Kurt that he would look fantastic in the black beanie with the words "Jersey Boys" in red lettering on the front.

"Blaine Anderson, if you put that on your head, I will simply not go out in public with you." Kurt crossed his arms with a fond smile.

"Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he handed his card to the man at the register. "Go back to our seats for the second act?"

* * *

The second act was just as wonderful as the first and before Kurt knew it they were filtering out of the theater on their way to dinner at Nobu Fifty Seven. They had considered going to the main Nobu location, but their location on 57th Street was right next to their hotel, so they opted for that instead.

They chose to walk over, enjoying the sunshine and allowing them to move after sitting for so long. Kurt loved that he felt okay to walk down the street with his hand tucked in Blaine's and didn't have to worry like he did in Ohio. He knew there were homophobes anywhere and that it was always a possibility that they'd be looked down on for it, but the likelihood was so much lower than in Ohio and they were willing to give it a chance.

When they entered Nobu, they were seated in the ornate and darkened dining room after giving their names to the hostess.

"This place is amazing." Kurt breathed in wonder.

"Just wait until you try the food. Trust me on something?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt replied and reached across the table to rest his hand over Blaine's. The waiter came over to take their drink orders, but Blaine informed him they were ready to order food, too.

"We're going to do the omakase." Blaine told the waiter.

"Alright. Do you have any food allergies we should know about?" He responded with a glance between them.

"Nope, nothing, and tell the chef to go all out, okay? Money is not an issue but my boyfriend here needs to have the best damn first meal anyone's ever had in New York City." Blaine grinned with a wink at Kurt.

"Will do." The waiter smiled and headed over to the kitchen.

"Omakase?" Kurt asked when they were alone again.

"It basically means 'I'll leave it to you.' The chef makes all the choices and pairs things together how he wants. It's always been better than ordering off the menu for me." Blaine explained.

"By trust you, you really meant trust the chef?" Kurt teased.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine shrugged "So, tomorrow is our touristy day, right?"

"Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, stuff like that." Kurt nodded.

"I still can't believe we're here together right now." Blaine said quietly after a long pause.

"In this restaurant, in New York, or in our lives in general?" Kurt asked, turning back from where he was watching a large group of people loudly enjoying themselves across the dining room from them.

"All of the above?"

* * *

"So, was that a good first meal in New York?" Blaine questioned as they exited the restaurant.

"Technically, lunch in the hotel room was my first meal." Kurt corrected but Blaine shook his head.

"First real meal, then."

"Absolutely. I mean, I've always liked sushi but it's never been like that. I've never had caviar either or oh, that salmon tartar was really good. I'm going to be ruined for other sushi now, you know. I'll never be able to go back to eating supermarket sushi." Kurt sighed overdramatically.

"You were never able to eat supermarket sushi anyways, so hush." Blaine laughed.

"Fine, fine." They made their way into the hotel and over to the elevator mostly in silence.

"Now comes the best part of the night." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and backed him slowly into the wall, nipping lightly on his earlobe.

"I could definitely be on board with this plan for the rest of the night." Breathless already, Kurt sucked in a sharp gasp as Blaine moved down to suck at his jaw.

The elevator opened and Blaine backed them down the hall to their room, fumbling with the key as he unlocked the door. Once they were inside, Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and lifted him so he could wrap his long, slender legs around Blaine's waist. He shut the door and carried Kurt across their living room to the stairs.

"Blaine Anderson, do not attempt to carry me up those stairs." Kurt unwrapped his legs from around Blaine and then he turned and ran up the stairs to their bedroom and their suitcase. His hands fumbled around until his fingers closed over the lube. "Blaine?" He looked around the room, having expected Blaine to follow him.

"You know where I am." Blaine called back and Kurt immediately felt his cheeks flush at the thought of what Blaine was planning on them doing. He slipped his clothes off in the bedroom before bringing the lube with him as he walked out onto the terrace.

If Kurt's cock wasn't already hard from their kissing in the elevator and the hallway, it would have jumped to attention when he got outside. Blaine had stripped and was on the ground propped up lazily on one elbow, stroking himself with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

When he heard Kurt come out, Blaine slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyes swept slowly over Kurt's body before he spoke.

"Come here."

Kurt stepped over and sat down on the ground. Blaine moved over to straddle Kurt, his legs on either side of Kurt's hips. Kurt chanced a glance off of the terrace. It was late after their long dinner and the sky was as dark as New York ever got. From 21 floors up, the people weren't easy to make out and he was slightly comforted in the fact that it probably meant they couldn't see them.

Blaine leaned over and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers quickly before reaching behind himself and thrusting two in together. He leaned down to kiss Kurt as he pumped them in and out for a moment before adding a third.

Kurt fumbled around until his fingers grasped the lube and he coated himself as he watched Blaine's face twist in ecstasy from his own fingers. Once he was all lubed up, he slid one finger in alongside Blaine's and pressed right into the perfect spot, causing Blaine to buck his hips down and brush their cocks together.

"Ride me." Kurt commanded with a grin as he laid back.

Blaine pulled their fingers out and shifted so he had better leverage and Kurt’s cock was pressing at his entrance. He dropped his hips, engulfing all of Kurt in one swoop of tight heat. He didn't pause before lifting his hips and repeating the action. He kept a slow pace for a few minutes before slowly increasing it, loving the way Kurt fought to keep his eyes open while overwhelmed by pleasure and the way Kurt’s fingers dug into his hips.

"God, I fucking love you like this for me." Blaine told him as he swiveled his hips. "I love when you just let me ride you and you're powerless to stop me but you would never even want to stop me." Blaine sped his hips up faster and faster, leaning so Kurt's cock was hitting straight into his prostate. "I love having you between my legs, buried inside me."

Kurt groaned and tried to lift his hips to meet Blaine’s thrusts, but Blaine held his hips down the best he could with his hands. He gave up after a few attempts and reached out instead to wrap his fingers around Blaine's cock and stroke firmly. He was so close, so close and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Blaine was clamping down on his cock.

"Come for me, Kurt. Scream my name and let all of Manhattan know I'm yours." Blaine commanded him as he lightly tweaked Blaine's nipple.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed like Blaine told him to as he came so hard he almost blacked out. Blaine continued to drop his hips once, twice more and he was shooting come all over Kurt's chest before collapsing on top of him, Kurt’s cock still buried inside him.

"Come on. Up, up, up." Kurt coaxed a few minutes later. "Let's go clean up then go to bed."


	37. On the Benches in Central Park

**Monday, July 4th, 2011**   
_Rockefeller Center, Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty_

Breakfast - Room service  
Lunch - Stop somewhere  
Dinner - Mars 2112  
8:00 PM - Priscilla, Queen of the Desert

* * *

When Kurt awoke the next morning, it took him a minute to adjust to the unfamiliar setting as the fact that he was in New York City overwhelmed his brain. He smiled as he blinked awake and saw Blaine propped up on a few pillows, flipping through channels. He watched quietly for a few minutes before Blaine realized he was awake.

"Good morning, love." Blaine scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "Sleep well?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded sleepily.

"Breakfast is on your nightstand. I already ate. Once you're ready, we can head out."

Kurt turned to grab the tray off of the nightstand. It was laden with oatmeal, orange juice, fruit, and a muffin. He ate hungrily as Blaine settled on the morning news.

Blaine turned to watch Kurt and couldn't help but love the easy domesticity that they shared. Spending the rest of his life with the beautiful boy cuddled up against his side would be a breeze, he just knew it. He leaned over and grabbed a few grapes from Kurt's tray, popping them into his mouth before Kurt could stop him and earning a glare in return.

"You're lucky I love you." Kurt said airily.

"Believe me, I'm well aware of how lucky I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He attempted and failed to hide the way the corners of his lips quirked even further upwards as he finished the last of his breakfast.

"Time to get ready and go. We've got a big day today." Kurt slid out of bed and walked over to the closet where they'd unpacked their clothes.

* * *

Once they were both dressed and ready, they headed downstairs and Blaine hailed a cab for them. Kurt had decided to leave what touristy things they did up to Blaine, who had been to the city before and seen most of the places already.

"Rockefeller Center, please." Blaine told the cab driver as they sat down in the back. He turned to Kurt before speaking again. "We're going to do the tour of NBC Studios and Radio City Music Hall first, then we'll head to the Empire State Building."

The cab ride took less than five minutes. It was honestly walking distance from their hotel, but they didn't want to waste too much time because they were so limited on time to begin with. Blaine handed the driver a few bills and they headed over to the entrance to NBC Studios.

"This is where they film the Today Show, SNL, and some other stuff." Blaine explained as he led the way inside. "They usually let you go visit the sets to see most of the stuff, so long as they aren't working on it at the moment."

They checked into the tour and followed the tour guide to where the rest of the group was waiting. A few more people came up and the tour guide announced they were ready to start.

He led them through hallways, showing them rooms where the magic happened behind the scenes before leading them to the set where they filmed Saturday Night Live.

After the tour was finished, Blaine led them over to Radio City Music Hall where they repeated the check-in process and waited until the tour guide was ready.

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed shallowly as they stood on the stage of Radio City Music Hall on the last stop of their tour.

"You know, if you do decide to go into theater, you'll be back here someday." Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "You'll be standing here accepting your Tony Award and I'll be sitting right there." He pointed to the front row. "You'll thank everyone and you'll look into my eyes and tell the world how you never would've done it if it weren't for your loving and supportive husband."

"Oh, is that right?" Kurt grinned as he leaned back into the embrace. "A big presumptuous, don't you think?"

"You aren't denying it." Blaine shot back.

"Why would I deny the truth?" Kurt turned to capture Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. "Let's head to our next stop. We'll be back here soon enough if we so choose to be."

* * *

They took a cab down to the Empire State Building and took the elevator to the open-air observation deck.

"Kurt." Blaine spoke softly as he stood with his arms holding the fence on either side of Kurt as they watched the city.

"Yes?" Kurt responded without looking.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Remember after the Chicago trip when we talked in the car?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "I hope you'll appreciate the absolute and total cliché of what I'm about to say, by the way." He paused to laugh nervously for a moment, unsure as to why exactly he was so nervous but unable to stop himself from shaking a bit.

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked, reveling in the warm feel of Blaine's arms around him.

"I think we should get promise rings while we're here. I wanted to wait until we were here because I thought, you know, what better place to buy our promise rings than in the city we promise to be in together?"

"Blaine." Kurt turned in his arms with a grin on his face. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. He took Blaine's hand and led him back to the elevator without another word. They didn't need to speak, to fill the silence with explanations of their feelings on the matter, when they knew exactly how the other felt.

* * *

"Why on earth did we think the Statue of Liberty would be a good idea on the 4th of July?" Kurt groaned as he saw the line for the ferry.

"Not one of our best ideas, I'll admit. I didn't even think about it. Let's just walk around Battery Park and look out at it. We can grab snacks on our way over. Those sandwiches from the deli near the Rock weren't nearly enough to tide me over until dinner." Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand.

They found a nearby pretzel stand and ordered two, though Blaine ate most of Kurt's along with his own as they stood and watched the harbor. Throngs of people filtered around them but it felt like time stopped for them as they relaxed and enjoyed the view.

"Even with all these people around, I feel pretty damn relaxed." Blaine broke the silence.

"You're welcome." Kurt teased as he tore off another small piece of his pretzel.

Silence took over again.

They eventually moved to a bench, content to just enjoy the light breeze rolling in off of the water and do absolutely nothing other than people watch.

"Have you thought any more about school stuff?" Blaine asked when a couple of students walked by, talking loudly about their classes at NYU.

Kurt stayed silent for a few minutes as he thought, but Blaine didn't push.

"Let's go to dinner. We can talk about it there." Kurt suggested.

* * *

"This place is so weird." Kurt laughed as they stepped out of the spaceship-like elevator.

"Oh yeah, it's totally gimmicky, but we have to do more than only eat at top rated restaurants. Where's the fun in that?"

They were led to their seats and placed their drink orders before Blaine brought his question up again.

"So, school." He mentally kicked himself for being terrible at bringing it up.

"School." Kurt repeated with a nod.

"I know you've been looking a bit over the summer. Any decisions? I don't want to rush you or anything. Just curious."

"I don't know yet. I'm kind of leaning towards Parsons and fashion. I honestly don't really want to fight against stereotypes and my voice part in acting." Kurt shrugged as he spoke. "At least in fashion, it's expected that I'm gay and I'll be mocked less."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine slid their feet together under the table. "If you want to go to Parsons because that's what you'd prefer, do it. I want you to do what will make you happiest but I don't want you to give up on your dreams just for other people's opinions, okay?"

"Can I take your orders?" Their waiter interrupted but Blaine caught Kurt's eye and Kurt nodded slowly in response to Blaine's thoughts.

They both ordered and the waiter scampered away again. Blaine stared down at his lap for a while until Kurt spoke again.

"If I do pick Parsons, I promise it will be because it's what I want to do. I'm just trying to think logically. What about you? I know you've been all over and I know we agreed to make the decisions on our own to make sure we make the choice we want, but I am curious."

"Well, I was considering acting or music or performing somehow, but I don't know if I can try to do that for a career. I'd love to do it but it'd be a huge struggle to do without you and I'd probably have to go our tours and shows and I don't know how much I'll get to see you."

"You know I'd be okay with that. We'd make it work." Kurt soothed.

"I know we would, but I don't want to have to. I don't want there to be any more mornings that I wake up without you next to me. I don't want to make things work. I want them just to work."

"So what are you thinking instead?"

"I was actually thinking about law." Blaine admitted, expecting Kurt to be surprised but being surprised himself when Kurt simply nodded. "Not criminal law or corporate law or anything. I really want to make a difference. I want to take on the cases that push the envelope and create change and make the world a better place."

"I think you'd be wonderful at that." Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Hopefully. I'm still looking into it and I haven't decided, but it's definitely pretty high up there for me right now." Blaine finished speaking just as the waiter came up to the table with their dinners.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the show?" Blaine asked as he slid his arm around Kurt's waist when they exited the Palace Theater after Priscilla, Queen of the Desert.

"I thought it was pretty fantastic. I love shows where they do original music the best, but I do love jukebox musicals, too." Kurt replied as he shifted the bag containing their playbills, program, and poster card to the other hand so he could loop his arm around Blaine's waist, too.

"I'm sad you wouldn't let me buy you that feather boa." Blaine pouted, causing Kurt to let out a giggle.

"I considered it for Rachel, but I just can't pull off hot pink and feathers." He sighed dramatically

"You can pull off anything. Come on, let's grab a cab. It's late and I want to get back to the hotel." Blaine stepped out and hailed a cab, opening the door and letting Kurt slide in first.

"The Plaza." Kurt called to the driver before scooting into Blaine's open arms for the short cab ride.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel and get you naked." Blaine hissed in Kurt's ear. "I hate that you have to wear clothes. I just want you always naked. I want to just tie you to our bed and keep you there naked forever." He slowly slid his hand down Kurt's side and around until it rested lightly on his cock while he kissed him hard, licking his way into his mouth and exploring every familiar inch with his tongue like he'd never tasted it before.

They arrived and paid the driver quickly so they could dart across the lobby and into an elevator.

"I wish we weren't all the way up on the 20th Floor. The elevator takes way too long." Blaine complained as he dropped to his knees and mouthed at Kurt's cock through his jeans.

"Blaine, stand up. What if someone sees you?" Kurt scolded, though his voice hitched half-way through. Blaine ignored his protests and continued to tease along the outline of Kurt's cock while trailing a hand down to palm himself through his jeans.

When the elevator doors opened, they practically ran down the hall to their door. Blaine opened it and they tumbled through, barely staying upright.

They made their way down the hallway in their suite, stripping each other's clothing off piece by piece as they walked. Kurt couldn't help the thrill that shot through him at the idea of leaving them there for housekeeping to see: Blaine's shirt flung over the desk, Kurt's boxer-briefs hanging from the lamp, their pants tangled together in a pile in the middle of the floor. It would leave plenty of clues as to what had happened.

Kurt collapsed onto the couch, pulling Blaine down on top of him, too horny to even try to make it up the stairs. He rutted up against Blaine's hip desperately as he grabbed Blaine's ass to pull them together.

"Kurt, lube, upstairs." Blaine choked out with a vague wave in the direction of the stairs.

"No." Kurt shook his head before leaning up to suck hard on Blaine's lower lip. "Too much work. Need you now."

Blaine pulled back to align their hips. Their cocks lined up perfectly and he thrust them against each other in slow, deliberate movements. Kurt whined; the friction was good but not nearly enough. He bucked his hips harder against Blaine's, seeking and finding the perfect pressure.

Blaine pulled back just enough to sneak his hand between their bodies and grab them both in one hand, gripping tight as they thrust together into his fist.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass tightly before trailing a finger down the crack and ghosting light pressure over his hole. Blaine moaned in response and his hips stuttered out of rhythm for a moment before he regained his speed.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine bit out as Kurt sucked the finger into his mouth and covered it in spit slowly without taking his eyes off of Blaine's.

Kurt pulled the finger out with a pop and brought it back to Blaine's entrance before slowly pressing it in and stroking directly on his prostate, causing Blaine to clench down on Kurt's finger and buck harder into his tight fist around them both as he spilled all over both of them.

Seeing Blaine fall apart always got to Kurt, so it was just another quick thrust and then he watched as his own come mixed with Blaine's. He never ceased to be fascinated by the mixture of both of them when they did this. He swiped a finger through the mess on the heads of their cocks and brought it to his lips, sucking every drop off of his finger.

Blaine groaned at the sight underneath him and shifted back so he could drag his tongue through the smattering of come on Kurt's stomach. He kept it in his mouth as he brought his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's lips fell open easily and their tongues danced together, sharing the taste of each other until it had all melted down their throats and they were doing nothing more than licking each other clean.

"Fuck, that was good." Blaine said to break the silence after they'd stopped making out in favor of just lying pressed together and sharing the same air.

"My sentiments exactly." Kurt agreed with a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Round two in the bed?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

**Tuesday, July 5th, 2011**  
 _Central Park_

Breakfast - Room service  
Lunch - Central Park  
Dinner - Jekyll and Hyde Club  
7:00 PM - Wicked

* * *

Kurt woke up first Tuesday morning and decided to order breakfast for them. He leaned over to the nightstand on Blaine's side of the bed and grabbed the iPad the hotel provided to order room service from. Flipping through the menu, he decided to go for pancakes, bacon, and fruit for both of them, knowing how much Blaine loved eating a big breakfast.

He sent the order and snuggled into Blaine's arms, watching the small smile on Blaine's face as he subconsciously pulled Kurt in closer. After cuddling for a few minutes, he figured he should probably wake Blaine up so they could get showered and dressed before breakfast came.

"Blaine, honey, wake up." Kurt whispered softly in his ear. Blaine groaned in protest and rolled away from Kurt. "Come on, we need to get up. We've got a big day planned at the Park. Do you want to go to the zoo?" Kurt couldn't help but feel like he was trying to wake a child as Blaine buried his head under his pillow. "Remind me to make sure I'm the one who fathers our children so they have a chance of actually being capable of getting out of bed."

"Don't wanna. Just wanna stay in bed." Blaine mumbled into the sheets.

"Well, you can't. Up, now, let's go." Kurt watched Blaine continue to act like a little kid as he pulled the covers over his head. "Alright, fine. Stay here. I'm going to go take a shower."

Blaine paused his objections as he considered the idea of a wet, sexy Kurt.

"I was going to suggest fucking you in the shower, but if you don't want to get up, we won't have time before breakfast is here. I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

Kurt stood from the bed and crossed over to the bathroom before turning on the shower and sliding his pajamas off.

He'd been in the shower for less than a minute when he heard the padding of feet entering the bathroom.

"You win."

* * *

They showered until their breakfast arrived, Kurt staying true to his word on his plan for their shower time. After eating their breakfast and getting dressed, they headed out of the hotel and across the street to Central Park.

"Where do we start?" Kurt laughed as they stood at the edge of the park.

"Well, there's no way we can see everything, but we'll be back. We can come back and see all this stuff again until we know this place by heart. For now though, let's start on the west side and walk to the reservoir then head back on the east side." Blaine suggested as he reached out to take Kurt's hand and set off.

They wandered slowly, exploring their way to Strawberry Fields and over the Bow Bridge before walking around the Great Lawn and Belvedere Castle.

 

"You know how we discussed getting promise rings while we're here?" Kurt asked as they walked.

"Of course." Blaine nodded with a dopey grin.

"When were you thinking of doing that?"

"Tomorrow is the day we set aside for shopping. I figured part of that could be picking them out. I considered just buying them myself, but with your love of fashion, I figured you'd want to be involved."

"Good choice." They shared a small laugh before moving back into silence while they looked out at the reservoir.

"We should get hot dogs. No, scratch that. We are getting hot dogs." Blaine informed Kurt as they turned from the reservoir and started back towards their hotel with a plan to visit the zoo. "There's a vendor over here. Come on."

"What can I get you boys?" The man at the cart asked as they approached him.

"Two hot dogs." Blaine told him and exchanged a few bills for them with a large grin on his face. "Thank you." He turned to Kurt before speaking again. "Here you go. Eat."

Kurt eyed the hot dog for a moment before taking a tentative bite. He chewed slowly at first as he tasted it, suspicious but willing to try. He swallowed the bite in his mouth and let out a small snort at the way Blaine was watching him and waiting for his opinion.

Instead of telling Blaine his thoughts, he took another large bite with a smirk on his face as he set off down the path once more.

Blaine caught up with him and they continued down the path, making detours along their way to see the Alice in Wonderland and Balto statues. They finally arrived at the zoo and paid their admission.

"It's not a huge zoo. It's not like Brookfield or anything." Blaine informed Kurt as they started to walk toward the penguin exhibit.

"It doesn't matter. I still love it the same." Kurt shrugged.

* * *

After they explored the zoo, they took a cab down and grabbed dinner at the Jekyll and Hyde Club. The theme and antics of the wait staff entertained them as they ate. It barely seemed like they'd sat down before their time was up and they grabbed a cab to the Gershwin Theater.

Kurt could feel his heart beating fast and his ears buzzing as his brain thrummed with the thoughts of "Wicked, Wicked, Wicked." Blaine picked up on it and kept his hand constantly in Kurt’s to keep him grounded.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked teasingly. "You seem a little spooked. You know we don't have to go see Wicked if you don't want to. We can just go back to the hotel."

"No!" Kurt shook his head quickly. They were still standing outside, staring up at the marquee.

"Can we at least go in then?" Blaine nudged him forward towards the door.

They walked inside and as soon as they'd handed over their tickets, Kurt had flown into the lobby, exploring everything he could. Blaine laughed and walked after him, watching as he took in the theater with a childlike wonder.

Kurt eventually ended up at the merchandise booth, grabbing his program and his window card. Blaine walked up behind him after he caught up and placed his arms on either side of Kurt's waist. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and pointed out the pop-up book.

"They have a pop-up companion?"

"I've seen it online, yeah." Kurt answered. "I have the Grimmerie, but the pop-up book is always sold out."

"Well, in that case, sir." Blaine lifted a hand to the employee who was holding Kurt's program and window card and waiting for him to make a decision. "One of the pop-up books and three pairs of the green glasses."

"Three?" Kurt asked, confused.

"An extra pair for Rachel. It’ll make her happy. Anything else, love?"

"No, that's good." Kurt smiled and handed his card over to the man who had moved to the register with Kurt's stuff.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to our seats." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

They headed to the doors into the auditorium itself and moved to their seats. Blaine had insisted on getting better seats for all of the shows, but this was their biggest splurge on the best possible seats. It was also the only one Kurt hadn't tried to argue over.

Kurt marveled at the details in the theater. There was a mechanical feel to all of the decorations, including a dragon over center stage and cogs by the stairs to each side of the stage. The curtain was a beautiful map of the Land of Oz and a green light illuminated where the Emerald City was.

"I just can't believe I'm here." Kurt admitted quietly just as the lights started to dim.

"It's showtime!" Blaine leaned over to hiss excitedly.


	38. Greet Autumn in New York

**Wednesday, July 6th, 2011**   
_Shopping, Times Square_

Breakfast - Room service  
Lunch - Somewhere while shopping  
Dinner - Peter Luger  
8:00 PM - Anything Goes

* * *

"Where to first, love?" Blaine asked as they stepped out of the Plaza, armed with their credit cards and ready to shop.

"Will you laugh at me if I admit that the first thing I want to do is go pick out our promise rings? My finger's feeling all bare now that it knows what's coming." Kurt blushed slightly and watched his feet.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Blaine laughed. He pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss before speaking again. "We're right here on 5th Avenue. I think De Beers is only a few blocks down."

"We should go to Tiffany's." Kurt suggested.

"No!" Blaine practically shouted. Kurt gave him a questioning look, so he stammered out words as quick as his brain could attempt to process them. "No, we should go somewhere else. I mean, Tiffany's is way far away."

"I actually think it's closer than De Beers." Kurt pointed out.

"No, no, let's go to De Beers." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and set off.

"Why are you being so weird?" Kurt snorted. "If you really want to go to De Beers, that's fine. I don't care where we go, so long as we walk out wearing matching rings."

They walked the few blocks to the store with Blaine not speaking and keeping his eyes focused on the road, while Kurt raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" A girl came up to them as they stepped inside.

"My boyfriend and I wanted to get promise rings." Kurt told her, returning her bright smile.

"Okay, great. Do you guys have any idea what you're looking for?" The boys exchanged a glance at her question.

"Um, I think something simple. Otherwise, not really." Blaine answered.

"The men's rings are over here in this case." She led them to one of the cases. "Take a look and let me know if something catches your eye."

"I agree that we should stick to simple. If we go too intricate or anything, we'll end up having super nice promise rings and have nothing better to upgrade them to." Kurt laughed lightly as they browsed the case.

"Should we just do simple silver bands?" Blaine pointed at a few in the case.

"I like the idea of a diamond, but I don't like how they look most of the time." Kurt sighed.

"Well, we do have our infinity band." The girl piped up. "What size do you wear?"

"Ten and a half." Kurt replied.

"One second." She pulled a ring from the case. She handed it over to Blaine's outstretched hand before speaking again. "It's got a hidden diamond on the inside for people who don't want it to be too showy but still want the idea behind the diamond."

"That's actually really perfect." Kurt grinned dopily as Blaine took his left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. He held it up and inspected it on his hand before turning back to the girl.

"He's an eleven." He winked at Blaine as he took the ring she produced from the case. He repeated Blaine's actions with the ring meant for Blaine's hand. They tangled their hands together and Blaine let out a small giggle.

"What do you think?" The girl asked after a moment.

"We'll take them." Blaine told her as they slipped them off and handed them back to her. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him over to where she was ringing up their purchases.

After paying, they took the bag from her and stepped towards the door.

"Wait." Kurt stopped Blaine. "I know we should probably do this more officially or over dinner or something, but I said I wanted to walk out of here wearing our rings and I stand by that. I don't want to spend any more of my life not wearing your ring and I mean that starting right now, not whenever we make up some big romantic moment."

"Okay." Blaine nodded as Kurt took the bag from him and pulled out the box containing Blaine's ring.

"I know there's not some special traditional speech to go with this, so I'm making one up. Roll with me on it. Blaine, I know we're young and we haven't been together for years or anything but it feels like a lifetime already and I can't wait to continue spending the rest of mine with you. I promise that I will support you and love you no matter what happens. I love you." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips as he slid the ring back onto Blaine's finger. Blaine smiled as they rested their foreheads against each other for a moment before grabbing Kurt's box from the bag.

"I promise you that someday I will replace this with an engagement ring and I will marry you and raise children with you and grow old with you." Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger and grabbed Kurt's face to pull him in for another kiss.

"Alright, we should go." Kurt giggled as they broke apart. "I think we're making a scene."

"Complaining?"

"Never."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon wandering from shop to shop along 5th Avenue and then back up Broadway.

In Saks Fifth Avenue, Blaine couldn't resist coming up behind Kurt as he eyed himself in the mirror while he tried on a new shirt. He threaded his arms around Kurt and hooked his chin over his shoulder, leaning up a bit to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

When he slid their hands together, the rings on their left hands clinked together and Kurt sighed happily as he leaned back into Blaine's arms.

"I can tell you already that I'll never get used to the sight of you wearing that ring." Blaine admitted quietly to Kurt as they stood there, content to just be cuddled up for a moment.

"That's because we'll be replacing them with engagement rings at some point, so you won't have time to get used to this ring." Kurt pointed out.

"Hush, you."

* * *

After a quick stop to the hotel room to drop off their bags, Blaine hailed a cab to take them out to Brooklyn to eat at Peter Luger Steakhouse. When they were done with their absolutely marvelous dinner, they grabbed another cab back to the Stephen Sondheim Theater for Anything Goes.

"I can't believe I'm getting to see Sutton Foster!" Kurt said excitedly as they wandered the lobby, having arrived at the theater particularly early. "I've loved her ever since Millie, so I'm super excited to see her. Plus, it's Joel Grey! The original Wizard!"

Blaine grinned as Kurt weaved in and out of the crowds over to the merchandise booth. He made his way to the concessions stand instead, grabbing drinks and a bag of Twizzlers.

"Hey, honey." Kurt came up behind him as he was paying. "For me?" He grabbed the Sprite off of the counter with a grateful smile. They stepped over into a secluded alcove to wait out the time until the show started.

"Got the usual?" Blaine nodded at the bag in Kurt's hand.

"Of course."

"You're in a great mood today." Blaine observed, eyeing Kurt's bouncing feet and wider than usual grin.

"I wonder why." Kurt laughed as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and then lifted Blaine's hand to press a kiss to his ring.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he finished his drink and stepped over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Museum of Sex? Absolutely." Kurt giggled. "Remember, if we talk to my parents-"

"We went to MoMa, I know." Blaine shook his head as he joined in on the giggling.

"I wonder if they have a gift shop." Kurt said thoughtfully, causing them both to break into giggles again.

* * *

**Thursday, July 7th, 2011**   
_Museum of Sex_

Brunch - Room service  
Dinner - Gramercy Tavern  
7:00 PM - Book of Mormon

* * *

Kurt loved watching Blaine sleep. He knew it was probably creepy, but he also knew that Blaine did the same thing when he woke up first. Blaine looked so peaceful sprawled out on his back on his side of the bed. The sheet was tangled around his legs and kicked so it bared one hip and just enough skin so that the slightest hint of thick, dark hair peeked out of the side of sheet next to where it was visibly tented.

He let his eyes trail down Blaine's toned legs before traveling back up to rake over his chest. His eyes lingered on the fresh marks he’d left on Blaine's neck before finally coming to rest on Blaine's left hand, the sight of the promise ring there sending a thrill through Kurt.

Blaine sniffled in his sleep and wiggled a bit, causing the sheet to slide off and reveal his morning wood. Kurt reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He uncapped it and poured a bit over his fingers before shuffling over, pressing up against Blaine's side as he pressed his own fingers into himself.

He was still somewhat stretched from the previous night, so the ring of muscle gave way to two and then three fingers with relative ease. He kept quiet so as not to wake Blaine up, fighting his urge to moan as he brushed his fingers over his prostate.

After he was stretched under his own touch, he moved slowly to straddle Blaine's hips. Blaine's cock rubbed against his entrance as he moved his hips down. He pressed down lightly at first before sliding down, engulfing all of Blaine in one thrust.

He slowly lifted himself up and down, watching with a grin as Blaine's eyes squeezed tighter and a few low groans fell from his lips as he stirred but didn’t wake up. Time slipped away from him as he kept up his agonizingly slow pace, but he knew they had all morning to relax around the hotel if they wanted.

Kurt leaned down to mouth at Blaine's neck and Blaine finally started to blink awake. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but once he did, his hands flew to Kurt's hips.

"Fuck, Kurt." He groaned as he tried to match Kurt's thrusts, but the sleepiness still coursing through his veins prevented him from doing much. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to wake himself up. As he finally started to get his brain functioning again, he realized just how close he was and wondered how long Kurt had been at this.

"It's okay, Blaine. Come for me." Kurt whispered as he noticed the telltale signs that Blaine was close: the change in his breathing, the way he couldn't keep his eyes open, and the way his fingers tightened even more on Kurt's waist.

Blaine managed to lift his hips a few times to match Kurt's thrusts before he was coming hard and filling Kurt. While staying buried inside Kurt, he reached out and grasped Kurt's cock, twisting and stroking until Kurt was coating his hand and tightening even more around his over-sensitive cock.

He didn't let Kurt collapse on top of him this time. He didn't give either of them the chance to regain their senses before he was flipping Kurt onto his back with strict instructions not to move. He slid off the bed and fished through their suitcase until he located the silver plug that they'd packed.

"You are not to take this out. I will take it out." Blaine commanded with a grin. He traced the tip of the plug around Kurt's rim a few times before pressing it in. Kurt whimpered and nodded as Blaine leaned down and licked his still-twitching cock clean. "I want you ready to be fucked at any point I want you to be today."

* * *

"Please do not touch, lick, stroke, or mount the exhibits." Blaine read off of a sign at the entrance to the Museum of Sex. "Well, there go my plans. We can leave." Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile as they stepped through the doors.

After paying and entering, they wandered into the museum. When they would stop to look at something, Blaine was sure to let his hand trail down and press on the plug with a smirk. Kurt kept his best poker face on as Blaine teased him, occasionally leaning over to nibble on his ear lobe or brushing his hand over Kurt's cock.

"I swear to god, Blaine Anderson, if you make me hard-"

"No one would blame you." Blaine interrupted.

"Yes, they would. Blaine, do you not see that we are in an exhibit about animals having sex?"

"I've been too distracted by you to notice." Blaine replied as he looked around, taking in the sculptures and pictures surrounding him.

"So yes, they would absolutely blame me for getting hard because they wouldn't know that instead of it being the animals, it's my ridiculous boyfriend." Kurt frowned at Blaine, but Blaine could see it in his eyes that he wasn't truly upset.

"Alright, fine. There's a special exhibit I wanted to see. Would you like to go check it out?" Blaine took Kurt's hand, smiling to himself as he felt Kurt's ring.

"Sure." Kurt agreed. Blaine led them out of the exhibit and down a side hall. "Blaine, this doesn't look like an exhibit."

"It's more of a private exhibit." He stopped in front of the door to one of the private bathrooms and pulled Kurt into it. "Just for us." He locked the door behind them.

Blaine stepped forward to kiss Kurt hungrily as his fingers worked Kurt's pants open and down around his ankles. He knelt down to take Kurt's half-hard cock completely in his mouth. Any reservations Kurt may have had about doing this flew out the window when Blaine sucked lightly on the head before licking through the slit.

"Turn around and lean against the counter." Blaine commanded as he stood up and unfastened his belt. He grabbed the lube from his pocket before he shoved his pants down to his knees after stepping behind Kurt. Using his teeth, he ripped the packet of lube open and slathered his cock.

"Blaine. Hurry up." Kurt whined. Blaine grasped the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out, replacing it with his cock in one quick motion.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." Blaine pulled back and thrust in again. The plug was the perfect width to keep Kurt stretched just enough so that he was almost too tight as Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt over and over again.

Instead of grabbing Kurt's hips like he usually would, he brought his hands up to slot his fingers between Kurt's where they were bracing against the counter, the metal on their rings clacking together. He was completely sincere when he had told Kurt that he didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

He still couldn't believe he'd found such a perfect match in Kurt. He was grateful and a little bit surprised every day Kurt was with him. He'd never expected to find someone so perfect for him yet here he was, wearing his promise ring, bent over a counter in a bathroom at the Museum of Sex and begging Blaine to fuck into him harder, faster. The more he thought about it, the more overwhelmed he felt and he could feel the familiar tightening and heat low in his stomach.

"Kurt, so close." His voice strained as he spoke, squeezing Kurt's hands tighter. "You're so amazing, baby." He angled his hips just right to pound over and over against Kurt's prostate, causing Kurt to tighten more and more around him until they were both falling over the edge.

When they came back down a little bit, Blaine slid out and grabbed the plug, pushing it in lightly as he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"That okay?" Blaine checked, wanting Kurt to be able to handle keeping the plug in more, holding Blaine's come inside him and keeping him ready for whenever Blaine wanted him, but wanting more so to be sure Kurt was comfortable with that.

"Yeah." Kurt responded breathlessly, still bent over the counter and unmoving. Blaine leaned down and grabbed Kurt's pants. He pulled them up for him and fastened them closed once more.

"If it gets to be too much-"

"I’ll tell you, I know. I'm very aware of our safe word and the fact that you won't push me, though I do appreciate your concern." Kurt smiled softly as he lifted off the counter and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now come on, let's go check out the gift shop."

* * *

"Blaine, look at this." Kurt held up a book entitled Sex Tips for Straight Women from a Gay Man.

"You should get that for Rachel." Blaine laughed as he read the title.

"Ew, no!" Kurt dropped the book like it had offended him, which it kind of had with the idea that Rachel would use it.

"It's your duty as a good brother." Blaine teased as he went back to flipping through The Gay Man's Kama Sutra.

"It is absolutely not my duty to make sure my brother's girlfriend is good in bed." Kurt shuddered at the thought before going back to browsing through the other books.

"Hmm, I think we should try some of these." Blaine said and held up the book.

"Then buy it." Kurt told him as he picked up 1001 Sexcapades to Do if You Dare.

They flipped through a few more books, adding the sexcapade book to the stack to buy along with The New Topping Book and The New Bottoming Book with the agreement to read through them together since they switched so often.

"What about this?" Blaine held up The Penis Pokey Activity Book, which had a hole cut in it for you to use your penis as a prop in the book filled with mazes and other games.

"You can buy that if I can buy this." Kurt showed Blaine the cover of the book he was looking at, The Big Penis Book.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm not good enough for you now." Blaine teased as he added both books to the stack.

"Wait, wait, wait. They have The Big Penis Book in 3D!" Kurt laughed and held out the other book.

"Yes, but that one's smaller. When it comes to books about big penises, you should definitely go with the bigger one." Blaine pointed out, holding them up to show how the 3D version was thinner.

"You're right." Kurt agreed and grabbed the stack of books. "Alright, let's get out of here before we buy anything else. We already have a giant stack of books to carry around now.

They walked towards the register, but Blaine kept getting distracted, adding the Gay Sex Deck and Sexual Innuendo Magnetic Poetry to their purchases.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt laughed. "We don't even have a fridge."

"We have a mini-fridge in the dorm!" Blaine defended and put them on the counter.

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

"Remind me why again."

"Because you love my-" Blaine started with a smirk, but Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. Blaine continued to say muffled words into Kurt's hand to the amusement of the cashier. Kurt couldn't make out everything Blaine was saying, but he heard enough to get the general idea.

"I apologize for him. I really should've known better than to take him out in public." He told her with an eye roll.

"You guys are adorable." She laughed as she finished ringing up their purchases.

* * *

Kurt was grateful that the museum had been able to pack their books in a non-descript black bag topped with tissue paper when Blaine pointed out that they were so close to Gramercy Tavern that they should just head straight to dinner.

They took a quick cab ride over, not wanting to carry the books for too long.

The hostess seated them and they placed an order for the seasonal tasting menu, which included six different courses. Everything was absolutely delicious and the meal passed quickly as they laughed and talked, never running out of conversation when they were together.

After dessert, Kurt excused himself to the bathroom while Blaine paid the check. As Blaine was signing the bill, he heard his name.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" A woman's voice came from next to him.

"Buonasera, Alessandra." Blaine greeted his aunt.

"Hush, no Italian here. I hate getting dirty looks for speaking it in public from people who think I'm speaking about them, as if I have nothing better to talk about." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just here on vacation." He answered. "What are you doing here?" He knew his aunt still lived in Italy, so it was strange and unexpected to see her here.

"We're here visiting your parents while your father works on his new project." She said with a confused look on her face. "You didn't know we were here?" She sat down in Kurt's seat to continue talking.

"No, I-" He paused, not sure how to explain the situation to her when Kurt came back from the bathroom.

"Who's this?" She asked with a smile in Kurt's direction. Blaine hesitated for a moment, unsure how she would react or if she even knew he was gay. If she had a problem with it, he didn’t want her to take it out on Kurt, but he decided to go with the truth.

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my Aunt Alessandra." Blaine told her.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” Kurt held his hand out with a nervous smile.

"And what is this?" She asked, grabbing Kurt's hand instead of shaking it and eyeing the promise ring there. "You have one, too!" She grabbed Blaine's hand. "Why didn't your parents mention you were serious enough with a boy to be exchanging rings and vacationing together?"

"They, um-"

"Ale, what are you doing?" Blaine was cut off as his mother stepped over to the table. "Oh." She was followed by Blaine's father and Alessandra's husband.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine and his Kurt were in town? We could've spent some time with them!"

"Ale, we really need to go. Our reservations are ready and they don't like to be kept waiting." Blaine's father answered stiffly.

"Alright, fine. I'd say you guys should join us, but it looks like you already ate. I'll get your number from your parents, but if I don't see you before we leave, I'll see you at Cooper's wedding, alright?" She smiled at Blaine.

"No, he won't be in attendance." Blaine's father answered without looking in Blaine's direction.

"Yes, I will." Blaine responded automatically.

"No, you won't." He snapped back and finally looked at Blaine.

"Cooper can't get married without his best man there. Just because you guys chose to disown me doesn't mean he did. I'm an adult and so are they and you have nothing to hold over me anymore. I will be in attendance at their wedding." Blaine stood, grabbing his card from the table.

"I will not have you and that thing," he glanced in Kurt's direction briefly, "at a family event. I can't have important people seeing that we somehow managed to raise a fag."

Kurt stepped backwards slightly and Blaine grabbed his hand, the glint of his ring catching the light and grabbing the attention of Blaine's parents.

"And I will not have you speaking like that to my boyfriend who, by the way, has a name. It was great to see you, Ale. Come on, Kurt. Let's go." Blaine led them quickly from the restaurant, slipping out of the room just as he heard his aunt explode in rapid-fire Italian at his parents.

They grabbed a cab and headed back to the hotel to drop off their books and cool down a little bit before Book of Mormon.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I hate that my parents are like that." Blaine struggled to hold back tears as they drove. "I had no idea they'd be here. That was the worst fucking coincidence."

"You may be focused on the fact that your parents are terrible, honey, but I'm more focused on the fact that your aunt was completely supportive. Not all of your family is against you, Blaine. That makes at least two between her and Cooper." Kurt pointed out as he pulled Blaine in close to him.

"I suppose you're right." Blaine sniffled and cuddled into Kurt's arms.

"You want to hear something that'll cheer you up?" Kurt asked and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"Always."

"I just went through seeing your parents and meeting your aunt while still filled with a plug and your come." Kurt stage whispered. Silence reigned for a moment before Blaine snorted and they both dissolved into giggles.

"I love you so much." Blaine told Kurt as they calmed down from their giggles.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled. "Did you see your dad's face when he saw my ring?"

"Oh my god, he was so pissed. I thought he might have a stroke." They broke into laughter again as they pulled up to The Plaza.

"Come on, let's go drop this stuff off and head over to the show."


	39. It's Good to Live It Again

**Friday, July 8th, 2011**   
_Coney Island_

Breakfast - Room Service  
Lunch - Nathan’s  
Dinner - Tao  
8:00 PM - Hair

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to call a car service?" Blaine asked yet again as they stepped out of The Plaza and crossed over to the subway station.

"Blaine, there is a train that we can get on right here that literally goes from here to Coney Island. No, we are not going to call a car service." Kurt shook his head and shifted the weight of the backpack he was carrying.

"Alright, alright. Just checking." Blaine smiled and looped their arms together as they descended into the station.

The ride on the N Train would take almost an hour, so Kurt pulled out his iPhone and headphones and they each took one ear piece. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's arms in a spot in the corner of the train as they watched a few shows Kurt had put on the phone.

Kurt stopped watching once they got closer, where the subway went above ground. He still couldn't believe he was in New York most of the time and the fact that he was on the subway with his boyfriend on their way to visit Coney Island caught him hard like a knife in his side. He felt his eyes prickling with tears of happiness when Blaine noticed the change in his posture and breathing.

"You okay, love?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly and reassuringly.

"Just can't believe we're here, you know?" Kurt admitted.

"I can't either." Blaine smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before turning back to the show.

The rest of the ride to Coney Island passed in a comfortable silence as Blaine continued to watch the show and Kurt continued to watch out the window.

They pulled into the station and exited the train, entwining their fingers together as Blaine started quickly in the direction of Luna Park.

"We can ride the Cyclone and the Brooklyn Flyer and the Steeplechase." Blaine listed as they walked, grinning widely. "And I can play midway games and win you a prize and then we can get hot dogs."

"Blaine, don't forget to breathe." Kurt found Blaine's excitement adorable and endearing but he was slightly worried Blaine would get too excited and pass out.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I haven't been here in so long and it was always so much fun. It's nothing like Cedar Point if you want coaster thrills, but it's fun and it's by the boardwalk and I feel like we're in another era when I'm in there." Blaine explained.

"Don't apologize, honey. I'm by no means mad or anything. I'm just trying to keep an eye on you."

* * *

They entered the park, buying two unlimited 4-hour wristbands and loading a Luna Card with some credits for playing the midway games. After spending the entire length of their wristband with Blaine dragging Kurt from ride to ride and riding their favorite, the Steeplechase, no less than 5 times, they wandered over to the games.

"Blaine, you really don't have to try and win me something." Kurt told him as they walked up to the Whac-a-Mole tent.

"I know I don't, but it's one of those cheesy romantic clichés and I want to." Blaine argued as he grabbed the mallet. "They don't have one of those giant things where you hit it with a hammer and send the thing flying up to hit the bell at the top like they usually have in movies, so you'll have to settle for this game."

"I suppose that'll be just fine." Kurt replied, faking disdain for a moment before giggling. "Go ahead. Whack your moles."

Blaine grabbed the mallet and the game started.

Fourteen failed attempts later, they were both laughing so hard that Blaine could barely stand straight to hold the mallet.

"Blaine, just give it up." Kurt said through his tears of laughter. "I'm hungry."

"No, no, no. Fifteenth time is a charm! I just know it." Blaine defended and the game started again. This time, Blaine finally managed to win. "I told you! Fifteenth time!"

"Yes, honey, but you also said that about the second and third and fourth and tenth and thirteenth and every other one in between." Kurt teased playfully.

"I vote you pick that one." Blaine pointed to one of the stuffed bunnies wearing sailor uniforms.

"And why's that?" Kurt asked as the man retrieved one and handed it over to Kurt before going back to his magazine without actually looking up at them.

"Because I love when you wear your cute sailor-esque outfits and it reminds me of you." Blaine leaned over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're adorable." Kurt told him with a tender kiss to the curls he’d managed to convince Blaine to leave gel-free for their day at the beach.

"You said something about hot dogs?" Blaine piped up.

"Always thinking about your stomach." Kurt rolled his eyes as he put the bunny in his backpack.

"Come on. Let's go over to Nathan's. It's like the traditional touristy hot dog place." Blaine pulled away and guided them out of the park and down the street.

When they had waited in the line and got up to the counter to order, Blaine ordered a chili cheese dog with a side of bacon, cheese, and ranch fries.

"I'll just take a regular hot dog." Kurt told the man.

"Absolutely not. He'll have what I'm having." Blaine interrupted. "You're not eating just a plain hot dog, Kurt. We are at Coney Island and you're going to live a little."

"Alright, I'll have what he's having." Kurt gave in after a moment's hesitation.

"Good choice." Blaine told him as he paid.

"You say that like I had a choice."

* * *

After sitting down to eat at a nearby table, Blaine led Kurt out to the boardwalk.

"Once we live here, if I can convince you to take a night off from seeing shows, I'd love to bring you out here at night." Blaine spoke softly as they walked hand-in-hand. "They light up everything and it's just so gorgeous with the neon and the beach and the water."

"I'd love that." Kurt replied as he stopped where they were to pull Blaine in for a swift kiss. "I can't wait to live here with you."

"It's going to be so wonderful. Want to go sit on the beach?" Blaine nodded towards an emptier area of the beach.

"Sure." Kurt agreed and they headed over.

They pulled the towels from the backpack and laid them out on the ground. Kurt plopped down onto one of them while Blaine stood still and eyed the sand.

"Go ahead. You can play in the sand." Kurt laughed and waved him off.

"Yay!" Blaine cheered excitedly as he plopped down and started digging. "I'm going to dig to water!"

"You're adorably like a child." Kurt watched fondly as Blaine started to dig a giant hole.

"Good thing you're all mature. One of us needs to be if we ever expect to raise children." Blaine called over his shoulder as he dug.

Kurt couldn't help the flutter he felt at Blaine's words. They'd mentioned it so many times in passing and they'd had a few serious discussions about their future, but every time Blaine said things like that, his heart skipped a beat. He toyed with the ring on his finger and smiled as he watched Blaine, feeling more love than he'd ever thought he could feel for a person.

* * *

"Almost there! The sand's all wet!" Blaine shouted excitedly just as Kurt felt a vibration from somewhere on the towel.

"Honey, your phone's ringing."

"Who is it?"

"Unknown number."

"Weird. Answer it for me? My hands are all sandy and it's been ringing a while already."

"Okay." Kurt agreed, feeling a strange thrill at the fact that Blaine was comfortable enough to let Kurt answer his phone for him. "Hello, Blaine Anderson's phone." He spoke into the receiver.

"Kurt?" A woman's voice with a thick Italian accent came over the phone.

"Yes, Kurt. Blaine's hands are very sandy at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with or should I make him clean them off?" He answered, unsure as to whom it was.

"Please don't tell me that's a metaphor for something." She laughed. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to protest, she spoke again. "I kid, I kid. Well, at least I assume I do and don't correct me if I'm wrong. This is Alessandra, Blaine's aunt."

"Oh! Hi!" Kurt answered, surprised and unable to hide the blush from coloring his cheeks at her comments, no matter how untrue they were.

"Listen, I assume you know full well what's going on with my sister and brother-in-law, correct?"

"Sadly, yes." Kurt responded, waving off Blaine's confused and questioning look as he lay back down on the towel.

"Well, I didn't know until last night. I had a good talking with them, though they sadly do not seem to be up for changing their minds in any way. Anyways, I was wondering how much longer you two would be in town for. Would you like to get brunch with my husband and me tomorrow morning?"

"We're leaving on Sunday, so tomorrow would work perfectly for us." Kurt told her, grinning happily at the fact that someone in Blaine's family wasn't completely horrible.

"Where are you staying?"

"We're at The Plaza."

"So I assume Blaine at least got his trust fund, then?" At Kurt's sound of agreement, she continued. "Petrossian is near The Plaza and they do a Saturday Brunch. How does 11:30 sound?"

"Sounds perfect!" Kurt said excitedly. "I'll let Blaine know and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll call for reservations for us. See you tomorrow, Kurt! Ciao."

"Bye!" Kurt smiled as he pressed on the screen to end the call.

"Can I know now?" Blaine asked, still in his hole, wearing a scowl and crossed arms at being waved off from a phone call meant for him.

"We're having brunch with your aunt and uncle tomorrow." Kurt informed him.

"Ale and Sal?" Blaine perked up.

"She said she gave your parents a good talking-to, but that it didn't do anything and that they'd love to see us for brunch tomorrow at somewhere called Petrossian."

"I've heard of it but never been." Blaine climbed out of his hole and started to brush the sand off of his body.

"She said it's near the hotel and that we'll meet at 11:30."

"Alright. Ready to head back? We've got dinner reservations in two hours and the train will take at least an hour." Blaine held his hands out and helped Kurt to a standing position before grabbing both towels at once and shaking them out.

* * *

"That was such a delicious dinner." Kurt sighed happily as they hailed a cab to head over to the St. James Theater to see Hair.

"When we live here, I want to try every restaurant in this town. No repeating until we've done everything." Blaine declared as they slid into the cab. "St. James Theater, please."

"Blaine, that's ridiculous." Kurt shook his head with a laugh.

"You're ridiculous."

"Fantastic comeback, honey." Kurt rolled his eyes and cuddled into Blaine's side. "Very witty."

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty-" Blaine started to sing softly as he stared out the window.

"And most definitely gay." Kurt cut him off with a snort.

"That I am." Blaine turned back with a predatory grin as he moved to suck hard on Kurt's neck.

"Good thing, too." Kurt teased as he moved his head to allow better access and keep Blaine preoccupied. "We're here." He pulled away a few minutes later and watched as Blaine's eyes darkened more when he saw the dark bruise he'd caused.

"Want to skip the show?" Blaine asked, voice deep and pupils blown.

"No, it'll be more fun to tease you during it." Kurt said thoughtfully before handing over the fare money and slipping from the taxi.

* * *

**Saturday, July 9th, 2011**   
_Free Day_

Brunch - Petrossian  
2:00 PM - Rock of Ages  
Dinner - Daniel  
8:00 PM - How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying

* * *

"Hi, Ale." Blaine hugged his aunt as they stepped into the restaurant. "Kurt, my Uncle Sal. Sal, this is Kurt." He moved over to hug his uncle as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Kurt reached out to shake Sal's hand, but he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"We hug in this family." Sal told him firmly. "Not that I'd expect you to know that given the circumstances." He said with a sigh.

"This does explain why you haven't been over with your family for holidays. We were beginning to worry that you'd just never be homesick." Ale cut in as they were led to their table and seated.

"I may have been born there, but we moved here when I was too little for me to really think of it as home." Blaine shrugged and squeezed Kurt's knee under the table, trying to convey a reminder to Kurt that he was Blaine's home now. Kurt understood and laid his hand over Blaine's so he could lace their fingers together.

"Well, still. You need to bring your Kurt home to visit Roma and meet the rest of the family." She told him, shaking her head in dismissal at his argument. "Kurt, have you ever been to Italia?"

"No." He shook his head. "But I'd love to visit. I just don't think…" He trailed off with a sad look at Blaine.

"What?" Salvatore asked, noticing their look. "You think everyone will be like your parents and disown you? We haven't, have we?"

"Well, no." Blaine shook his head slightly.

"Your Aunt Sofia will still love you just the same." Ale told him.

"Nonna and Nonno don't anymore." Blaine shrugged sadly.

"Your grandparents just don't know what to do. They may come around eventually, but they're old and set in their ways." She sighed. "They still love you. They just wish they could pretend it away. You know that." Blaine shrugged in response with a glare at his plate.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bring Kurt into a place where my own family might turn against me and him."

"Kurt, can you talk some sense into him?" Ale asked, turning to face Kurt. "You could stay with us. You know we accept you."

"We'll talk about it, but I can't force him." Kurt said with a small frown.

"I can hear you two, you know." Blaine piped in.

"I know, Caro." She reached across the table to pat his hand. Blaine smiled sadly and looked up at the old term of endearment his mom used to use for him. "I just want you to see that your whole family hasn't forsaken you. Now, Kurt. When you come, I'll show you around. You can meet all the family and I'll even show you where Blaine was born. Have you heard that story?" She laughed and Blaine blushed.

"Please don't, oh my god." Blaine buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, now I have to know." Kurt laughed as the waitress came over to take their orders. As she went around the table, Kurt watched Blaine's aunt and uncle and smiled at the warm feeling he got being around them. This is what he wished they could have with Blaine's parents; someone to support them and embarrass Blaine with stories of his childhood and go to brunch with.

"Okay, so, Ella was still only 36 weeks pregnant, so we weren't expecting it or anything. We were out of town visiting my other sister, Blaine's Aunt Sofia. She lives in Spoleto, which is almost two hours from Roma. We're just finishing up dinner when she starts to have contractions. With Cooper, she'd been having contractions for a few weeks ahead of time. They were minor, inconsistent, no big deal. We assumed that's what this was. Anyways, they start to get stronger and closer together and I tell her 'Ella, I think you're actually in labor.'"

"Can I please leave?" Blaine groaned.

"No. Hush, Caro. Sofia is a huge neat freak, so she told us to get to the hospital because there was no way Ella was giving birth on her white carpet. Well, with Cooper, she was in labor for hours and hours, so we thought we'd just get in the car and drive back to Roma so she could go to the hospital there where her doctor was. Unlike Cooper, Blaine here didn't want to wait for hours and hours. Anyways, we are driving down the road back to Roma and the contractions are just getting so painful. She's scared because it's 4 weeks early, but Blaine was not going to stay in any longer."

"Aw, is that why you're still so little?" Kurt teased good-naturedly as he nudged Blaine in the side, earning a glare in return.

"So, she's screaming and we pull over to the side of the road, even though we're not too far from the hospital. There's just no way she's going to make it and that's how I ended up delivering Blaine in the backseat of my car on the side of the road." She laughed as she finished her story just as their appetizers were brought out to them.

"That's adorable, honey. Why did you never tell me you were born in a car?" Kurt asked Blaine with a smile.

"Because it's not a big deal and everyone loves to tell this story at family stuff." Blaine said quietly and suddenly Kurt understood. Blaine had probably heard this story told about him over and over at family gatherings when he was growing up and he'd probably hated hearing it every time, but now it was just one more memory he missed out on because of his parents disowning him.

"Blaine." Kurt spoke barely above a whisper as Ale and Sal were talking to each other about their food. "We're going to Italy, okay? I don't know when we'll be able to make it work, but it will happen. You need to see your family and if part of your family accepts you, we will go visit them."

Blaine nodded and a small smile crept onto his features.

"So, Kurt, tell me more about the boy that stole Blaine's heart away." Ale spoke a bit loudly to pull Kurt's attention back with a delighted look.

"Oh, is he here?" Kurt teased for a moment before answering honestly. "Well, what would you like to know?"

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and promising to see each other at Cooper and Jen's wedding, they left to head to the Helen Hayes Theater for Rock of Ages. Just as they were about to leave, Ale pulled Kurt aside.

"Please try and convince him to come for a visit. He needs to know we still love him. I can see it in his face."

"I will, I promise." Kurt told her with one last hug.

They took a cab to the theater since they were low on time and rushed inside.

The show was wonderful and Blaine kept leaning over and making jokes about how he wanted to grow his hair long and then they could do all classic rock songs next year. Kurt was in stitches as Blaine tried to make a deal that Kurt would convince everyone on the music and Blaine would work on his hair.

"That was a really great show." Kurt spoke happily as they exited the auditorium and walked over to the merchandise booth.

"Can I get the 'Hooray for Boobies' shirt?" Blaine asked with a laugh. Kurt didn't respond and instead just gave him a look that told him he was being ridiculous.

"It's actually our most popular shirt." The girl behind the booth wearing a low-cut shirt responded as she leaned forward on the counter to show off her cleavage with a wink at Blaine.

"And I'm actually gay." Blaine responded without a second glance at her chest.

"Could we get a program and a poster card?" Kurt asked her with a smile as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

Kurt handed her his card to run with a flourish, drawing attention to his ring. He couldn't help but show off now every time someone eyed Blaine because now instead of just the knowledge that Blaine would come home with him, he was also wearing Blaine's ring.

"Thank you." Kurt plastered on a fake smile as he took his card and the bag.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to see Daniel Radcliffe, Kurt. He's Harry Potter!" Blaine said excitedly as they entered the Al Hirschfeld Theater after dinner.

"Do you have any idea how jealous the other Warblers will be when we tell them about this at the marathon next week?" Kurt laughed as he led Blaine to the concession stand to get their usual treats.

"Speaking of, I am so excited but at the same time so sad." Blaine mused.

"I know what you mean." Kurt agreed. "Both with the Warblers and with Harry Potter."

They got their drinks and Twizzlers and then walked over to the merchandise booth.

"I'll take a poster and a program and, um, Blaine, did you want anything else?"

"Other than that bow tie?" Blaine grinned, nodding at the souvenir bow tie.

"And a bow tie." Kurt shook his head with a fond smile as he paid for their purchase.

"Come on, let's go get our seats to watch the great Harry Potter play Finch." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him towards their seats.

"You know, I'd really rather see him in Equus, if you know what I mean."

"Hey now. Do we need to skip the show so I can remind you just how fantastic my cock is?" Blaine defended slightly louder than intended, drawing the attention of a few people near them.

"Blaine!" Kurt sounded scandalized before leaning in close to whisper, "After the show, you can take me back and remind me as much as you want."

"I plan to."

* * *

True to his word, as soon as the show was over and the cast had taken their final bows, Blaine pulled Kurt from the theater and into a cab. The entire cab ride was spent with Blaine straddling Kurt, grinding their cocks together and sucking on any part of Kurt's skin and lips that Blaine could reach.

When they finally arrived at the hotel and made it back to their hotel room, Blaine was completely desperate. They rushed up to their bed and Kurt pushed Blaine down onto it before standing back up. They both undressed quickly and then Kurt was grabbing the lube and shifting Blaine into a better position on the bed.

Kurt lubed his fingers then moved to circle around Blaine's hole slowly with one before slowly pressing it in. As he pressed in, he slid his mouth down around Blaine's cock at the same speed. He paused for a moment, a single finger buried completely and his nose against the thick, dark hair around Blaine's cock. He hummed lightly, causing Blaine to gasp and thrust up into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pumped his finger for a bit before adding a second while pulling off of Blaine's cock and moving down to suck one ball into his mouth and then the other. He let them fall from his mouth with a pop and took the head of Blaine's cock instead. He sucked hard and flicked his tongue against the head while adding a third finger and crooking his fingers just right to brush against Blaine's prostate.

After pulling his fingers free, Kurt lubed himself up and sat down on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He reached out with his clean hand to grab Blaine and pull him towards him.

"Come here, honey." Kurt moved Blaine so he was straddling him, feet on the bed. He faced Kurt and they shared a heated kiss as Blaine dropped inch by inch down onto Kurt's cock, groaning Kurt's name as he did.

Once Blaine had Kurt buried inside him, he shifted his feet for better leverage then wasted no more time in beginning a quick rhythm of fucking himself on Kurt's cock. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him in for another searing kiss, sucking and nibbling on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's thighs and up his back, letting his nails scratch ever so softly before pulling Blaine in hard. Kurt began to thrust up in an attempt to match Blaine's rhythm but they were both already so close that it was sloppy.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling their foreheads together as he fucked himself on Kurt's cock. He knew this was their last night in New York and he had every intention of making sure Kurt had a good night. He couldn't believe how fast their week had flown, lost in a haze of shows and food and sex, but he knew they'd be back as soon as possible.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's waist, gripping tight and moving his thrusts quicker and quicker until Kurt was flooding him with a wet heat. Kurt continued to fuck up into Blaine through his own aftershocks, grabbing Blaine's cock and twisting it once, twice more before he was coating Kurt's stomach.

"Fuck."

"Pretty much."


	40. Dream About the Days to Come

**Sunday, July 10th, 2011**   
_Departure Day_

Breakfast - Room service  
Lunch - On flight  
Dinner - At home

* * *

"I really don't want to leave." Kurt pouted as he dressed slowly, trying to prolong their departure.

"I know, baby, but we really do have to hurry. I don't want to miss our flight." Blaine soothed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt tied Blaine's bow tie for him.

"We'll be back in a year." Kurt sighed. "I mean, not The Plaza, but at least in New York."

"It'll be better than The Plaza because it'll be our place." Blaine replied before pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and walking away to finish zipping one of their suitcases. "It's a good thing I convinced you to not fully load up our suitcases since we have so much to bring back."

"Very true. You were absolutely right." Kurt leaned around the corner from the bathroom hall to smile at Blaine.

"I always am and you always sound surprised. I just don't get it." Blaine laughed in response.

They brought their bags downstairs and loaded them onto the cart the bellhop had brought for them. Once it was filled, they did a last sweep of the hotel room to be sure they had everything. Their search turned up nothing so Blaine pushed the cart into the hall before going back to grab Kurt's hand and lead him out of the room with a somber expression.

* * *

"Hey baby?" Blaine asked nervously once they were in the air and the stewardess had come by to give them their drinks and snacks.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, eyes still on the Vogue in his lap as he sat curled up against Blaine's side. He loved being in first class because the stewardesses looked the other way at them cuddling in their seats so long as they followed the seat belt sign when they were taking off or landing.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. If I'm not back in two or three minutes, I really think you should check on me." They locked eyes and Blaine grinned before slipping away towards the front without waiting for Kurt's agreement. He knew that he'd hear how ridiculous this was from Kurt later, but he also knew there was no doubt in his mind that Kurt would come and in more ways than one.

He entered the bathroom and slid the lock shut before pulling the lube and condom from his pocket and pushing his pants down to his ankles. He stroked himself for a few moments, letting his mind wander on its own to the night before when he'd had Kurt buried inside him.

The lube packet was ripped open by Blaine's teeth in his desperation. He smeared some of it on his fingers and reached to press two inside, biting his lip hard to hold back a groan.

Just as he had added a third finger and let his fingers brush over his prostate, there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine? It's me."

Blaine groped around behind him to unlatch the door but stayed bent over with his fingers stretching himself open. Kurt slipped in and latched the door before turning to Blaine. A soft gasp followed by a low groan escaped Kurt's lips and his already half-hard cock gave a twitch. Kurt took in the sight of Blaine fingering himself with his ass and fingers inches from Kurt's cock, bent over the counter with his forehead pressed into his arm. His pants couldn't get pushed down fast enough.

"Lube. Hurry." Kurt held out his hand and Blaine pressed the lube and condom into his hand. "What-?"

"I know, but clean-up will be a bitch in this bathroom and we need to hurry." Blaine explained as Kurt tore open the condom and rolled it on.

The explanation was good enough for Kurt, so he used the rest of the lube packet to slick up his cock before moving to press it against Blaine's fingers. Blaine pulled them out and Kurt immediately filled him back up.

Kurt slid out and back in, slow at first as he got used to the cramped space and the foreign feeling of the condom. He kept his hands firmly on Blaine's hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust, and slowly sped up, driving his hips forward faster and faster.

Blaine gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles turned white, letting Kurt fuck into him. He loved topping, but Kurt knew how to move his hips so well that he'd never be able to choose which he preferred.

"Blaine, oh my god." Kurt whined as Blaine tightened around him, so close from Kurt's repeated strokes into his prostate and the fact that they were in an airplane bathroom.

Three more strokes and Blaine was coming, clamping down on Kurt and practically milking Kurt's orgasm from him. Kurt kept a slow pace, thrusting a few more times as they both shuddered through aftershocks from the strong and fast orgasms.

"We should clean up and hurry." Blaine said reluctantly after a moment. Kurt sighed in response and pulled out slowly. He tied off the condom and hid both it and the wrapper in the trash before getting his pants buckled again.

"I'll go first." Kurt said as Blaine cleaned himself up. He watched Blaine swipe off the come with some of the toilet paper and wished there was space in the cramped bathroom to just kneel down and lick it all off like he wanted to.

"Sounds good." Blaine agreed before pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

Kurt poked his head out and looked around. There was a curtain separating the bathrooms in the front from their seats and the little hallway was deserted.

"It's empty so hurry up." He told Blaine as he stepped out and walked back to his seat, attempting an air of innocence.

He'd just settled back into his seat when Blaine reappeared from behind the curtain and walked quickly to his own seat.

"I can't believe we just did that." Kurt whispered once Blaine was next to him.

"One more thing to cross off the list." Blaine pointed out with a grin.

"I'm glad you thought ahead about it well enough to bring a condom."

"Well, I was going to wake up early this morning and stretch myself out for you and use the plug. The only problem was that I realized it's metal and would set off the metal detector and that would be one hell of an awkward body cavity search." Blaine tried to repress a giggle but it came out anyways.

"Oh my god, that would've been the best story to tell later, though. Imagine the looks on Nick and Jeff’s faces." Kurt bit his lip hard to stifle his own laughter.

"You would have disowned me, I'm sure of it."

"You know I'd never dream of doing that to you." Kurt replied, face suddenly serious. "I want you to understand that, okay? I will never do that to you."

"Kurt, I was joking. It's okay, baby." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I just don't want you to think I'd do that." Kurt slid over to curl into Blaine's side again.

"I know, I know." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and smiled into his hair. "So, now that we've been to New York, we can start keeping an eye out for where we want to live." He changed the topic in an attempt to cheer Kurt up.

"We need to get into college first, and then we'll worry about where to live. Some schools make you live in the dorms."

"So we'll pay for the dorms, stay in our own place, and our roommates will be the lucky ones that got single rooms without paying for them." Blaine shrugged.

"I suppose that would work." Kurt smiled softly. "This week is college application week, alright?"

"Alright, that's okay with me." Blaine agreed. "Now, we've got time to watch something before we get into Columbus. What do you want to watch?"

* * *

"Ugh, I hate Ohio." Kurt sighed as they headed out to find their car in the parking lot of the airport.

"Me, too. Only another year, I promise." Blaine reached out to lace his free hand through Kurt's. "So, Carole's making dinner for us all tonight?"

"No. We should be home around 4. They flew into Cincinnati and they'll be home around 5. She said their flight got delayed so we're going to send Finn for pizza instead. He's supposed to be home already but Rachel exists which means I should call now and make sure he's not going to forget."

Kurt called Finn, who was out with Rachel at the mall but promised to be home later that afternoon to get pizza and see his family for the first time since they all left on their vacations.

"I can't believe they left Finn in charge of the house." Blaine laughed after Kurt hung up.

"I know. It seems like such a bad plan." Kurt joined in on the laughter.

* * *

“I’m so excited to go back soon.” Kurt smiled as they turned into the neighborhood. “I feel like now that we’re home, our trip is really over.”

“I can’t wait to move there with you.” Blaine leaned over to take Kurt’s hand in his own. “I keep thinking about where we should live. Like, should we go with an apartment or get a townhouse? Do we want to live in Greenwich Village or uptown or close to Broadway? I’m so impatient to move that I’d skip the last year of high school if you’d let us. We should start planning a trip to go back to look for places. How does over Christmas break sound?” Silence reigned in the car for a few moments as Blaine paused in his rambling. "Kurt? Are you even listening to me?" Blaine teased as he didn't get a response to his question. He started to laugh until he caught sight of what Kurt was staring at.

Blaine just stared, unable to handle what he was seeing. He couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, until Kurt's voice, broken and scared, shattered through his haze.

"Blaine! Blaine, call 911!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've reached the end of Story #1 and I'm so cruel leaving you on a cliffhanger. For those of you who don't know what happens, don't worry! Chapter #1 of Always By My Side will be up tomorrow! You can subscribe to the series if you'd like to get an e-mail when it's posted. :) I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait for you wonderful people to read the next story and everything else that follows.


End file.
